


Handsome Skeletons! I mean, interesting, NOT Handsome! Maybe a little handsome...

by SeaRose88



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drawing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Racism, References to Depression, Sister Characters are overweight, reference to physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88
Summary: Monsters roamed around and it was no longer a surprise to see them out and about with humans.I have interacted with monsters before but never really close to them. I had nothing against them, I just never had the chance to. Unfortunately there are still monster hate groups around. People who have nothing better to do than go around and bully or attack or even in some situations, kill monsters. I can't stand those people.A day at the park turned into an interesting encounter with 2 skeletons and an annoying dog. Thought this would be a normal day drawing in the park. Who knew I'd meet some handsome skelies...wait, I mean interesting, not handsome...maybe a little handsome...what am I saying???





	1. Two Skelies and an Annoying Dog.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKatt25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/gifts).



> This is my very first fanfic I've ever written. I'm very excited and nervous but am looking forward to seeing better ways to improve my writing.  
> Truthfully, I never read any fanfics before a couple months ago. My sister pushed me and pushed me so I finally gave in and fell in love with everything Undertale! I am a writer but never had the guts to publish my books. I'm hoping this gives me the confidence and the ability to grow and improve my self and my writing.  
> I'm planing on writing more in the future...maybe more than one shots. Hell, this might not be a one shot. Might write more. I know once I start, I have a hard time stopping, especially if I see it going somewhere.
> 
> I’ll be updating at least once a week, twice if I’m able to. Expect to see new chapters every Tuesday or Saturday! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Warnings of language and sexual harassment.
> 
> All Undertale characters belong to their rightful owner but the story is mine.

The wind feels amazing today, making the autumn weather feel nice and cool, but not cold. The beautiful orange and red leaves dancing to the tune of the wind and voices of people in the park. 

 _‘I love going to the dog park. Seeing couples together, families with their children, and skeletons....wait, Skeletons?_ ' I thought surprised. I did a double take at the pair of Skeletons in the park. A very tall skeleton playing Frisbee with a group of people. He looked like a Giant next to the other people..possibly 7...8 feet tall...and a smaller skeleton sitting on a blanket under a tree giving him shade. He looked to be about my height at 5 feet...maybe taller, but it was hard to tell with him sitting. He's just sitting there, staring at the scene before him. He has such a gentle look as he watched the taller skeleton playing with the other people. He has a big brother aura to him.

I smiled thinking of my own sister and how I have that look when watching over her. I decided to take a seat under a tree of my own to be shielded by the sun also. I pulled out my drawing book from my bag, placing the bag at my side. I'll write more of my stories later, but I can't pass up this perfect picture. I pull out my sketching pencils and begin to recreate the scene before me. First drawing his body then face...Skull?

‘ _How can so much emotion be seen on bone? It doesn't matter. Just blame it on, what do monsters say? Magic? Yeah, blame it on magic_.’ I thought as I sketched. Since monsters were released from their confinement of the mountain 6 years ago, seeing monster around is no longer a surprise. I've never seen skeleton monsters though. Maybe there weren't many around, or maybe these are the only two. I smiled to myself as I always do when concentrating on my drawings. I look up every now and again at the Skeleton to see he hasn't moved one bit.

' _He's a perfect canvass to work on. So beautiful.'_ My eyes grew wide and blush covered my face as I argued with my inner thoughts. _'NO! Not beautiful, Handsome! NO Not Handsome, he's....he's...I don't know what I'm thinking! Great, now I'm talking to myself..no, arguing with myself._ ' I sighed, my face still flushed. I looked up again at the skeleton and froze. He was looking at me. I feel my face getting redder as I quickly hid my face behind my sketch pad. 

' _Oh great! He saw me! I must have been muttering to myself like an idiot during my inner fight. I'm still talking to myself!_ ' I scolded myself. I looked up again and see he is looking at the taller skeleton again. I sighed again in relief. I looked at my sketch as I put the finishing touches to it.

I smiled to myself as I thought, ' _He really does look handsome with that gentle look on him. I wish I had my colored pencils to bring this picture more life. His Blue hoodie and black shorts with stripes up the side and...pink slippers? Oh well, to each his own._ ' I put my sketch pad back in my bag and decided to find another canvass to draw or maybe catch up on my writing. I have a deadline next month after all. I got up and searched for a new spot to write. I saw a lonely bench shielded by shade. Perfect. I dropped my bag on the end and sat beside it taking out my note book to write. I was sitting there no more than ten minutes before a rough sounding voice broke my concentration. 

"Hey there sweetheart." I looked up from my notebook to see an older man in his late 30's, maybe early 40's, sporting a thick brown jacket and dark blue jeans. I scanned his face and noticed his eyes looked...hungry. 

' _Oh no...not good. I better move where other people are. I know what this look means._ ' I thought to myself as I scanned the view behind him searching for other people, but non were close by. I smiled a fake smile and looked at my phone, pretending to check the time as if I'm running late for something.

"Hi. You can sit here if you like, I was just leaving. Didn't realize how long I was here. You know how time flies when you’re having fun. I have to pick up my boyfriend from work anyways.” I lied as I began to stand. He took a step closer to me, making my heart rate pick up. ' _NOPE!_ ' I grabbed my bag and tried to step around him but he stepped in my way. A look of irritation washed over my face. I forced another smile, more strained this time. 

"Excuse me." I said with more confidence in my voice. He grabbed my arm this time as I tried to walk around him. Now he looked irritated.

"Hey sweetie, what's the hurry? You just gonna blow me off like that? We both know you're not picking up your "boyfriend"" he spoke, a slight sting in his words. 

 _‘Well, he saw right through that lie._ ' I thought nervously. This happened a lot. I was 30 and considered thick in body mass, by no means was I one of those skinny women who could sport a bikini. I had large hips and belly rolls. My baby face not matching my well endowed body. My features gave me younger look than my own age. I was always mistaken for a 20 or 22 year old. Nothing wrong with that of course, but it means these men thought they were taking home a 'kid'. I couldn't stand people like that. I ran my fingers thru my brown curly hair irritably and took a breath to steady my nerves.

"Ok listen buster, I'm only going to say this once and I'll make it simple so you can understand." I glared at him, " I'm not interested. You need to leave before you regret your decision. I'm not in the mood to to be bothered by someone trying to get a quick screw. Thank you and have a nice day!" I yanked my arm from his grasp and began to walk away when I felt him grab a bundle of my hair and yanked me back. I fell hard into the bench, hitting my wrist against the metal arm rest. I hissed in pain as I quickly held my wrist in my other hand trying to ease it some. I looked up at the mans face, now inches from my own. My mind registered what was happening too late. My eyes grew big as I looked for a way out but he had me trapped on the bench, his arms resting on either side of me, leaving no opening to escape. His eyes were angry and I could feel the stench of his lewd thoughts as his eyes scanned over my face down to my breasts. I knew I was in trouble.

I had to get someones attention..anyone's...I had to call for help...scream...but my voice wasn't working. Usually I could easily break away from these kinds of situations before they get this bad, but I hate being cornered. I feel trapped and terrified. I could feel myself shaking, my mind racing. A disgusting smile stretched across his face. I quickly shoved my hands against his shoulders knocking him back but he quickly caught himself before being pushed back far. He grabbed my neck with one hand, not tightly, but enough to terrify me, stopping my attempts as he quickly grabbed one of my breasts! My eyes shot wide open and I tried to scream for help but he tightened his grip on my throat before a noise could be made. I began to struggle, trying to pry his hands off my throat and breast, but he squeezed them harder. I felt my breast throbbing in pain and air was becoming harder to take.

He leaned closer so his mouth was inches from my left ear as he whispered, "Listen here BITCH, NO ONE talks to me that way! You should feel LUCKY I even decided to talk to you. That bullshit story of a boyfriend was pathetic. Who would want someone who looked like you?! Come with me and I'll make you feel soooo good.”

My eyes stung at his terrifying words and tears were waiting to be released. I suddenly felt something hot and wet touch my neck ' _OH MY GOD! HE'S FUCKING LICKING MY NECK!_ ' I thought panicked! I struggled some more, Screaming internally, ' _SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME!'_ His weight was suddenly no longer there as I sucked in air as if I had broken free from the waters surface of being under for so long. I coughed heavily while holding my throat. I finally looked at the scene before me and was surprised to see the man now on the ground a couple feet from me. I looked across from him to see the two skeletons from earlier. The smaller skeleton, who was actually taller than me had a large grin on his face, but seemed more forced and angry.

The taller skeleton ran to my side and spoke in a loud voice, "HUMAN ARE YOU OK? MY BROTHER AND I SAW YOU IN DISTRESS AND FIGURED YOU COULD USE OUR ASSISTANCE! SINCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE, THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR HUMAN!" I smiled at the tall skeleton. He really was a Giant next me...I’ve never felt so short in my life...but he had such kind and childlike innocence to him. 

' _He's too cute! What a sweetheart_ ' I thought as he smiled a big toothy smile back at me.

"you're _right_ as always bro. i have to _hand_ it to ya, you always know how to _shake_ things up. glad we _left_ when we did." Spoke the smaller skeleton wearing a wide grin. Suddenly Papyrus began to groan irritably and glared at his brother. 

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A HAND PUN??? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANS! CAN YOU NOT BE SERIOUS AT ALL?" He yelled.

' _Oh no...I can't hold it._ ' I suddenly burst into laughter unable to hold back. Papyrus looked at me as if insulted at my laughter to his brothers pun. Sans on the other hand, seemed quite pleased with himself. My laughter was cut off as I held my throat and coughed again. The man on the ground began to quietly slink away as he thought we no longer noticed him but was slammed to the ground by an invisible force, surrounded by blue...magic? I looked at sans and saw one of his eyes...eye sockets? lighting up with the same color of blue.

Sans voice came out as a low growl as his grin grew terrifyingly, "now that's quite rude don't ya think? leaving in the middle of a conversation? i guess it's my fault for not including you huh? _Tibia_ honest, you're not worth my or my bros time, but I'm not gonna let what you did to this woman slide. you ready to **HAVE A BAD TIME**?" The man looked terrified staring into Sans black sockets. I never thought I could feel fear for the horrible man.

I quickly ran up to Sans and gently touched his arm with my good hand and softly spoke to ease the tension in the air, "Hey, it's ok. He ISN'T worth it. I think he's learned his lesson..." I glanced at the trembling man who was once overtaking me. "Maybe we COULD give him a reminder to think twice before doing something shitty like this again. How do you feel about castration?" I smirked at the man as his eyes grew even wider in complete terror.

"PLEASE!!! I'm sorry! I'll never come here again! I PROMISE SO PLEASE!!!" He begged tears now falling from his eye. Sans looked at me as if waiting for my answer. He didn't seem convinced by the mans sobs. 

I smirked then said, "I suppose he learned his lesson, but..." I walked up to the man, "Don't EVER come here again! I come here often enough and NEVER forget a face. I better not see you. Is that understood?" The man nodded his head vigorously. I glared, "I didn't Hear you...I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???"

"Yes I understand! I'll never come here again!" the man begged. I smiled in victory. I looked to Sans who reluctantly released his magic hold on the man. The man immediately ran away faster than I've seen any man run. I turned back to the skeletons and smiled warmly. 

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad someone noticed. I was worried if..." I paused, mentally shivery remembering him hold my throat and grasping my breast and licking my neck. I swallowed then cleared my throat, "I'm glad I had the Great Papyrus and Sans to the rescue." Papyrus's eyes (sockets) grew so big and stars appeared in them! How did they do all that with just bone? But he was so adorable. 

"HUMAN, YOU REMEMBERED OUR NAMES THAT QUICKLY!" He bellowed happily.

I smiled back and responded, "Of course! How could I forget the names of my heroes!"

That was all it took...Papyrus suddenly scooped me into his bony arms and twirled me in the air as he cheered happily, "DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS?!? WE'RE HEROES! OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY KNEW THIS!"

Sans smiled gently and spoke fondly, "ya bro. you've always been the greatest hero around, but ya might wanna let the human go. she looks like she might pass out from you awesome hug."

Papyrus immediately stopped twirling me around in his arms and gently set me down. I wobbled a moment to get my bearings again. ' _Damn, He might be childlike, but his strength was nothing to laugh at. He acted as if I weighed barely anything. If Sans didn't stop him I might have had my spine crushed from his super human (skeleton) hug._ ' I thought as I steadied myself. 

After everything stopped spinning, I looked up at the concerned Papyrus and smiled gently, "Thank you Papyrus. You're hugs are amazing, but unfortunately humans aren't made of steel so just be a little more gentle next time."

"OF COURSE HUMAN. BY THE WAY, SINCE YOU KNOW OUR NAMES, MAY WE HAVE YOURS?" Papyrus asked in his loud voice. 

' _Oh right, you haven't introduced yourself yet._ ' I smiled and began to reach out my right hand instinctively but stopped midway remembering how sore it feels from hitting it on the bench before.

I reached out my left hand instead and introduced myself. "My name is Rosetta. It's a pleasure to meet you Papyrus." I greeted. He shook my hand vigorously. I was really glad I gave him my left hand now. With this much force, if my wrist wasn't broken, it would have been after a hand shake like that. I than glanced to Sans and reached out my hand to him as well, "And it's a pleasure to meet you also Sans. Thanks again for the assistance." He just stared at my hand for a moment without responding or even moving to take my hand.

Instead, he looked into my eyes and said, "wish i could'a gotten here earlier so i could'a shaken your other hand. you're right handed aren't ya?" He asked, smirking. I paused a moment realizing he's more observant that I first thought.

I smiled anyways and confirmed, dropping my left hand, "Yeah, I am, but I'll be fine. Just gotta put some ice on it and It'll be good as new after a while." Papyrus gently grabbed my right arm and looked at my now red swollen wrist.

His eye socket grew and he looked guilty, "I'M SORRY HUMAN. I DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE. LET ME HELP." He gently held my swollen wrist between his huge gloved hands and was warmly enveloped by green magic. My eyes grew wide as I suddenly noticed that the pain was going away. When he finished, I looked at my wrist as if it was never hurt before. I quickly looked at him as he smiled back at me. Without thinking, I jumped into his arms and hugged him happily.

"Thank you Papyrus! It doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you so much!" Papyrus's face suddenly dusted orange.

He gently hugged me back. "NO PROBLEM HUMAN! IT WAS A SIMPLE FIX!"

"Thank you still." I hugged him one more time then released him. 

"hey, is that your stuff?" Sans suddenly said in a bored tone. I looked to the bench to see a white fluffy dog grabbing my notebook from the bench. When it noticed we saw it in the act, the dog took off like a bullet, WITH MY BOOK! I shot off after him. 

"Get back here you dog! Give me my book back!" I yelled as I took chase. Papyrus followed after me to assist with trying to catch the annoying dog. Sans watched in amusement as he sat on the bench next to my bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

"i'll wait here so no one takes your stuff kid." He called lazily. 

"BROTHER, YOU CAN AT LEAST HELP US CATCH THE ANNOYING DOG! YOU'RE SUCH A LAZY BONES!" Papyrus called back while chasing the dog. 

"what can I say bro? I'm _bone_  tired." Sans responded lazily. 

"BROTHER!!!! NO MORE PUNS!" Papyrus yelled annoyed once again. Sans laughed as he watched the two of us chase after the dog. He looked at Rosetta's bag as some books had half fallen out. He began to put them back in when a sketch pad fell to the ground, opening to reveal the sketches. He looked in awe at the details in the drawing. It was of the lake in this park where the small bridge connected to the other side. Ducks were swimming and fish could be seen under the water. 

' _s_ _he got this much detail in to one drawing. pretty good._ ' Sans silently praised. He flipped through the pages looking at each drawing appreciating the detail that was put in them. Then he found a surprising sketch. He froze in amazement. It was of HIM?!? She drew him??? Thinking back to when he saw Rosetta sitting across the park staring at him off an on. That must have been what she was doing.  But she wasn't there long. He had noticed she sat there for about 20 minutes or so. He hummed to himself in amusement. 

' _h_ _eh, so this is what she was doing earlier? i noticed she kept looking at me and Paps. didn't know if she was one of 'those' kind of humans, but she seems to be kind. we’ve had too many problems in the past. thought i was gonna have to have a Bad Time with her. but still..._ ' he slid his bony fingers down the page of his drawing, a light dust of blue covered his cheek bones, ' _she really is good. the details, from even sitting far away, are astounding._ ' 

A soft smile stretched across his face. Suddenly He looked up seeing Rosetta in a tug of war with the dog.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I pulled on my book but the annoying dog continued to pull harder in this 'game'. I pulled and yanked and tried to swing my book out of his grip, but the stupid dog would not let go, growling playfully as he shook his head trying to rip the book from my grip. I hear Papyrus running up behind me and the dog suddenly released his grip and ran away, causing me to lose my footing and flying backwards, crashing into Papyrus. My back crashed into his hard ribs as his arms swung protectively around my plump body as we hit the ground.

"Ow." I moaned as I began to sit up. I looked down and saw I was laying on top of Papyrus with his arms wrapped around me. My face grew red in embarrassment as fear filled my soul. ' _He caught me??? Well, I crashed into him, but he still protected me from the fall...with his body...or bones...BONES!_ ' I quickly crawled off of him to check and make sure I didn't hurt him when I flew into his body...bones...bones that can break easily. ' _What if the weight of my body and the force I hit him with hurt him? What if he cracked a bone!?_ ' I thought frantically. He slowly sat and smiled kindly but I couldn't help but grow nervous. ' _I must have hurt him and he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Having someone my size flung into him couldn't have tickled. I know I must have broke something...maybe sprained something..._ ' I checked over him frantically. Touching his leg bones. Since he was wearing an orange T-shirt and Brown shorts, I checked the bones that were visible.

"Did I hurt you? Are you ok? I'm so sorry Papyrus. I didn't mean to fall on you so hard. The dog let go and before I could get my footing I was flung back and hit you. Are you really ok?" I spoke sporadically, my face completely red now, tears stinging my eyes as they began to build up.

Papyrus smiled and spoke loudly, "OF COURSE I AM FINE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SUPER STRONG! IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO HURT ME. BUT ARE YOU OK? YOU ARE SO SOFT AND SQUISHY...YOU DIDN’T HURT YOUR SELF DID YOU?”

"I'm fine. Are you sure I didn't hurt you? No broken bones? No hair line fractures? No sprains? No bruises? Can skeletons get bruises?" I spoke nervously. I didn't realize how close I was now to Papyrus. Leaning over his chest, patting my hands over his ribs. His cheek bones became dusted with orange once again. I looked up and saw his orange face. My face flushed, realizing how close I was to him and quickly backed off. I lifted my hands in a shocked manner. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean, I wasn't trying anything I swear. I just..." I spoke brokenly, my face red as a tomato. Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and stood up brushing off his clothes and helped me stand once again. 

"IT IS FINE HUMAN. WE ARE STRONGER THAN WE LOOK. I PROMISE NO DAMAGE WAS DONE TO ME." Papyrus assured as he flexed his...invisible muscles? He grabbed my book and carried it for me as we walked to the bench where Sans sat with my bag. He looked at the book curiously and asked, "HUMAN, WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THIS NOTE BOOK?" 

I smiled shyly and responded, "I'm a writer, so I use these books as drafts. I write in these then type it on the computer. I know I should just get a laptop and write them that way, but it's nostalgic to write in pencil for me. I've been doing it this way since high school." 

Stars appeared in his eye sockets as he beamed excitedly, "YOU'RE A WRITER! WOWEE! THAT'S AMAZING! I LOVE TO READ BOOKS! WHAT IS THIS BOOK ABOUT?"

"Oh..." you felt nervous how excited he was about YOUR book. You've always been nervous when others to read your work, but it made you so happy when someone showed interest.

"Well, this book is...adventure and horror and full of cliche moments." I giggled to myself at how cliche it really was in certain scenes. "It's about high school kids who go camping for Halloween and are stalked by a terrifying creature. It's a werewolf and they don't know until it's too late. They have to fight the creatures back and try to return home safely but that's easier said than done. You might not like it because you seem more of an adventure reader." I smiled and winked at him, causing orange to dust his cheek bones once again. As we walk up to Sans, he sees us talking happily and have my note book safely retrieved. "Thanks for your help again guys." I spoke as I safely put my notebook into my bag and zipped it closed. "Um, I hope I see you guys again. I'd like to treat you sometime for helping me. I have to pick my sister up from college, but would you be interested in maybe joining us for lunch?" I looked at my watch, "Make that dinner." 

Papyrus was practically vibrating in place from excitement at the offer and Sans smiled, "sure kid, but let us buy. i know a great place. what do ya say?"

"That's not how it works. I offered so let me pay." I laughed. 

Sans grinned waving his hand in dismal, "next time. i have a friend who runs a good place. you'll like it. you can pay next time? how 'bout it?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Fine, fine. Where do you want to meet?" I took out my phone and opened new contacts, "I'll give you my number so you can send me a text of the directions." 

Papyrus quickly took my phone and immediately added his number and his brothers, "NOW YOU HAVE BOTH OUR NUMBERS. WE WILL CALL YOU." I sent both of them a text so they had my number. 

"Thanks again. I'll see you guys around." I waived as I walked away to pick my sister from college. She was never gonna believe this. I smiled to myself at thinking of her reaction to me chilling with skeletons.


	2. A Night Out with the Bone Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosetta had met Sans and Papyrus who helped her when a man had tried to over take her. She happily thanked the skeleton brothers and offered to go out to dinner but Sans insisted on him taking care of the meal. Rosetta picks her sister from college and decides to meet the guys at a restaurant called Grillby's. Apparently, it's a monster owned business but was opened for both humans and monsters. Rosetta is excited for her sister to meet the guys who she met (excluding the fact that they saved her from man forcing himself on her) at the park. She also can't wait to have real Monster food. Since her sister is training to be a nurse, she knows meeting the skeleton brothers will be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Can't wait to find out what happens next! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Next chapter will be either Tuesday or Saturday! Sorry I don't have the exact date but have to work around my work schedule. ;)
> 
> WARNING OF STUPIDITY & PUNS

I stopped at my house to take a shower to wash away that horrible mans' touch from my skin. Feeling his breath and his hands touching my body sent a shiver down my spine at the memory. While I dried my self with a towel, I froze as I stared into the bathroom mirror.  
"Shit" I breathed, looking at my reflection. My neck that was now starting to show dark purple bruised finger prints stretching around it, and my right breast was already showing dark bruising. ' _He must have grabbed me harder than I thought...I knew he grabbed me rough but..._ ' My thoughts drifted away as my fingers brushed over the now bruised skin. ' _At least it's the perfect weather for warm clothes._ ' I walked to my closet and chose a White tank top, a baby blue turtle neck shirt, and a pair of blue jean pants. I straightened the wrinkles from my shirt, wincing when brushing my hand over my bruised breast. I adjusted the turtle neck to make sure it covered the bruises on my neck. I turned left, then right. Not seeing any signs of the bruise appearing above the turtle neck I sighed in relief. Thinking of how my sister would react if she saw bruises on me, ESPECIALLY my neck?!? She would flip out, and knowing her, she would hunt down the fucker who hurt me. ' _Yeah...don't need that to happen. She wants to be a nurse, and if you're in prison for man slaughter, that'll be the end of her dream real quick._ ' I giggled to myself. I looked at my watch that said 5:15. ' _Alright, time to get Katt then head to meet the boys. Speaking of the guys, they haven't told me where we're going yet. I'll text them to be sure we're still on for tonight._ ' I contemplated as I sent a quick text to Papyrus.

 **ME** \- Hey Papyrus, this is Rosetta. Just checking to see if we're still meeting tonight for dinner. I'm heading to pick my sister up now. Let me know where to meet you guys.

 **Cinnamon Bun** \- HELLO HUMAN ROSETTA! YES, WE ARE STILL ON FOR TONIGHT. I'LL SEND YOU THE ADDRESS. WE WILL BE MEETING AT A PLACE CALLED GRILLBY'S. AS MUCH AS I HATE GREASY FOOD, I AM EXCITED FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTER TO TRY MONSTER FOOD! WE WILL BE THERE SOON! 

' _Aww how adorable! He even talks in all caps! He is such a cutie! I can't wait for Katt to meet him!_ ' I thought happily.

 **ME** \- I'll see you guys then.

I grabbed my keys and left to pick up my sister from college. I waited for ten minutes before I started seeing students leaving the nursing building and saw Katt walking out with a group of nurses she hangs out with outside of college. She noticed the familiar blue/purple mustang sitting in the parking lot with me at the wheel, then quickly waived off to her friends and headed my way. She opened the door and tossed her backpack into the back seat as she plopped down into the car, shutting the door hard. 

"Hey! Easy with my baby! She doesn't like to be mistreated!" I cooed as I rubbed the dashboard of the car. 

Katt stared at me with non-caring eyes and joked, sarcasm dripping from her words, "Sure, sure. I'm sorry car for using you like a...car?" 

"Not funny! She has feelings too! What if she decides not to work for us anymore? Hmm? You'd be walking to college and home." I retorted. Katt put her hands up in surrender and laughed. I pulled out from the college and started to head in the direction of home. When looking up Grillby's, I noticed it was a short walk from our own house so was looking forward to walking that night. The weather was already starting to cool down as the day slowly came to its' end.  

"So what's for dinner tonight? I'm starving." Katt exclaimed while rubbing her stomach. 

"We're going out to eat tonight. I met a pair of monsters who..." I stopped myself before saying the wrong thing, then added as I smiled, "who you're going to be really interested in. They are pretty cool. They're brothers. Their names are Papyrus, who is a complete and utter sweetheart, and sans who is a _punny_   _bone_ man." 

Katt looked at me then bust out laughing as it registered in her mind, "Did...did you just PUN?!? Really? Oh my god, you're such a dork! And where did the 'bone man' come from? That pun doesn't even make sense!" A smile crossed my face but refused to elaborate further. She'd find out soon enough. She finally settled down as we pulled up to our house. We went inside to drop off her bag and for her to change into new clothes. We walked since it was just down the street from us. Katt wore a long sleeve turquoise shirt with dragon flies stitched into it and black jeans. Her hair of course was as unnatural as usual. Her short pixie cut not the abnormal part, the blue and purple colors were the abnormal part. Her hair, mostly blue that was mainly her hair, and the buzzed side dyed purple. She walked confidently and proudly showing she was happy being different. Since she worked in a Senior Citizen home on days she doesn't have school, she would say that the residents loved seeing her because she never keeps her hair the same color long and they get a kick out of seeing her new look each time. She loved to see them smile.

We talked the whole walk to Grillby's, laughing and holding hands, swinging them between us. When we saw the building, it looked really nice and warm. You could feel that it was gonna warm us up once inside. The brisk cold, as it is now more in the evening at 6:30, began to drop quickly the later it got. We walked into the door and were amazed at the scene before us! So many monsters! There were humans too, but I've never seen so many monsters before. It was really relaxing looking at them. A table of dogs playing what looks like poker. Me and Katt tried to hide our amusement to that. I looked around the bar area and saw Sans and Papyrus sitting on the stools next to the bar...tender...and oh my god, He WAS ON FIRE! No wait, he WAS MADE OF FIRE!!! Wow that was cool! I nudged my sisters' arm and her eyes shot to the bartender also. I giggled as I could almost see stars in her eyes. I linked my arm with hers and we walked up to the bar. 

I stopped behind Sans' stool and cleared my throat so they would notice as I said, "Hey _bone man_ , are these seats taken?" 

He glanced behind him with a wide grin on his face (skull?), (really, I mean when WASN'T he grinning? It was like it was plastered on his skull.) "it's about time you got here. i was getting _bonely_." He looked at me then at my sister who stared awestruck. I knew she'd love meeting them. With her career, meeting living breathing (do skeletons breath?) talking skeletons was something she wouldn't be able to resist. Papyrus finally noticed us due to his brothers horrible pun. 

"BROTHER I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS OR..." He stopped mid sentence when he noticed us standing behind them. He jumped ecstatically and took my hand shaking it with such force, my whole body jiggled along with it. "HELLO HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SORRY FOR MY BROTHERS' HORRIBLE PUN BUT I DO HOPE YOU STAY! OH, IS THIS YOUR SISTER YOU TOLD US ABOUT? SANS LOOK! SHE HAS BLUE HAIR! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I laughed at his adorable innocence.

My sister snickered and retorted, "It's great to meet you both. My name is Katt, and I was able to turn my hair blue by eating a smurf!" She joked but sounded serious. 

Papyrus looked confused then terrified, "YOU ATE ANOTHER CREATURE TO TURN YOUR HAIR BLUE? DID YOU DEFEAT IT IN BATTLE? WAS IT STRONG? IS EATING YOU ENEMY CUSTOMARY? SANS, IS THAT HOW UNDYNE MADE HER WHOLE BODY BLUE??? DID WE HAVE SMURFS IN THE UNDERGROUND?"

"No!" I interjected quickly while glaring at my sister who wore a smug grin, "She was joking...a very bad joke that is. She didn't kill OR eat anything to turn her hair blue. It's just colored hair dye." My sister shrugged her shoulders apologetically and giggled.

"SO YOU DIDN'T EAT ANOTHER CREATURE TO TURN YOUR HAIR THIS AMAZING COLOR?" Papyrus spoke feeling more at ease. Katt glanced at me with an evil grin on her face and I counteracted with my own glare. She finally submitted and shook her head to Papyrus who finally seemed comfortable again. I took a seat next to Sans and my sister sat next to me. Being as short as I was, I had to climb into the bar stool. I noticed Sans shoulders bouncing from internally laughing at my predicament.

I arched my eyebrows, "Really? Laughing at my misfortune of being vertically challenged? You're short too you know!." I crossed my arms after situating myself on the stool and huffed, doing a pouty face. Sans laughter bellowed loudly as he almost fell out of his seat. He wiped away an invisible tear.

"i might be short, but you're shorter than me kid. that makes you a midget." he winked.

"A MIDGET!?" I laughed as I retorted, "You keep this up and I'm gonna have a _bone_  to pick with you. And the PREFERRED term is Fun Sized!" That only made him laugh harder.

"NO, NOT YOU TOO MISS ROSETTA! MY BROTHER HAS CORRUPTED YOU!" Papyrus groaned loudly. We burst into laughter once again, Sans wheezing as he hit the bar with his bony hand. I saw Katt shaking her head as she giggled to herself. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I finally took control of my laughter. 

"Who knew you were such a _punny bone_ man." I joked then rested my head in my right hand as I stared at him. "I think I'm up to par with you. I'm glad I met ya'll today. It's been _Sans_ ational!" Sans burst into another fit of laughter as Papyrus's skull hit hard into the bar with a thud.

"I GIVE UP! SANS, BEFORE YOU CAN CORRUPT HER SISTER ALSO, I MUST STEP IN! MISS KATT, SHALL WE MOVE TO A MORE PROPER SETTING AWAY FROM THESE TWO PUN LOVERS!" Papyrus groaned. 

Katt laughed even harder then nodded, "Sure, why not. If we stay much longer, I'm gonna split a _spleen_  from laughing so hard at these _bone heads_!" 

"NO!!! I MUST SAVE YOU FROM THIS CORRUPTION! QUICKLY MISS KATT!" Papyrus ushered Katt to the other end of the bar, and by ushering, he picked her up with one arm and carried her away. I laughed so hard I was now crying and poor Sans was laying across his and Papyrus' now empty stool. He was gasping from his uncontrollable laughter. I started wheezing from my own laughter until I felt my throat sting and began coughing heavily while holding my throat. Sans quickly sat up and patter my back. 

"you ok kid?" He asked now calm once again. Unable to speak due to the sore and scratchy feeling in my throat I just nodded. Unbeknownst to me, my sister and Papyrus were both by my side already. 

"SANS, LOOK WHAT YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS DID TO MISS ROSETTA!" Papyrus groaned while looking at me concerned.  A glass of purple liquid was placed in front of me. I peered up to see the fire monster looking down at me and gestured to the beautiful drink. Why the hell was everyone so fucking tall!?! 

"Drink." a rough crackly voice came from the fire monster. He stared at me, or I assumed he was staring at me because it was hard to tell from the fire covering his body and face. I did notice two white specks behind his spectacles. I nodded and put the glass to my lips and the drink was surprisingly warm but a smooth warm that soothed the sting in my throat.

"You ok now Rose?" My sister asked, concern in her voice. 

I nodded and smiled, "Ya. I laughed too hard. Guess I forgot to breath." She looked unconvinced but accepted my answer. In response she sat right next to me again for the remaining of the night. We talked the whole time, about where we grew up, what our jobs were, why Katt chose her unique hair style and color. We learned that Papyrus was actually a nurse at the Wisteria Memorial Hospital a couple blocks from here. Apparently his healing magic was in high demand with all the patients, both monsters and humans. He could help ease sever pain and could heal small damages like sprains or cuts and gashes enough to get them out of harms way so the doctors could do the rest. He couldn't heal broken bones, or internal damage unless they were hairline fractures or simple sets, but could remove the pain so they could be worked on. He told us he use to work as a security guard at the huge court building down town where he would guard members who were pro-monsters, and even the King and Queen of monsters, and of course the Ambassador of Monsters. He would talk about the many puzzles he enjoyed making in the underground and how he and Undyne, who was apparently the Captain of the Royal Guard in the underground and his best friend, would often spar with one another and have competitions of about anything from fighting to eating, to arm wrestling, to even cooking. He spoke so fondly of her. I bet she would be fun to hang out with. Wonder what she's like. My sister almost spit out her drink when Papyrus began explaining his cooking ability and how he used the 'fires of passion' to make the best tasting food. Apparently, Undyne taught him the hotter the fire, the more passion he would put in his food. I couldn't stop laughing at my sisters' terrified expression when Papyrus offered to cook us food one day, saying his spaghetti was the greatest in the world because he used the hottest flames of passion to cook it. 

I noticed Sans shoulders bouncing as he was trying to contain his laughter at my sisters reaction as he added, "ya, you should definitely try his food. it's to _die_  for." Sans continued chuckling when he noticed Grillby walking up to take our empty plates when he added, "ya know Paps, i don't think grillby has ever had _your_  spaghetti before. i bet once he's tried it, it'll be all he ever wants to eat."

Grillby's attention shot to Sans with a menacing glare before he looked to Papyrus whose voice filled the room with excitement, "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI???" Stars now in his sockets and such enthusiasm in his voice that Grillby froze, unable to speak at all. The silent snaps and crackles of his flames were all that could be heard.

Then a sincere and rough crackly voice came from the monster as he said, "Thank you, but being as busy as I am taking care of the bar, I wouldn't possibly trouble you. Besides, I'm sure your friends whose first time eating monster food today would be very thrilled to taste your amazing cooking." 

My jaw dropped. ' _He just threw us under the bus! Really!? That was smooth how he escaped a near death experience, but at OUR EXPENSE???_ ' I thought flabbergasted. Sans died laughing as Papyrus' attention was back on us. His smile stretching to his cheek bones and eye sockets wide with anticipation. How DO you say NO to something like this?!? I couldn't handle his adorable and childlike innocence...I caved. 

"I'd love you try your cooking Papyrus...my sister too." I smiled as I silently apologized to my sister for dragging her with me, but I was NOT about to go down alone. I then began plotting my revenge against Sans AND that handsome devil Bartender. They will get what's coming to them! My sister's shoulders fell as she smiled and agreed also. I glared as Sans who was wearing a shit eating grin. I chugged the rest of my drink then mother nature made her self known. ' _Bathroom break!_ ' I thought as I jumped from the stool. 

"Hey _bone head_ , where is the restroom here?" I asked Sans. He pointed to the other side of the bar still snickering. I waved in appreciation and rushed there. ' _How much did I drink? I've gotta pee soooooo bad! Maybe it was the drink. We've never had monster food before. Maybe it went through our systems faster than normal human food. I thought it was all magic? Or maybe they are mixed with magic and human food and drink._ " I thought to myself as I walked into the restroom stall. After finishing my business I washed and dried my hands. I looked to see if anyone was around and when I felt I was alone, I pulled my turtle neck down and my eyes grew wide. The bruise was so dark now...' _I won't be able to hide this with make-up.'_ I slowly lifted my shirt and tank top to reveal my breast painfully covered in a HUGE bruise! It was big enough to be seen creeping out from my bra. I could see actual finger prints. ' _Katt’s_ _gonna shit bricks if she finds out._ ' I thought as I gently touched the large bruise, only to wince when my finger made contact. ' _Yup, I'm going to be sore a long time._ ' I sighed when I heard voices coming from outside the bathroom door. I quickly fixed my clothes and walked out to meet the others back at the bar. I saw Sans drinking from a red bottle as I walked up, that he seemed to really enjoy. 

"Hey why're you hogging all the good...stuff...Are you drinking Ketchup?!?" I gasped surprised. He pulled the bottle from his mouth with a popping noise as he smiled while licking his ketchup stained teeth. ' _WAIT, LICKING??? HE HAS A TONGUE!?!_ ' The thought hit me like a shock wave. He noticed my reaction and licked his teeth again so I could get a better look at his tongue. My face completely flushed at this point as my mind race, ' _He has a tongue! A FRICKIN Blue tongue!! How does a skeleton have a tongue? IS THIS MAGIC TOO??? What else does he have?_ " My face grew even hotter at my inner question. ' _I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! Bad Rosetta! You have such a dirty mind! That's not even what I meant! You're acting like you want to jump his bones or something! AHHH! This is no time for puns! Great, now I'm arguing with myself...AGAIN!_ '

"hey kid, you seem to be having some trouble there? what's eatin ya?" Sans asked smugly then added, "or should i take a wild guess. seems cats' got your _tongue_. what would make rosetta blush so badly...after seeing. my. tongue." he accentuated ' _my tongue_ ' playfully. He stuck his tongue at me teasingly. I was speechless. I had no retort. He got me good, but he wasn't gonna win the war. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my own tongue at him but winced slightly when my arms brushed against my breast. If I had paid closer attention, I would've noticed Sans catching my painful wince, but he chose not to bring it up.

I stood confidently and pointed to Sans as I declared, "I CHALLENGE you to a drinking contest! I must win back my pride!" Katt looked at me and Sans then began laughing. Papyrus on the other hand became ecstatic hearing the mention of a challenge, but Sans refused to allow him to join saying he would regret it in the morning. Papyrus looked broken about not participating, but eagerly sat beside his brother to cheer him on. Grillby came from the back of the bar and I waved him over. He stood towering over me, even while sitting in the tall stool. 

I smiled confidently as I spoke, "We would like some of your good stuff please. I've got a challenge to win!" 

Grillby looked at me curiously then to Sans who shrugged his shoulders still wearing his lazy grin as he spoke, "kid wants to challenge me to a drinking contest." Grillby glanced to me once again, seeming almost impressed...or thought I was an idiot. I hoped for him being impressed. He was staring for what seemed like an eternity before smiling and heading to the back of the bar grabbing a bottle and pouring two shots of a clear blue liquid that almost seemed to illuminate then set the glasses in front of us. He grabbed a glass from the bar and began cleaning it with a rag while watching us.

I grinned at Sans as I grabbed my shot and lifted it towards him saying, "Prepare yourself _bone_ _man_! I've never lost a drinking contest before!" I took the drink in one go and slammed the glass back on the counter now empty of its' contents, immediately regretting my words! This stuff tasted great, but had a kick that gave me shock waves! I immediately began coughing erratically. Sans busted out laughing and Grillby's shoulders were slightly trembling as he held back his own laughter at my reaction.

Sans winked at me, "and you've never had monster liquor." as he took his own shot and slammed the glass on the bar counter, but with no erratic coughing like my own. Damn him having no lungs or stomach! He snickered at my reaction which heated my desire to win...was it desire or stupidity?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is chapter 2 and I hope you all really enjoyed it! I've been sooo excited since I started writing this. I am all about improvement, so if you see something I can do better or ways I can improve and make the story better, I'm all ears! I'm so excited to hear your comments. I hope you all like the new chapter!


	3. Bruised Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out turns into who can drink the most to who is more drunk than the other....yeah, not the smartest idea but some emotions come to the surface and learn a little of Rosetta and Katt. It's an interesting chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done updates on both chapters 1 & 2 to make them better. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to finding out how you all enjoyed the story so far! What do you think will happen next???
> 
> WARNING OF DRINKING (please drink responsibly and don't drink & drive), DRUNK TALK, MORE PUNS, AND LOW SELF-ESTEEM.

 

I glared at him competitively as I called to Grillby, "ANOTHER!" He poured us another shot each. My hand trembled as I grabbed the shot and threw it back like the last preparing for the worst, but this time I barely coughed. It was actually a lot smoother. Was it because it was my second shot and I was use to the burn or was I already drunk? Can't be after just one shot! Sans took his shot again and like last time, no reaction. After three more shots, I was slurring about another shot while my sister helped me not to fall off my stool, "Hey _ho_ _t_ stuff! 'nother round pleeease!" My face was cherry red as I watched the Fire monster's face erupted into blue flames at my drunken flirtatious attempts. My eyes grew wide as I observed him quickly pouring two more shots for us then returned to cleaning an already spotless glass. I couldn't hide the smug grin stretching on my face.

Sans now showing blue dust on his cheek bones from the five shots we've already taken, noticed this immediately and began laughing as he said with a drunken slur, "hey grillbs, i think she got ya _hot_  undr' yur collar."

Papyrus' immediately voiced his displeasure, "BROTHER! CAN YOU NOT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PUNS WHILE YOU'RE SOBER, BUT I CAN NOT HANDLE DRUNK PUNS!" I burst into a fit of laughter unable to compose myself. Sans seemed pleased with this outcome as he was not even trying to hide his own laughter.

I started fanning my burning face while trying to rein in my giggles then held up my sixth shot and slurred, "C'mon Papry...Papar...P.a.p.y.r.u.s." I finally said, slowly pronouncing his name, "Give 'em a _shot_! _Tibia_  honest, I find 'em _humerus_ cuz he tickles ma _funny bone_!" I immediately broke into more laughter as Sans was barely able to stay in his seat as he was now folding over from his laughing fit.

"MISS ROSETTA, NOT YOU TOO! NYEH!" Papyrus cried.

Before I took my sixth shot, my sister took the drink from my hand and placed it back on the bar.  "Ok, I think that's enough for you." She spoke. I glared at her with a drunken glow on my face and eyes half lidded. I reached to take the shot back but the alcohol had all but knocked me out as my arms felt like noodles. I puffed out my cheeks in irritation while pouting drunkenly. "Nope, you've had enough! Don't give me that look, the answers still no!" Katt firmly spoke. I blew a raspberry at her which was a stupid idea because immediately, my mind suddenly began to swim as everything moved even though I was still sitting on the stool. I cupped my head with my hands to somehow steady myself.

Papyrus' loud voice caught my attention as he took Sans drink from him also. "BROTHER, YOU ARE DONE TOO! YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CARRY YOU HOME AGAIN AREN'T I?"

I drunkenly pointed to Sans and shouted in slurred words, "HA! I win! Iiii'm less druunk thn you!" Sans looked at me with lidded eye sockets, but not as far gone as myself since he was use to monster alcohol.

He smirked and added, "suuure ya did kid. tha’s why ya sist’r had ta take yur drink first. so technically, i win kiddo." He winked lazily. When Katt turned away, I quickly snatched my shot off the bar and downed it quickly before Katt could stop me. She took the now empty shot glass from me and placed it on the bar. I smiled smugly at Sans as I now drank more than him. I noticed his eye lights staring at his shot, but Papyrus was too quick to take it out of his reach.

I burst into a drunken laughter as I pointed to Sans victoriously and claimed childishly, “Ha! I win! I win!” I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly as I giggled. He retorted by sticking his longer blue tongue out at me. I felt my face flame up even redder than it already was from the alcohol. In the back of my drunken mind I pouted, ' _Why does he have a cool tongue and I don't?_ ' Sans chuckled as I started fanning myself as the heat finally got to me. My sister stepped down from her stool and placed her hands on my arm. I looked down at her, my eye lids feeling heavy and mind spinning. It was hard to keep just one thought in my head.

"I think we should start heading home. Rose, come on. Let's go outside. It'll be cooler outside." Katt suggested, urging me to step down from the stool. I nodded since the heat was becoming too much. I held on to the bar as I slowly climbed down from my stool trying not to fall. My foot slipped when trying to climb off the stool and before I could face plant into the ground, Sans arm shot out to catch me, looping under my breasts. I hung limp in his arm, my face technically sitting on my bunched up breasts, pain shooting through my breast and neck. It slowly registered in my mind that I was no longer falling. I looked up at Sans, now very close to my face. I don’t know if it’s possible, but I think my flush made it’s own shade of red, now covering my whole face.

”I’m...sorry...” I spoke in a whisper, pain noticeable in my voice. Sans smile fell a little, but he looked at me gently as he lowered me down, finally feeling somewhat stable the moment my feet landed on the wooden bar floor. I took a step back and felt the world suddenly spin. My sister quickly moved to my side to help steady me.

“woah there kid, ya alright there? maybe ya had a lil too much?“ Sans drawled in a joking manner, but worry could be heard in his tone. I glared at Sans grinning cheekily at me, then turned my attention to Katt at my side. I looked up at her with a helpless drunken expression. She sighed in slight irritation but stayed by my side.

I turned to the bar while swaying in place and waved to Grillby, "I hate ta leave ya in such a _heated_  moment, but you made me a _hot_  mess. I'll be comin back again,  so save ma seat!" Katt quickly tried to pull me toward the door but I refused to budge as I drunkenly flirted with the _hot_ bartender. I then turned to Sans as I pouted childishly while crossing my arms, "Annnd I'm maaad at you!"

"What's wrong with you? You're done drinking, so don't even try to pout your way for another glass." Katt scolded amusingly.

I shook my head and glanced at Sans who looked surprised at my pouty glare, "Iiii'm NOT a kid...Ya keep callin me kid. This don' looook like a kidsss body." I pointed to my obviously well endowed chest. Papyrus' face dusted bright orange and spit out his water he was currently drinking at my proclamation. Sans face dusted even darker blue as he quickly took the shot Papyrus had taken from him moments ago and shot it back to calm his nerves. Katt face palmed herself, now red in the face in embarrassment from my drunken uproar, and quickly began pulling me to the door with more force.

"Come on, we're leaving." She urged me and called out to Papyrus and Sans, "I'm so sorry guys! She's drunk so don't listen to her! She'll be embarrassed in the morning! I'll make sure of it!" I swayed beside my sister as we walked out the door. Papyrus picked up his brother and walked after us, after paying the bill. Grillby waved him off as he chuckled to himself at what he had just witnessed.

When he stepped outside he quickly called out, "MISS KATT, MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU DRIVING HOME?"

Katt responded while holding me in an upright position, "No, we walked. We don't live far so it'll be ok." Papyrus seemed unhappy with her answer.

He walked beside us and offered, well more like ordered, "THAT IS UNEXCEPTIONABLE! IT IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS FOR TWO HUMAN WOMEN TO WALK HOME ALONE AT NIGHT, EVEN IF YOU LIVE CLOSE BY! ALLOW ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO ESCORT YOU HOME SAFELY!"

"wut 'bout me bro? i can't walk 'em home?" Sans slurred amused while being carried under Papyrus' arm like a rag doll.

"NO YOU CAN NOT SANS, NOT WHEN I'M TECHNICALLY CARRYING YOU HOME, YOU DRUNKEN LAZY BONES!" Papyrus protested. I laughed drunkenly as I pointed to Sans, almost losing my footing once again.

"Yaaaa! Ya druuunk laaazzy bones!" I giggled while swaying.

"You're drunk too! You can't talk." My sister scolded as she held my hand to stable me.

I quickly retorted, "Iii'm lessss druunk thn Sansss!"

Sans immediately snapped back, "no 'm not! ya got more druunk thn mee." Sans wiggled out of Papyrus' grip and stood in front of me, at least half a head above me, as we drunkenly argued who was more drunk than the other. I stuck my tongue at him and he did the same with his magical blue tongue.

' _Why does that make me so mad? Because it's longer than mine? Because it's blue? Because I want one like his?_ ' My thoughts swimming in my head didn't make any sense but I still felt irritated.

Katt and Papyrus' voice speaking in conjunction drew my and Sans attention as they both said, "YOU'RE BOTH DRUNK!" Sans and I shared a glare before continuing our argument in silence with intense stares. I suddenly stepped forward to walk away but stumbled and wrapped my arms around the first thing I could reach to stop my descent. I looked up to see Papyrus frozen in place, staring down at me as I clung to one of his long bony legs. His face bright orange. My eyes, clouded, as I held to his leg tightly, my body pressed against it.

In my drunken stupor, I spoke softly, face still bright red and hot to the touch, "Wooow...yur sooo tall Papy." I hugged his leg tighter and rubbed my hot cheeks again his bone. His bones were cool against the touch of my hot cheeks. “Yur making me _fall_ fur ya already.” I punned. He groaned at my poor attempt at a pun but didn’t say more. He seemed distracted as he avoided meeting my eyes.

I smiled in delight at how comfortable I was wrapped around his leg when Sans broke the silence saying, almost sounding irritated, "hey, iii'm taller than you! tha' makes mee tall tooo." I didn't try to hide my laugh as I looked at him standing before me with a pouty face. He looked really cute...how did bone do that? His cheeks looked adorable like that.

"Yur still short!" I retorted with a victorious grin on my face. He began to pull on my shirt to pry me from his brothers leg and I refused to release my grip! I was far to comfortable there.

"let go!" Sans wined drunkenly.

"Nooooooooooo! You let go! I was here first!" I objected as I held onto Papyrus' leg with a death grip. Papyrus tried to remove my hands from him but I shook my head in defiance. Then I looked up at him with sad eyes and whimpered, "You...you don't like me Papy? You...don't want me near you?" Papyrus suddenly froze and vigorously shook his skull in objection to stop my pitiful expression. I smiled in victory as I hugged his leg tighter. Katt stared at the spectacle in front of her. Sans pulling on my shirt to pull me from his brothers leg, Me, not releasing Papyrus' leg, and poor Papyrus seeming conflicted about the whole situation.

"he's my brother!" Sans argued loudly.

An untrusting evil smirk formed on my face as I retorted, "And he's ma _bone-a-fide_  Best Friend!"

Papyrus' eye sockets grew enormous as he smiled a toothy grin and responded excitedly, "REALLY MISS ROSETTA? YOU THINK OF ME AS YOUR BEST..." Papyrus stopped mid sentence as my words finally registered in his mind, "DID YOU JUST PUN?!?! NYEH! ENOUGH! BROTHER, LET GO OF MISS ROSETTA! MISS ROSETTA, PLEASE RELEASE MY LEG!" When neither of us stopped in our endeavor, Papyrus came to a decision to stop our drunken bickering, "YOU ARE BOTH OBVIOUSLY TOO DRUNK! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! IF YOU ACT LIKE BABY BONES, I'LL TREAT YOU AS SUCH!" He suddenly scooped Sans in one of his arms and began to carry him like a rag doll once again, then scooped me in the same manner. I watched as the world spun around until I was looking down at the ground, seeing my feet dangle in the air. I stared in disbelief at what was happening when Papyrus began walking, holding both of us under each of his bony arms. My arms and legs hung lifelessly and my face became even redder from embarrassment. Katt laughed and began walking next to Papyrus.

Fear crept in my mind feeling Papyrus' arm wrapped under my stomach as my body weight pulled at his hold on me. ' _He's....carrying me. I'm too heavy! He's gonna hurt himself or drop me...what if he complains how huge I am!_ ' my thoughts raced. I subconsciously curled my arms and legs toward my body and felt my eyes sting knowing tears were forming. "I'm sorry Papyrus! Please put me down! Iii'm much t' heavy for ya t' carry me 'round. I won't fight wit' Sans no more!" I slurred in a helpless plead. Sans looked to me as I had curled into myself. Papyrus looked down at my body with a concerned expression on his face, my body now curled in a fetal position, but didn't put me down.

He continued walking but said while looking ahead, "NONSENSE. THAT JUST PROVES YOU ARE MUCH TO DRUNK TO WALK! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" He then pulled my body higher on him into a sitting position as if holding a small child on his hip (bone?) my legs wrapped around him. "YOU'RE NOT HEAVY AT ALL MISS ROSETTA. I'M QUITE ENJOYING CARRYING YOU AROUND!" He smiled gently at me and I buried my face into his shoulder to hide my embarrassment but also the smile I felt forming on my face due to his words. His words swam in my head repeating " _you're not heavy at all_ " as Papyrus gave me his sweet smile. My arms now wrapped around his neck as I slowly began to doze off to the steady rhythm of his stride.

"Rose?" Katt whispered. There was no response. I lay lifeless in his arms, only seeing my back rising up and down to show I was breathing. Papyrus' face was still dusted orange feeling my breath against his neck bones, but not as bright as it was before. Snores could be heard coming from Sans. Katt giggled as she and Papyrus walked in silence, sometimes whispering to one another, not to wake their sleeping siblings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Papyrus' POV~~~~~~

 

Papyrus smiled warmly while looking ahead as if lost in thought, then glanced to Katt and asked in a quiet tone she didn’t know was possible from him, "Miss Katt..." She looked up to him as he continued, "Why did Miss Rosetta say that before? About being worried for me carrying her because she was too heavy?"

A somber expression fell over Katt's face as she responded nervously, "Well you see..." She fiddled with her fingers and continued, "We're not considered small or light for that matter. Rose was embarrassed because you started carrying her and was worried that she might be too heavy for you or might hurt you. It makes her nervous. I understand how she feels. She doesn't want to hurt anyone because she's too heavy." She glanced up to Papyrus who looked confused. He seemed to think to himself as to what to say next, then looked at Rosetta's sleeping body and smiled again.

Papyrus then added, "I do not see why she, or you for that matter. worry about something like that. We have been above ground for a few years now and I've seen humans of every shape and size. Monsters are the same. No one is made the same way as another. You might look similar, but why should you feel embarrassed of something like that? Monsters are different not in just shapes and sizes, but also in looks and species. Me and Sans are the last skeleton monsters and look very different from the other monsters. Should we be embarrassed because of that fact? No. Everyone is different for a reason and should not be embarrassed by that reason. It makes everyone special, besides if we all looked the same, I would have a very hard time remembering who is who." Papyrus smiled as Katt giggled at that statement then a relaxed smile stretched across her face as she stared at her sister held gently in his arm.

"I accept myself as I am, even if people don't. I still have my moments where I doubt myself, everyone does, but I pull through with help from family or friends and especially Rose. I change my hair length and color mainly to be different. I want them to know I'm not going to be one of those picture perfect women we see on tv and magazines. Now Rose will act confident. She has a bubbly and happy personality and gives off an aura that makes others want to be around her and protect her. She's always been that way no matter how anyone treated her...but when in certain situations, her confidence buckles. She acts strong but is very self conscious of her body. You see, even as humans, if you don't fit the profile of what 'beauty' is, there are many people who will be very forward about that and say things to put you down or treat you mean." She looked ahead of her to the upcoming buildings with a solemn expression, "The fact that monsters are so close and don't judge others because of how they each look or how tall they are or how big or skinny they are is wonderful...humans on the other hand are very cruel to their own kind. Whether if it was due to the shape of someones body, where they came from, the color of their skin, or whether being a man or woman, humans have been cruel since the beginning. I'm glad that my sister met you and your brother. She seems really relaxed around you two. She’s always too trusting and makes friends easily, but doesn’t easily relax around just anyone."

Katt smiled at him who was touched by her kind words but also a pain in his chest knowing how cruel humanity has been toward its' own kind for so long. He looked down at Rosetta's sleeping form in his arm, Her face still red from the alcohol. ‘ _How could someone treat these two sisters so cruelly? Miss Rosetta is so sweet and kind and beautiful..._ ’ Papyrus thought before an orange blush reappeared on his cheek bones. They stopped in front of a two-story building made of brick. It was very nice and homey looking with frilly curtains seen from the closed windows and potted plants hanging on either side of the door. He even noticed a large balcony that was connected to two different doors from the second floor that had some greenery showing. He smiled happily as Katt opened the door to allow them in. He ducked under the door frame but was happy the sealing was high enough where he didn't have to slouch. He took in the interior that had been decorated by the sisters. He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts as the sound of a soft bell jingled. He looked down to see a cat trotting to their group. Papyrus froze, not sure how to act around the animal as she meowed loudly at their appearance. Katt picked up the beautiful silver and white cat and held it in her arms.

"This is Luna, Rose's cat. She's a sweetheart. She's excited that we're home, or more accurately that Rose is finally home. We didn't get to spend time with her earlier when we came home, since we only came to change and rush out the door to meet you guys." Katt explained as she pet Luna who was purring loudly, still looking curiously at Papyrus. "Oh, you can put Sans on the sofa if you like so you don't have to hold him, and Rose can lay on the other sofa." Katt pointed out.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Papyrus set his brother down on the navy blue love seat, then walked over to the other sofa to place my sleeping body down. As he began to pull away, I instinctively wrapped my arms more firmly around his neck as to keep the warmth that held me. He gently pulled my arms away and was able to place me gently against the arm rest as I curled into the corner of the sofa. Luna immediately jumped out of Katt's arms and and made her way to the sofa. She eagerly jumped on the sofa, climbed on my stomach, and began kneading at my clothes to make herself comfortable. She then curled up and lay on me, purring even louder. Katt laughed as Papyrus was completely curious of the creature.

"Why does it do that?" Papyrus asked in a quiet voice, fully intrigued by Luna's purr.

Katt smiled and explained, "SHE does that because she's happy. Rosetta is her momma. She got Luna from an Animal Humane Shelter, a place where people take animals that are not wanted..." Papyrus looked hurt at that, but Katt smiled and continued, "but they are given another chance for a family who would adopt them and love them and take care of them. Luna was just five months old when she got her and has been inseparable from her since then. Rose saved her life and in return, Luna gives her love and affection and has been there for her when she needed her, especially when she fell ill. I know it probably sounds weird but animals will not fake love or affection. Animals show how they truly feel, unlike people. They won't pretend to like you or judge you. They see you as you are and love you as you are." Katt paused then added, "That probably sounds over dramatic, but I couldn't think of a better way to explain it."

Papyrus shook his head and smiled, "I understand. I like this Luna. She is a beautiful creature. I can see she really loves Miss Rosetta."

Katt looked at Papyrus' expression and smiled, "Hey, would you and Sans like to stay the night?" Papyrus shot her a surprised look and she quickly explained, "Because it's so late! You walked us home and, well, carried my sister home. It's really late and it's true no one should be out this late at night, women OR monsters. It's still dangerous for you guys sometimes. I know it'll hurt my sister and me if something were to happen to you guys." ' _Smooth Katt...real smooth. I sounded like I was inviting him into MY bed! Well, knowing Papyrus, that went right over his head...BUT STILL!!!! I KNEW WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE!!!_ ' Katt sighed as Papyrus smiled at her words.

"THANK YOU FOR YOU KINDNESS MISS KATT! IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU OFFER YOUR HOME TO US EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE NOT KNOWN EACH OTHER LONG, BUT WE WILL BE FINE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE ABLE TO BRING MYSELF AND MY BROTHER HOME SAFELY, SO NO WORRIES." Papyrus bellowed happily, forgetting his inside voice. His loud voice jolted me from my drunken slumber. Papyrus froze and covered his mouth as I stirred on the sofa. Luna dug her claws into my shirt to avoid being removed from my stomach. My eyes lazily opened. I squinted at the light from the living room. I could barely concentrate while the room spun. I lazily glanced at my surroundings, then looked to Katt and Papyrus standing in my living room. I slowly sat up on the sofa making Luna move to sit on the cushion next to me as I finally sat up as straight as I could. I looked at Katt and Papyrus standing in the middle of the living room, my eyes filled with a foggy look. Katt giggled as she walked up to me.

"Hey Rose, you awake?" Katt said while waving her hand in front of my face. I didn't react. I just sat in silence, finally to respond with a groan as an answer. Katt giggled at my half ass response. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at Sans who was laying on the other sofa not even moving at the sudden loudness of Papyrus' voice, but guessed he was use to it by now. I stretched my arms out as I yawned, then began to pet Luna who has been anxiously waiting to be noticed by me.

I lazily looked at Papyrus and smiled at him. "Papy...where are you going?" My voice was tired and soft.

Katt smiled and responded, "No where! He and Sans are staying the night because it's so late and so far to go to their home." 

Papyrus gave a defeated look and smiled at me as he said, "YES MISS ROSETTA. WE WILL BE STAYING HERE TONIGHT. YOUR SISTER INSISTED."

"Of course. I wouldn' know what t' do if you guys got hurt. We have plenty of room. The guest room is being used as storage right now, but yur welcome ya stay." I spoke slowly, slightly slurring my words. Papyrus smiled and sat next to me on the sofa as Luna crawled onto my lap. He wrapped his hug arms around me gently and I reciprocated it with a giggle.

"AM I REALLY YOUR _BONE-A-FIDE_ BEST FRIEND?" Papyrus teased. My eyes grew wide in my drunken state as I burst into a fit of giggles. I couldn't believe he told a pun!!!

"Yes you are! The bestest!" I chimed happily. Katt laughed as she walked up to us.

"Ok, time to go to bed." She said as she reached for me. I immediately dropped into the couch refusing to move. I stuck my tongue at her playfully as I snuggled into the sofa. Katt reached for me but I groaned in defiance. "Are you going to sleep here?" She asked sternly. I paused thinking to myself then nodded again without saying a word. Katt groaned irritably then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but where will Papyrus sleep?"

"My room." I spoke, muffled by the cushions of the sofa. Papyrus stood from the sofa and was about the argue the subject when I held my hand in the air to cut him off before he spoke. "You. Sleep. My room. No argue. Go!" I spoke brokenly. Papyrus sighed then placed his bony hands on his hips.

"VERY WELL MISS ROSETTA. I SHALL SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM TONIGHT. THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF ME AND MY BROTHER." Papyrus bellowed. 

"yur so loud Papyrus..." I spoke in a half sleepy half drunken tone. "How'd we get home?" It finally registered in my mind that I was home and don't remember the walk here.

Katt smiled as she said quietly, as if it were a secret, "Magic." I glared at her then looked to Papyrus as he stood silently to the side.

Katt brought blankets and pillows for myself and Sans. Papyrus took his brothers hoodie off and set it on the side of the sofa, then placed his head on the pillow and covered him with the blanket. Katt smiled and tried not to ' _aww_ ' at the scene. Katt put my pillow at the end of the sofa and grabbed my turtle neck shirt to pull it off. I immediately clung to my shirt and stared at her in horror then to Papyrus. The thought of them seeing my bruises, hell, Papyrus seeing any part of my body, filled me with a fear that caused my chest to tighten. I tried to pull my shirt from her hands and she looked at me stunned. My face bright red as I looked to the floor. Papyrus stepped closer to me but I hugged myself in defense. My sister quickly moved in front of me so I would look at her.

"Rose...Rosetta, look at me. You're fine. It's just us. I'm sorry I tried to take your shirt. I forgot Papyrus was in the room. I just wanted to make you more comfortable. It's ok. You can sleep like that. Lay down." Katt cooed as she stroked my hair. I slowly lay into the sofa as Katt took off my shoes and pulled the blanket over me. Luna quickly took her place on top of my chest, which apparently was the softest pillow to her. I squirmed a bit at the pain from her body pressed against my bruises, but was far to tired to fight it. Katt led Papyrus up stairs to show him my room, as he looked back in concern at me now laying on the sofa bundled in my blankets. He decided not to ask about that right now and just thanked Katt as she went to her room and closed the door. Papyrus walked back down stairs to check on Sans and me. After he checked on us and pet Luna who refused to move from her 'new bed' he walked back upstairs and heard him whisper "Good Night Sans. Good Night Rosetta." 

I smiled into my pillow as I snuggled into the cushions more. I looked at Sans sleeping body as his chest rose and fell with the breaths he took. The lights went out encasing the room in darkness. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep by the calming sound of Luna's purring but not before hearing a soft 'good night Rose' coming from Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter and got to see a bit into Katt and Rosetta. I hope you all enjoy the story and please I always love reading your comments and can't wait to see what you all think of the story so far and if you have any predictions or ideas of what might come into play! I'm really excited!
> 
> btw, I'm horrible at writing how a drunk person would talk. lol, if you have any tips about this I would greatly appreciate it.


	4. a kind soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter today and I'm so sorry. Got caught up with work and life and was sad I wasn't able to post on Saturday and now I'm not posting until today (WEDNESDAY!) a little after 1 am...I tried to make it before midnight but didn't. I'm so sorry but hope you enjoy this short chapter. Also in Sans POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Has a lot of stuff with work and got behind on writing. I will be making up for this short chapter I promise!  
> by the way, I am so happy to see the outcome of my story so far! I'm loving that people are enjoying my stories and it gives me so much DETERMINATION! 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> WARNING OF STRONG LANGUAGE

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

Laying in the darkness of a new place was a little difficult to stay asleep. It was unnerving actually...they just met these people and were already staying over at their place as if they've known each other for years. What is wrong with him? He's let his guard down and now look at his situation. He's grown slightly attached to these two humans already in just barely knowing them one day and if they turn out to be using them...playing a game with them...he doesn't want Papyrus to have to deal with the pain of being used again. To think he allowed them to get close and knowing how Papyrus is, he immediately became friends with them. He doesn't want his bro to deal with the pain of befriending humans who are using them. But...then again, maybe they were actually good and truly just wanted to get to know them. There is...one way to find out their intent. Scanning around the dark room, his eye lights land on Rosetta's sleeping figure on the other sofa. He was thankful for his ability to see others souls. He could tell if someone was good or not even if it was an invasion of their privacy. He watched as her chest rose and fell in sync with her breaths.

One of his eye lights lit a bright blue magic as he stared hard at Rosetta, peering at her soul and..."wow...it's so...beautiful." He whispered to himself. Sans had been caught in a trance, staring at the beautiful green and orange soul. ' _heh. a soul of kindness and bravery huh. it's so pure. i didn't make a mistake...she's good and her sister is just like her...i trust her.'_ Sans thought to himself as he smiled at Rosetta sleeping peacefully. He was curious about something with her soul tho. It was kinda dim...not as bright as normal souls should be. ' _was she damaged? but papyrus already healed her wrist so that can't be it. is she hurt somewhere else? she didn't say anything...maybe it's an injury from something else...maybe. whatever it was, it was enough to dim her soul._ ' Sans contemplated while gazing at Rosetta's soul noticing old cracks that had healed over. They were old but he could see each individual scar on her soul. ' _what could have caused these scars?_ ' he thought as he traced the scars with his eye lights. He glanced around the dark room listening for anyone who might be awake, but when nothing stirred in the house he stood from the sofa he had been sleeping on and walked over to Rosetta.

The blanket that she was once covered in was now half way dragging from her hips to the rug below the sofa. She stirred in her sleep, moving to lay with her body facing him. He froze for a moment, but when she didn't stir again he proceeded to look over her body for any wounds, when he stopped at her neck. His eye sockets widened and grew void of any light. While turning in her sleep, her turtle neck was stretched down revealing not her fair skin he was expecting, but instead horrendous bruises around her neck. Black, blue, and purple colors painted on her skin. 

Anger was quickly building in his chest as his mind screamed in rage. ' _that FUCKER put his hands on her?!?_ ' He then noticed another large bruise apart from her neck. This bruise was huge, only seeing part of it crawling up her chest. He was now trembling. He didn't even realize he reached his bony hand toward her bruised skin when he paused just inches from her skin. His hand was shaking in anger. He brought his hand back to his side as he used his magic once again, straightening her turtle neck back into place so the bruises were hidden. Her blanket covered her fully once again as Sans stroked her hair and smiled. A silver figure rushed to the top of the sofa as Rosetta continued to sleep peacefully. Sans looked as Luna was standing over her mama in a protective stance. Sans laughed quietly as he raised his hands in surrender. 

"don't worry girl, i'm not gonna hurt your mama." Sans gazed at Rosetta once again as he added, "you sure got your paws full with this one. heh, i'll watch out for her." Sans stared at Luna as if expecting her to answer him. She finally broke her stare from him and stretched her long body as she climbed down to Rosetta's chest, kneading her shirt until she was comfortable. She curled into a plushy fur ball purring loudly. Sans slowly reached down only to pause above Luna's fur for a moment, then made contact as he carefully pet her. She purred as she leaned into his bony touch. "doesn't take much to win you over does it?" Sans laughed quietly, smiling at the pair as he added, "you take good care of her. she's too stubborn to ask for help and probably doesn't even tell her sister if something like this happens. i'm sure she tells you her troubles...but she needs to trust in others for help." He stretched and yawned as he felt he could sleep some more. He looked at her soul once again then to her chest where Luna was now sleeping. "I'll deal with this tomorrow." He growled as he went back to his sofa and fell into a deep sleep.

 "good night rosetta" Sans whispered as his sockets closed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, if nothing gets in the way of writing, SHOULD be up by Saturday. I'm gonna do my best! I'm really excited for the next chapter tho! Some serious talks are in order!


	5. Please Don't Tell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had discovered the bruises on Rosetta's neck and chest the night before and is planning on confronting her about it. If he had to guess...she most likely didn't tell anyone. So, how to handle this??? Like ripping a band-aid off. Quick and fast rather than slow and painful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last chapter was so short and I felt bad about that but sometimes work and life get in the way. I was gonna wait until Saturday to post this, but I'm proud of how this chapter turned out and decided to post early! 'WOW 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!' lol.  
> And expect to see another Saturday! I'm looking forward to your responses! 
> 
> And thank you all for your support and comments! I love seeing them so much!
> 
> WARNING OF EMOTIONAL MOMENTS, SHOWING SKIN ( _No, not naked! You perverts! I know what you were thinking my little devils you! Maybe another time..._ ) >:)

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Katts' POV~~~~~~

Katt woke up to her alarm from her phone blaring. Her hand lazily searched for the noisy device, finally silencing the alarm. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched releasing random paps and cracks from her tired bones. She swung her legs off her bed and stood on her plush rug and walked down to the bathroom with her new days clothes and towel in hand. She stopped as she noticed Papyrus already awake and...cleaning?

"Papyrus?" Katt spoke, catching Papyrus' attention. "What are you doing?"

Papyrus perked up at the sight of Katt awake so early in the morning. He smiled a big toothy grin as he stood up from dusting the base of the wall to tower over her short stature as he responded, "GOOD MORNING MISS KATT! NYE HE HE! I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE SO EARLY! THE OTHER TWO LAZY BONES ARE STILL OUT SLEEPING ON THE SOFAS!"

Katt quickly put her find over her lips and shushed the loud skeleton, "Papyrus, you need to speak quieter. We don't want to wake them up. I know they are late sleepers, but they most likely need it. Plus it gives us time to get ready for the day with making breakfast and cleaning up...by the way, why ARE you cleaning? You're our guests. You don't have to do that." Papyrus' smile faltered and Katt quickly added, "But it's not unappreciated! I just feel bad you feel you have to clean." 

Papyrus' smile returned ten fold as he posed and responded in a quieter but still loud voice, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN MISS KATT, BUT I LOVE TO CLEAN! I ALWAYS DO THIS WHEN WAKING UP BEFORE SANS EVERY MORNING. BESIDES IT WAS SO KIND OF YOU AND MISS ROSETTA TO OFFER YOUR HOME TO MY BROTHER AND I FOR THE NIGHT! IT WAS MY PLEASURE TO BE OF SOME ASSISTANCE!" Papyrus stood proudly as he noticed the clothing in Katts arms. "OH, PLEASE DO NOT LET ME KEEP YOU FROM YOUR MORNING ROUTINE. PLEASE CONTINUE AND I WILL BE FINISHING UP HERE. MAYBE I SHALL MAKE YOU A SPECIAL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!" He smiled gleefully but Katt was becoming anxious at the thought of the night before...his food was to ' _die_ ' for as said by Sans.

She couldn't ruin his fun time so she quickly intervened and said, "How about we make breakfast together? I know a good recipe but it takes more than one person to make it. I would love if you assisted me." Papyrus face lit up at that and he nodded excitedly as he quickly went back to his cleaning. She smiled back at him and continued to the bathroom to take her shower. After she closed the door she thought how amazing it was that they met these two skeletons. It's hard to trust people now-a-days...but monsters? They were so peaceful...well most of them apart from the rare times violence is ever mentioned about them on the news. There wasn't a bad _bone_ in Papyrus' body. She giggled to herself at the pun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Papyrus' POV~~~~~~

Papyrus walked down stairs to see his brother dead to the world as snores escaped from him. He smiled as he fixed the blanket around his lazy bones brother. He then glanced at Rosetta who was also just as dead to the world as his brother with Luna sleeping peacefully at her feet. He gently ran his bony fingers thru her curly hair as she shifted in her sleep. He smiled as he was fixing the blanket, trying not to wake her or Luna, only to stop midway as he noticed something dark looking peaking from Rosetta's neck. He froze contemplating if he should inspect it but that would mean touching her without her permission. ' _MAYBE IT WAS AN UNDERSHIRT...YEAH...BUT WHAT IF IT'S SOMETHING THAT ACTUALLY NEEDS TO BE LOOKED AT? WHAT IF SHE'S HURT??? IT DID LOOK SIMILAR TO A BRUISE...BUT IF IT IS A BRUISE, IT'S IN A REALLY BAD PLACE...IF IT IS A BRUISE THAT IS._ _.._ ' He finally resolved to look JUST in case. He was a nurse after all...so it was his duty to look after others who are in need of medical attention. 

He slowly reached his bony hand down towards the turtle neck looping one of his bony fingers around it to carefully pull it down just enough to see what that dark color was when he nearly jumped out of his  _skin_ , figuratively speaking, when his brother appeared next to him in an instant. "what ya doin bro?" Sans yawned as he looked at the position of his brothers hand attempting to pull down the shirt. He glanced back to look his brother in the eye lights and smiled as he added, "well i didn't mean to interrupt. didn' know you wanted to jump her bones so quickly."

Papyrus stiffened but stopped himself from raising his voice in order to avoid waking Rosetta from her sleep. A bright orange blush covered his cheek bones as he ripped his hand away from her as if she burned him. He took a breath and then spoke in the quietest voice he could muster, "Brother, I am not, nor was I ever attempting to ' _jump her bones_ '. I was merely checking her...I saw something that caused me to worry. I think I saw bruises on her neck but I'm not sure. I wanted to check just in case...from a medical point of view of course." Sans stared at his bother with a huge grin on his face that slowly dropped to a mere smirk.

He sighed and rubbed his skull as he decided he couldn't hide this from his brother. "ya i understand. and you're right to be worried. it is a bruise. i noticed it last night. it's a nasty one too. i don't know how bad it is from my point of view, but she has them around her neck and...some down her chest, but i couldn't see the extent of the damage. she has old scars on her soul but that isn't what caused her her soul to dim like it is now." Papyrus' eye sockets grew at this news. He looked down once again as Rosetta groaned and shifted more in her sleep until her eyes began slowly fluttering open. She stared up at the two skeletons standing over her. At first it didn't register in her mind as she was still practically asleep. She slowly sat up and yawned as she stretched out her arms releasing random pops from her bones. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she glanced once again to the two, now blushing, skeletons. Her eyes widened as she realized she was not dreaming. She cleared her throat as she blushed at the unwavering stares from the two. They broke their gaze after realizing.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly sat up straight causing a lazy mew from Luna as she was stirred from her slumber at my feet. "Sorry baby...time to get up." I spoke lazily. She stretched and crawled up to my lap and fell back to sleep as I pet her. I looked up at the guys again as I asked, "Good morning. What time is it?" They didn't respond at first causing my head to tilt in curiosity. "You guys ok? I...I didn't wake you with my snoring did I?" I asked almost petrified at the thought.

Sans chuckled and responded, "nah kid, I slept like the _dead_. Paps here was just fixing your blanket and you must have woken up because of that."

I looked to Papyrus who still had a light orange blush dusted on his cheek bones as he nodded and responded loudly, "THAT IS CORRECT MISS ROSETTA! I AM SORRY I WOKE YOU IN THE PROCESS. GOOD MORNING TO YOU ALSO. DID YOU SLEEP WELL? HOW ARE YOU...FEELING THIS MORNING?" Papyrus tried not to stare at my chest to avoid suspicion.

"I'm fine Papyrus. Thank you for the gesture but it's time for me to get up also." I smiled as I stretched again and itched at my neck only to wince at the sudden contact. ' _Ow...oh...that's right, I forgot about the bruises. Damn this turtle neck for being itchy from sleeping in it all night._ ' I thought to myself irritated. I noticed a concerned look on Papyrus' face at my reaction. I quickly tried to move the conversation away from that but before I could, Papyrus placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise from the contact.

A kind smile was on his face as he finally spoke, "MISS ROSETTA...MAY I TAKE A LOOK?" My eyes grew wide and my face flushed at his words. Papyrus quickly added, "YOU SEEM TO BE IN PAIN. IT IS IN MY MEDICAL PROFESSION TO HELP ANYONE WHO MAY BE INJURED." I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth and froze listening for my sister. I heard the shower running so knew she wasn't around.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and removed my hand from the confused skeleton as I bashfully lied, "Um...thank you Papyrus, but I must have just slept wrong. Think I just have a kink in my neck. I'll be fine." I forced a smile but they didn't seem convinced. I forced a laugh as I stood from the sofa causing Luna to Mew again as she jumped to the floor and decided to find another place to sleep. "I'm fine really...I bet a hot shower and new clothes will make a huge difference." I began walking toward the stairs when Sans suddenly appeared in front of me out of thin air, causing me to jump and squeak in surprise.

He had a grin on his face that seemed...forced as he spoke, "now kid i gotta tell ya somethin. you know how monsters have magic and all that bullshit."

"SANS, LANGUAGE!" Papyrus yelled.

"heh, sorry bro." He didn't break eye contact with me once as he continued, "well the thing about me and Paps...especially me is..." He leaned closer to me, his smile tightening, "we know when someone is lying or not." My eyes grew wide as my heartbeat picked up. This seemed to make the skeleton smile more as he leaned against the railing of the stairs behind him. "so why don't ya do us a favor and tell us the truth this time."

I felt my throat go dry as I tried to swallow. "I...uh...I'm fine...really..." I spoke barely able to look him in the eye lights. My face was growing warm from the discomfort of being cornered like this. Sans sighed heavily as he stood from the railing and walked up to me before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the sofa where I had been sleeping just moments ago. He pushed me into a sitting position as he loomed over me, making me feel so much smaller than he was. It made me realize how broad his body was to mine. I looked to the floor and began to wring my hands together nervously. Sans suddenly placed his bony hand on my shoulder, jolting me in surprise to look at him. He slid his hand on my shoulder closer to my bruised neck when his touch suddenly brushed against part of the bruise that wrapped around my neck. I winced in pain as I tried to back away only to have my back meet against the back of the sofa. I was stuck...cornered...no escape...my mind began to race as fear crept into my soul. I felt my eyes sting and my breaths quickened. Papyrus suddenly replaced where Sans had been standing before me and placed his huge bony hands on both my cheeks to get me to look him in his eye lights.

"MISS ROSETTA...YOU MUST CALM YOUR BREATHING. YOU'RE HYPERVENTILATING. IT'S OK. YOU'RE SAFE. WE WILL NEVER HURT YOU. WE CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR SISTER. NOW CALM DOWN AND BREATH WITH ME." Papyrus spoke in a calm tone as I copied his breathing until I was no longer on the verge of a panic attack I didn't even know had started. "VERY GOOD MISS ROSETTA. LONG DEEP BREATHS...IN...AND OUT. VERY GOOD." Papyrus placed one of his hands from my cheek to my chest to feel the rhythm of my breaths. I squeaked as his touch pressed against the bruising on my chest now. His eye sockets grew full of concern once again and protested, "MISS ROSETTA, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO HELP. I AM A NURSE AND I HAVE HEALING ABILITIES. DEPENDING ON THE DAMAGE I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAL YOU FULLY SO YOU ARE NO LONGER IN PAIN, BUT I MUST INSIST THAT YOU PLEASE ALLOW ME TO HELP." Suddenly the shower water cut off filling the house with silence as I heard my sister moving around upstairs. My face paled. ' _She can't know! They knew I was lying...what do I do? What do I say? I can't let Katt see this!_ ' 

"MISS ROSETTA?" Papyrus spoke, breaking me from my inner thoughts as fear started to sink into my mind. The only thoughts that crossed my mind were ' _Katt can't find out_ ', and ' _She'll know something's up if she finds us all down here in a huddle_ ', so I grabbed both Papyrus' and Sans' bony arms and dragged them upstairs to my room and shut the door behind us. I sighed in relief as I turned to the two skeletons now standing in my room looking confused. I sighed as I knew I couldn't win this battle so I looked to Papyrus and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. 

"Papyrus...Sans..." I looked at the duo who stared at me waiting for me to finish. I sighed again and continued, "I'm...sorry I lied. I just...I...didn't want to worry anyone with something like this. They're just bruises...They will heal over time. I just hate being a burden. I'm sorry I lied to you." I looked at Sans who seemed to be in deep thought.

Papyrus smiled and embraced me in a gentle hug as he responded in a surprisingly soft tone for him, "THAT IS ALRIGHT MISS ROSETTA, BUT...YOU ARE NOT A BURDEN TO US. I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE OUR FRIEND. WE CARE ABOUT YOU." Papyrus pulled away and smiled at me once again as he added in a more professional tone, "NOW LETS GET YOU FIXED UP. I JUST WANT TO SEE THE EXTENT OF THE DAMAGE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TAKE YOUR UNDERGARMENTS OFF, BUT I DO REQUEST YOU REMOVE YOUR SHIRT."

My face flushed bright red as I looked to the ground contemplating whether I should or not. It's just like going to a doctors visit. Nothing to freak out about. I took a deep breath as I slowly began to lift my shirt over my head, wincing every once in a while from the fabric brushing against the bruises. I dropped my shirt to the ground now only wearing the tank top. I looked at Papyrus shyly as he cleared his non-existent throat and said, "THE UNDER SHIRT ALSO PLEASE..." I thought my face couldn't feel hotter than it already did as I pulled the tank top over my head as well and tossed it to the ground only to be startled by a gasp from Papyrus. I looked at him as his face showed expressions of pain. I noticed Sans also staring my my chest, his eye lights as small as pins. I looked to my left where my dresser stood against the wall and the full body length mirror to finally realize why they reacted that way. My eyes grew wide in horror as I stared at my body painted in huge bruises that had grown since I last saw them at the bar the night before. My whole chest barely showing my own fair skin anymore now replaced with dark painful blacks, blues, and purples. 

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I spoke barely above a whisper, "Please...don't...tell my sister."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo ending with a cliff hanger!?!? How dare I! Bad Searose, bad girl. But I hope you are all enjoying the story so far!  
> Let me know what you think. Also, you noticed in my last chapter, I did a POV from Sans. Let me know if it is something you would like to see once in a while. Or if you might be interested in someone else's POV. Thank you all for your support! I'm excited about the chapter coming up!  
> Will Rosetta tell her sister? Will Sans and Papyrus keep her secret??? Find out next time!


	6. The Cat's Out Of The Bag...well shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosetta was confronted by Sans and Papyrus who discovered who bruises. She is terrified at the thought of her sister discovering this. Papyrus attempts to heal her if she allows him.  
> Sans tries to pun his way out of trouble...it doesn't work...at all...
> 
> Undertale characters belong to their owner but the story is mine. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy about the outcome of my story so far! I love the kudos and comments and the advice I've been given! Thank you so much!  
> I'm already planning the next chapter and excited to see your reactions! It's getting in the feels now!  
> I know I said I would post Saturday, but it's technically almost Saturday! It's late Friday night and I'm so excited about the chapter that I had to just post it a couple hours early! I hope you love it!
> 
> WARNING SHOWS SKIN (again, NOT naked! I know my little pervy devils are waiting for that but you will have to wait and see if it ever happens!)

"MISS ROSETTA..." Papyrus spoke breaking the silence. My face flushed a bright red as tears began to well up in my eyes from embarrassment and fear. My arms instinctively began to wrap around my body to try and cover myself. The thought of someone staring at my huge body...at my large stomach was terrifying. I felt a panic attack beginning as my breath began to quicken. Papyrus stepped toward me and I felt myself sink low and back away instinctively as my heart raced.

"Please...Papyrus..." I whimpered as I finally looked at him, a pained look on my face. "Please don't tell her...She can't...just...I don't want to her to see me like this." 

"kid..." Sans voice was soft as he looked at me. I felt my body begin to tremble. Papyrus suddenly wrapped his arms around m my bare skin, aside from only wearing a bra and pants, gently in a hug as I jumped at his touch. My body still trembling and I just wanted to run away and hide somewhere...anywhere from their sight. Papyrus felt my body stiffen at his touch but he refused to move. After a moment of him holding me, I slowly stopped trembling. His bone were actually warm and safe feeling causing me to lean into his hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder as I tried to hide the tears beginning to fall from my eyes. 

"Please Papyrus." I mumbled into his shirt. He pulled away from me with a smile on his face but he looked worried still. 

"DON'T CRY MISS ROSETTA. IT'S OK. YOUR SISTER WON'T THINK BAD OF YOU. SHE LOVES YOU. WHY DON'T YOU WANT HER TO KNOW?" Papyrus asked.

I felt my stomach churn at his question. ' _Why...if she knew...she would blame herself like she's done before. She has so much on her plate now that it wouldn't be fair to throw this worry on her. She already has to deal with school and work and...her depression. I don't want to see her break because of something like this. She's been doing so well...her medicine has helped her a lot. She's so sensitive and easily upset and depressed. I can't throw all her progress away with something like this. What if...her depression..._ ' I quickly shook the thoughts away when Sans startled me by appearing by my side once again out of no where. 

"hey kid, is there a reason you don't want her to know?" Sans asked as he placed a hand on my bare shoulder. My eyes grew wide at his question and Sans knew immediately that he was touching on a difficult subject. "listen kid, this wasn't your or her fault. She'll understand, but you gotta tell her...or i will." He threatened. My head swung in his direction with absolute fear written on my face.

"NO!" I retorted, almost yelling. Sans jumped at my sudden outburst. I looked to the ground again as I took a deep breath and exhaled as I decided to explain so they would understand, "She can't know. I love her very much and...well...she is already stressed with work and school and...other things. I can't throw this on her. She would...most likely blame herself even if it wasn't her fault. She's very protective of me even though she's the younger sister. If she saw this..." I gestured to my bruised body, "It might be too much. I don't want to push her over the edge with something that can easily heal on its' own...or..." I glanced to Papyrus as I added, "Or maybe...with some magic...if you're able to. I hate asking for something like that because you've already helped me before and I don't want to seem like I'm using you. I know we have only known each other barely over a day, but I care about you guys. Both of you. I guess that's why I didn't want to burden you guys with this either. I don't want either of you to worry. But...if I could avoid hurting my sister...can you help me Papyrus?"

Papyrus seemed torn between what to do. He finally sighed as he smiled again and nodded, "VERY WELL MISS ROSETTA. I WILL DO MY BEST. YOU SEE YOUR BRUISING IS VERY DARK AND YOU CAN SEE HERE AND HERE" he pointed towards parts of my neck and my breast where the bruising was much darker, "THESE ARE DEEP BRUISES. HE COULD HAVE DAMAGED YOUR THROAT. AT LEAST GRILLBY GAVE YOU THE MAGIC DRINK THAT HELPED SOOTH YOUR THROAT SOME BUT NOT ENOUGH TO HEAL THE BRUISING. BUT...DOWN HERE...I CAN EASILY SEE THE FINGER PRINTS...OF SOMEONE WHO GRABBED YOU VERY HARD. THE FACT THAT SOMEONE WAS SO ROUGH WITH YOU CAUSING ALL THESE BLOOD VESSELS TO BURST...WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

I looked at Papyrus then to Sans who was waiting anxiously for me to answer. I nodded my head as I responded, "You remember at the park where you guys saved me from that creep?"

Sans didn't say anything but his sockets were void of any light but Papyrus' expression was pained as it dawned on him, "THAT HUMAN?!? HE DID THIS TO YOU? BUT...I THOUGHT...WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS??? I'M SO SORRY MISS ROSETTA. I WISH I HAD NOTICED EARLIER WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM DOING ANY DAMAGE TO YOU."

"don't beat yourself up bro. it wasn't your fault. if we had noticed earlier we would have stepped in but we didn't." Sans looked to me with an unreadable expression as he asked, "has this happened before?" I froze in place. I tried not to look him in the eye lights but he placed his bony hand on my chin and turned my head to face him. I didn't try to fight from his hold.

"I...yeah..." I softly mumbled but added quickly, "But never to this extent! It's never...been this bad. I usually can avoid the whole thing...but sometimes...I can't get out of the situation." I felt Papyrus' huge bony hand rubbing my back gently as to comfort me. Sans finally released my chin gently and stroked my hair in a soothing motion. 

"listen kid, next time you're in a situation like that again, just call me or paps. we'll be there in an instant." Sans explained rubbing the back of his skull as he stared away from me with a light blue dust across his bony cheeks as he added, "we care about ya too. we don't want you to have to feel you have to hide that kind of stuff from us...or your sister." I felt a smile stretch on my face at his words. My soul hummed in appreciation of knowing they cared about me.

Papyrus guided me to my bed and had me sit down as he carefully placed his hands on my should and neck as the green magic began enveloping my bruised skin. It was so warm and comforting. I smiled as I closed my eyes feeling as if I were being held protectively by his magic. After a few moments he pulled his hands away and I looked to the mirror to show the bruise was barely noticeable now. I smiled and looked at Papyrus who was looking down at my chest, my cleavage very noticeable since I was only wearing my bra, and an orange blush dusted on his cheek bones. I saw that bruise crawling from under my bra was still very noticeable and had not dissipated even a little. He cleared his non existent throat as he spoke nervously, "I...HAVE TO TOUCH THE AREAS THAT HAVE TO BE HEALED. UM...I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A PRIVATE AREA BUT WILL YOU ALLOW ME TO...TOUCH YOU THERE TO HEAL YOU?" My face began to heat up as I nodded slowly, trying not to look him in his eye lights in embarrassment. 

Sans sat beside me on the bed and avoided looking at my shirtless body as he rubbed my back, "it's gonna be ok kid. Paps is the best nurse around. he'll fix you right up." His cheek bones dusted by a very dark blue. I nodded again and closed my eyes to prepare for Papyrus to heal me once again. I jumped slightly when his hand cupped at my breast. Sans continued to rub my back and took my hand in his other as to calm me. I squeezed his hand nervously as I felt the warmth of Papyrus' magic once again begin to envelop me. I felt my face growing warm even though I tried to push away the embarrassed thoughts that continued to creep into my mind. Finally the warmth dimmed as his hand pulled from my breast. I opened my eyes and saw that I could no longer see the bruise creeping from under my bra. I carefully dragged my fingers over my bare skin as no pain was found. I looked at Papyrus whose face was now a bright orange as he looked at me and smiled once again.

My body was feeling so much better as if I never had that encounter with that creep. I looked back at Papyrus as I flung my arms around him in a warm appreciative hug and felt Papyrus freeze for a moment then wraps his arms gently around me also. Sans broke the silence by coughing into his hand to get our attention, his cheek bones still dusted blue. "i'm glad you're feeling better now...but maybe you should...put a shirt on..." He said staring at me and his brother hugging. I immediately pulled away and tried to cover my chest. Even though I had a bra on, my stomach and cleavage were still very bare. My face red as a tomato I quickly grabbed my tank top and began to pull it over my head when my sister suddenly opened my bedroom door to the scene before her. Both guys in my room with me half way pulling a shirt over my head.

"Rosetta, I can't find the guys. What do you think they would eat...for...breakfast..." Katt began but froze when she stumbled onto the scene going on in my room. My heart dropped at her dazed reaction, then pure rage hidden behind her fake smile.

"well shit...cat's out of the bag now..." Sans joked loud enough for Katt to hear. She shot him a look of irritation and rage but held it behind her smile as she stepped into my room then...closed and locked the door behind her. Sans smile faltered some at her action.

' _Oh shit...she's gonna kill me...or Sans...maybe Papyrus...even if he IS innocent...this is not an innocent looking situation...hell, she may kill all of us and hide the bodies somewhere no one will find them._ ' I thought terrified as I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my naked skin. ' _I've gotta defuse this quick! She is pissed! She may be smiling...but I know better._ ' 

"Hey Rose...what's going on here?" I could hear the venom in her cheerfully masked words. Her smile tightened at my inability to speak as the color drained from my face.

"Hey...Katt...um...this REALLY isn't what it looks like. I've got a really good explanation for this." I spoke hearing the fear in my own voice. I didn't know she could smile any bigger and it was terrifying.

"Oh do you now? Well go ahead...let's hear it." Katt spit.

"Well you see..." I began as I glanced to Papyrus who seemed visibly shaken and Sans who continued to wear that smug grin of his as he stared at my sister.

"ya see, rosetta here wanted to learn some biology about the bone structure of...." Sans cut him self short when Katt shot him a death glare that didn't need words to know what it meant. ' _shut the hell up or die..._ '

' _Yup...we're all gonna die._ ' I thought as she glared at Sans. I felt so bad for him, but terrified about her turning that glare on me. Sans gulped as small beads of sweat began to form on his skull.

Sans grabbed his brothers arm and announced nervously, "and on that note, we'll let you two talk. we'll be down stairs. c'mon paps." And with that they were gone in an instant, leaving me to face the devil on my own.

I felt my heart sink when they disappeared and heard my sister cough to get my attention. I looked in her direction as she walked up to me. I instinctively stepped back wishing for an escape of my own but she locked the door and the only way to get there was to get around her...and that just wasn't happening...not while she's in this state of mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for your comments and advice I've received! It makes me so happy when I see a new comment in my inbox! Thank you all so much! You are all amazing! Once I reach 100 hits I'm going to do an extra chapter that week!


	7. Little White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katt cornered Rosetta after finding her in the room with both Sans and Papyrus with her in quite a predicament. What Katt doesn't know won't hurt her...will it? A Little white lie won't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at 95 hits and super excited because once I reache 100 I'm planing to either do an extra chapter that week or just make my normal 2 chapters extra long! Can't wait to see how you all feel about this chapter!

I stood frozen in place with thoughts racing through my mind. Katt stood before me with a look of anger. She was waiting for me to explain the situation she stumbled on prior to Sans and Papyrus...running away and leaving me alone to face her....' _damn that pun loving skeleton!_ ' I thought irritated. Katt cleared her throat and walked to the bed and patted her hand next to her requesting me to sit. Truthfully...there was a moment I thought of bolting to my door...but I decided against it and made up my mind to face the beast. I sat nervously next to her, leaving a semi large gap between us as I forced myself to look at her. Her eyes were angry...but also...worried? I tried to speak but felt a lump form in my throat and didn't want to cry. I shook my head to rid those emotional feelings when Katt's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Rose..." She spoke softly. I jumped at her touch, "You ok? I'm mad...but I'm not that mad that I would do something to hurt you...Sans however..." Her eyes glared toward our bedroom door. We could slightly hear the guys shuffling around down stairs. She sighed and looked at me again as she finally asked, "What was going on in here? Why did you have your shirt off in front of two guys? Monsters or not, they were guys! Grown men! I know you can be flirty, but that's crossing the line." She smirked semi joking but still serious. 

"It wasn't like that...I know that sounds like a straight up lie but it's the truth. Papyrus was..." I stopped mid sentence to think carefully how I was going to explain this, then it hit me as internally smiled, "Papyrus is a nurse, just like you but in a different field right now. Yesterday at the park when I was writing, this stupid dog stole one of my books and took off with it. Papyrus tried to help me catch the dog." Katt seemed to be listening carefully to my story as I continued, "Well I finally caught it, but he refused to let my book go. Kinda thought it was a game of tug-of-war or something because no matter how hard I pulled, he pulled harder. I didn't notice Papyrus coming up behind me but the dog did and it let go causing me to fall back into the metal arm of one of those benches in the park. It hurt but I didn't realize how bad it was hurt until Papyrus noticed a bruise crawling up the back of my neck this morning. I had to take off my shirt so he could see the damage and was able to heal me! He has magic and it worked so good! Look for your self!" I stood from the bed and turned my back to her as I lifted my shirt to show my bruise-less back. I turned back to her and started to wring my hands together nervously as I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry about something small like that. And since Papyrus had healing abilities I thought that would be a good choice. I'm sorry. I know it was a stupid idea to hide that and have you walk into the situation that looked pretty scandalous." I small nervous grin formed on my face.

Katt sighed then stood up also and wrapped her arms around me. "It's fine...but don't hide things from me anymore. Even if it is small like a bruise. I love you and won't hate you or be angry....well I'm not gonna lie, I will be angry, but it won't last." She giggled as we walked to my bedroom door. I felt my body relax as the stress melted away. 

' _Sorry Katt...but I'd much prefer you to believe this kind of story than the other. Don't hate me for this._ ' I thought as we walked out of my room and down the stair case. We stopped midway down the stairs as we smelled...something...burning...The same thought hit us at simultaneously, ' _PAPYRUS!_ ' We rushed down the stairs to see Papyrus standing over our oven as the smell of something indescribable was smoking. Katt ran to his side and nonchalantly asked what he was cooking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Katts' POV~~~~~~

Papyrus turned to her and smiled brightly as he announced, "HELLO MISS KATT! I AM MAKING MY MOST AMAZING DISH OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI SO WE CAN EAT TOGETHER AND BECOME CLOSE FRIENDS! IT'LL MAKE YOU AND MISS ROSETTA SMILE!"

' _Awww he's making this to make us happy...but still..._ ' Katt thought as she tried thinking of a way to stop this 'master piece' from killing them all. She smiled happily and said, "Thank you so much Papyrus! That was so thoughtful of you! I was really excited when you offered to make us food before and now we get to try it..." She tried to hide the horror behind her voice, "But you said it's called 'Friendship Spaghetti? Shouldn't you make that WITH your friends? Can we cook it together?"

Papyrus' face lit up at her words as he was glad to see her and Rosetta both smiling again. He bellowed happily, "OF COURSE MISS KATT! I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE FOOD BUT WE CAN FINISH COOKING IT TOGETHER! THEN IT WILL BE THE PERFECT FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" Katt felt her nerves ease away at that but hoped it wasn't too late to save their stomachs, especially for Rosetta because of her medical reasons. She began to look over the boiling noodles and stopped Papyrus from draining the water since they were still slightly hard looking. She gave him advice on how long it should cook and to lower the heat while cooking the sauce.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I watched as the two worked in the kitchen and the house smelled less of burned food after Katt opened the windows to air the house out. I sat at the dining table where Sans sat watching his brother and my sister working together. He glanced my way and spoke in a low voice so only I heard him, "hey...so, how'd it go? she didn't go ballistic after telling her did she?"

I glanced back at him and tried not to show my inner thoughts of ' _yaaa....I told her a lie_ ' and instead said, "She took it well. She's not mad. I was more worried about her wanting to kill you guys for being in the room with me and my shirt halfway off my body...EVEN if it might have been my fault for dragging you both there..." I spoke sheepishly.

Sans stared at me long and hard then his eye sockets narrowed as he said, "ya didn't tell her did you..." It wasn't a question...it was a statement. He knew I was lying. ' _Damn him and those super natural lying detecting monster powers!_ ' I internally kicked myself. I forced a smile but he frowned at me. I sighed and my head hung low. He sighed annoyed and laid his head in his hands. 

"I just...couldn't." I whispered as I glanced into the kitchen where Katt and Papyrus were finishing the food. I tried to change the subject to lighten the mood, "Sans, what are you and Paps doing today? I know Paps has work, but I don't think you told me what you do." 

Sans noticed my attempt to change the subject but decided not to mention it and just sighed as he answered, "i'm just a lazy _bones_. don't really work much. on occasion i work in the lab with alhpys." 

' _Alphys? Why does that name sound familiar. He doesn't usually mention other friends except Grillby and Undyne._ ' I thought to myself when it suddenly hit me, "Wait, isn't Alphys the name of the Royal Monster Scientist?" Sans smiled and nodded his head. My eyes grew as I asked, "YOU'RE A SCIENTIST TOO???" He laughed at my sudden Epiphany.

"ya got that right kid. told ya i'm a lazy _bones_ , but i do have my other talents." Sans joked. 

"True. Adding scientist to you amazing ability to sleep anywhere in any position is a talent in its self, but gotta admit, being a scientist is really cool! What stuff do you work on?" I asked intrigued.

Sans smiled as he responded, "just a little bit of this and that. mostly boring stuff. what about you? i heard from Pap that you write books. he's a _book-a-vore_ so he was excited when he told me you write. what kind of stories do you write?" I suddenly felt embarrassment rise in me causing my cheeks to flush brightly.

I smiled as I explained, "I write different genres but my favorite is...well, horror actually." I held back a giggle at Sans reaction. He looked shocked and seemed to try and see me, a happy and bubbly person, actually enjoy horror. "I know, weird. Truthfully, my favorite genre in ANYTHING is horror! I love scary movies and stories and pictures and haunted houses and Halloween!" Sans couldn't hide his smile from my energetic excitement as I explained my liking toward horror, no matter how weird it might seem from a person like me. 

"ya, i never would've pegged you as a horror fan, but i guess you can't judge a book by its cover. so you write, love horror, and an artist? that's quite a combination there." Sans laughed. 

' _Art? I didn't tell him I draw...did I?_ ' I thought to myself. Sans noticed me deep in thought from his words. 

"ya, when we were at the park and that mutt took you book, i was waiting by you bag when you art book fell out and i happened to look through it." Sans explained with a knowing look in his eye lights. "i especially enjoyed that portrait of yours truly."

My face lit up light a red traffic light as the the image of Sans looking through my art book and the picture I drew of him. I hid my face in my hands as I heard him laughing at my embarrassment. Before we could continue our conversation, Papyrus and Katt walked up to the table with plates of spaghetti in their hands. Katt placed a plate in front of me with a small amount of spaghetti and Papyrus placed a plate in front of Sans. Papyrus had the biggest grin on his face as he sat and Katt did the same across from him. He was ecstatic about the meal as he began to dig in. Katt did the same as well as Sans. I took my fork and twisted it around in the noodles and popped it in my mouth. It was really good! Papyrus noticed the looks on me and Katt as we ate our food happily.

"HOW DOES IT TASTE MISS ROSETTA? MISS KATT AND I MADE THIS AMAZING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TOGETHER!" He spoke happily.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and smiled at Papyrus with sauce stains on my lips. "It's really good Paps! It's been a long time Since I've eaten spaghetti." I complimented as I took another bite. He smiled even bigger as he took a napkin and wiped my mouth as if I were a messy child. My cheeks flushed at his action. I stared at him, my face bright red now. He suddenly realized what he did and quickly took his hand away from my lips.

I quickly turned away and put another fork full of noodles in my mouth. Papyrus stared down at his hand deep in thought, ' _HER LIPS...ARE SO SOFT..._ ' an orange blush began dusting over his cheek bones as he thought about moments ago in my room, ' _SHE REALLY IS...SOFT...HER SKIN WAS SQUISHY AND..._ ' His face suddenly lit up like a traffic light at his thoughts. He quickly shook them away, hoping the orange blush would leave his face.He finally noticed the small amount on my plate compared to everyone else. He quickly tried to distract his thoughts by asking, "IF YOU WOULD LIKE I CAN GET YOU MORE! THERE IS PLENTY SINCE WE MADE SO MUCH!" Papyrus spoke as he began to stand from his seat, but I stopped him with a wave of my hand. He looked a little disappointed but complied and sat back down but not without asking me, "ARE YOU NOT THAT HUNGRY? THAT'S OK, THERE IS PLENTY SO YOU CAN EAT MORE LATER. I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT." I noticed the disappointed look he tried to hide from me.

I smiled and decided to explain, "I really do like it Papyrus, but I just can't eat a lot of it. It's not you I promise. It's me unfortunately." He looked confused as he looked to Sans for a better explanation but he looked just as lost. 

Katt then spoke up to explain better, "Great explanation Rose..." She side glanced my way then looked back to the guys and continued, "Rosetta has a medical condition that prohibits her from eating certain food, or at least very much of certain foods." Papyrus interest perked up at that moment mentioning a medical issue.

He looked to me concerned and asked Katt without looking away from me, "WHAT KIND OF MEDICAL CONDITION? ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?"

Katt smiled at his words. "Unfortunately I don't think you can. She has had issues with her stomach for a couple years now and just kept getting worse. She's good right now with medicine she takes." Papyrus settled into his seat preparing for 'story time' as I giggled at his interest, even if it was just a story about my medical issues. Sans just sat back in his seat with his empty plate sitting in front of him as he crossed his arms over his chest and his eye sockets closed ( _still don't know how they do that...just continue to blame it on magic._ )

"About 5 years ago when we were in college she started having horrible stomach pains, and unfortunately I was still learning so I didn't know what the symptoms meant or I would have acted faster. She was put in the hospital and they told her it was her gallbladder and needed surgery. She ended up having to drop out of college because of all the pain she was in. Once the surgery was done, she was suppose to be good, and for a couple years she was, not including the continuous stomach pains she suffered...suffers still, until last year. Unfortunately I was at work and she was home alone with Luna when I got a call from her crying in pain." I didn't miss her hands scrunch into fists holding the fabric of her shirt. "She was in severe pain but my job refused to let me leave so she drove to the hospital and they immediately admitted her in. She was diagnosed with diverticulitis."

Papyrus' eye sockets grew. "I KNOW WHAT THAT IS! I REMEMBER READING ABOUT IT. IT'S A FORM OF COLITIS, AN INFLAMMATORY BOWEL DISEASE. IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, IT CAN ACTUALLY TURN SERIOUS AND REQUIRE SURGERY IF NOT TREATED QUICKLY ENOUGH. IF LEFT UNTREATED THOUGH..." Papyrus paused with a look of fear washing over his face, "IT CAN BE FATAL..."

I noticed his color draining from his face (don't know how that's possible with bone) so I quickly jumped into the conversation, "I'm ok now Paps. I take medicine and it is now under control. I'm ok so don't worry please." I smiled at him brightly as he looked a little less worried. 

Katt continued the story, "Yeah, she's fine now. She was in the hospital for a week but because they caught it early enough, they didn't have to do any surgery on her. She was still out of her normal schedule for another three weeks after leaving the hospital but was slowly getting better...but unfortunately, Rose has a bad habit of getting sick easily and was back in the hospital at the beginning of this year and was diagnosed with Gastritis also." 

"SO IF I'M UNDERSTANDING THIS CORRECTLY, YOU HAVE HAD STOMACH PROBLEM FOR A COUPLE YEARS NOW...HAD GALLBLADDER SURGERY, DIAGNOSED WITH DIVERTICULITIS AND JUST RECENTLY DIAGNOSED WITH ALSO GASTRITIS??" Papyrus asked astounded at the medical problems with my stomach. Katt and I nodded without saying a word. Papyrus just looked so lost in thought as if he wanted to say something but didn't speak for a few moments leaving the room in silence. He finally shook his head slowly as he finally spoke, "MISS ROSETTA, WOULD YOU ALLOW ME TO CHECK ON YOU? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO. I'M SORRY YOU HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH THIS FOR SOME TIME NOW. DIVERTICULITIS IS NOTHING TO PLAY AROUND WITH AND GASTRITIS CAN BE JUST AS BAD SINCE IT INFLAMES YOUR STOMACH LINING. IT SHOULD NOT BE NEGLECTED. IT CAN BECOME LIFE THREATENING. IT CAN LEAD TO GASTRIC ULCERS AND EVEN LEAD TO STOMACH BLEEDING! IN SOME FORMS OF CHRONIC GASTRITIS CAN INCREASE THE RISK OF STOMACH CANCER!"

I smiled as I responded, feeling my chest warm at his kind intentions, "That's sweet of you Paps. Thank you, but I don't think anything can really be done. I know you have magic, but this is...not really a bruise or scratch. You said yourself that you can only heal minor things, nothing major. I don't want to exhaust you of your magic with this. But if you would like, I can ask that you be one of the nurses I speak with when I go to the hospital for my check ups." Papyrus' face beamed as he nodded his head vigorously. I laughed at his response. "I doubt you will see me at all if not often. I told you I'm much better and it's under control. I take medicine to help and if I do hurt there are things I can either eat or drink that help. If I do ever have an episode of horrible pain though I promise I'll call you first. How about that?" I offered and Papyrus seemed content with this as the stress of worry seemed to melt away from him. 

We said our goodbyes and that we would get together again. Katt finished bringing all the plates to the kitchen and put the remaining food in a container to eat another day. She changed her clothes for work and followed me out the door so I could drop her off. I couldn't hide my smile as I thought to this interesting encounter that has led to a great friendship I'm hoping to hold on to for the future. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~

                                                                                            October 1st

I woke up to the sun peeking through my curtains. I grumbled to my self as I burrowed deeper into my blankets trying to avoid the brightness of the morning sun. I felt myself slowly drifting back to sleep when my phone pings loudly announcing a text had been received. I grumbled again trying to ignore the sound, planning to check it once I woke up later. It pinged again...and again...and AGAIN! Finally the sound stopped and I smiled to myself figuring whoever was texting me finally gave up until my door was assaulted by loud knocks. ' _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?_ ' I thought irritably. The continued even louder now and refused to die down. I flung my blankets off me and stomped to my door as I swung it open to yell at my sister but...it wasn't her. I stopped myself from yelling when I saw Papyrus smiling happily at me with a bright orange blush on his cheeks.

"GOOD MORNING MISS ROSETTA! I WAS TEXTING YOU ABOUT BREAKFAST BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER SO MISS KATT TOLD ME TO KNOCK ON YOUR DOOR. SHE SAID YOU ARE JUST AS MUCH A MORNING PERSON AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus bellowed happily.

' _Damn you Katt! I'll get you for this! You're a coward for sending in the cinnamon bun! You knew I wouldn't yell at him! You've escaped my wrath THIS time...but you wait..._ ' I plotted in my mind while forcing a smile on my face. "Good morning Paps." I yawned as I stretched my arms causing my bones to pop. He smiled cheerfully as he led me down the stairs to the dining room where everyone was already sitting. Katt was already dressed for work as she poured everyone a drink and gave Sans, who looked like the  _dead_ , a bottle of ketchup. I sat down between Papyrus and Sans as my sister sat across from me. I picked at my food still feeling the sleep wanting to take over. I rubbed my eyes again to see my sister grinning at me. I threw a glare her way, but she just laughed. 

As I ate my breakfast I listened to Papyrus talk about how he has been doing at work and the promotion he was given recently. This has become a norm for us almost every morning now. After the first day they came to our house and spent the night I would often go to Grillby's to hang out with Sans and Papyrus. Katt has been going there more often but I think it's not for the food. I noticed the way she's been eyeing that  _hot_ bartender. I smiled at the thought of when she would throw off handed flirts his way and he would chuckle and joke with her, which I heard from Sans was unheard of, other than with him or a few select monsters. Papyrus started coming over more often and then after a while, it just became the norm to see him here almost every morning, dragging his lazy  _bones_ brother with him. I giggled as I remembered when he first brought Sans over one morning, carrying him under his arm as he just snored away, refusing to wake up. 

"Rose?" Katt's voice broke me from my thoughts as I looked at her and noticed everyone's attention was now on me.

I swallowed my food and responded, "What's up?" She looked at me as if expecting me to pick up where she left off on the conversation but when I looked lost she sighed. 

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you?" She asked glaring at me. 

I smiled and responded, "Ya I did. We were talking....about...ok, no I didn't hear you...I was day dreaming." I smiled sheepishly and she couldn't hold back her smile as she shook her head.

"I WAS talking about Halloween." She explained. I perked up immediately at the mention of Halloween.

"Halloween? Ya, what about Halloween? Don't tell me they are making you work that day? We've been planning this for months!" I explained almost irritated with her job.

She laughed and shook her head, "No, no, I was asking you to do some shopping soon for it so we can have everything before hand. Also, while you were zoned out, Papyrus and Sans have agreed to come also!" I smiled excitedly at the thought of our best friends joining us that day. I looked from Papyrus to Sans unable to hide my excitement.

"You guys are really gonna come?" I squealed. Sans busted out laughing at my reaction. Papyrus nodded his head also. "I can't wait! This is gonna be awesome! Have either of you ever celebrated Halloween before?"

"not really. we've never had the chance to do much during that holiday or were interested much in it...but Katt has been talking about it all morning so we figured why not join in." Sans explained with a huge grin on his face. 

"This is your FIRST Halloween being celebrated?!? I'm so excited! It's going to be awesome! Now, I'm just letting you know we don't do the huge party like most people do. Ours is mostly just a few people, drinks, food, games, scary stories, and scary movies!" I explained gleefully. "It's gonna be awesome! I can't wait for it to get here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this story and have lots of ideas! I would love to know how you all feel about the story so far.  
> Let me know if there is something you would like to have any specific POV that you would like to see from. I'm open for ideas. I'll decide if that is something I would be interested in and looking forward to writing more soon! 
> 
> Now I'm letting you know my friends Baby Shower is this Saturday so I don't know if I'll be able to post the next chapter by then or if it'll have to wait until Tuesday but I'm going to do my best.


	8. Authors Note: 100 Kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos!

Hello my adorable little devils! I was unable to post a chapter yesterday but I really enjoyed the baby shower and actually met a friend whom I haven’t seen in years. She was a little kid when I knew her and we rode the school bus together but now she’s all grown up and married! 

Anyways my adorable little devils I am so very happy at the results from the chapters. We have reached 100 kudos and I feel so blessed to have so many people reading and checking out my story. I hope you’re all enjoying this AND....as promised I’ll be doing EITHER 3 chapters this week OR 2 LONG chapters! I’m really excited to see where this story goes and what new things are gonna happen! 

Thank you all for your support and comments and looking forward to more comments from my adorable little devils!   
Love you all!!!


	9. Halloween shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast ended well and they are going Halloween shopping today! How will the guys react to the Halloween decor?!? This'll be a fun trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry my little devils! I know I'm really late! I had a lot going on. But as promised I'm still gonna post the chapters! I was gonna do 3 chapters this week, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to do that so I'm gonna make 2 really long chapters! I hope you all enjoy!

I was excitedly bouncing on my heals as we walked through the Halloween section of the mall. The mall strip wasn't huge, but it was a nice sized one. After we talked about Halloween during breakfast Katt suggested we all go to the mall to look at some of the Halloween items. I was even more ecstatic when Papyrus and Sans both agreed to come as well. We took my vehicle and Sans told us he and Papyrus would meet us there. Katt laughed as I acted like a kid in a candy store. I was unable to stay in one place long insistent to look at every single decoration, costume, make-up, props, and ect. I looked at her trying to hold in her laughter. I try to glare at her but my smile stretches back on my face as I said, "Hey! No judging me! You know you want to try on ALL these masks with me and try to scare people when they come down this aisle!" That did it. Katt couldn't hold her laughter anymore and burst into a fit of laughter as she holds her stomach.

She wiped the imaginary tear from her eye as she responded, "Hahaha, you...you know me so well...hahaha, my...my sides!" I held up a clown mask that had sharp teeth and blood dropping down its' mouth and had cuts on its' face. I shake it side to side to entice her to put it on.

She finally took control of her laughter and reached for the mask when a huge furry clawed paw rested on her shoulder and she heard a low baritone voice spoke slowly, " **Mmmmmm. what do i have here...two very...delicious looking...humans.** " Katt stands frozen in place, her normally tanned skin draining of all its' color. I stood in place, unable to tear my eyes from what I was seeing. Katt wanted to move...she wanted to run...but her damn legs refused to work! She felt the mystery monsters warm breath beating against the back of her neck. " **Hmmm? not answerin me are ya? ya know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talkin to ya...** don't ya know how ta greet your good ole friend?" Spoke the voice in a now more familiar tone. 

Katt's expression froze as she recognized that voice. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and grabbed the claw on her shoulder pulling it from who it belonged to. The rubber glove flopped in her hands and she stared sat Sans who burst into laughter. He was holding his ribs as his body shook from his uncontrollable laughing fit. I'm holding a hand over my mouth to hide my own giggles. Katt stood with her hands on her hips, sternly looking down at the skeleton who was now on the ground wheezing from his laughter. Papyrus peaked his head down the aisle and noticed us. Finally taking control of his laughter he speaks between giggles, ""yur...yur reaction...hahaha it was priceless!" He's trying to catch his breath and we notice the two blue tear drops at the ends of both his eye sockets.

' _So skeletons CAN cry? Wow, you learn something new everyday._ ' I thought to myself as I smiled at the spectacle of a laughing and crying skeleton. Papyrus cleared his non existent throat to get Sans attention. Sans looked up from his spot on the floor as he finally calming down. Papyrus had his bony arms crossed over his chest and stared sternly at his brother.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR IN A STORE! YOU SCARED MISS KATT!" Papyrus scolds Sans, but Sans keeps smiling at his tall brother. His smile actually grows more during the conversation.

"ya right bro, as always. but ya gotta admit it was pretty  _humerus_." Sans chuckles. 

"SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE HORRENDOUS! STOP THAT AT ONCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR!" Papyrus groans. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I burst into a fit of laughter at Sans horrible pun. "MISS ROSETTA, DON'T LAUGH AT THAT! IT'LL ONLY MAKE HIM ACT WORSE!" Papyrus yelled. Katt sighed as she slides her hand down her face. 

"ANYWAYS!" Katt spoke loudly cutting off my laughter. "Now that you guys are here, let's look around and get some things for Halloween." I composed myself and fanned my now red face from laughing so hard.

"Ok, ok. So, we will get the groceries for the foods in a couple weeks, but today, we will need just decorations and plate settings and things like that." I spoke as I pulled out a list from my pocket. I read over the items I wrote down earlier then tore it in half and gave half to Katt and kept the other half for myself. "Alright, let's get this shopping done. Papyrus, you and Katt take care of that part of the list, me and Sans will take care of this part. Make sure to get everything and if you happen to see anything that isn't on the list but would be good to have go ahead and get it too." I spoke as we went to the front of the store to each take a cart for ourselves. Katt and Papyrus moved to one side of the store until they turned down an aisle and I could no longer see them. I turned to Sans and smiled at him. "Come on. Let's get to shopping. We have a lot to get." I spoke excitedly as we turned down an aisle.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

Sans smiles as he followed Rosetta down the aisle filled with masks and make-up and other trinkets. He can't hide his growing smile as he watches Rosetta bounce excitedly in place each time she stops to look at the items on the shelves. ' _heh...just like a kid. she must really like this holiday. i wonder how they celebrate this holiday?_ ' Sans thinks as he walks next to Rosetta to see what she's looking at. She looks at him, her eyes sparkling from pure enthusiasm. "watcha lookin at?" Sans asks looking at the shelf in front of him. She looks at him, smile plastered on her face as she picks up a small model of half a skeleton from the chest to the skull.

"Look Sans! It's so cool! Watch this!" She exclaims as she flips a small switch on its' back and the skeleton comes to life, eyes glowing blue and began to cackle maniacally. Sans' eye sockets grew as he stared at it. 

"ya that's...something alright..." is all he could say. He didn't know what to make of it. Is this how humans saw them? He glanced at Rosetta and froze seeing her smiling in pure joy at the trinket in her hands. She flips the switch off and places it in her cart. She looked at him and her smile broke a little at his quiet demeanor. 

"Sans..." She spoke softly, her smile no longer on her face, but more of a worried look. He looked at her, breaking from his inner thoughts. "This...doesn't bother you does it? It's just a trinket, a skeleton trinket, but if you don't feel comfortable with me getting it, we don't have to get it. It's not on the list. I just thought it was cool. I love skele...tons..." Rosetta's face suddenly broke into a bright red flush as she added quickly, "then again, ya let's put it back..." 

Sans stares at Rosetta's flushed face, her freckles almost invisible under the radiance of her red cheeks. He looks down at the skeleton trinket in her hands. ' _she loves...skeletons...heh...they're her favorite monster, even before she knew we actually existed...heh...s'kinda cute...seein her blushin like that over...skeletons...._ ' Sans thinks to himself suddenly feeling embarrassed at his thoughts. A dark blue began to dust over his cheek bones while staring at Rosetta and the skeleton trinket still in her hands.  

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly placed the item back on the shelf and began to push the cart forward, my face feeling very hot. ' _I love skeletons?!? Really? I can't believe I said that out loud! It's like saying, hey Sans, I love you!_ ' I scolded myself internally. I felt my face heat even more. ' _GAHH! Stop thinking about it you idiot! That's not what I meant! I was just...giving an example of...DAMN IT! I'M ARGUING WITH MYSELF AGAIN!!!!_ ' I mentally yelled and kicked myself. I noticed the make-up ahead of us and quickly pushed the cart to it and began to look through it while trying to force my blush away. A smile formed on my face as I grabbed a large bottle of fake blood, a small bottle of coagulated blood, two tubes of black blood, a large bottle of liquid latex, a container of spirit gum, and different colors of face paint. I smiled in triumph that I was able to find the make-up that was needed for this year. I suddenly noticed glow in the dark florescent make-up. ' _I'm definitely getting this! If it glows in the dark...I bet I could talk Sans and Papyrus into letting me put this on them! Wait, can I use this on bone? It won't stain will it?_ ' I thought as I read over the label. ' _This kind can be used on anything from skin to props no matter what it's made of. Cool!_ ' I contemplated while thinking how to make them agree to let you decorate them with makeup. It would look so cool. 

"Hey Sans, look what I found!" I called excitedly as I help up the face paint in the air. He smiles looking at the package in my hand. 

"wha'cha got there?" he asks as he walks up to me. A twisted grin forms on my face as I stare at him. His smile droops slightly at my action. "wha...wha'cha smilin like that for?" He spoke nervously. Small beads of...blue sweat...began to form on his skull. I lean closer to him, my evil grin growing larger, as I motion for him to come closer as if I was telling him a secret. 

"It's glow in the dark paint..." I whispered. Sans pulls away, confusion written on his skeletal face. 

"glow n the dark...paint?" He repeats still confused. I nodded my head slowly, my evil grin still in place. 

"And I have a great idea." I continued to whisper even tho he was no longer leaning down, "I'm...going...to paint your skull!" 

"what?" I responds loudly. I immediately chuckled at his reaction. His bony brow furrows slightly at the thought of me painting his face. "ya....i ain't let'n ya put anythin on this skeleton." Sans spoke, his grin huge on his face. 

"Aww, pleeeeease! I won't do over board! I just wanna paint your skull and watch you glow in the dark! It'll be awesome!" I pleaded.

"nope. nada. not gonna happen." He refused again. I cross my arms and sigh loudly, not wanting to give up on this when a thought struck me. 

' _I wonder...can he say no to this?_ ' I plotted as I stared back at Sans. I sadly look to the floor and sniffle. Sans noticed immediately and looked at me. ' _Good...I have his attention...now to up it a bit._ ' I smiled internally as I slowly looked up at him and poked my bottom lip out in a slight pout. His eye sockets grew just slightly at this. I try not to smile at his reaction. I sniffle again as I slowly turn away from him and walk defeated to the cart. I look back at him and he hasn't moved from his spot. I slowly lift the package and put it back on the shelf slowly and stare at it sadly. "I...understand Sans...I just...I wanted to make this...the best Halloween for you and Papyrus...I..." I whimpered. I turn away from him once again and began to push the cart down the aisle. I felt my lips begin to curl into a smile. I try not to let it show. 

"uh..Hey Rosetta...uh..I..." Sans began to speak nervously. I stopped walking. I forced my smile away and looked back at him, looking slight hopeful in my sadness. 

"Yes...Sans." I respond softly. He began to sweat beads of blue again. He scuffed his slippers against the tile floor as he scratched the back of his skull. I'll never get use to that sound of bone scraping against bone. 

"uh...if ya...if ya don't go overboard...i suppose..." Sans began but was cut off by my sudden mood change.

"Really!? Do you mean it? I promise I won't go over board! I'll only do some and won't go crazy with it!" I exclaimed, a bright smile back on my face. Sans was just standing in place, staring at my sudden happy reaction. I noticed a light blue blush on his cheek bones, barely noticeable, but I noticed it...he was such a cute skeleton. I smiled even bigger at this. I skipped happily back to the make-up, grabbed the paint again, and tossed it in the cart. I turned back to him as he finally walked next to me, looking as if in deep thought.

"uh...you were faking that...weren't ya?" Sans finally asked, a look of knowing written on his face. I busted out laughing while holding my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound some.

Unintentionally, I loop my arm through his and bump my shoulder against his arm as I giggle, "Aww Sans, I couldn't help but tease you a little. It tickled my  _funny bone_! But I really do want you make this a fun Halloween for both you and Papyrus. I really do mean that." I looked up at Sans and see his skull covered in blue blush. I noticed my position and blushed realizing what I did without thinking about it. I quickly pulled away from him. Sans coughed into his bony hands and looked away, his skull still brightly lit by his blush. I cleared my throat and looked away embarrassed. "Uh..sorry. I...uh, let's finish getting the rest of the things on the list" I spoke nervously as I began to push the cart down the aisle once again. Sans followed behind me quietly. I noticed the next aisle has streamers and prize bags with toys and other items. There were a lot of people down this aisle. I smiled as I saw kids playing with masks trying to scare the other. One kid noticed us and took off their mask.

A little boy with curly brown hair looked at Sans who stood next to me. He pointed and said loudly to his mother, " Mom, look! It's a monster! Is it here to buy Halloween stuff too?" His mother looked down at us and her eyes grew large and filled with fear. She grabbed her son by his arm and yanked him behind her. She glared at Sans. He looked down at first and nervously backed away. I immediately grabbed his bony hand and held it in my own. He looked up at me surprised but still nervous acting.

I then glared at the mother and responded to the little boys question, "That's right buddy! HE and I are shopping for Halloween! Isn't he awesome?"

He peaked his head from behind his mother and smiled excitedly as he responded, "Ya! He looks so cool!" Sans slightly blushed but began to smile now. The mother still giving a glare in our direction, but more towards me now rather than Sans. I smiled smugly at her and pulled Sans closer to me instinctively to show he was with me and I wasn't afraid of him. That seemed to anger her more as she left the aisle pulling her son with her. The other parents and their children made room for us to walk by. I noticed a few acting nervous and others glared at us walking together. 

' _Stupid people..._ ' I thought irritated at how they acted around Sans. I felt him squeeze my hand slightly causing me to look at him beside me, STILL holding hands.

I could feel my face heating a little when Sans finally spoke softly, "thanks...ya didn't have ta do that...we're use to it by now...we know...not everyone accepts us yet..." He was still looking to the floor as he walked. A smiled formed on my face as I squeezed his hand back. He finally looked at me. Seeing my smiling face, he couldn't help but smile back. 

"Unfortunately, humans have been horrible for a long time to one another...when monsters came from that mountain, even though it's been years now, people found something else to be cruel with. Ignore them. I know a lot of people already accept you. I know I do, and I won't let anyone hurt my skelly!" I spoke. 

"uh...ya...i uh...thanks...heh..." Sans responded nervously. 

"Come on. Let's get the rest of the stuff. We're not gonna let anyone ruin our fun!" I spoke as we continued our shopping...still holding hands. I grabbed some candles and we grabbed some more items then met at the front of the store where Katt and Papyrus were waiting for us, talking among themselves. When Papyrus noticed us walking up to them with a full cart he waived excitedly. Sans walked ahead of me releasing my hand. I just now noticed we had been holding hands the whole time. I felt my face still warm. ' _Damn Rose, stop blushing! He most likely...forgot...ya...he forgot like I did...ya...cuz it's normal to forget you're holding hands with....damn it. Did he really forget we were holding hands? Did he think it would be rude to let go of my hand or something? Great job Rose...damn it now I can't stop blushing!_ ' I thought nervously. 

"Rose!" Katt spoke loudly jolting me from my thoughts. I perked my head up and looked at them all staring at me. 

"Yeah, sorry, what's up?" I finally responded quickly. 

"Did you get everything?" She asked.

"Oh ya, we got everything on the list. How about you guys?" I asked back. She nodded her head and showed off the full cart of Halloween supplies. We walk to the check out at the front and began to pile the supplies on the counter. The clerk stared at us in awe...well, she stared at Sans and Papyrus. I cleared my throat and she quickly snapped out of her daze. She smiled nervously but not really out of fear. She quickly began to scan our items and bagged them up for us. 

"Ok, that'll be 154.29 please." She spoke as the last of the items were bagged and placed back in the carts. I gave her my card and she printed the receipt. , "Thank you for shopping with us and have a great day!" She called back happily. 

We brought the carts to my car and began to pile everything into the trunk and in the back seat. I wished at this time that my car was bigger than just a two-door mustang. No matter how cool it was to drive, but it's didn't have much room. That was one of the reasons why Sans and Papyrus met us at the store. My little car is way to look for Papyrus to sit comfortably in it and Sans would be uncomfortable in the back seat. After finally filling my car to the rim with the bags I looked back to the brothers who seemed content with being able to shop with us. 

"Hey guys, how about we go out to eat tonight? How does Grillby's sound?" I called to them. Sans immediately lit up with excitement but Papyrus just groaned at the though of more greasy food. Katt immediately perked up at Grilby's. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Alright, Grillby's it is. Let's meet at our house first to put away all these things and then we will go out to eat together. Everyone nodded. Me and Katt got into my car and we started to head home and would meet the boys there. This was a great day! No stupid people will ruin this for us.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting so close to Halloween! I'm so excited! I't my favorite holiday!  
> I'm glad at how well this story is coming along and I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know how you all feel about it in the comments!


	10. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my little devils...

Hello my little devils, I'm so sorry I haven't posted like I promised. Some things have happened. I've been at the hospital a lot due to my grandmother. Someone hit her with their car...not a car accident, no they hit her while she was walking. They were backing out and didn't look to see if she was there. They almost ran over her head. But she broke her right shoulder and her right ankle and was transported to the hospital in my city because the hospital where she lives, the orthopedist was out of town for the week. She is now in another hospital for rehabilitation to help her walk again. She is 75 years old. I've been going to hospital a lot. I'm not giving up on this story because I love where it's going. Posting might slow down a bit but I'm still planning to post when I'm able to, at least until my grandmother is out of the hospital and able to move on her own again.


	11. She's Not The Only Dense One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from getting Halloween decorations and such, they decide to go to Grillby's for dinner...but Katt finally admits she likes Grillby...Wanting to help her sister out, Rosetta plans to make sure they get to talk. Katt's really dense when it comes to dating and flirting, unlike 'myself' who is a PRO at it and can sense the moment anyone is attempting to flirt or has feelings for someone! (ok...maybe that's a lie and Rosetta is more dense than most others...lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow my little devils! I'm back!!! 
> 
> I am so sorry I have been away for a while now. Had some family emergency occur. For those of you who read my authors' notes, my grandmother is doing a little better. She is still going through therapy to help her get stronger again but she is improving. 
> 
> Now as Promised. an extra long chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I'm gonna try to go back to 2 chapters a week if I'm able to. Still gonna be helping out with my grandmother off and on so we will see how this works out.

As we drove up to the house we saw Sans and Papyrus both waiting for us. I parked the car and we began to grab the bags from the trunk. Papyrus was quickly at our sides picking up majority of the bags and looping them over his bony arms. Sans grabbed a few heavier bags and carried them to the house. As we walked into the house we placed all the bags on the dining room table and began to sort through them. Luna rushed down the stairs meowing loudly at our return. I smiled as she rubbed against my legs. I bent down and picked her up, and she immediately began purring as she rubbed her head against my face. I giggled as I set her back down on the ground and she went to greet everyone else, criss-crossing between everyone's legs as we tried not to trip over her. We continued looking through the bags on the table. Everything consisting of Halloween decorations, make-up, and ect, was placed in the hall closet while the remaining groceries were brought to the kitchen. As I emptied the bags I notices the large roast, potatoes, mushrooms, onions, brown gravy packets, and a couple cans of corn, among other groceries, but these stood out the most. I smiled, knowing what Katt was planning.

"Katt, when did you buy all these? I didn't think we were apart that long." I spoke impressed.

Katt smiled cheekily as she responded, "When me and Papyrus were getting the things on our part of the list, I made sure to stop by the grocery aisle so we could do some grocery shopping real quick. I figured this week we could have our favorite dinner!"

"I figured as much when I saw what you got. It's been a while since we had a Ruby Tuesday dinner." I said excitedly. I noticed both Papyrus and Sans looking at use with curious expressions.

"MISS ROSETTA, WHAT IS A RUBY TUESDAY DINNER?" Papyrus asked curiously.

Katt giggled as she answered for me, "The Ruby Tuesday dinner is one of the best meals ever! It's soooo good! I remember for my birthday when I was a kid, mom and dad brought us to a place called Ruby Tuesday's and it was AMAZING! Me and Rosetta got the same meal of cut up beef on top of mashed potatoes and brown gravy, with corn and mushrooms on the side! It was soooo good! I can't wait to cook it!"

Katt was kicked out of her day dream by Sans chuckles as he responded lazily, "mmm sounds _bone_ licking good." 

Papyrus immediately groaned in irritation, "SANS! DON'T RUIN THIS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!"

Sans shrugged with a lazy grin still plastered on his face, "sorry paps, but  _corn_ you glad i didn't make any food puns? i should  _starch_ coming up with new material."

"SANS!!!!!" Papyrus screeched loudly. I busted out laughing unable to compose myself any longer. Sans tirade of food puns and Papyrus' disdain for them was too hilarious to ignore. 

"Sans, what  _hash_ come over you? You know how much Papyrus hates your bad puns...besides I  _yam_ this close to punishing you if you keep telling bad puns  _bud_. You should learn from the master and become a _chip_ off the old block!" I joked. That was it. Papyrus reached his limit. His normal white skull now red with bubbling irritation.

He stomped his foot and marched towards the front room as he yelled over his shoulder, "I GIVE UP! CALL ME WHEN YOU ARE NO LONGER DOING THOSE INCESSANT PUNS! I WILL BE OUTSIDE!" Sans and I were now on the floor laughing so hard we were now crying. My arms wrapped around my stomach as it now hurt from the constant laughter and lack of oxygen. Katt walked up to us and hit us both on top of the head with a rolled up magazine, shocking us from our laughing fits.

Finally composing ourselves I looked up to Katt who stood before us, her hands on her hips as she gave us disapproving looks then pointed to the kitchen and ordered, "Since you two  _bone heads_ have so much free time now, you can both finish putting away the groceries and clean the kitchen. After you're done get ready so we can go out to eat at Grillby's."

I was unable to stop the smile on my face from growing as I gave her a knowing look, "You must REALLY like Grillby's." Katt froze at my words. I waited for her to lash out at me or to deny it but she seemed stumped at how to respond. However she responded would still not free her from my knowing smile, so she stayed silent and suddenly found the clock on the wall very interesting as her face grew hot. "I mean, I guess I gotta agree it really is a good place to go...awesome food...great drinks...cool monsters...a  _warm_ atmosphere..." I spoke slyly. Her face blew up with blush as she suddenly began speed walking out of the kitchen. Me and Sans hi-fived when she left the room. "She's so easy to figure out. My baby sister has a crush! Awww. Now...I need to see how Grillby himself sees her. How should I play this?" I spoke my thoughts aloud with a grin growing on my face. Sans nudged me with his bony elbow to get me out of my thoughts.

"grillby's a good guy. he's really good natured and always loves making others happy with his business, but truth be told, i've never actually seen him interested in anyone before...not even in the Underground." Sans spoke softly so as Katt wouldn't hear us as we walked into the kitchen to finish putting away the remaining groceries. I gave Sans a nervous look after saying Grillby has never shown interest in anyone before, not even when before they came from the mountain. He smiled and added, "that doesn't mean it won't ever happen. i've gotta say that he does seem to enjoy your sisters company...it's an interesting thing to watch him interact with her because he rarely does that one on one with someone. he usually just deals with everyone as customers taking their orders or bringing them their drinks and maybe chat a little but nothing more than that. with katt however, he does seem to enjoy speaking with her which is a rarity in its' own since he barely speaks, but he also lingers around when she's there. i say she has a shot." My eyes grew as hope filled my heart.

I smiled happily as I whispered, "I really hope she does. She's so sweet and kind and whoever she ends up with, I want them to be the right one for her. I don't want her to be hurt. I know she can be real nervous in the dating world but she can over come that. Maybe Grillby is that obstacle she needs to over come and find happiness...if she's willing to try...which I would say she's willing...I just don't want her to chicken out and give up...or get hurt..." 

Sans looked at the forlorn expression on my face before I quickly shook away the dark thoughts in my mind. I smiled back at Sans as we put away the last of the groceries. "Alright, I'm gonna run upstairs and get ready ok. Do you and Papyrus need to go home to change or are you guys good?" I asked while walking to the stairs. 

"nah, we're good. make sure your sister dresses up in something real nice that'll match her hair. he seems to like her hair's different color and style. Maybe green or purple would look nice." Sans called out as I walked up the stairs. Before reaching the top of the stairs Sans added, "you should dress up too." I stopped my ascent and looked down at him staring at me. 

"Me? Why do I need to dress up? Katt's the one who will be trying to impress _Mr. Hothead_." I joked but still slightly confused at the request. Sans smile seemed slightly strained at my words.

I tilted my head in confusion as I watched his eye lights dart around the room nervously as he added, "ya know...so she won't feel weird about being the only one dressing up. ya don't want her feeling uncomfortable do you?"

My eyes grew at this realization, "You're right! Good save Sans! I'd hate to make her uncomfortable! I want her to feel at ease when she walks in...if she's the only one dressed up she might chicken out. She can be dense when it comes to dating and flirting." I smiled happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~~

' _really? she's not the only dense one..._ ' Sans thought to himself as he watched Rosetta walk up the rest of the stairs and heard her bedroom door close. ' _you should dress up too? really? what was i thinkin? she obviously doesn't feel that way if she didn't catch that...maybe..._ ' He sighed heavily as he walked to the front door where he saw Papyrus jogging in place in front of the house. "hey paps, rosetta and katt are getting ready then we're all headin to grillby's." Sans called as Papyrus continued to jog in place. He stopped jogging to look at Sans standing in the doorway. He walked up to the doorway next to him as he peered into the house. 

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR BROTHER! NOW WHEN WE GO THERE DON'T EAT ALL THAT GREASY FOOD! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR LAZY BONES!" Papyrus scolded. Sans couldn't help but smile and shrug his shoulders to get Papyrus riled up. He was just too easy to get him like that.

' _He likes my puns tho...even if he won't agree to it, so I'll have to keep telling them until he admits it._ ' Sans thought as he glanced back in the house to see if Rosetta or Katt were on there way down yet. When they hadn't come from their rooms yet Sans looked back at Paps and nonchalantly asked, "hey paps..." Papyrus looked down at him waiting.

"YES SANS? WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus asked. Sans looked to the ground nervously, blue beads of sweat began to form on his skull.

"do ya...do ya have that datin book with ya?" Sans asked as he tried not to be obvious. Papyrus' eye lights grew into stars as he beamed down at his brother.

"OF COURSE BROTHER! HERE YOU GO!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly as he took the book from his back pocket. "ARE YOU WISHING TO LEARN THE ART OF DATING? IS THERE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO USE THESE TECHNIQUES ON???" Papyrus look on Sans with hopeful star shaped eye lights. Sans felt himself blush slightly before taking the manual from his brother.

"nah, not really. just curious is all." Sans replied in a bored tone. Papyrus didn't look convinced.

He put his bony hands on his hip bones and said loudly, "BROTHER YOU ARE LYING TO ME! NOT ONCE IN YOUR LIFE HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY KIND OF TRAINING OR WISHED TO LEARN ABOUT THESE THINGS...WHY ELSE WOULD YOU EVEN ATTEMPT IT UNLESS THERE IS SOMEONE YOU WISH TO TRY THIS ON!"

Sans looked up at his brother nervously, trying to think of a way to escape being questioned more when he heard Rosetta's voice calling from in the house. Sans and Papyrus peaked their skulls in from the front door watching as she walked down the stairs dressed in a blue v-neck long sleeved blouse and Red dress pants that hugged her ass perfectly and blue flats that matched the color of her blouse. Her dark curly hair pulled up in a bun as ringlets curled at the back of her hair that escaped her and a pair of...skeleton earrings?!? Sans felt his face heat up as blue blush spread over his cheek bones. Sans looked at Rosetta and thought, ' _she looks...wow...i don't know if there are words to explain how wonderful she looks right now,_ why _does she insist on covering her body like that? she always wears thicker shirts or they are long sleeve shirts and i don't think i've ever seen her show off her legs. paps told me about that night we got drunk and paps carried us to their house. said that rosetta was ready to cry and upset about him carrying her...said she was afraid she would hurt him because she's so heavy...paps said she is worried about her weight and her size. i mean, sure she is bigger than most humans, but i think she looks great...better than great. she looks..._ '

"BEAUTIFUL..." Papyrus' loud voice interrupted Sans thoughts. "MISS ROSETTA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Papyrus ran up to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and stood staring with big starry eye lights. I felt my face heat up at the compliments. I felt nervous hearing something like this to me. ' _beautiful..._ ' I smiled at that thought when suddenly I was picked up off the ground and twirled in the air being held in the arms of Papyrus. I felt my heart speed up as fear slowly began to take over. Papyrus felt my body stiffen so he stopped spinning and place me back on the ground. I look to the ground feeling nervous to look at Papyrus who was staring down at me. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look up to see Papyrus staring at me in concern. My face heated even more at this as I tried to find words to say. ' _Why do I get so nervous about that! I hate that I get uncomfortable about being picked up...I just can't help it. I feel my chest tighten as fear sinks in. Stupid fear of being picked up! Ya, I'm calling you out even though you won't answer!_ ' I thought irritably cursing at my inner fear.

"MISS ROSETTA..." Papyrus' loud voice was slightly softer as he called me out of my thoughts. "I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO PICK YOU UP LIKE THAT, BUT I WAS SO EXCITED TO SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOKED IN YOUR OUTFIT! YOU LOOK JUST AS AMAZING AS MYSELF!" Papyrus spoke while posing heroically. I chuckled at how adorable he was. I felt my anxiety melt away with my laughter. 

"heh, ya look mighty fine this evening madam. will you allow me to accompany you to dinner?" Sans spoke in a cheeky tone as he held out his arm.

I couldn't help but giggle as I wrapped my arm around his as I replied in a proper tone, "Of course my good sir. I would be honored." I stuck my nose in the air and puckered up my red lips pretending to be a snob. Sans chuckled next to me when I heard Katt's voice behind us. The three of us turned around to see Katt wearing a purple blouse with turquoise Capri and flats. Katt had darker lipstick than myself since her skin was darker, ' _damn my light Irish skin._ ' She wore turquoise stud earrings that matched her pants. She smiled shyly and did a twirl to show off the whole outfit. Papyrus was the first to act immediately picking her up and twirling her as he did to me just moments ago. 

"YOU LOOK AMAZING MISS KATT! EVERYTHING MATCHES, EVEN YOUR HAIR!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly as he placed her back on the ground. She smiled happily which seemed to make my nerves calm more. If she's happy then I'm good. 

"Alright, lets go to Grillby's!" I cried out as if heading to battle fist pumping in the air. Sans laughed as we walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, Papyrus standing on my other side and Katt walking next to him. We talked the whole way down to Grillby's. I noticed as we walked the looks some people were giving us. I couldn't count how many people actually gave a disgusted look in our direction. When the others were looking, I gave those peering jerks a smug smile and flipped them off as we walked down the sidewalk. I didn't know still so many people were against monsters...I mean, I know it's not just a few because we still get news of monster abuse, racism to monsters, monsters...being dusted...I quickly shook that though out of my head. ' _Maybe it's not that...maybe it's because we're together? I know there is still a great number of people who are completely against monster-human relationships...maybe they think we're together, together..._ ' blushed creeped across my face at that thought. I tried to will away my blush to no avail as I thought, ' _Nevertheless, whether we were together or not, they shouldn't judge them. Monsters should be free to do what they want! Get what job they want, date or marry who they want...people are so narrow minded. No one will hurt my skeletons!_ ' 

We made it to Grillby's and walked into the bar getting few looks than the first time we ever came here. The dogs at the table waved as we walked in then returned to their card game. Grillby noticed us walking up to the bar and sat in our normal spot. Katt climbed onto her stool as Papyrus sat next to her smiling brightly. As I stepped up to my seat, I prepared to climb onto it as I've done every time we come due to being short at 5" when Sans bony hands appeared at my waist and lifted me onto my stool. I stiffened as I was lifted in the air momentarily before resting on the stool. I looked behind me, my face a bright red as Sans smiled cheekily at me, now being at his height. I puffed out my cheeks as I quickly turned my back to him, resting my elbows on the bar now in front of me. Sans chuckled as he moved to the stool next to me. 

"hey kid you ok? ya lookin kinda flushed." Sans teased. I could feel my face still was hot, knowing my blush probably hasn't died away yet. He chuckled again as Grillby finally walked up to us. "hey grillbs, i'll have the usual." He looked to everyone else for our orders. 

"I'll have the same, minus the ketchup drink." I giggled at Sans fake hurt reaction. "I'll take a mixed drink though. Hmm...how bout you surprise me! Something fruity, a little tangy, but not overly sweet and you can choose the liqueur to mix in it." I smiled smug as Grillby shook his blazing head, a smile creasing in his flames. 

"Haven't learned your lesson yet?" Grillby spoke in a proper tone while the flames made crackling sounds. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope! Can't learn a lesson unless I experience all the different kinds of alcohol." I laughed. Grillby went to Papyrus next who only ordered a milk shake. When he reached Katt, he stared at her for a long quiet moment before he asked for her order as well. 

"Umm...I want to try something new...but I'm not sure what. Everything looks really good..." Katt spoke in a contemplative tone.

Another smile creased in his flames as he spoke, "Would you like a recommendation? You usually get the chicken based dishes and I think I might know one you will like."

Katt blushed as she stared into his flames. "Sure...surprise me." Grillby's smile widened as he nodded and walked to the back with our orders. I leaned forward to look at Katt as she hid her face in her hands from embarrassment. I didn't want to talk to her with everyone around so I slipped my phone from my pocket and sent her a text.

**Rose:** Katt, you're doing great! Don't hide your face. When he comes back, try talking to him!

After pushing send, Katt pulled her face from her hands when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the text from me. She glanced my way and I motioned for her to read the text. She did and then I saw her texting me a reply. I looked at my phone when it vibrated with a new message. I quickly opened it and read what she sent me.

**KittyKatt:**  How? What do I say? I can't think straight around him! 

I smiled and quickly texted her back.

**Rose:** Just talk to him like you do everyday. I know about you coming here almost everyday either during your lunch or your breaks. You two talk so easily and he really seems to like you but you will never know for sure unless you make a move! Talk to him! 

I smiled as I pressed send. Katt read the text and frowned at me as I responded with a smug smile. I jumped slightly when Sans nudged my arm with his bony elbow. I looked at him and he gestured to Katt and my phone. I smiled and whispered so only he would hear me, "Just giving her some friendly advice. If she needs alone time because she might be nervous talking to him in front of us, we might move to a booth instead...you know, so she can talk more freely." Sans smiled back in response. Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door when a monster burst through. She was some kind of fish monster. She was really tall too, almost Papyrus' height. She had blue skin and long ruby red hair in a pony tale. She had a patch over one of her eyes and really sharp teeth shown in her smile. She noticed us at the bar and walked up to us. I stared in nervousness and curiosity. Sans however didn't seem to care one way or another. She walked up behind Papyrus before wrapping her arms around his bony neck and pulled him from his stool. I quickly acted, jumping from my stool before Sans had a chance to stop me. I stood before the huge fish woman with Papyrus trapped in her grasp. 

"Let him go this instant!" I ordered loudly. The fish woman stopped laughing and stared down at my short stature, he one eye scanning over me. She then released Papyrus but turned her attention to me instead. 

"Well aren't you a ballsy punk..." The fish woman spoke in a drawl, showing off her shark like teeth. She stood straight, towering over me with a shit eating grin, "So punk, ya got my attention...what ya gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and seeing the kudos and the comments! I'm planning some fun times coming up and can't wait to see all my little devils' reactions!


	12. Truth or Dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we finally met Undyne, the terrifying fish woman with muscle on her muscles. Has Rosetta bit off more than she can handle???  
> Hell, she's already put her foot in her mouth, time to challenge the fish woman head on!
> 
> A game of truth or dare...is this a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils! I know, I'm posting so early, but I couldn't help myself! I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's gonna be fun what comes next! Undyne is now in the picture and a game of truth or dare has started...how will this end?
> 
> BTW, I have modified some of my earlier chapters. They are looking much better and clearer and added some more to them also. Check them out when you get a chance!  
> Also, I'm almost at 200 Hits! My next special will be at 500 Hits. If you have suggestions of something you would like to see for a special let me know in the comments. I'll choose something from there. Whether it be someone's POV from an earlier or future chapter, something you would like to see in future chapters, ext. There are limitless things to ask and I will decide from your choices! Thank you all for sticking with me.

Having to arch my neck in order to stare up at the tall beast of a woman, my thoughts were racing, ' _What the HELL was I thinking? This woman is huge! She has biceps!!! Her muscles have muscles! I'm going to die!_ ' Even as my mind was frantically trying to figure out an escape from my inevitable death, I stood tall....well, short, but I stood my ground. I didn't let her see my fear...she might smell it though because I was internally flipping out. I didn't look behind me to check on Papyrus since I was afraid she's strike when I turned my back, so I stood protectively in front of him and Sans and Katt who I presumed were still sitting at the bar. The fish woman didn't move. She continued to stare down at me, a gleam in her one eye and her shark smile grew. She suddenly burst into a loud hardy laughter. I was shocked at the sudden outburst, as she continued to laugh.

She then leaned down closer to me, still towering over me intimidatingly, "Punk, I don't know if yur as brave as yur pretendin to be or if yur just an idiot to stand up ta me. Hell, either way, this is gonna be fun. Anyone who is ballsy enough ta stand up ta me is worth a challenge!" She stood straight once again and pointed her webbed finger at me as she yelled, "I challenge ya!" I stood frozen in bewilderment. 

' _Challenge me? What? She sounds like...Papyrus kinda..._ ' I thought curiously. She stood in front of me, not moving from her pose, her shark smile growing larger as the wheels turned in my head. I finally looked behind me to see Papyrus standing proudly with his bony arms crossed over his chest and a big grin on his face. I then looked to Sans who smiled at me, and another expression I couldn't place...surprise? confusion? I'm not sure. I saw Katt on the edge of her seat ready to jump in between me and the fish woman if things got out of hand. I finally asked, "Papyrus...do you know this woman?" 

Papyrus strolled up next to me and laughed loudly while standing in a pose, "NEH HE HE HE! OF COURSE! THIS IS UNDYNE!!! SHE WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE TRAINED ME HERSELF AND WE OFTEN COMPETE TO KEEP UP OUR SKILLS UP TO PAR!" He looked to the fish woman named Undyne...UNDYNE! 

"Wait! Papyrus, is this the same Undyne you told us about before? You thought she ate smurfs to turn her skin blue like Katts hair?" I asked unable to hide my huge smile now plastered on my face.

"What the hell's a smurf?" Undyne asked roughly, narrowing her eye at me.

Katt was the one to break us from our staring contest as she burst into laughter, tears threatening to escape her eyes. I tried not to join her, but felt my shoulders shaking as I tried to hold back my own laughter. ' _So THIS is the famous Undyne! This is gonna be fun!_ ' I thought as I remembered how Papyrus explained how she was when we first met. 

"A smurf...hahaha, a smurf is a small blue creature who, if you eat them, will turn your hair or skin blue." Katt explained between her laughter. Undyne's eye grew as her mouth gaped open, then it formed back into her terrifying smile.

"Holy hell! Damn, that's bad ass!" Undyne cackled, then asked in an amused tone. "The name's Undyne! Who the hell are you two?" 

I smiled cheekily as I held out my hand and introduced, "My name's Rosetta. This is my sister Katt, the smurf eater." I laughed internally at my own joke. Katt jumped down from her stool and walked up to the giant woman as she held out her hand to Undyne as well. They clamped their hands and stared in silence, their smiles large. Undyne bellowed loudly as she stood straight once again. She grabbed Papyrus around the neck bone once again as she continues to laugh. 

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus wined as he flailed in her grasp. This made Undyne laugh louder. She finally released her grip on him as she sat next to Sans. 

"So, what've you punks been up to?" Undyne asked as she made herself comfortable in her seat, her head resting in her hand. 

"jus the usual." Sans replied in a bored tone.

She gave him an irritated glance. "Wasn' talking to ya, ya bone bag!" 

Sans responded while grinning, " _water_ ya wanna know? i _fish_ you would give me a hint." Undyne's face contorted into rage very quickly. 

"I'M GONNA KILL YA, YA BONE BAG! GIVE ME A REASON! ANY REASON TO SPEAR YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Undyne howled angrily, slamming her fist into the bar. I became nervous at her outburst, but Sans didn't show any fear...is this guy afraid of anything?

I quickly raised my voice, tearing her attention from Sans to me, "What about that challenge? You haven't chickened out now have you?" Her face lit up, a competitive glint in her eye.

"Hell ya! It's about time! What's tha challenge? I'll let ya choose!" She boasted, smiling her huge sharp smile. Grillby suddenly came from the kitchen carrying the plates of food with him, setting them in front of us. He left once again to bring our drinks. 

I smiled as I glanced back at her, "Fine! I challenge you to a drinkin contest! First one to pass out, throw up, or submit defeat is the loser!" 

Her smile grew even larger as she replied in a lower tone, "Oh yur on!" And that's how the night started.

' _Why do I keep doing this to myself? Hell, cuz who gets a chance to out drink a fish woman! Maybe I didn't think this all the way through...maybe alcohol will be different. We'll see._ ' I thought to myself as I dug into the burger and fries in front of me. It was the best burger I've ever had, no matter how many times I've had it! It's so good! I couldn't hold back a satisfied moan while biting into the hamburger. As I swallowed my food I noticed Sans looking at me, blue blush on his cheek bones. ' _Has he already started drinking? I don't remember him having anything except that ketchup bottle. Why are his cheek bones blue?_ ' I thought to myself. I shrugged to myself and after a moment I spoke, "Sans...you ok?" 

Sans suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in, causing the blue blush to spread more over his face, as he quickly turned back to his burger and began shoving huge bites into his mouth. I gave him a side glance, noticing small beads of blue sweat starting to form on his skull. I decided to ignore it and went back to eating. I DIDN'T miss he the sigh he released after doing so. I finished my food and had Grillby take my place then I smiled once again and before I could speak he held up his fire covered hand before pulling out a bottle from below the bar. I couldn't help but giggle, "You know me so well already! I haven't had this one yet! Can't wait to try it!" He pulled out a couple shot glasses and looked at our group. "Who's drinking?" I asked to our group.

"Hell ya! It's about time! I'm drinking! I'm not going to lose this challenge!" Undyne called loudly. Papyrus immediately perked up at challenge. 

"I WISH TO PARTAKE IN THIS CHALLENGE AS WELL!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly. I looked to Sans who seemed concerned about his brother drinking. 

"hey paps, 'm tellin ya, yur not gonna like this stuff. ya really shouldn' drink it." Sans insisted in a lazy tone. This only fueled Papyrus to join in the challenge even more.

"NO BROTHER! I WISH TO JOIN! I'M NOT A BABY BONES! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!" Papyrus retorted back to his brother. Sans seemed unhappy about his choice. He looked to Undyne who had a smug grin on her face.

"C'mon ya bag o' bones! Let 'em try it! At least one shot!" Undyne insisted, still smiling smugly. Sans sighed heavily as he finally nodded, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. Papyrus jumped excitedly in place as he moved next to Undyne, leaving Katt at the end of the bar away from our group now. She looked my way nervously. I winked at her and tilted my head in the direction of Grillby. She blushed but nodded her head. I smiled at her willingness to try and see if there really was anything there for her and Grillby. "Are ya drinkin ya lazy bones?" Undyne added.

Sans shrugged his shoulders as he replied lazily, "sure. let's _sea_ what ya got." Undyne gave the smirking skeleton an unamused glare. 

Grillby set out the shots and before he could pour the drinks I said, "Hey _hot stuff_ , why don't ya leave this bottle with us? We can serve ourselves. I know you've got a lot of customers today. We won't make a mess." At first he stared at me, seeming to decide. He finally sighed, his flames crackling softly as he set the drink down on the bar. "Thanks!" I replied with a wink and he quickly walked to the end of the bar grabbing a glass and began to clean with with a rag. I noticed he was close to where Katt was sitting. I quickly threw her a text to 'talk to him already!' She looked at her phone then glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at her. She sighed nervously as she cleared her throat to get Grillby's attention. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Katts' POV~~~~~~

Grillby walked up to her, glass and rag still in his hands. She froze. Her mouth opened but no words came out. ' _What the hell do I say? I can't think of anything! I'm freezing up! Shit! Say something! Anything!_ ' Katt begged internally. "Uh..the food..." Is all she said. Grillby looked confused, tilting his flame covered head. ' _The food??? Same more than that you idiot!_ ' Katt scorned herself. She noticed Grillby still looking at her confused so she quickly responded, "The food you selected. It was really good. You really know what I like." Grillby stared in silence then finally smiled and nodded his head. She felt her face heat up as blush spread over her cheeks. "So...how busy has it been lately? I've noticed that every time I come, more and more people are visiting. It's becoming more popular. I'm not surprised, your food is amazing, and Rosetta always talks about how good your drinks are." Katt smiled. She suddenly noticed his flames on his face turning blue as he coughed nervously into his hand.  

She giggled at his reaction. "Thank you Miss Katt." Grillby spoke with a crackle in his voice. His flames danced around him as she smiled brightly. She listened to the others next to her laughing loudly as they started their drinking contest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So ya punks, what we drinkin?" Undyne questioned as she looked at the bottle of blue liqueur.

I took the bottle from her and looked at the name 'Stars'. "Hmm...Stars? Sounds pretty." I said as I opened the bottle and poured out four shots. We each took a shot glass and held it up in the air then took it in one gulp and slammed the shots back on the bar. My eyes grew wide at the sudden tingle I felt in my mouth. "Whoa...this tastes amazing!" I gasped.

Undyne smiled sharply as she boasted, "Ha! Easy! This won't be a challenge at all! I don't feel anything!" I rolled my eyes at her boasting. I looked at Sans who had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"so, round two? i hope ya can hold yur liqueur this time...kid." Sans drawled cheekily. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance.

"You're the one who won't be able to hold your liqueur! And DON'T call me kid! I'll kick your ass!" I joked, pretending to be mad.

Sans chuckled as he retorted, "first off, can't hold my liqueur cuzt it _goes right through me_. second, ya won't be able ta do that. don't have an ass to kick." I busted out laughing at that. Papyrus groaned loudly at his pun. I looked at Papyrus and realized, he hasn't taken his shot yet. He was holding it in front of him staring at it. 

"Hey Papyrus..." I called softly. He looked at me as if was caught doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing. I smiled as I continued, "You know, you don't have to drink that right? I don't want you to do something your not comfortable doing." He physically tensed up when both Undyne and Sans looked at him as well. He cleared his throat and gazed seriously at the shot in his hand before taking it in one go and dropping the shot glass back on the bar. He seemed...surprised. 

"THIS IS...AMAZING! IT TASTES REALLY GOOD! BUT I DON'T FEEL ANY DIFFERENT...MAYBE I HAVE TO DRINK MORE BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TOOK STRONG FOR SUCH A WEAK DRINK! NEH HE HE!" Papyrus posed bravely as he had taken his first drink of alcohol. I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. 

"Alright, round two! And to make it more interesting, we should make a game out of it! We can play...hmm...truth or dare!" I suggested excitedly. The monsters looked at me confused. "You know...truth or dare? We'll go down the line from Me, Sans, Undyne and Papyrus. We ask someone of our choosing truth or dare. What ever they pick, they have to accept it! No lying when picking truth and must complete whatever dare is given to you...within reason. It has to be possible to complete the dare right here, right now. You get three passes to decline, but must take an extra shot if you decline. AND...you can't choose truth or dare more than two times in a row. What do you think?" 

Undyne couldn't hide her excitement. "Hell ya! Let's do it punk!"

Sans shrugged, his grin still in place, "sure kid. whatever ya say." I glared at him for calling me kid again. Papyrus was ecstatic about the challenge and accepted immediately. I poured everyone a second shot, and like before we all took it in one go, Papyrus this time also. After dropping our glasses back on the bar I started the game.

"Ok...Sans..." I smiled as he looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Truth or dare." 

"heh, I'll take dare kid." He retorted lazily. I glared at him again before an evil grin stretched across my face. This seemed to unnerve him.

"I dare you to..." I looked around the bar then smiled even bigger. "I dare you to...drink one packet of mustard!" I finished. Sans lost the shit eating grin he once wore as sweat began to bead on his skull. My grin only grew at that. 

"kid...are ya serious? mustered is like the nastiest thing you could have chosen! come on, somethin else. make me do a handstand...make me quote Shakespeare while holding my skull." he begged.

"You can do that???" I asked taken aback.

He chuckled, "nah, but that woulda been somethin huh." I glared at him teasingly.

I crossed my arms and shook my head with a smug grin on my face, "You have to do it...or you could use one of your passes...but who knows what might be asked next." Sans narrowed his eye lights at my challenge. He finally scoffed and took a mustard packet from the bar counter, tearing it open. He looked at it, disgust written all over his face before he brought the packet to his teeth and squeezed its contents into his mouth. He visibly shook as he quickly brought his ketchup bottle out and chugged it down. I along with Undyne burst out laughing at his reaction. I wasn't expecting a reaction as hilarious as that. After chugging almost the entire bottle, he breathed heavily after wiping his teeth with his sleeve, then side glanced me with a gleam in his eye lights.

"yur gonna regret that kid." Sans spoke with a hint of revenge in his voice. ' _Shit...I'm dead..._ ' I thought nervously. He quickly poured everyone another shot. I stared at him nervously as I took my shot quickly and dropped it back on the bar. He did the same and grinned convincingly at me, "ok kid...truth or dare." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story. I'm always excited about writing each chapter and will do my best to keep them coming! Let me know what you think in the comments.   
> Have an amazing day my little devils!


	13. Truth or Dare continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game of truth or dare continues and gets more...interresting. What’s worse than playing truth or dare with alcohol? Playing truth or dar with alcohol that doesn’t show its affects immediately...ya...this is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils. I’ve been working on this chapter for a while and I’m really excited for you all to read it! I made this chapter MUCH longer than my normal chapters because I couldn't stop writing. I had to continue and it turned out pretty good I think.
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! 
> 
> Warning: language, drinking, and......a kiss????

I felt my insides twist...' _Damn...maybe I went too far with the mustard..._ ' I thought as I held my gaze with his eye lights. I swallowed loudly as I forced my nerves away and responded, "Ok  _bone man_ , dare." His grin grew even larger.

A chuckle escaped him as he finally said, "ok kid, i dare ya ta eat a a packet of..."

' _Ha, if he says ketchup, there is no problem there. I love ketchup! I even have a shirt that says I want ketchup on my ketchup...not that he knows this._ ' I thought as a grin slowly formed on my face.

"mayonnaise." Sans finally finished, a knowing grin on his face. My grin immediately fell, replaced by disgust.

"M...mayonaise? You want me to eat mayo by itself? Are you serious?" I gasped. Sans burst into a hardy laugh. 

"yup. consider it payback." Sans joked with a wink as he slid a mayo pack toward me. I stared down at the packet as I picked it up. I couldn't hide the grimace on my face. 

"Really?" I questioned again, hoping he would change the dare.

"yup...of course...you could always pass...but you never know what other things you might be asked." he spoke lowly, throwing my own words back at me. I glared at him, knowing this wasn't the best he could do. He most likely has much worse to offer later. I finally sighed as I tore open the packet with my teeth, getting some of the condiment on my lips. I puckered at the smell. I glanced his way, a shit eating grin plastered on his stupid face...or skull...whatever! It was still pissing me off. I glared once again as I took the whole packet, quickly swallowing the thick mayo. I almost lost it, immediately pouring myself another shot and gulping it down to rid myself of the horrible taste. My body physically shivered as the disgusting taste slowly faded. My face scrunched up as I stuck out my tongue in disgust. I glared at him once again, contemplating my own revenge. Undyne was unable to hold back her own laughter, almost falling out of her seat. I shot her a glare as well, thinking of a way to get back at her also for laughing at my display. Undyne poured everyone another shot except for myself since I took mine to rid myself of that horrid taste of my last dare. They all quickly took their shots and Undyne smiled her big toothy grin as she looked to Papyrus.

"Ok,Paps." She spoke excitedly. Papyrus acknowledge her by looking in her direction. "Truth or dare?"

Papyrus smiled broadly as he announce loudly, "DARE!" 

"Ok...I dare you to..." she looked around for a good dare when she thought of the perfect dare for him, "I dare you to order Sans regular meal at Grillby's and eat the whole thing!" The horrified look in his expression was indescribable. Undyne's laughter was so loud it was reverberating through out the whole bar, other patrons glancing at our small group. Papyrus was visibly sweating large beads of orange down his skull.

I felt kinda bad for him taking on this dare so I spoke up, "Hey Papyrus, you know you can use one of your passes if you like. You have three of them." He looked at me, visibly contemplating my offer, before he finally shook his skull in protest.

"THANK YOU MISS ROSETTA, BUT I CAN NOT BACK DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE SUCH AS THIS! EVEN IF...IT MEANS I MUST SUBJECT MYSELF TO...EATING...GREASY FOOD." I could hear his voice waiver as he Called out to Grillby to make the order. As he made his order with Grillby, we took a break on the game to just chat and drink until Papyrus gets his food and eats the whole dish.

As I took another shot...'' _Is this my fourth or fifth? It doesn't matter...I feel just fine. Maybe it's a weak liqueur. A tiny bit dizzy but not bad. The name and color are pretty but why was it called_ 'Stars'?' I thought as I shrugged to myself. I looked to Undyne who seemed to try and keep up with my intake. "So Undyne, while we're taking this break until Papyrus fulfills his dare, I'm curious about you." I spoke grinning.

She looked up at me curiously before returning my grin with her own, "What ya wanna know punk?"

I smiled back as I responded, "What kind of work do you do? You don't seem to fit the description of a nurse or doctor like Papyrus, truthfully that would be terrifying in its' own." I physically shuddered causing another fit of laughter from the large fish woman. 

"Nah, I'm not into that. I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, no not like the one when we were in the Underground, but similar. I protect the King still and any function he happens to be attending. I'm on the front lines to stop any stupid humans from trying anything and keeping other monsters in line." She explained. "Papyrus use to be a part of the guard also until he left to assist with the hospital. His healing magic has helped him a lot in that and I'm glad he's..." she glanced to Papyrus who was now looking at the greasy meal Grillby brought out to him, then headed back to where Katt was sitting continuing whatever conversation they were having before. She turned back to me and lowered her voice so Papyrus wouldn't hear her, "I'm glad he's in a safer environment too. Less chance of something bad happening to him."

I glanced over to Papyrus who looked like was going through a painful experience of slowly eating a large burger with everything on it and a batch of fries with a monster soda instead of the ketchup Sans usually gets. I tried to hide the smile that was stretching over my face. I looked back to Undyne as I asked, "So, outside of work, what do you do? Like, what are your interests or whatever."

She teasingly scoffed as she responded, "On my off days, I'm usually with my girlfriend watching anime or reading manga together."

My eyes sparkled at that and was unable to control the volume of my words, "YOU WATCH ANIME?!? REALLY? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE?" I suddenly shrunk back in my seat as I blushed at her shocked look from my outburst.

She laughed as she responded, "Hell ya, I love it! My girlfriend has a ton at her house. She's a big fan of Kissy Kissy Mew Mew. It's so cute watching her argue that Kissy Kissy Mew Mew 2 is the worst thing ever made, though I do agree with her, it's still funny to watch her reactions when I mention it." 

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked cheekily. I couldn't believe what I was seeing...Undyne...the huge terrifying shark toothed fish woman...was blushing bright red??? Almost as red as her hair!

She smiled nervously as she responded, "Uh...Alphys. She's really awesome."

' _Alphys? That name sounds familiar...I’m pretty sure Sans mentioned a friend...named..._ ' My thoughts were cut short when realization hit me. My eyes grew wide. "You mean Alphys the Scientist??? She's your girlfriend?" Undyne laughed at my sudden epiphany. 

"Yup, the one and only!" She retorted. 

' _Holy shit...Alphys is her girlfriend? Alphys and Undyne are BOTH anime fans??? I never would have guessed!_ ' I thought to myself, still trying to wrap my head around it all. Undyne pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of her and a small yellow dinosaur in her arms. They were both smiling happily. ' _Aww, they're so cute together!_ ' I thought. "You two are perfect together! I've seen her picture online and in the newspaper a lot lately. Something about her working on a breakthrough or something. She’s won a lot of awards over the years.” I explained.

Undyne nodded her head proudly, "Yup! She's really smart and amazing with electronics. She actually made this phone for me. Changed it up where it has a few special additions yur normal human phone won't have." She noticed my intrigued look of hope in my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me and added, "But you'll never get to see them!" I pouted while playing with my empty shot glass. That only made her laugh more. "Tough luck punk!"

' _Maybe not._ ' I thought with a twisted smile. ' _N_ _ext chance I get you to say dare, I'm getting my hands on that phone!_   _After I get my revenge on Sans first._ ' I chuckled to myself as I plotted my next moves. 

"ya ok there paps?" Sans spoke, tearing me from my thoughts. I looked at Papyrus who was finishing the last of his fries then chugged the monster soda quickly.

He suddenly dropped his skull into the bar, groaning, "I, TH...THE GREAT...PAPYRUS...HAVE COMPLETED...MY DARE." I tried so hard not to laugh at his misery. My shoulders bounced as I covered my mouth to muffle any sound I might make. Sans didn't try to hide anything. He laughed loudly, hitting the bar with his bony hand as if he's been told the funniest pun he's ever heard. "BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU LAUGH...UGH, AT SUCH A MOMENT AS THIS?" Papyrus scolded while groaning still.

 "You ok Paps?" Katt spoke. I looked behind me to see Katt walking over to Papyrus. She started patting his broad back (bone?). He lifted his skull from the bar and gave her a weak smile.

"MISS KATT? YES...I AM FINE. I WILL BE, AT LEAST. IT'S NOW MY TURN!" Papyrus sat up straight, preparing to retaliate, "BROTHER! TRUTH OR DARE!!!" He smiled confidently.

Sans smiled lazily as he replied, "heh, dare bro."

Papyrus laughed triumphantly as he yelled, "NYE HE HE! I DARE YOU TO DO 100 JUMPING JACKS!" 

"ah, c'mon bro...ya know i'm a  _lazy bones_. i'll never be as great as you. how bout jus one? or half of one?" Sans chuckled. 

"NYE! NO PUNS ALLOWED! AND YOU CAN NOT DO HALF A JUMPING JACK! BUT VERY WELL. I WILL LOWER THE AMOUNT TO FIVE." Papyrus suggested exasperated. Sans still looked defeated.

"ah bro...i don't think i can do that. i'm gonna have ta pass on this one." Sans spoke while grinning. 

“REALLY?!/Really?!” Papyrus and I yelled simultaneously.

"You're gonna pass on that???" I exasperated.

Sans chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "what can i say? i'd hate to tell ya a _fibula_ , but i'm a true _lazy bones_ when it comes to work."

"SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS!" Papyrus cried irritably.

"So...you're gonna use a pass? The dares or truths could be harder as we go. Speaking of truths, you've just used two dares, so now you'll have to choose truth next no matter what. Can't use two in a row." I Spoke cheekily.

“true, but ya gonna have ta wait yur turn cuz I’m next. so...paps. truth or dare.” Sans spoke with a lazy drawl.

Papyrus sat up and stared at his brother curiously as he responded, “VERY WELL BROTHER. DARE.”

Sans chuckled at his brother’s naive innocence, “ya sure about that bro?”

Papyrus puffed out his chest proudly as he said, “OF COURSE BROTHER! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME!”

”heh, don’t say i didn’t warn ya. alright bro. I dare ya...” his grin widened so very slowly, “i dar ya to tell a pun.”

”A PU....PUN?!? ME? B...BUT...” poor Papyrus was visibly sweating now, fidgeting in his seat. “I...I’M SORRY UNDYNE”

Undyne look at Papyrus upon hearing her name. He looked visibly shaken. “Hey...Paps, ya ok? Why are ya s...” but was cut mid sentence by Papyrus.

”I...UNDYNE, I...I FISH THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY!” He bellowed painfully.

The hustle and bustle of the bar ceased completely. Papyrus was trembling from telling a...pun...Undyne’s expression reminded me of a fish, her mouth opening and closing, but no words being said. I couldn’t tell if she wanted to laugh, was in shock, wanted to kill...there was just...nothing...nothing but a blue fish woman who was slightly red in the face. Is she embarrassed or is that also the alcohol making its self known? Why would it take so long to take affect? The room was already slowly moving when I knew it wasn’t. I knew this alcohol was kicking my ass. Before I could contemplate more, Papyrus’ voice ripped me from my thoughts. 

”NYE!!!!! BROTHER HOW COULD YOU!!!” Papyrus cried loudly, both his bony hands holding his skull as if it truly caused him pain to say a pun. Sans on the other hand was laughing so hard, he was blue in the skull...or maybe that was the alcohol finally taking affect on him also. Either way, drunk or not, he laughing so so loud. He hit his bony hand on the bar over and over again unable to control himself. Poor Papyrus’ skull was dusted almost completely orange by now. 

“i...i’m So...proud of ya...paps...” he spoke between laughs, blue tears threatening to escape his sockets. He continued his bellowing laughter, almost falling off his stool. I shook my head at his display. Poor Papyrus. I finally resolved to comfort the poor ciniman bun, but...looking down I wondered...

‘ _How the hell am I so high up? How did I get into this seat?_ ’ I thought confused as I looked down to the floor that seemed miles away from me now. I took a slow breath and attempted to climb out of my mountain of a stool very slowly. I pointed my foot toward the ground, trying to reach a surface as I crawled out of the stool. I felt the world move once more, causing me to almost lose my balance, if not for Undyne who was quick to steady me with her hand on my back. I looked up at her noticing she was finally smiling. 

“What ya doin punk? Yur gonna fall if yur not careful.” She spoke teasingly. I responded by sticking out my tongue at her. She chuckled at that. My foot finally reached the floor. I felt myself relax at that. I finally stood up straight and tried to walk but I felt gravity suddenly take hold as I dropped face first to the wooden floor. Thank god for Papyrus. I looked up at him as his hands hand reached me in time before I ended up with a bloody nose or something. I looked up slowly, my eyes half lidded from the alcohol. Papyrus had grabbed my arm on my decent and was now pulling me back to my unstable feet. 

“MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asked, still orange dusted on his face from before. I nodded my head without saying a word. “ARE...ARE YOU DRUNK???” I shook my head smiling, for some reason feeling amused at myself...damnit, I am drunk...I quickly placed both my hands of either side of his skull, jolting him in my sudden movement. I stared seriously into his eye lights as I was close enough to feel his breath on my face. 

“Papyrus...it’s not the _fin_ of the world.” I spoke, a small grin forming.

”WHAT...” Papyrus spoke, narrowing his sockets at me, “DID YOU JUST...”

” _Water_ the reason, we understand. Ya _fish_ all the puns would jus stop.” I giggled slightly slurring my words. Papyrus was now scowling.

He suddenly spoke in a low baritone voice, “MISS ROSETTA...YOU TRAITOR...” he scowl turned sad. 

‘ _Aww...I feel kinda bad now..._ ’ my grin fell as my punny puns just upset him more. “I’m sorry Papyrus. I’m jus a bit tipsy n thought that would make ya smile.” I pulled his skull towards me as I stood on my toes to reach him and gave a small peck on his cheek bone. When I pulled away, his skull was lit up like a stop light. His eye lights pin pricks. Once my hands no longer holding his skull he quickly covered his face as a “NYE!” escaped him. 

Undyne slapped my back, causing me to fall flat on the floor. “Ha! I didn’ know ya was such a forward punk! Ha ha ha!”

I slowly picked myself up off the floor, my arms feeling so weak. ‘ _Damn, am I really that drunk?_ ’ I thought to myself. Katt was by my side as she helped me stand. I glanced at her, my eyes glossy looking. From her expression, she knows I’m drunk. I giggled happily as I walked back to my stool and attempted to climb back into it. Easier said than done. Undyne finally assisted me by grabbing the back of my shirt to sit me up on my stool. I took another shot cuz, what the hell, I was feelin great and the shots tasted awesome. I turned to Sans and said, "And now...it's my turn." I smiled devilishly at him. "I wonder who I'm gonna pick. How about...Sans? Truth or Dare? Oh that's right, you only have truth to choose don't you?" He stared lazily at me, blue dusted over his cheek bones. The alcohol must be affecting him more. “What to ask, what to ask. Hmm...Ah, I’ve got one!” My grin stretched as I continued, “Have you...ever been or ever yourself, kissed anyone...romantically, that is?” Sans skull immediately lit up dark blue. His eye sockets wide and eye lights as small as pin pricks. He was speechless as he stared at me. I couldn’t help my own laughter. 

“w...where did that come from???” Sans asked, stumbling over his words. 

“It’s just a question. A simple yes or no question.” I cooed. 

“uh...” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "why ya...so interested? don' tell me, heh, ya want to kiss me too?" he joked throwing a wink my way. I almost fell for it but stayed determined to not waiver...that doesn't mean my body listened to me as my finally fading blush came back with a vengeance.

I shook my embarrassed thoughts away and decided to play Sans game, a flirty grin stretching on my face, "Why, ya offering? I'm down for a skelly kiss." I didn't think about what I said until the words left my mouth and boy...that sounded sooooo wrong! Sans almost fell out of his stool once again at the whiplash of my retort. I laughed as I winked at him and repeated my question from before, "So...have you, or have you not been or yourself kissed another romantically?"

Sans hid his face in his folded arms on the bar as he responded in a muffled tone, “n...no.” 

“Really?” I spoke surprised. 

“uh, ya.” He whispered, almost too quiet to be heard.

’ _Well damn...wasn’t expecting that...he looks so cute when he’s blushing too._ ’ I thought, feeling my face grow warm. ‘ _I didn’t mean cute as in I like him, not that he’s not cute, or that I don’t like him...I just...but not in that way...I just meant...Why the hell am I arguing with myself about this?!? I sound like I’m trying to convince myself or something... Why am I blushing?!? You know what...I blame it on the alcohol. Ya, that’s what it is! It’s fucking with my mind! Ha! ...ok...even I know this sounds pathetic right now...’_

”Hey, ya ok punk? Yur face is all red? The alcohol gettin to ya already? Ha ha ha! Ya light weight!” Undyne laughed, face slightly red obviously affected by the alcohol.

I felt my face grow hotter as I tried to play off my embarrassment, “Heh, maybe...but it doesn’t mean anything! I’m still gonna be standing when you fall!” She crosses her arms and grinned in challenge at me.

“Alcohol huh...interesting." Katt spoke while eyeing me. I glared at her while she wore that damn 'I know what you were thinking' look. "So...whose turn is it now? I wanna join this round." She added, still smirking at me. I faced forward in my seat trying to force my blush away. I happened to glance from the corner of my eye at Sans and noticed his skull was still very blue. He happened to look my way causing me to blush even more. 

' _Damn! Stop blushing you idiot!!!_ ' I scolded myself. I found myself fiddling with my empty shot glass, lost in my own thoughts when Undyne suddenly threw her muscular arm over my shoulder, feeling like I was hit by a truck, and pulled me closer to her. " _What the hell! She's built like a fuckin' brick wall!_ _I'm feeling kinda...dizzy...damn I’m waisted._ ' I groaned internally. 

"So ya punk! It's my turn! Truth or dare, and hurry up about it!" Undyne excitedly spoke as if I were deaf. I pulled away from her and rubbed my ringing ears. 

"Damn Undyne! Do you even HAVE an inside voice???" I groaned. She just laughed louder, a devilish grin stretching over her face.

' _Undyne looks like she's got a nasty dare for me...so I'l choose the safest bet._ ' I cleared my throat as I smiled innocently, feeling still slightly dizzy. "Ok, truth." If I ever regretted anything EVER, it was that. Her huge grin gave me the chills. 

"Ok punk...ya asked for it. Truthfully, I kinda figured ya were gonna choose that. Lucky me." She chuckled.

' _Shit! Is it too late to change my mind?_ ' 

I must have shown my intent in my expression because she laughed as she replied, "Why were ya blushin' after asking Sans his truth?" 

My eyes grew large as my mouth hung open. A look of pure terror and shock visible on my face. I stared at her a moment, not responding or even moving. If I had looked next to me at Sans, I would have seen him leaning closer out of curiosity to see my expression. "I...I uh...I wasn't..." I tried to say, still feeling my cheeks warm but was cut off by Papyrus' loud voice.

"MISS ROSETTA, YOU WERE BLUSHING! YOU'RE  BLUSHING RIGHT NOW! YOUR FACE IS SO RED!" He spoke loudly.

"No, but...it was just....my face was....THE ALCOHOL! That's right, the alcohol is makin my face flushed!" I quickly explained nervously.

Undyne leaned close to me as she whispered low, "I thought ya said ya gotta tell that truth in this game...why ya lyin to us, huh punk?" A shit eating grin plastered on her face. I shut my mouth with a snap as it closed hard.

I quickly looked away to suddenly coming face to face with Sans! Our faces mere inches apart. He was leaning in close to listen to us when I moved suddenly and he didn't have a chance to react. ' _What...the...HELL!!!!_ ' An explosion of red washed over my face at the sudden closeness of him. Sans skull was covered in blue once again as we backed away from one another so fast, we almost fell off our stools. Sans grabbed my hand to stop my decent and helped me sit up straight. The sudden movement made my world spin as full on drunken dizziness took over. When he pulled me up right, I kept going and fell against him...our lips...teeth...there was contact...there was....A KISS!?!? Sans froze, his bony hands holding my shoulders, his teeth against my lips. When I sat back, I stared into his sockets, his eye lights no longer there. He suddenly vanished leaving me staring at the now empty stool. I touched my lips, missing the feeling of his touch. I heard a gasp that suddenly brought me back to reality. My body stiffened realizing where I was and who most likely was staring at me. I slowly turned around to see Undyne, Katt, Papyrus, Even Grillby...Hell, EVERYONE in the bar...staring at me! I went into panic mode as my face flushed even brighter. ' _HOLY HELL!!! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! EVERYONE...EVERYONE SAW!!!_ ' I yelled internally. "I...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" I tried to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a chapter! I can’t wait for you all to see what I have coming up next! It’s getting very interresting!


	14. Sans POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Sans POV with what had happened plus a bit extra. We get to see Sans thoughts during the ordeal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils! Yes, believe it! Another chapter so early!

I wanted to die right then and there. The whole bar hooped and howled at the scene they had ALL just witnessed. I wanted to disappear. That damn Sans took off and left me to this crowd! Traitor! I saw this...weird, uneasy gleam in Undyne's eye...she was smiling gleefully also...that's not comforting to me. Katt was giggling trying not to be heard holding her hands over her mouth. Papyrus, poor dear, was an even worse blushing mess than me! How was that even possible?! I finally crawled down from my stool and walked unsteadily to the door. "Where ya goin punk? We were jus playing! C'mon!" Undyne called after me.

I looked over my shoulder and responded in a tipsy tone, "I'm gettin some air. I'll be back." And with that, I walked outside in to the cool brisk breeze. Feeling the cold air on my burning face was what I needed. I walked around to the side of Grillby's building where I looked to make sure I was alone. I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. ' _Just one...it'll help me calm down. My face feels so hot...and Sans...what if he never talks to me again...I didn't mean to...well...for THAT to happen..._ ' I thought to myself as I placed the cigarette between my lips and lit it. I inhaled, feeling the nicotine rush through my body. "Ah...much better." I whispered to myself, a stream of smoke leaving my lips. Unbeknownst to me, Sans was watching me, hiding in the shadows when he saw me come outside. He watched as I smoked a cigarette, my face bright red.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Sans' POV~~~~~~ (FROM EARLIER)

Sans chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "what can i say? i'd hate to tell ya a  _fibula_ , but i'm a true  _lazy bones_  when it comes to work."

"SANS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS!" Papyrus cried irritably. 

"So...you're gonna use a pass? The dares or truths could be harder as we go. Speaking of truths, you've just used two dares, so now you'll have to choose truth next no matter what. Can't use two in a row." Rosetta spoke cheekily. 

' _heh...she's got somethin planned huh?_ _this'll be fun, but knowin her,_ _she won't be merciful heh._ _Not after that mayonaise dare._ ' Sans thought to himself amused.

“true, but ya gonna have ta wait yur turn cuz I’m next." He responded with a wink causing a blush to appear on her. ' _damn, she's so cute when she blushes like that...i can't help but ta tease her._ ' He then turned to his brother, the smug grin never faltering from his face. "so paps. truth or dare.” He spoke with a lazy drawl.

Papyrus sat up and stared at his brother curiously as he responded, “VERY WELL BROTHER. DARE.”

Sans chuckled at his brother’s naive innocence, “ya sure about that bro?”

Papyrus puffed out his chest proudly as he said, “OF COURSE BROTHER! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU GIVE ME!”

”heh, don’t say i didn’t warn ya. alright bro. I dare ya...” his grin widened so very slowly, “i dare ya ta tell a pun.”

”A PU....PUN?!? ME? B...BUT...” His brother was visibly sweating now, fidgeting in his seat. “I...I’M SORRY UNDYNE”

Sans was trying his best not to lose it. His shoulders began shaking as his laughter weld up within him becoming almost unbearable to keep it in. ' _ah paps, yur jus too easy! don't hate me bro, but yur reactions are always worth it in the end!_ ' Sans thought to himself.

Undyne looked at Papyrus upon hearing her name. He looked visibly shaken. “Hey...Paps, ya ok? Why are ya s...” but was cut mid sentence by Papyrus, his face bright orange.

”I...UNDYNE, I...I FISH THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY!” He bellowed painfully.

Sans eye sockets grew wide at Papyrus' words. He could feel tears pricking at the edge of his sockets as his laughter became so painful to hold much longer. ' _oh my gods!!! a fish pun?! of all things, a fish pun!?! hahaha!!! i'm so proud!_ ' Sans thought while painfully holding back the bellowing laughs straining to be released from him. The WHOLE bar was silent! Papyrus was trembling from telling a pun...Undyne’s expression was priceless, her mouth opening and closing, but no words being said.

”NYE!!!!! BROTHER HOW COULD YOU!!!” Papyrus cried loudly, both his bony hands holding his skull as if it truly caused him pain to say a pun. That was the icing on the cake. Sans finally lost it, a loud hardy laugh burst from him, his bony hand hitting the bar over and over again unable to control himself. His skull blue from the strain of holding in the laughter for so long...or maybe that was partly due to the monster alcohol finally taking affect...who knows. He felt a little tipsy, but no where as bad as Rosetta was right now. Seeing his brother's skull covered in orange blush just made him laugh more. 

“i...i’m so...proud of ya...paps...” Sans wheezed between laughs, blue tears threatening to escape his sockets. He continued his bellowing laughter, almost falling off his stool. He finally began to take back control of himself, his laughter finally dying down. That's when he noticed Rosetta attempting, quite badly he might add, to climb off her stool very slowly. She pointed her foot toward the ground, trying to touch the floor. He felt himself chuckle at that as he watched her struggle. When he saw her losing her balance he subconsciously reached for her, but it was Undyne who reached her first, steadying her with a hand on her back. Undyne had her big goofy grin on her face as she stared down at the VERY tipsy Rosetta. 

“What ya doin punk? Yur gonna fall if yur not careful.” She spoke teasingly. Rosetta stuck her tongue out at her. Sans found himself chuckling at her antics. Undyne held her steady until her feet reached the floor and stood without wobbling. She stood up straight and tried to walk but suddenly fell face first to the wooden floor. He felt his soul speed up for a moment as once again he reached for her, but once again was saved by someone else. Thank gods for Papyrus and his quick hands. She looked up at him as his hand was holding onto her arm, avoiding her from getting a bloody nose or worse. Her eyes half lidded and cheeks rose red from the alcohol. Papyrus was now pulling her back to her unstable feet. 

“MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asked, orange dust on his cheek bones. She nodded without saying a word. “ARE...ARE YOU DRUNK???” she shook my head smiling, as if feeling amused with herself...' _she looks really drunk_... _we should probably call it a night and bring her home before..._ ' but his thoughts were cut off as he watched Rosetta placed both her hands of either side of Papyrus' skull, staring into his eye lights, their faces VERY close. ' _w...what's she doin?_ ' Sans thought panicky as his own skull slowly began to glow blue.  

“Papyrus...it’s not the  _fin_  of the world.” She spoke, a small grin on her features. ' _wait, what?_ ' Sans thought.

”WHAT...” Papyrus spoke, narrowing his sockets at her nervously, “DID YOU JUST...”

” _Water_  the reason, we understand. Ya  _fish_  all the puns would jus stop.” She giggled slightly slurring her words. Papyrus was now scowling. Sans was unable to hide his excitement, ' _oh my gods! ha ha ha! even drunk, she's still tellin puns! ya gotta love her! ha ha ha!_ '

Papyrus suddenly spoke in a low baritone voice, “MISS ROSETTA...YOU TRAITOR...” his scowl turned sad. 

Her grin fell at that. “I’m sorry Papyrus. I’m jus a bit tipsy n thought that would make ya smile.” She pulled his skull towards her as she stood on her toes to reach him and gave a small peck on his cheek bone.

' _wait a min! what the hell!?! did she jus...what was she...WHAT THE HELL???_ ' Sans thoughts screamed, and yet didn't show it on the outside...though his skull was becoming a brighter blue now. When she pulled away, Papyrus' skull was lit up like a stop light. His eye lights pin pricks. Once she removed her hands from his skull, he quickly covered his face as a “NYE!” escaped him. Sans had no words...he just stared in...in what? awe...dumbfound...surprise...jealo...no! not that! he wasn't...you know...it doesn't make sense if he was...she was his friend...and...was that it? just friends? damn it, now he was getting irritated and blushing more!

Undyne slapped Rosetta's back, causing her to fall to the floor. “Ha! I didn’ know ya was such a forward punk! Ha ha ha!”

She picked herself up off the floor, her arms trembling. Katt was by her side as she helped her stand. Rosetta giggled happily as she walked back to her stool and attempted to climb back into it. After a moment of attempting and failing miserably, Undyne finally assisted her by grabbing the back of her shirt, reminding Sans of a cat  picking up its' kitten by the scruff of their neck, and sat her on her stool. She took another shot when she got situated in her stool. She suddenly turned to Sans and said in a VERY drunk tone, "And now...it's my turn." She smiled devilishly at him. "I wonder who I'm gonna pick. How about...Sans? Truth or Dare? Oh that's right, you only have truth to choose don't you?"

He stared lazily at her, blue dusted over his cheek bones. ' _heh...can she stop looking so cute? i don't know how much more i can take of this...i wonder what she's got for me though._ ' Sans thought to himself. The alcohol must be affecting him more than he thought. “What to ask, what to ask. Hmm...Ah, I’ve got one!” Her grin stretching more, “Have you...ever been or ever yourself, kissed anyone...romantically, that is?” Sans skull immediately lit up dark blue. His eye sockets wide and eye lights as small as pin pricks. ' _w...what?!? what...kind of question is that?!? how drunk is she right now?! how am i suppose to answer that???_ ' Sans mentally yelled. Her laughter drew me back from my inner thoughts. 

“w...where did that come from?” Sans asked, trying to sound uninterested, but found himself stumbling over his words. ' _smooth move ya bone head._ ' Sans grumbled to himself.

“It’s just a question. A simple yes or no question.” She cooed adorably. 

“uh...” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "why ya...so interested? don' tell me, heh, ya want to kiss me too?" he joked throwing a wink her way. ' _boy, is it hot in here or what? i feel like i'm sweatin up a storm, damn..._ 'Her blush came back with a vengeance. ' _she's so cute!_ '

A flirty smirk formed on her lips as she finally retorted, "Why, ya offering? I'm down for a skelly kiss." Sans almost fell out of his stool at her retort. She laughed and threw a wink his way as she repeated her question from before, "So...have you, or have you not been or yourself kissed another romantically?"

Sans hid his face in his folded arms on the bar as he responded in a muffled tone, “n...no.” 

“Really?” She spoke sounding surprised. 

“uh, ya.” He whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. ' _damn...why the hell am i blushin?!? what the hell's wrong wit me?_ ' He glanced up at Rosetta nervously to see her face that was almost normal again, was brightening back up. She looked as if was having an inner fight with herself. Well, at least he wasn't the only one. ' _ya know what, i'm blamin this on the alcohol! that's gotta be it! no other way to explain these thoughts...ya...absolutely...no...other...who the hell am i tryin to convince?  i...i like rosetta...there, i said it! well, thought it...damn, what the hell do i do from here?_ '

Sans noticed Undyne staring at Rosetta's flustered face, a very familiar look gleaming in Undynes' eye...the gleam of an...Otaku. ' _well shit..._ ' She smiled her toothy smile shooting Sans a knowing glance. He held his normal grin in place...trying not to show her weakness. When she chuckled he knew he was in trouble. ' _double shit...what the hell are ya thinkin undyne?_ ' Sans thought nervously.

”Hey, ya ok punk? Yur face is all red? The alcohol gettin to ya already? Ha ha ha! Ya light weight!” Undyne laughed, an uneasy feeling bubbling in Sans.

Rosetta's face grew redder as she responded, “Heh, maybe...but it don’t mean anythin! I’m still gonna be standin when ya fall!” Undyne crossed her arms and grinned in challenge.

“Alcohol huh...interesting." Katt spoke while eyeing Rosetta also with a knowing look of her own. ' _can everyone see what's going on or what?!? this isn't going to end well...knowin these imbeciles..._ _ya...we're screwed._ ' Sans contemplated nervously. Rosetta glared at her sister who wore an 'I know what you were thinking' kind of look. "So...whose turn is it now? I wanna join this round." She added. Sans watched as Rosetta turned away from her sister to face the bar, her eyes closed as if trying to force her blush away. She was failing. She glanced from the corner of her eye catching Sans gaze causing his blue blush to return. ' _s...she...why does she have...ta look at me like that...her cute pudgy cheeks...her hazel green eyes...her lips...WOAH! stop the thoughts right there! what am i thinkin!? her lips?!? ok sansy boy, calm down...yur just...drunk...ya, drunk...and ya like rosetta...ya...who thought it was a good idea of drinkin? great combination goin on there...i gotta make sure i don't slip up...i don't...wanna scare her off. how would she feel...if a monster told her...nah...she's sweet, and amazing, and one of the kindest humans around...but she'd never seriously think about...being with someone...like me..._ ' His shoulders slightly dropped and his grin fell ever so slightly. 

Sans noticed Rosetta fiddling with my empty shot glass, lost in her thoughts when Undyne threw her arm over her shoulder, almost knocking her off her stool again, then pulled her closer to her. "So ya punk! It's my turn! Truth or dare, and hurry up about it!" Undyne excitedly spoke. She pulled away from her, rubbing her ears, no doubt from Undyne's uncontrollable volume.

"Damn Undyne! Do you even HAVE an inside voice???" She groaned. Undyne laughed louder, a devilish grin stretching over her face.

' _Undyne may be an idiot sometimes...but not this time...she's got a look that says she's up to something._ ' Sans speculated. Rosetta cleared her throat, almost un-noticeably swaying side to side. "Ok, truth." she finally replied.

"Ok punk...ya asked for it. Truthfully, I kinda figured ya were gonna choose that. Lucky me." She chuckled evilly. Rosetta looked like she wanted to change her mind suddenly. Sans chuckled to himself at the thought of her internally freaking out. Undyne finally asked, "Why were ya blushin' after asking Sans his truth?" 

Sans, or Rosetta for that matter, were expecting that kind of a question. Her eyes grew large, her mouth hung open. A look of pure terror and shock visible on her face. Rosetta had frozen, not responding. Sans was glad she didn't look at him this moment because for some reason, because of her reaction, he was blushing once again as he thought, ' _damn, how many time can a skeleton blush like this? what the hell is wrong with me? it's jus a question...i'm gettiin my hopes up. she was probably blushin cuz...cuz...i was blushin...ya, that's it. she was probably just going off my emotions at that moment...that makes sense...right? i'm not just makin shit up am i? am i? shit..._ ' Sans nonchalantly leaned closer out of curiosity to hear her answer. Her face was definitely red...was she embarrassed? Was there a reason to be embarrassed...she didn't...really think of him in that way...did she? "I...I uh...I wasn't..." She spoke, stumbling over her words. Sans felt himself leaning closer in anticipation.  Papyrus jolted both Rosetta and Sans from their inner thoughts.

"MISS ROSETTA, YOU WERE BLUSHING! YOU'RE  BLUSHING RIGHT NOW! YOUR FACE IS SO RED!" He spoke loudly.

"No, but...it was just....my face was....THE ALCOHOL! That's right, the alcohol is makin my face flushed!" She quickly explained nervously. ' _well, that's a lie. so...it wasn't because of the alcohol...then what made her blush? why am i so interested...i'm gettin my hopes up. i need to just calm down._ ' Sans scolded himself internally. 

Undyne leaned closer to Rosetta as she whispered lowly, "I thought ya said ya gotta tell that truth in this game...why ya lyin to us, huh punk?" A shit eating grin plastered on her stupid fish face. Rosetta's mouth closed with a snap.

She suddenly looked away from the others, coming face to face with Sans! Sans froze, their faces mere inches apart. He was leaning in close to listen to to what she was gonna say...but never expected her to suddenly turn around...he didn't have a chance to react. Blue beads of sweat formed on his skull. ' _t...too close! she's too close! if we...were a little closer...we could...be..._ ' When they both realized how close they were to each others face, they quickly back away so fast, they almost fell off their stools. Sans grabbed her hand to stop her decent and helped her sit up straight. He must have pulled too hard because the sudden movement pulled her up right, but she kept going and fell against him...He was only able to catch her shoulders with his hands...but that didn't stop what just happened. ' _$#@%!!!!!!_ ' No actual words came to him as her lips connected with his teeth. His eye lights completely gone from his sockets. An explosion of red washed over her face at the sudden contact. Sans skull looked like a blueberry. ' _h...her lips are...my teeth...we...she's KISSING ME!?!? her lips...they're so soft._ ' he almost hummed at the feeling of the kiss when he was suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of someone gasping behind them. Rosetta must have heard it too because they slowly separated from each other...both faces bright in their own blush. His body stiffened realizing where they were and that they weren't alone...Rosetta slowly turned around to see Undyne, Katt, Papyrus, Even Grillby...Hell, EVERYONE in the bar...staring at them! She went into panic mode as her face flushed even brighter. ' _holy hell! did that just happen?!? what the hell!!!_ ' Sans yelled internally.

"I...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Rosetta tried to explain very flustered. Sans fight or flight kicked in and...flight won. Feeling bad about leaving Rosetta to the wolves, he had to get some air. He short cut outside the bar behind the building. He leaned against the wall, watching his breath come out in puffy clouds of smoke. He touched his bony hand with to his face, feeling the sweat covering his skull. ' _well...that could have gone better...shit...what the hell am i sayin? she'll never want to talk to me again...i was so stupid. i shouldn't have just sat there...in the kiss...even though...i kinda wish...it was...on purpose...she'll never want me around...i'll jus make her uncomfortable...yur such an idiot sans...ya lost one of the good things ya had goin for ya. good goin bone head._ ' He scolded himself. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the bar door open then close. He quickly hid in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by anyone just yet. That is, until he saw it was Rosetta. Her face looked red as a cherry. She was looking around, probably trying to make sure she wasn't followed out. Then she...what is she doing? Wait, she smokes cigarettes? He watched as she placed a cigarette between her lips and lit it. She inhaled and released a mixture of smoke and fog from the cool air.

' _well...guess better now than ever to face her...at least she's alone...let's see how this turns out._ ' Sans pepped himself up to talk to her. He took a step from the shadows as he called, "didn' know ya smoked." She swung my head around to see Sans leaning against the building.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sans?” I shouted surprised. My hand on my chest to calm my racing heart.

Sans chuckled nervously as he slowly stepped from the shadows, hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Sans...what’re ya doin out here?”

I asked, taking another drag from my cigarette. He seemed uncomfortable...his eye lights looking toward the ground avoiding my eyes. “ah, ya know...was kinda stuffy inside. Had ya cool off...uh...I’m...sorry about...ya know, disappearing on ya earlier...”

“It’s...” I sighed heavily as I continued, “it was a dick move...” I noticed him stiffen at my words. I smiled to ease his concern. “But I can’t stay mad at my favorite punny skeleton.” Sans eye lights suddenly grew brighter and...are those hearts??? ‘ _Oh my god...his eye lights turned_ _into blue hearts!_ ’  He must have noticed my expression because they instantly turned back into his normal eye lights but blue blush began to lightly  dust over his cheek bones. I couldn’t help but giggle. He seemed to perk up after that. He even cracked a real smile. 

“ya, i guess that was kinda _bone_ of me to do that. thanks fur forgiving this ole bag o’ bones.” He spoke as he winked. I giggled at his antics. We decided to stay outside together. Even though it was quite cold outside, we huddled together side by side by the building as I smoked my cigarette.We talked about anything and everything for what seemed like only minutes. I lit up a second cigarette and Sans gave me a questionable look, but didn't say anything else about it. Before we knew it, an hour had already passed because we were interrupted by someone coughing. We looked towards the front of the building to see Katt, Papyrus, Undyne, and...someone else...was that a...dinosaur? It was! A yellow dinosaur! That must be Alphys!

"A..Are we int..errupt..ing any...thing?" The yellow dinosaur stuttered amused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can’t believe the hits I’ve received.  
> I’m so excited and can’t believe how well the story is doing! Thank you all very much!  
> When I reach 500 I’ll do a special at YOUR request! Please let me know what you would like and I’ll select the most requested suggestion.


	15. I Ship It? What Does That Mean!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sans And Rosetta had snuck outside after that embarrassing endeavor in the bar. Things were a little awkward at first but after talking it was as if nothing embarrassing had happened. The others finally came outside to find both of them on the side of the building and Rosetta gets to finally meet Alphys! She is one of the greatest anime fans other than Katt and Rosetta...but can they keep up with the Otaku who loves Kissy Kissy Mew Mew and...Shipping Couples...or soon to be couples...or who she believes should be couples. Find out what happens here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils, I'm sorry I've been away. I've had some stuff going on but trying to keep up with the story also. I'm excited about this chapter you are going to reach today! 
> 
> Warning: OTAKUS, SHIPPING IT, & FLUFF! Enjoy!

I looked back at Sans once again before we moved from the wall and walked up to the group. Undyne was leaning over the short dinosaur. Katt seemed a little tipsy but still mostly sober. Papyrus though...he seemed as if he hadn't consumed a drop of alcohol all night. He was just as chipper and energetic as per usual. 

"Hey guys. You're already done drinking? What time is it? Who won?" I asked sheepishly. Katt was glaring at me then pointed to Papyrus who posed as if he had conquered an enemy in battle, his chested puffed out and the red scarf he always wears waving in the breeze. I was surprised to hear this and it seemed Sans was as well from the expression on his face. 

"By the way...what. is. that?" Katt asked accentuating each word, pointing to my hand. I looked down and remembered I still had my cigarette lit. I subconsciously hid it behind my back as if I were a child caught taking something I had no business touching. Papyrus' sockets grew as he smelled the smoke. 

"MISS...MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU...SMOKING?!" He stared at me as if he were scolding a child for being in the wrong. I couldn't look him in the eyes. How does he do that? Make me feel like I’ve kicked someone’s puppy. I heard him huff as he stomped up to me. I backed up instinctively as he stood towering over me. He then reached for my hand, pulling it from behind my back to reveal the cigarette still held between my fingers. He plucked it from me, dropped it on the ground, and put it out with his boots. He then looked down at me, still holding my arm above my head, "MISS ROSETTA, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW BAD SMOKING IS FOR THE HUMAN BODY?" He paused a moment looking at my bare hands as he held my wrist in his bony hands. "YOU'RE FREEZING! DID YOU NOT FEEL COLD?" He gently released my wrist as I let it drop next to my side. He then reached his bony hands to touch my rosy cheeks and his sockets changed to looking sad. He stood up and removed his scarf from around his neck then attempted to wrap it around my own. "HERE, THIS SHOULD HELP WARM YOU UP. I UNDERSTAND HUMANS ARE AFFECTED BY COLD AND HOT TEMPERATURES. I WOULD HATE TO SEE YOU FALL ILL." I'm glad my cheeks were already red from the cold, so no one questioned why they became brighter. He then cupped one of his bony hands up to his mouth as he breathed into it then reached down and grabbed my hand. I was surprised to feel his bones were warm. He smiled kindly at me as he added, "THIS SHOULD HELP WARM YOU UP A LITTLE, RIGHT?" I just nodded slowly, trying not to blush more than I already was. I was soooo glad it was cold out tonight. It was hard to tell I was blushing due to my face already rosy from the cold. Sans surprised me when he grabbed my wrist closest to him and shoved my whole hand into his jacket pocket.

I stared at him stunned by his action also. He refused to look at me but just said nonchalantly, a slight blue dust on his cheek bones, "i keep forgettin' how ya humans are affected by the weather. this is a little better though...right?" I nodded again, my eyes still wide with surprise. ' _I'm in a skelly sandwich!_ ' A cough from someone brought me from my thoughts. The yellow dinosaur had a grin plastered on her face as she watched from the side lines. There was a familiar gleam in her eyes as she seemed transfixed on staring at me, Papyrus, and Sans...just scanning over the three of us bundled together. Each skeleton holding my hands and wearing Papyrus' scarf that almost swallowed me up from how huge it was, and her grin grew little by little. I actually got a chill down my spine from it. ' _Why do I feel...I don't know...in danger...intimidated...not life threatening danger, more like...something I should be wary of. I'm not sure what this feeling is._ ' The yellow dinosaur spoke, breaking me from my thoughts.

"H-Hello, m-my name i-is Al-Alphys. Undyne keeps ta-talking about yo-you." She spoke reaching out her clawed hand. I smiled as I took it.

' _That strong feeling before...was it just my nerves? She seems pretty sweet. No red flags appearing yet._ ' I thought as we shook hands, er, in her case claws. "My name's Rosetta. Nice to meet you Alphys. Undyne's told me so much about you also. I'm glad to have another fangirl around. Anime for life!" I responded gleefully, holding a thumbs up to her. Alphys blushed red as Undyne giggled drunkenly, a goofy smile on her face. 

"Really? You like anime too? Have you watched Kissy Kissy Mew Mew yet? It's awesome!" Alphys spoke excitedly, not once stuttering.

' _Wow, she didn't stutter? Maybe she only stutters when she's shy or nervous? I was definitely imagining that feeling coming from her. She's way too sweet! She's even an anime fan! Now if she was an Otaku, then I might be worried...but she doesn't seem the type. No red flags at all...besides, what could this sweet dinosaur possibly do?_ ' I smiled as she waited for my response, "No, I haven't seen it yet. Me and Katt should have an anime night. It's been a long time since we binged on some good anime. You and Undyne should come over and we can make it an anime binge night. Have some snacks and good drinks. What do you say?" I asked happily. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Yes! That would be great!" She looked at Undyne who continued to lean over her as a crutch then looked back at me, "Well, I wi-wish we had more ti-time to talk, b-but I have t-to get U-Undyne home."

' _Wow, she's stuttering again...She really is so cute just like Undyne said. I was just being overly cautious earlier._ ' I thought to myself. 

She smiled back as she began to lead, almost drag, Undyne to her car parked close by. It was a pretty blue, just like Undynes' skin. That's so cute! Alphys closed the passenger door after making sure Undyne had been safely strapped in. She pulled out of the parking space and stopped next to us. She didn't say anything, just stared at our group, that same familiar...gleam in her eyes. Katt watched as her eyes moved from Papyrus, to me, to Sans, and then repeating a time or two. A smile stretched across her snout as she whispered "I ship it." then drove off giggling. (RED FLAG, RED FLAG!!! DANGER, DANGER! OTAKU ALERT! OTAKU ALERT! WE HAVE A SHIPPER ON OUR HANDS!) An alarm went off in my head repeating those words.

"WHAT DOES...SHIP IT MEAN?" Papyrus asked confused. Katt and I, as big of anime fans as we were...understood exactly what it meant. Katt busted out laughing as I blushed furiously. When looking at Sans, his skull was lit up like a blue neon bulb.

' _She's...she's a shipper?!? That's what that terrifying feeling was! She's an Otaku! A Shipper of couples or...ones she believes to be couples...Otakus...are a force to be reckoned with! How did I not see it before? And she s_ _hips it?! Ships who? Katt and Papyrus?_ Sans?' I felt a pang in my chest at that thought. I placed my hand over my heart, a confused expression on my face. ' _Why...did that bother me? That doesn't make sense...she could have been shipping them o_ r _me and Sans....or_ Papyrus...' I felt my heart flutter at that thought. My face began to heat up, thank the stars it was cold outside because my face was already flushed from that. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts, ' _What is wrong with me? Why did my...you know what I'm over thinking this...it's her fault! She h_ _as to clarify this shit! Who was she shipping?!? I'm so confused!_ ' I thought as I became more flustered. Papyrus stared at my sister with a puzzled look on his face. Sans had pulled his hoodie over his skull and I could see a faint blue blush dusted on his skull. Alphys seemed happy with our reactions as she waved to us and drove off giving no further explanation. I could hear her cackling loudly as she drove away. Papyrus waved happily as they turned down the road, disappearing from sight. He then turned and looked back to Sans, who was still trying to hide in his hoodie, and myself, completely forgetting that my hand was still held by his in his jacket pocket. He put his hands on his hips as he huffed exaggeratedly. 

"ALRIGHT, IT'S LATE SO LET US HEAD BACK. IT IS ALREADY COLD OUTSIDE AND HUMANS CAN EASILY BECOME SICK IF LEFT OUT IN THIS WEATHER TOO LONG. BROTHER, I AM SURPRISED YOU ALLOWED MISS ROSETTA TO STAY OUT HERE IN THE COLD FOR SO LONG ALREADY!" Papyrus spoke loudly as he ushered Sans and I towards the direction of our home. Katt quickly followed after, smiling to herself. 

"heh, sorry bro. we were just..." Sans spoke lazily, his blush finally gone.

"SANS! DON'T YOU DARE!" Papyrus cut in, irritation heard in his booming voice.

" _chillin_." Sans finished with a grin. 

Papyrus threw his arms in the air groaning loudly. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU SANS! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS! YOU ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM PUNS!!!" I couldn't help but laugh, the stress of meeting an Otaku melted away.  Papyrus was so cute when he got upset like this. I heard Katt chuckling on the other side of him. "NO! MISS KATT! MISS ROSETTA! IF YOU LAUGH, IT WILL ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM!" Papyrus scolded us as he folded his arms.

"Sorry Paps. Maybe we should give Sans the... _cold_ shoulder?" Katt giggled. 

"NOOOO!!! NOT YOU TOO MISS KATT! I HAVE FAILED TO PROTECT YOU FROM HIS INFLUENCE!" Papyrus cried dramatically as he fell to his knees in defeat. I patted his shoulder as he mourned his defeat against the power of horrible puns. He turned his skull toward me as I smiled. 

"Don't worry Papyrus. You have protected me a lot from Sans’ puns, but I couldn't defeat them all." I giggled. "Puns are just too strong, but I know you will be there to help us defeat them! You're the _coolest_ skeleton around!" Papyrus' cheek bones dusted orange as I smiled at him. He stood to his feet, once again towering over all of us as he began to walk, a huge smile on his face.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M _COOL_?" Papyrus asked joyfully. I smiled at his naive self for not noticing the pun. 

"The _coolest_." I giggled. 

"ya, no one's _cooler_ than you bro." Sans added, a cheeky grin on his face.

Katt chimed in, "You're the definition of _cool_ Paps."His face beamed with pride.

"NYE HE HE! OF COURSE I AM! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE..." Papyrus froze as the sudden realization struck him. "DID YOU...ALL MAKE A PUN?!?! ALL OF YOU!?" He waived his arms around dramatically as he hollered. We all broke down laughing as Papyrus scolded us for our immaturity. He pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity as he groaned, “I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW IMMATURE YOU ARE ALL ACTING! SANS IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU BOTH!” He walked up to us, our bodies now laid out on the ground, trembling as our laughter had yet to die down. He suddenly picked me up startling me, my laughter immediately stopped. He placed me on his right hip as if holding a child, his arm securely wrapped around my waist. He then proceeded to pick up Katt, placing her on his back, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, and finally scooped his brother under his other arm and began walking, hauling all three of us with him. He didn’t act strained at all for carrying two over weight women and his big boned brother.

I felt my fear rising from the pit of my stomach. My hands clenched into his shirt as I forced myself to push away my nerves. ‘ _It’s ok...you’re not hurting him. He said...you’re NOT heavy...even if that was a lie, but holding ALL three of us? I know he’s gotta be struggling a little.._.’ I thought as my chest began to tighten. ‘ _Don’t have a panic attack over this! It’s...it’s gonna be ok. Almost home...almost home.._.’ I closed my eyes tightly and rested my head on his collar bone, my legs had already curled closer to my own body. Papyrus seemed to notice this as he turned my way and...kissed the top of my head as to comfort me. I looked up, my face flushed brightly.

“YOU'RE NOT HEAVY. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I QUITE ENJOY CARRYING YOU." He spoke in a softer tone but considered as a normal tone to me. "BETTER?" I nodded slowly and hid my face in the scarf he wrapped around my neck earlier. I felt my nerves slowly dissipate. Not truly gone, but not over powering me either.

' _I wonder if maybe I still have alcohol in my system...I know he didn't mean anything by that...that...kiss...it was on top of my head...just to...to comfort me, ya. I'm way over thinking this! That whole, 'I ship it' from Alphys has my mind in the wrong place._ ' I thought to myself as I tried to will my blush away. I peeked from the scarf to see we were almost home. ' _Damn, that was a fast trip. Papyrus' legs cut the journey almost in half!_ ' I thought as I looked down at my own short stubby legs.  When we reached our door Papyrus knelt down so Katt could jump down from his back and I stepped from his hip. Katt opened the door and we quickly entered to escape the cold breeze outside. Papyrus closed the door behind him and set his brother down once inside. We felt the comfortable warmth blanket over our bodies. I released a satisfied sigh as I felt myself slowly warm up. Luna was quick to greet us as her bell jingled from up stairs. She quickly began to greet everyone by criss-crossing between everyones' legs. 

"Hey Luna, we're home. Would you guys like something hot to drink?" Katt asked as she was already heading to the kitchen, Luna following after her. 

"NO THANK YOU MISS KATT. I AM FINE. WHAT ABOUT YOU SANS?" Papyrus asked his brother.

"nah, i'm good. unless ya got a bottle of ketchup 'round" Sans joked. 

"SANS! YOU HAVE HAD TOO MUCH TO DRINK ALREADY! NO MORE KETCHUP!" Papyrus scolded. Sans just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. 

"I'll have a hot chocolate Katt." I called out. 

"Ok, gotcha!" She replied. I kicked off my shoes at the door and headed to the longest sofa in the front room and sat in the middle of it. Before I leaned back I realized I was still wearing Papyrus' scarf. I quickly unwrapped it from my neck and folded it neatly. 

"Thank you for the scarf Papyrus. It really is warm. I folded it and you can get it off the coffee table ok." I called out as I set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He smiled happily at me.

"NO PROBLEM MISS ROSETTA. I'M GLAD IT KEPT YOU WARM." He responded gleefully. I patted the cushion on my right for him to join me. He happily kicked off his boots and set them by our door then made his way to the sofa. He sat next to me, his face beaming with excitement. Sans walked over to the sofa and sat on the other side of me, laying back lazily crossing his arms behind his skull. 

"You guys wanna watch a movie? Since it's getting close to Halloween, we could watch something scary...if that's ok." I asked feeling slightly shy after the question left my mouth. Papyrus looked at me, seeming a little uncomfortable about 'scary movies'. Sans, who was now lounging with his head resting back on his bony arms, opened one of his sockets and lazily stared at me.

He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "wha'cha got?" A big smile stretched on my face as I quickly stood up and moved to the movie shelf. I scanned over the top row of movies looking at the titles. Katt walked out from the kitchen with two cups of steaming hot chocolate and a bottle of ketchup under her arm, Luna still following her, meowing for attention. Sans immediately perked up. "aw, ya shouldn' have." He joked as he reached for the bottle.

Katt pulled it from his reach and responded, "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll put it back." She smirked as Sans gave her a competitive look. She busted out laughing as he swung for the bottle again, and again, she pulled it from his reach. She giggled as she teased him, holding the bottle behind her back. She jumped surprised when the bottle was swiped from her hands. She turned around to see the bottle engulfed in blue magic and floated to Sans whose eye socket was glowing the same blue colored magic. She had a look of puzzlement and surprise on her face. He chuckled cheekily as he happily popped the top and took a swig of the ketchup. Katt shuddered at how disgusting that was. Sans just winked at her and he took another gulp of the red sauce. She quickly turned away from him to set the two cups of hot coco on the coffee table.

"What are we watching?" Katt asked as she began to sip at her steaming drink. She sat in the love seat beside the sofa, laying long ways, propping her feet on the other arm of the sofa. Luna jumped up onto her and began to kneed at her stomach until she was comfortable and curled up into a purring fur ball. I finally pulled a movie from the shelf and held it up triumphantly. 

"I found a good one! It's old but still awesome!" I announced. I bounced over to the TV and placed the disk in the DVD player. I pet Luna as I walked back to my seat between the guys. I turned on the TV and the pressed play as the move title appeared 'John Carpenters: The Thing'. I settled myself between the guys feeling nice and warm and safe from my over active imagination when I watch scary movies. A smile grew on both Katt's and my faces as the familiar heartbeat like intro music began, creating an ominous atmosphere. The familiar music made my heart flutter. That sounds weird when thinking that about a horror movie, but this movie was special, remembering watching this movie with our parents and brother was comforting. This was dads’ favorite movie after all. I quickly pulled my feet from the floor and hugged my knees to my chest excited about the movie. I couldn’t hide the smile on my face. At first Sans and Papyrus looked confused as to why I pulled my feet onto the sofa. Papyrus even looked around the floor to see what I was trying to avoid. I held back my giggles and rather not explain that I was afraid of the ‘ _movie  alien monster_’ would try to grab my feet. Sans actually seemed interested in the movie when he realized it was about an alien from space. Poor Papyrus’ bones were rattling from his terrified trembling. I laid back into the sofa and leaned against Papyrus’ bony arm. I grabbed his hand to comfort him. I felt his trembling slowly fade away. It was so late and I didn't realize how tired I was. My legs slipped from their position and bumped Sans legs. I tiredly pulled them back into place. "Sorry Sans." I softly apologized. I heard him chuckle as he grabbed my feet. I jumped slightly as the contact and swung my gaze to him. He smiled as he continued to lift my feet and laid them over his legs. 

"it's alright. this is more comfortable anyways." Sans spoke as he held my legs in place over his lap. That sudden jolt of energy was quickly spent as the tiredness began to take over once again.

My eyes were half lidded as I smiled tiredly and responded, "Thanks...Sans. You're...comfy." My words word soft and almost slurred as if drunk off of sleep. I leaned back and felt Papyrus guide my head down onto his lap also. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me. I smiled again as Papyrus began to stroke my hair, his bony finger combing through my hair. ' _Who is the world told him this secret of putting me to sleep?_ ' I thought as exhaustion had almost completely taken over. "Thank...you...Papyrus. You're...so warm...and comfortable...you too...Sans." I took Papyrus' free arm in my tired state and pulled it to me, as if I were hugging a stuffed animal or pillow. I nuzzled my face against it as sleep began to take me. I felt Sans grab on of my hands and held it in his own, but I was far to gone to think about what I or they were doing. Sleep finally won as everything went dark and silent...except for a weird...throbbing or pulsating sound...sounded like more than one. It was so...calming...so peacefully and beautiful...what is that wonderful lulling sound? It sounds so close that I could reach out and touch it if I tried. It warms my soul whatever it is. I could listen to this sound all day long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe were are almost at 300! Thank you all so much for your support with this story and I can't wait to see your reactions! 
> 
> Don't forget, our next goal is 500 hits and I will do a special of your choosing for that chapter! Make sure to leave suggestions as to what you would like to see. Give me different Ideas! Can't wait to write more!
> 
> Have an amazing day my little devils!


	16. Admitting Ones' Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they have returned from grillby's and decided to chill watching a movie and feelings are talked about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been a while. Had a lot going on and wasn't able to post when I wanted too. Still planning to post as much as possible and looking forward to future chapters. Again my little devils, thank you all for reading and keeping up with my story! Can't wait to write more!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Papyrus' POV~~~~~~

 

Papyrus followed everyone in the house as he felt the warmth flow over his bones. He and Sans aren't really bothered by temperatures, but that doesn't mean they can't feel it. Only time it would bother them is if it was intense; very cold or very hot. Rosetta Was sitting on the sofa while Katt had gone to the kitchen to get drinks. 

"Thank you for the scarf Papyrus. It really is warm. I folded it and you can get it off the coffee table ok." Rosetta called out as she set his scarf on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He smiled happily at her.

"NO PROBLEM MISS ROSETTA. I'M GLAD IT KEPT YOU WARM." He responded gleefully. It made him very happy knowing he was able to keep her warm from he cool weather outside. She patted the cushion on her right for him to join her. He happily kicked off his boots and set them by our door then made his way to the sofa. He sat next to her, his face beaming with excitement. Sans walked over to the sofa and sat on the other side of her, laying back lazily crossing his arms behind his skull.

"You guys wanna watch a movie? Since it's getting close to Halloween, we could watch something scary...if that's ok." She asked feeling slightly shy after the question left her mouth. Papyrus looked at her, seeming a little uncomfortable about 'scary movies', but not wanting to deny her request. He smiled nervously and nodded. Sans, who was now lounging with his head resting back on his bony arms, opened one of his sockets and lazily stared at me.

He shrugged his shoulders and responded, "wha'cha got?" A big smile stretched on her face as she quickly stood up and moved to the movie shelf. Papyrus couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face at how excited she seemed about watching a movie with them, even if it WAS a scary movie. He quickly came out of his thoughts when Katt walked out from the kitchen with two cups of steaming hot chocolate and a bottle of ketchup under her arm, Luna still following her, meowing for attention. Sans immediately perked up.

"aw, ya shouldn' have." He joked as he reached for the bottle.

Katt pulled it from his reach and responded, "Well, if that's how you feel, I'll put it back." She smirked as Sans gave her a competitive look. She busted out laughing as he swung for the bottle again, and again, she pulled it from his reach. She giggled as she teased him, holding the bottle behind her back. She jumped surprised when the bottle was swiped from her hands. She turned around to see the bottle engulfed in blue magic and floated to Sans whose eye socket was glowing the same blue colored magic. She had a look of puzzlement and surprise on her face. He chuckled cheekily as he happily popped the top and took a swig of the ketchup. Katt shuddered at how disgusting that was. Sans just winked at her and he took another gulp of the red sauce. She quickly turned away from him to set the two cups of hot coco on the coffee table. Papyrus refused to watch the display of his brother drinking that horrid condiment that was not meant to be a drink. 

"What are we watching?" Katt asked as she began to sip at her steaming drink. She sat in the love seat beside the sofa, laying long ways, propping her feet on the other arm of the sofa. Luna jumped up onto her and began to kneed at her stomach until she was comfortable and curled up into a purring fur ball. Rosetta finally pulled a movie from the shelf and held it up triumphantly.

"I found a good one! It's old but still awesome!" She announced excitedly. She bounced over to the TV and placed the disk in the DVD player.After turning on the TV and pushing play the TV came to life as the title of the movie appeared, 'John Carpenters: The Thing'. Papyrus perked up when Rosetta came back to the sofa where he and Sans were sitting and settled herself between them. Papyrus watched as a smile grew on both sister's faces as the intro music began, which sounded like wheat humans call a heartbeat, creating an ominous atmosphere. As the movie into progressed, he noticed that Rosetta had picked her feet from the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Papyrus looked around the floor to see what she was trying to avoid. After finding nothing to cause worry, Papyrus looked back to the TV screen. It seemed like an interesting movie about humans in a cold place in the world that was covered in snow and ice, but only those few humans were present. He watched in interest as the movie continued, slowly growing darker and darker. Finally they discovered ,what the humans called an 'alien space craft' and an 'alien monster creature' frozen in ice. He noticed his brother was actually interested in the movie when he realized it was about an alien from space.

Suddenly, the music became dark once more and the 'alien creature' burst from the ice block and escaped causing the humans to become frantic. Poor Papyrus’ bones were rattling from his trembling. ' _WHY WOULD ANYONE WATCH SOMETHING THIS SCARY!? THIS IS HORRIBLE!_ ' Papyrus thought to himself, trying to put on a brave face...failing horribly. He was brought from his nervous thoughts when Rosetta laid back into the sofa and leaned against Papyrus’ bony arm. She grabbed his hand to comfort him. His trembling slowly fade away at her touch. Papyrus was surprised at how easily she was able to push away his fears of this movie. It was as if she had a power that could conquer anything and comfort anyone...he would love to feel that more often. Her plush body leaning against him, her skin soft against his bones. She stayed in that position against his arm and he gladly accepted that. Being near her, laughing with her, touching her...it made him happy. His soul hummed over these thoughts of being near her. There was something else too...but he wasn't sure what it was. His soul was happy being near her, and fluttered when he would look at her, and there was...this pulling sensation when he would leave. He didn't want to be away from her, neither did his soul apparently. He barely watched the movie anymore, merely throwing glances at the TV. He couldn't tear his eye lights from Rosetta leaning against him. He would look at her entire form and each detail of it. Her plump soft body resting against him, her dark curly hair no longer in its' bun. She was still wearing the outfit she was in at Grillby's. Blue and red look good on her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                            ~~~~~~Sans' POV~~~~~~

 

Sans had been so enthralled with the movie, but he wasn't blind to the scene next to him. Rosetta was leaning against his brother, mainly as comfort, but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother him slightly that she didn't lean against him instead. Since it was his brother though, he wasn't going to be jealous. He loved his brother...but he also liked Rosetta...maybe loved. He just...hasn't said it aloud yet. He mentally kicks himself for that. He's had this weird feeling since they met Rosetta in the park that day. This weird flutter of his soul. It vibrates happily when he is near her and there is a pulling sensation when he leaves her. He's noticed this for a while. He's not really sure what it is, but he's been looking up information about it and since hasn't found much other than ancient gossip, he was planning to ask Alphys...but now Alphys apparently 'ships' him and her...or maybe Papyrus and her. He's not sure which, but whatever it is...she's not going to let this go easily. He'll never hear the end of it from her or Undyne if he asks about what it means when hiss soul does this when he's around Rosetta...because if it's what he thinks it is...well, he'll just have to see IF this is what he's thinking it is first and then go from there. He watches as his brother blushes, barely paying attention to the movie as Rosetta was his main focus.

He smiled at his thoughts, ' _she really is amazing. she cares about monsters, she doesn't have a bad bone in her body...heh, bad bone. focus u bone head...this is no time for puns...i just punned again. well she loves my puns too. what's there not to like about her? she's beautiful and loves being around everyone and she sticks up for you, whether monster or human i'm sure. i wonder though...is she...would she...date monsters...or even interested in being with anything other than humans?_ ' Sans looks back at Rosetta who looks as if she's going to fall asleep soon. Her eyes keeps closing more slowly. Sans heard Katt clear her throat and he looked at her, only to be greeted by a smug all knowing grin plastered on her face. She wiggled her eye brows at him. His face immediately blew up with blush and he quickly averted his gaze, cursing at his obvious actions, ' _damn her! i can't be that obvious can i? what about paps? isn't he more obvious than me? shit...if she notices me...then paps must be like a spot light in the dead of night obvious._ ' Sans looked at Papyrus was still staring at Rosetta. A grim thought filled his mind, ' _in the human world...they have couples of different kinds...i've seen and heard about many of them but...monster couples are rare still...and even if she wanted to be a couple with us...it's very uncommon for them to have more than one lover. i don't know how she would feel about this...but if she is like most humans...she would have to choose between us...IF she wanted to be with us...but that means...one of us will be left behind._ ' Sans felt himself sink into the sofa more at that thought. Maybe he should talk to Rosetta about this...but what if she ISN'T interested in him...hell, if she isn't interested in either of them...that could cause an issue with their friendship. He doesn't want that. Papyrus is so happy being around her...he couldn't take that away. 

Before he knew it, the night had become so late as the movie was reaching its' end. Sans was brought out of his thoughts when Rosetta's legs slipped from their position and bumped his legs. Sans looked at her surprised to see her tiredly pulled her legs back into place. "Sorry Sans." she softly apologized in the midst of falling asleep. He chuckled softly as he grabbed her feet. She jumped slightly at the contact and looked at him. He smiled as he continued to lift her feet and laid them over his legs.

"it's alright. this is more comfortable anyways." Sans spoke as he held her legs in place over his lap.

Rosetta's eyes were half lidded as she smiled tiredly and responded, "Thanks...Sans. You're...comfy." Her words were soft and almost slurred as if drunk off of sleep. Sans grinned as her body slowly became relaxed. She leaned back as Papyrus guided her head down onto his lap also. Papyrus smiled down at her as he began to pet her head, running his fingers through her curly hair. "Thank...you...Papyrus. You're...so warm...and comfortable...you too...Sans." Both Sans and Papyrus smiled happily as she laid across their laps using one as a pillow and the other for her feet. She gently took Papyrus' free arm in her tired state and pulled it to her, nuzzling her face against it as sleep began to take her. Sans wanted her to hold him too, but with her facing Papyrus, that wasn't likely. He noticed she left her free arm to rest on her stomach. He reached for it and held it in his own, at least having someone of hers' holding him. He smiled when she squeezed his hand back, acknowledging him. Sleep finally won as her eyes finally closed and her breathing was relaxed. Sans didn't even realize the movie had finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                           

Katt finally stood up from her sofa and stretched, a few pops escaping her bones. Luna was in her arms and unhappy to be woken up during her sleep. This caught both Sans and Papyrus' attention. She put her finger over her lips telling them not to make a sound. She then whispered, "Looks like Rosetta fell asleep on you both." A knowing grin stretched on her face once again. "If we try to move her...she'll probably wake up. But I would feel bad if you two were stuck there uncomfortable the whole nice. She can be a heavy sleeper...and she moves in her sleep too...and she snores." Katt giggled. 

Sans grins back at her, almost in silent challenge, "nah she's fine. she's actually really comfortable and warm. won't bother me." She grinned back as if accepting the silent challenge she started. She looked to Papyrus now who was still petting my head. 

"What about you Paps? Are you uncomfortable?" She asks Papyrus quietly. 

He looked up as if surprised from being spoken too. He must have been lost in his own little world. "UH...YES, I'M FINE. MISS ROSETTA IS VERY COMFORTABLE. I DO NOT MIND IN THE LEAST." He blushed at his attempted whisper that wasn't very quiet as I stirred at his volume, but still didn't wake up. Katt giggled again at his reaction. She quickly ran to the closet in the hallway where they kept some blankets in case they were needed and returned to drape it over them, making sure not to cover my head.

"Alright, good night guys. If you need me, I'm up stairs." Katt spoke softly as she climbed the stairs. After her door closed the brothers looked at each other, silently thinking of how to fill the silence. 

 "so...paps...about rosetta...do you...uh...how do you feel about her?" Sans finally spoke, almost too quiet to hear. Papyrus seemed surprised at the question from his brother. He looked down at my sleeping form, causing a smile to stretch on his face once again. He knew how he felt.

He looked back at Sans and responded in a very quiet whisper, "I like her. I think I love her Sans. My soul...it reacts to her. Whenever we're together, or when she talks to me or sits near me, or touches me, but when we aren't together I have this...pulling sensation on my soul. I'm not sure what it means...all I do know is...I don't want to be apart from her." Sans stares in disbelief at his brothers honesty of his feelings. Why can't he do that? Why does he have so much trouble sharing his feelings? But...something very interesting about what his brother said sticks in his mind...his soul...reacts to her. "What about you brother? How do you feel about her? Do you feel the same way I do?" Papyrus asks suddenly. 

Sans wasn't ready for that. He wasn't expecting to have to answer his feelings so soon...but this is his brother. He can tell him anything. Sans finally smiles, deciding that if tells someone, he's rather it be his brother. "ya...i feel the same...i think i love her too. my soul is acting the same. i'm not sure what that means though." Sans explains. 

Papyrus smiles happily as he looks back down at my sleeping form. "Brother...do you think...the stories we were told as baby bones are true? Do you think...soul mates are real? Because if this is what's happened then she is OUR soul mate. Wouldn't that be wonderful if that is what this is?" Papyrus continues to whisper.

"soul mates huh...those were just stories...but i guess it wouldn't hurt to look into that...in the...morning. *yawn* ya i'll do that in the morning. for now, let's sleep." Sans lazily whispers. 

Papyrus nods his head. "Yes, let us sleep. Good night Sans." Papyrus pets my head once again and whishpers, "Good night, Miss Rosetta." 

Sans chuckles quietly as he responds tiredly, "night bro. night kid." And like that, the three of us slept soundly on the sofa, dreaming of a possible future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...soul mates...do they exist?


	17. Rude Encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting sleeping arrangement last night, the day starts out energetically.   
> Rosetta and Papyrus go shopping while Katt and Sans both have work. 
> 
> Some very rude people at the store and...don't you make my cinnamon bun cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils! It has been soooo long. I'm soooooooo sorry because of that too! RL got in the way and I was having a bit of writers block, but I'm feeling a bit better now.   
> Trying to post at least once a week still. Trying to get back into a normal schedule. 
> 
> Oh, btw, my grandmother is doing so much better. Doctors gave her the O.K. to put pressure on her foot finally and is doing more therapy to help her walk again. She should be returning home soon. Really soon I'm hoping in just a couple weeks. I'll let you know about her progress.
> 
> Without further ado my little devils, A nice long chapter for you all!

' _It's so warm. Don't want to get up._ _When did my bed get so lumpy?_ ' I thought groggily as I shuffled in my sleepy daze to hide further in the blanket. I sighed happily as I began to drift back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around my...pillow? ' _Why is my pillow so hard? It feels like...like...bone. Ha, even in my sleep I'm thinking about those two bone heads...wait..._ ' I slowly ran my fingers across the length of my 'pillow'. My eyes suddenly shot open. ' _That's NOT a pillow!_ ' I slowly and dreadfully peaked out of the blankets to see...' _Oh dear god..._ ' PAPYRUS?!? I'M SLEEPING ON PAPYRUS!? He's not sleeping though...he's...looking at me. ' _Shit! I fell asleep on Papyrus! I'm on his lap! How the hell did that happen!?_ ' I thought frantically. Papyrus didn't seem bothered by it by the smile on his face. I sheepishly smiled back as I began to sit up only to be stopped halfway. My legs couldn't move...Maybe there still asleep but it feels like ' _Stars above are you SERIOUS! Sans too?!? What the hell happened last night? We watched a movie...Papyrus got scared...Sans was enjoying it...I got tired...Sans let me put my legs on his lap and...Damnit all...I used them as my bed..._ ' I contemplated. I wiggled my feet off Sans lap which should have been easy but damn he seemed determined in his sleep to hold me there. Finally freeing them I sat up straight and tried to nonchalantly brush my hair down with my hands. Sitting between the two skeletons I felt embarrassed how that turned out. I hoped they weren't mad. 

Papyrus finally spoke up in his booming happy go lucky morning voice breaking the walls of silence, "GOOD MORNING MISS ROSETTA! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!" I blushed again at that thought.

"I did...I'm...sorry. I didn't realize I slept on you guys. I must have been really tired. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable." I nervously spoke as I slowly twisted my fingers in my curls. 

"NONSENSE! I SLEPT VERY WELL! YOU WERE VERY COMFORTABLE. YOU WERE LIKE A REALLY SOFT PILLOW THAT WAS WARM!" Papyrus gleefully explained, causing me to blush once again. 

' _Damn this blush too damn early in the morning._ ' I thought irritably. "So...what are you guys plans today?" I asked to change the embarrassing subject.

"well, i have work to do today unfortunately. hopefully it won't take too ter _rib_ ly long." Sans voice spoke up beside me. I hadn't realized he woke up yet. 

"BROTHER REALLY? YOU JUST WOKE UP AND ALREADY STARTING THE DAY OFF WITH HORRIBLE PUNS?!?" Papyrus Screeched irritably. I couldn't hold my laughter in. Papyrus groaned then looked at me and said, "AS FOR MYSELF MISS ROSETTA, I'M NOT WORKING TODAY. MAYBE I'LL GO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE OR PRACTICE MY AMAZING COOKING." Papyrus posed even though he was sitting on the sofa. He was so cute! Such an adorable cinnamon bun!

"Ooooor, maybe you would be interested in going shopping with me for Halloween?" I suggested. Papyrus' eye sockets grew and he wrapped his huge arms around me in a hug, knocking me back into Sans who was apparently falling back to sleep. "Haha, careful Papyrus, we might actually make Sans get up 'early' today." I snickered as Sans groaned at our loud bursts. Suddenly two bony arms wrapped around my large waist and hugged me. 

"what am i to do? oh no, guess i'll just snuggle my new pillow." Sans joked as he began to 'pretend' to fall back to sleep...at least I think he was pretending...nope, he's snoring, he really fell asleep. How does he do that? I felt his ribs rising and lowering with each breath he took. Still to this day I have no idea how he or Papyrus did that! They're skeletons and don't have lungs...why did they have to breath? But that would also go along with the questions as to why they have tongues and why or how they ate food or drink or sleep or...there were just too many unanswered questions that the best way to explain it was magic.

I held tightly to Papyrus as I giggled, "Oh no! Save me Papyrus! He's dragging me into his laziness! I'll be forced to sleep the entire day and be driven mad by horrible puns!" I felt Sans' chest rumble as he snickered at my words. Papyrus quickly jumped into action to 'save me'. With his arms still wrapped around me, he pulled me from Sans except...Sans came with me. Papyrus held me out in front of him, my feet far from the ground as Sans continued to hold onto me, his feet also dangling above the floor. Que the awkward scene for my sister to come down stairs. She stopped as she reached the bottom step and stared at us. 

"Ok...I'm not gonna ask. Who wants breakfast?" Katt finally spoke as she headed toward the kitchen, but before we noticed, she took a quick picture with her phone then shoved it back in her pants pocket.

"aw, c'mon we weren't doin anything. jus _hangin_ around." Sans quipped as he chuckled, still holding me as we were both held in the air by Papyrus. 

"BROTHER! NO MORE OF YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS! AND RELEASE MISS ROSETTA AT ONCE!" Papyrus ordered as he gently shook me to remove Sans from my person. I felt Sans slipping down a little but still didn't release his grip. He was a little heavier than I was expecting from the weight pulling me down. I began to feel self conscious of my own weight along with Sans weight being held by Papyrus. I nervously placed my hands on Papyrus' arms to get his attention.

I forced back the rising feeling of overwhelming fear that was building up in my chest, but gave a nervous smile and spoke softly, trying not to stutter my words, "P...Papyrus." ' _Damn, already_ _stuttering_.' "Can you put me down...please." Papyrus noticed my nervousness growing and gently placed me back on the sofa, only to have Sans pull me towards himself again and rested his head on my right shoulder. 

"good, i have my pillow back. g'night." Sans spoke teasingly. 

"SANS, RELEASE HER YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus yelled.

"Sans...let go ya  _lazy bones_! I'm not a pillow!" I whined as I struggled fruitlessly to escape his grasp. 

"nuh-uh. my pillow." he spoke as he nuzzled against my shoulder into my neck. My face lit up red once again.

' _Damn this blush! I order you to stop blushing now! Right now!_ ' I concentrated on trying to force my blush away. It wasn't working. "Sans, let me go this instant or I'll...I'll do something...something really, um, really severe, ya! Really severe, and you won't like it one bit!" I ordered, stumbling over my words trying to sound intimidating...ya, didn't sound like you were making it up as you went along one bit...yup...it totally sounded weak...damn it. No backing down now! I struggled to get out of his grip but he didn't budge. I turned my head so I could slightly see his face next to my own. Wow he was really close. ' _Don't start blushing again you idiot!_ ' I thought. "I'm being serious here. If you don't release me you shall...suffer the consequences. It'll be bad! You won't like it one bit! Last warning!" I grunted as I continued to struggle in his grasp. After refusing to release his grip on me I sigh defeated and slouched against him. ' _Well, I warned him_ _._ ' I suddenly turned my body in his grasp so I was now facing him. This caught him by surprise, and our faces were mere inches from each others. His eye lights were pin pricks as I grinned evilly. I slowly inched toward him, a blue blush already beginning to dust over his cheek bones. So close...I was so close to him. I felt his hot breath on my face now. Almost there and..."TICKLE ATTACK!" I yelled as I began to tickle him. A bellowing laughter burst from him as I attacked him. I heard Papyrus laughing at his brothers reaction. He quickly released me but I didn't stop. This was too good! I've never seen him so helpless before. I grabbed his bony arms to hold them down but apparently, he was MUCH stronger than me and was able to break his hands free and instead tried to hold me back. I avoided my hands being caught and continued to tickle the now blueberry faced skeleton. I noticed blue tears in his eye sockets as he continued his bellowing laughter. My hands found their way to his ribs and he suddenly froze, his face becoming a darker blue and he suddenly...disappeared? I fell face first into where was was sitting still laughing after he vanished. I finally composed myself as I stood up and and fixed my hair and messed up clothes. I stood from the sofa and noticed a very bright orange blush on Papyrus as he avoided looking into my eyes. I didn't think much of it as I began walking to the kitchen and yelled loud enough so where Sans had run off to would hear me, "That's Cheating by the way! I win!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans finally reappeared in the kitchen after breakfast had been served. Katt made pancakes and sausage links and scrambled eggs. Sans refused to meet my eyes. I would glance his way only to see him looking either at his plate of food or at Papyrus or Katt or out the window...one time he suddenly found Luna fascinating as she strolled into the kitchen. I didn't make him mad did I? Did skeletons not like to be tickled? What if I hurt him...I didn't notice Katt glancing to me as I stared at Sans off and on then to Sans who was obviously avoiding eye contact with me, then back to me. A devilish grin stretched on her face. 

"So, how did you all sleep last night?" Katt asked as she popped another bite of pancake in her mouth.

Que the blush! ' _Are you serious?! I just stopped blushing earlier and now she's asking this!?_ ' I thought nervously as I quickly shoveled more food into my mouth so I didn't have to speak.

Thankfully Papyrus took this moment to speak instead. "WE SLEPT VERY WELL. THANK YOU MISS KATT! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" Her grin grew.

"I slept really good. I was worried with..."Katt glanced my way so our eyes met. "Rosetta sleeping on top of you guys. She's a heavy sleeper and moves a lot in her sleep. Last time we shared a bed she had wrapped herself around me like a pretzel. She's loves to snuggle. But I guess you already know that huh?"

' _Damn her! I'm gonna get her for this! Stop blushing damn it! You are not allowed to blush!_ ' I ordered myself. "I don't do that every time. Jeez." I groaned embarrassed. I her Katt giggling. "What's so funny?" I almost growled as I tried to avoid looking at her.

"Nothing. You guys seem to be getting really close though...I mean, this mornings antics and then that  _rib tickling_ fun before breakfast." Sans suddenly began coughing, apparently choking on his food. Papyrus looked at Sans with concern written on his face.

"You ok Sans? I didn't mean to tickle your  _funny bone_." She quipped. Sans berry blue face was all she needed to verify 'something' in fact DID happen. "Am I missing something? Did anything happen while I was in the kitchen...Sans?" It would have been funny if she didn't sound so scary with her words. 

"REALLY MISS KATT! YOU TOO? WHEN WILL THE PUNS END?!?" Papyrus groaned.

Sans quickly shook his head as he shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and stood from the table. "nope! thanks for the food, gotta go to work. see ya later." and with that he vanished, but not before noticing him glancing at me and blush more. 

' _Well that happened...whatever THAT was. I've never seen Sans leave for work so fast before. He's the laziest guy I know. Why was he blushing though...did I really hurt him? Or maybe...maybe I touched him in a very...oh god I hope that's not it...I hope I didn't just touch a personal spot on him._ ' I thought nervously. After breakfast we helped wash the dishes and clean the table. Katt had dressed for work and I let her take the car since all I needed to do was do a little shopping for Halloween. It was coming soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking through town was really fun, especially when walking with Papyrus. There was never a dull moment because everything Papyrus talked about always sounded so extreme with his enthusiastic personality. We were planning to cook that Ruby Tuesday dinner tonight before Katt got home. We talked about different pastas Papyrus wanted to cook and he was always excited to talk about pasta, even if I wasn't really a big fan of it, but I easily indulged the sweet cinnamon bun. I noticed the store coming up ahead. I smiled as I wrapped my arm through Papyrus' strong bony arm and lead him to the store. When we walked through the automatic glass sliding doors, the shuffling in the store suddenly halted. You could hear a pin drop in the deafening silence if one were too. Workers and customers gawked at us as we grabbed a cart and started down an aisle to begin our shopping. I glanced at Papyrus who was happily humming to himself as he looked about the aisle. The candy aisle was filed with Halloween styled candies and Papyrus was so excited to see skeleton styled candy. I couldn't help the smile that stretched on my face. He was too pure for this world...and if anyone...ANYONE make MY sweet cinnamon bun upset, says something mean or rude or fuckin racist, or stars above if they make him cry...if someone makes my sweet cinnamon bun cry, they will be in for **a bad time!**  I was jostled from my thoughts as Papyrus excited bound down the aisle. He came back with with a large back of candy in the shape of skeleton bones, ( _actually_ _chocolate covered pretzels_ ).

"MISS ROSETTA LOOK! HUMANS REALLY EAT SKELETON BONES!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AMAZING BUT...NO ONE IS GOING TO TRY TO EAT ME ARE THEY?" Papyrus asked nervously as he held the candy bag. I couldn't contain my laughter at his adorable innocence. 

Between my fit of giggles I replied, "No, haha, no one is going to...to eat you Papyrus. As amazing as you DO look, those aren't real bones! That would be a  _bone-a-fied_ shame. Haha. They are just pretzels with chocolate. Skeletons happen to be very popular during Halloween." Papyrus had a look between horrified at my pun use and excitement that skeletons are very popular. He still couldn't hold back his screech regarding my bone pun.

"MISS ROSETTA, REALLY?!? SANS HAS INFECTED YOU SO DEEPLY WITH PUNS!" He barked. I fell into even louder giggles by now. Finally composing myself I realized we had gathered a crowd by now. Some people were staring in awe and interest, others seemed frightened of my giant friend, while the rest...those racists bastards are staring in disgust. I could feel their eyes on us as we stood in the aisle. My giggle fit dispersed as I playfully nudged Papyrus to continue down the other aisles, hoping to escape the eyes watching us. I made sure to keep a constant conversation with Papyrus, mostly him talking, but this kept him from noticing their judging eyes. If anyone does ANYTHING to hurt Papyrus' feelings or says anything I won't like, I'll be kicking someones ass! Reaching another aisle I grabbed items as we continued to move the cart: chips, block of Velveeta cheese, four twelve pack soda cans. Good, almost have everything. Now we need to get some Hamburger meat, chicken wings, and hotdogs then we should be done. We quickly grabbed the remaining groceries, and some things not on the list that were too good to pass up, and headed toward the check-out line. We stepped up to the cashier when it was our turn and Papyrus began to pile our groceries on the counter. I noticed the cashier staring daggers at Papyrus, unbeknownst to him. 

' _Holy hell, I'm going to jail today! I'm stopping this right now._ ' I angrily thought. I stepped in front of the cashier, a young man, possibly in his early to mid twenties, with stringy dirty blonde hair that just barely touched his shoulders, grey eyes, and pale freckled skin. His name tag read 'Matthew'. He didn't seem to notice me so I aggressively cleared my throat to get his attention. That worked! He snapped his gaze onto me immediately. A strained smile plastered on my face as my eyes bore holes in his face. He must have felt the danger because he jolted slightly as my intense stare. His shocked expression was quickly replaced with a frown, connecting the dots that I was with Papyrus. I forced down my anger and spoke in a too chipper voice, "Hello, how are you today?" He groaned irritable and then forced a smile on his face that almost seemed painful to him. He scanned our items in silence while a nervous woman quickly bagged them, placing the bags in our cart.

When the 'Matthew' scanned our final item he cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice,  a hint of hatred present, "That'll be 130.44." 

' _What?!_ ' I internally growled. Papyrus started to hand him the money but I stopped him quickly by grabbing his bony arm. Papyrus gave me a confused look. I ignored him and glared at the cashier as I finally spoke up, "Excuse me, but can you please recheck that. The amount is incorrect. I always calculate when I go shopping and came up with 65.00 before taxes. That won't equal out to that outrageous amount you gave us. Now recheck it or call over your manager." I crossed my arms and glared daggers back at the cashier who stared back at me.

A grimacing frown formed on his face as he began to argue back, " I don't know WHO you think you are, but the system is correct. Your math skills are what's lacking."

My blood began to boil. ' _He did not just go there! I'm gonna kick his scrawny little ass!_ ' My inner thought seethed. 

"MISS ROSETTA, IT'S FINE! I DO NOT MIND." Papyrus spoke nervously, breaking me from my inner demons. 

"No!" My outburst seemed to shock Papyrus. "I DO mind! He's trying to cheat you!" I watched as her nervously fiddled with his card. I felt my anger slowly seep away. I didn't mean to raise my voice to Papyrus of all people. Now I feel like this...and more angry at that cashier for getting me so riled up. "I'm sorry Papyrus...I'm not angry with you and shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." I smiled timidly at him until I received a smile back from him. I then turned my attention to the cashier who was still glaring at us, mostly at Papyrus. "I just can't stand this racist bastard!" The cashiers jaw dropped. I almost laughed at his stupid face that was contorted from anger to pure disbelief that I called him out. 

"MISS ROSETTA! LANGUAGE!" Papyrus scolded. I smiled at his adorable reaction. 

"Sorry Papyrus." I retorted.

We were suddenly brought back to our situation when the cashier slammed his hands down on the counter to get our attention. "You're holding up the line! Either pay the balance or get out of line!You're wasting OUR time!" He growled. As un-intimidating as I look standing barely at 5 feet with a plushy round body and a baby face, a menacing scowl formed on me as I shot daggers at this pathetic man before us, causing him to gulp and sweat begin to form on his brow. He seemed lost for words. Finally! During our stare off, a man dressed in the stores logo walked up to us, his tag reading Manger Charles. He looked like someone shoved a stick up his ass. He was a bit older looking, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a permanent frown plastered on him. 

"What's going on here?" He spoke irritably. He looked at Papyrus and a groan slipped from his lips. Great, another racist bastard. 

"They are refusing to pay and are holding up the line." The cashier, Matthew, argued. 

I raised my voice immediately, "THIS cashier is over charging us! He's only doing it because my friend here is a monster!"

The manager glanced at the cash register and the price it showed then glared back at me and responded, "The price is right. Either pay or get out. You're disturbing our other customers." 

"WHAT?!? You're cashier is being racist to my friend! He needs to re-scan everything and charge us correctly. I also expect an apology to my friend for his distasteful behavior." I sternly spoke, trying to suppress my my rage, barely holding it down. 

The managers eye squinted as he scowled at me, "LEAVE!" 

I froze in place and looked at the man in disbelief. "What?" I stuttered, still swimming with confusion. ' _Did he really just..._ '

"I said get out of MY store! You and this...this...THING are not welcome here!" He ordered, porting to the sliding glass doors. 

I felt my hands ball into fists, trying so badly to hold myself back or else I'm gonna deck him in the face. "What did YOU just say?!" I growled angrily, slowing losing my hold of my temper. That's when I noticed Papyrus shrink into himself nervously, now very aware of the judging glances he was getting from everyone. '' _OH HELL NO! THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS_ DEAD! _'_ I internally screamed. "How DARE you treat my friend like this! He doesn't deserve to be treated in such a manner! He's the sweetest most gentle and kind soul anyone would EVER have the pleasure to meet! You're cashier was over charging him because HE is a monster! How dare you act so racist!" I yelled angrily. 

"The manager retorted angrily, "That's right! He IS a monster! And if you're smart, you'll learn your lesson before they turn on you like the monsters they are! Now leave my store this instant! Neither of you are welcome here! Now GET OUT!" My anger had reached its' limit and I was about to explode at him when Papyrus snapped me out of it by placing one of his large hands on my shoulder.

I looked into his eye sockets as he forced a smiled...he actually had to force a smile...he spoke with weak enthusiasm, ""IT'S OK MISS ROSETTA. WE CAN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE."He then turned to the manager and cashier and bowed as he added, "I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TROUBLE." With that he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the sliding glass doors, leaving our groceries behind. Neither of us spoke for a while as Papyrus  continued to lead us down the sidewalk. I felt a knot in my stomach turning and twisting with each step we took. I felt torn between going back to that pricks store and give him a deck to the face or just breaking down and crying from irritation. I couldn't tell which was more powerful. 

I finally spoke up softly, "Papyrus."

"YES MISS ROSETTA?" He responded, his voice sounding off. I couldn't seem to say anything more. I felt a lump in my throat threatening to be released. I noticed the park coming up on the other side of the street. I quickly looped my arm with Papyrus' and began to lead him across the street and to one of the closest park benches.

"MISS ROSETTA, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" He spoke nervously as I continued to lead him, not allowing him to slip from my grasp. When we reached the bench I forcefully pushed Papyrus into a sitting position. Even sitting he was still taller than me. He continued to look confused as I stood before him, silently staring at him as I tried to finds the words I wanted to speak. He was surprised when I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck in a warm embrace. I didn't notice the bright orange blush dusted on his cheekbones. After a short moment, he finally returned the embrace, his long arms wrapping around my body. I felt the knot in my throat almost become painful as tears began to well up in my eyes. Suddenly Papyrus began to soothingly stroke my hair and rub my back. My face heated up as a few tears escaped my eyes.

A broken laugh escaped my lips as Papyrus' voice came, softer than he usually speaks, "IT'S OK MISS ROSETTA. PLEASE DON'T CRY. IT'S GOING TO BE OK." 

No longer able to hold back my tears I began to sob into his shoulder and responded in a choked laugh, "I was...suppose to be...comforting you...not the other way around." Papyrus continued to hold me, slowly rocking side to side as he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry...Papyrus...I'm sorry they treated you...like that. You're too precious...to be treated so coldly by those people. I spoke through sobs. 

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT MISS ROSETTA. NOT ALL HUMANS ARE AS ACCEPTING OF US AS YOU AND MISS KATT." Papyrus spoke in a soothing tone. He pulled me away and stared at my poofy red, tear stained eyes and smiled kindly as he added, "THANK YOU MISS ROSETTA. YOU TRULY DO LIVE BY YOUR SOUL TRAITS. YOU ARE AMAZING." A confused expression flooded my face and Papyrus chuckled, "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER OR IT WOULD BE BEST TO SHOW YOU, BUT THAT CAN WAIT UNTIL WE RETURN HOME." Papyrus seemed to blush suddenly. He nonchalantly coughed into his hand, as his blush slightly faded. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked but couldn't understand what made him blush. "FOR NOW, WE MUST CONTINUE OUR SHOPPING TRIP!" He stood from the bench and gently wiped the tears still trailing down my apple red cheeks. He held his arm out to me and I intertwined mine with his as we began to walk once again to find another store, as if we were skipping arm in arm down the yellow brick road. (We're off to see the wizard! Ok, I'll stop. lol)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                                  1 Hour Later...

"WOWEE, WE GOT SO MUCH STUFF! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HALLOWEEN! TONIGHT WE WILL COOK A GREAT DINNER TOGETHER AND SURPRISE EVERYONE WHEN THEY RETURN!" Papyrus exclaimed happily as he carried most of the groceries. I laughed at how he became excited about the holiday to come. I then noticed where we were. Were were about to pass that store from earlier. I continued to keep Papyrus entertained with our funny conversation as we passed the building. I noticed the cashier outside during a cigarette break. He noticed me too. He stared with a sickening scowl the moment we locked eyes. Papyrus didn't notice him as we walked past the store on the other side off the road. I shot a glare back at him as I marched proudly next to Papyrus. When we had almost passed by completely, I threw my hand behind me so Papyrus wouldn't see, and flipped that racist bastard off. Imagining him seething put a smile on my face. 

We finally reached the house. After entering the house we placed the groceries on the island counter in the kitchen and began to separate the foods for Halloween, and normal grocery foods. "OK, SO WHEN SHALL WE BEGIN DINNER PREPARATION?" Papyrus asked as we put the remaining groceries where they belonged. I glanced to the clock and hummed to myself. It was about eleven thirty. 

"Katt won't be home until late unfortunately, maybe around ten? What time will Sans finish his job?" I questioned. Papyrus placed his hand on his chin, the sound of bone scraping against bone filled the silence.

"I'M NOT SURE. WHEN HE WORKS WITH ALPHYS, HE USE TO WORK MANY DAYS IN A ROW AND RETURNED REALLY EARLY EACH MORNING." Papyrus explained. I couldn't believe that! Sans the lazy skeleton was actually a hard worker. But working those kind of hours? Skeleton or not, that wasn't healthy. I hope he doesn't do that anymore. "NOW THAT WE ARE ABOVE GROUND THOUGH, HE HAS GOTTEN BETTER. UNFORTUNATELY I'M NOT SURE WHEN HE WILL BE HOME THOUGH. MOST LIKELY IF IT IS AN IMPORTANT PROJECT THEN HE COULD BE AS LATE AS MIDNIGHT." Papyrus concluded.

"Midnight? Is he really taking care of himself? Sans always looks tired. Is he working too much?" I asked nervously.

Papyrus looked at me surprised at my words, then smiled gently as he responded, "HE DOES WORK VERY HARD, EVEN IF HE PRETENDS TO BE LAZY! DON'T LET THAT FOOL YOU! BUT YES..." Papyrus has a far off look in his eye lights, as if reliving a memory from long ago. He then smiled, almost sadly. "HE LOOKS TIRED A LOT BECAUSE OF THE...UH, TROUBLE HE HAS SLEEPING." Papyrus acted like he didn't just trip over his words. What was he going to say?

After having set up everything to marinade for a couple hours, I decided that we could have some us time to relax. I can't remember the last time me and Papyrus hung out together alone. It was very rare in the past, but we hung out one or two times together. His job was very hectic so he was always on call. Thankfully he hasn't been called in on his day off. We sat on the sofa and I turned on the TV and decided to put in a DreamWorks movie, something fun and upbeat. Trolls it is! Lots of singing and dancing! There's action and comedy, heart felt moments and romance. Papyrus will love it! As the movie played, we got comfortable on the sofa to relax. I leaned against the giant next to me and rested my head against his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. He had wrapped his right arm around my shoulders by now. The blanket laid over our legs because of the cold weather, and it was SUPER comfortable. This was nice. Papyrus was really warm and even though he was made of hard bone, he was very comfortable to have next to me. I felt myself slowly begin to get drowsy. Nope, not falling asleep on a skeleton again! 

"Hey Papyrus?" I whispered. He turned to look down at me. "What did you mean when you said I live by my soul traits? You said you would explain once we got home but I forgot until now." I questions quietly. I noticed a smile form on his face. 

"AH, YES! YOU HAVE A VERY BEAUTIFUL SOUL, AND YOUR SOUL TRAITS MATCH YOU SO WELL!" He explained happily.

I gave him a confused look. "What are my soul traits?" He turned his body to me and I sat up straight also, no longer leaning on him. He then pointed to my chest, his finger close enough to poke me, but never touching.

"YOUR SOUL TRAITS ARE WHAT MAKE UP A PERSON. IT'S HOW YOU HAVE DECIDED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE. EVERYONE IS UNIQUE. YOU HAVE TWO MAIN SOUL TRAITS." He clarified. "YOUR SOUL TRAITS ARE KINDNESS AND BRAVERY!" 

That seemed to have stumped me. ' _Kindness I guess I understand, but bravery? Am I really brave?_ ' I thought to myself. Papyrus noticed me in deep thought. 

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT?" He asked after a long pause. My eyes grew wide and my attention immediately snapped to him. He smiled at my reaction. I finally nodded. "VERY WELL. HOLD STILL. THIS WILL FEEL A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT I'M GOING TO PULL YOUR SOUL OUT. BE VERY CAREFUL WITH IT. I WOULD FEEL HORRIBLE IF I CAUSED YOU TO BECOME HURT." He explained as he held his hand out to me. A weird feeling, almost pulling sensation in my chest began. I placed my hand against my breast as the feeling grew. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird and kinda scary...foreign. Papyrus waited for me to calm down then continued. Finally, with a flick of his wrist, a cartoonish heart appeared in front of me. My eyes became a big as saucers. It was really pretty. It had the colors orange and green swirly around one another.

"It's so pretty...and warm." I spoke, entranced by my floating soul. A smile stretched across my face as I stared at it, cupping my hands underneath it. I could feel warmth radiating off it, but not really hot warmth. It was a calming warmth. As I stared deeply at it, a frown began to find its' way on my face. The closer I looked, the more I began to nice these...lines? cracks? What were these?

Papyrus seemed to have read my mind and explained, "YOU SEE THESE CRACKS HERE AND HERE...AND HERE TOO." He pointed out. "THESE ARE WHEN THINGS HAPPENED WHERE YOU WERE PHYSICALLY OR EVEN EMOTIONALLY HURT. THEY HAVE HEALED OVER TIME AS I SEE. A SOUL IS A PRECIOUS THING AND MUST ALWAYS BE PROTECTED. THESE SCARS HAVE ALSO SCULPTED YOU INTO THE YOUNG WOMAN YOU ARE TODAY. DO NOT FEEL SAD OR EMBARRASSED ABOUT THE SCARS. BUT I WOULD FEEL VERY SAD...IF YOU GOT MORE. MOST OF THESE ARE FROM MANY MANY YEARS AGO, BUT...THERE ARE A FEW,,,THAT ARE NOT SO OLD." He pointed out a couple darker lines on my soul. It was almost as if I knew exactly what caused the car when I saw it. Was that because this was MY soul? 

"Papyrus...why are my colors green and orange?" I questioned, not looking away from my soul.

"THOSE COLORS STAND FOR KINDNESS AND BRAVERY." He responded. 

"But why am I bravery? I don't think I'm that brave..." I mumbled, mostly to myself. Papyrus seemed confused at my statement as I was about my own traits. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISS ROSETTA? YOU ARE VERY BRAVE! EARLIER AT THE STORE, HOW YOU DEFENDED NOT ONLY ME, BUT MONSTERS IN GENERAL. I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULD HURT THAT SMALL HUMAN." Papyrus clarified. I giggled at the thought of me almost beating the crap out of that scrawny brat. "YOU PUT OTHERS BEFORE YOURSELF AND MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS WELL. YOU TREAT EVERYONE THE SAME NO MATTER WHAT OR WHO THEY ARE. EVERYONE IS EQUAL TO YOU. THAT IS YOUR KINDNESS AND YOUR FEELING OF PROTECTING THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT AND WILLINGNESS TO STAND FOR OTHER IS YOUR BRAVERY THAT YOU REFUSE TO BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT IF YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE RIGHT." Papyrus continued. I felt my face heat up at these compliments. "BUT THAT CAN ALSO BE BAD. BEING BRAVE ALSO MEANS, YOU REFUSE TO BACK DOWN NO MATTER WHAT AND SOMETHING THAT MEANS YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN, BUT YOU STILL WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN...EVEN IF THAT MEANS YOU WILL GET HURT." I felt me sink into the sofa at that. Papyrus smiled kindly at me still. After a time of explanations and holding my soul, he gently returned my soul back to my chest. That really was such an odd feeling. I look up at him after my soul disappears. 

We settled back on the sofa and continued to watch the movie, my head once again resting against his shoulder. "Thanks Papyrus." I whispered.

I was jolted when I felt something touch my head then heard him respond, "ANYTIME MISS ROSETTA." If I had looked up, I would have seen the blush on his cheekbones. 


	18. Papyrus' POV. He's NOT Oblivious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous Chapter but in Papyrus' POV. You get a look into how Papyrus perseveres the world around him...and find out just how un-oblivious he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils. 
> 
> Ok, so I'm horrible with schedules. I'm really bad at keeping up with the chapter post dates and I'm s sorry for that. I'm trying my best with work and the holidays going on. I'm still going to post and not giving up on this story because I'm enjoying it too much. I am going to have to change my updates to once every 2 weeks though. Something I know I'll be able to keep, and if I do update more than that, then that'll be even better.
> 
> Oh, in other news. my grandmother has returned home and is walking again! I'm so happy about that. She has to use a walker, but she is doping great! The doctors only had good things to say about her recovery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                        ~~~Papyrus's POV~~~

 

Papyrus slept well that night, cuddled with both Sans and Rosetta on the sofa. Her body was so plushy and soft and warm that he couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched her sleeping soundly, her head on his lap. He suddenly felt Rosetta stirring in her sleep. He didn't move in fear of waking her up...that's a lie, he didn't want her to leave his lap. He loved being able to touch her in some kind of way, even if she was using him as a pillow at that moment. He then felt her fingers trace the length of his bony arm. He watched as she slowly peeked from the blankets and they locked eyes...eyes to eye sockets? He couldn't help but smile at her flustered expression as she woke up. She really was adorable, and he wanted to hug her because her round face was so cute in the morning, but held himself back. She smiled back at him shyly and began to sit up from her position. Papyrus felt sad at the loss of her warm body. As she was sitting up, she stopped half way, finally noticing her legs were trapped by Sans. Her legs were on Sans lap and he, not surprising for how much he cuddles in his sleep, has wrapped his arms around both her legs. She wiggled around, finally freeing herself from Sans death grip on her. 

After finally setting herself upright, Papyrus decided to break the silence, "GOOD MORNING MISS ROSETTA! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!"

She nervously fidgeted in place, twisting her fingers in her curls, making them more prominent, "I did...I'm...sorry. I didn't realize I slept on you guys. I must have been really tired. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable."  Seeing her fidget nervously made her seem more adorable to Papyrus.

"NONSENSE! I SLEPT VERY WELL! YOU WERE VERY COMFORTABLE. YOU WERE LIKE A REALLY SOFT PILLOW THAT WAS WARM!" Papyrus gleefully explained, causing her to blush once again. ' _HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR HER TO BECOME MORE ADORABLE, THE MORE SHE BLUSHES?_ ' Papyrus thought to himself as a gentle smile formed on his face.

Rosetta quickly chirped up, pulling Papyrus from his thoughts. "So...what are your guys plans today?"

Papyrus was about to answer when Sans voice cut him off, "well, i have work to do today unfortunately. hopefully it won't take too ter _rib_ ly long." Papyrus was surprised Sans woke up on his own without being forced to, but didn't let that pun slide. 

"BROTHER REALLY? YOU JUST WOKE UP AND ALREADY STARTING THE DAY OFF WITH HORRIBLE PUNS?!?" Papyrus Screeched irritably. Really, doesn't he ever tire of constant punning? Papyrus was going to say more when Rosetta's giggles stopped him. He looked at her sitting between him and Sans lost in a fit of giggles. He couldn't stay irritated, not while she was laughing like that, even IF it was over a pun. He still couldn't stifle a groan but decided to step in before before Sans could continue his puns.

"AS FOR MYSELF, MISS ROSETTA, I'M NOT WORKING TODAY. MAYBE I'LL GO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE OR PRACTICE MY AMAZING COOKING!" Papyrus posed even though he was sitting on the sofa, but was surprised when she spoke up.

"Ooooor, maybe you would be interested in going shopping with me for Halloween?" She suggested. Papyrus' eye sockets grew at her words. She was inviting HIM out with her to do shopping...just the two of them...like a...a...' _A DATE!_ ' Papyrus thought ecstatically. He smiled larger than he thought was possible as he suddenly wrapped his huge arms around her in a hug, knocking her back into Sans who was already falling back to sleep. "Haha, careful Papyrus, we might actually make Sans get up 'early' today." She snickered as she hugged him back. Sans groaned at their loud bursts. Papyrus felt two additional bony arms wrap around Rosetta's plump waist hugging her also. 

"what am i to do? oh no, guess i'll just snuggle my new pillow." Sans joked as he began to 'pretend' to fall back to sleep while holding Rosetta, light snores coming from him.

Rosetta held tightly to Papyrus as she giggled adorably, "Oh no! Save me Papyrus! He's dragging me into his laziness! I'll be forced to sleep the entire day and be driven mad by horrible puns!" Sans snickered at her words. Papyrus quickly jumped into action. He was not about to be defeated by Sans laziness and puns. With his arms still wrapped around her, he pulled Rosetta from Sans grip except...Sans came with her. Papyrus held her out in front of him, her feet far from the ground due to her short stature, and Sans continued to hold onto her waist, his feet also dangling above the floor. Papyrus glared disapprovingly at his brother, but with no ill intent to his gaze. He was so busy trying to free Rosetta from Sans iron grip, that he had failed to notice Katt coming down stairs. He only noticed after Katt spoke up behind them, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok...I'm not gonna ask. Who wants breakfast?" Katt finally spoke as she headed toward the kitchen. Papyrus didn't miss the sound of a clicking from a camera from behind them, but was torn from thinking about it too long by his brothers voice.

"aw, c'mon, we weren't doin anything. jus _hangin_ around." Sans quipped as he chuckled, still holding Rosetta. Papyrus couldn't handle the horrendous onslaught of puns coming his way. 

"BROTHER! NO MORE OF YOUR HORRENDOUS PUNS! AND RELEASE MISS ROSETTA AT ONCE!" Papyrus ordered as he gently shook her to remove Sans to no avail. He noticed Sans slipping down a little but still didn't release his grip. Papyrus was about to complain more but was stopped abruptly when Rosetta placed her small trembling hands on his arms in order to get his attention.

A small voice slipped passed her lips that almost broke his soul. "P...Papyrus." She sounded so fragile. "Can you put me down...please." Her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Papyrus as he gently placed he and Sans back on the sofa, only to have Sans pull her towards himself again and rested his head on my right shoulder. Papyrus felt his smile strain some. He wanted to hold her more, but remembering how she had such low self-esteem of herself, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable, especially being held by him. 

"good, i have my pillow back. g'night." Sans spoke teasingly. 

"SANS, RELEASE HER YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus yelled, slight irritation heard in his voice.

"Sans...let go ya  _lazy bones_! I'm not a pillow!" Rosetta whined as she struggled fruitlessly to escape his grasp. 

"nuh-uh. my pillow." he spoke as he nuzzled against her shoulder into her neck. Her face lit up red once again, which Papyrus wished he was the one causing her to blush so adorably.

"Sans, let me go this instant or I'll...I'll do something...something really, um, really severe, ya! Really severe, and you won't like it one bit!" She ordered with her tiny voice, stumbling over her words trying to sound intimidating. Papyrus' soul hummed within him, causing a content smile on his face once again. 

' _HOW IS IT POSSIBLE...MY SOUL CALLS OUT TO HER AND I CAN BARELY CONTROL MYSELF AROUND HER. I JUST WANT TO HOLD HER AND KEEP HER TO MYSELF AND TELL HER HOW BEAUTIFUL AND ADORABLE SHE IS AND HOW IMPORTANT SHE IS TO ME...TO BOTH SANS AND I. I CAN'T HELP THIS FEELING WHEN SHE SMILES OR LAUGHS OR HUGS OTHERS...IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL JEALOUSY? I...I SHOULDN'T FEEL THAT TOWARDS SANS...WE BOTH CARE FOR ROSETTA...WE BOTH WANT TO BE WITH HER...I SHOULD BE HAPPY...I WILL BE HAPPY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT BE OVER POWERED BY THIS FEELING OF JEALOUSY! I AM TOO GREAT TO ALLOW MYSELF TO BE THAT WAY! I LOVE BOTH SANS AND_ ROSETTA!' Papyrus suddenly froze mid though. He couldn't believe what he just said. ' _I...LOVE THEM BOTH...I LOVE ROSETTA?_ ' His smile stretched more on his face at that thought. ' _I...I LOVE ROSETTA._ ' He repeated in his mind. His soul hummed in agreement with his thoughts. He was abruptly torn from his thoughts again at Rosetta's voice.

"I'm being serious here. If you don't release me you shall...suffer the consequences. It'll be bad! You won't like it one bit! Last warning!" She grunted as she continued to struggle in his grasp. After Sans refused to release his grip on her, she sigh defeated and slouched against him. Papyrus began to think she had given up the struggle but then she suddenly twisted her body in Sans grasp so she was now facing him. This caught Sans by surprise, and their faces were mere inches apart. Sans was so surprised by her actions that even hi eye lights were pin pricks as she grinned evilly. She slowly inched toward him, a blue blush already beginning to dust over Sans cheek bones. So close...They were so close to one another. Papyrus was about to intervene, NOT because of jealousy...definitely not jealousy, but was stopped when she suddenly yelled, "TICKLE ATTACK!" and began to tickle Sans relentlessly. A bellowing laughter burst from him as she 'attacked' him. Papyrus was so surprised by this action but was highly amused at his brothers laughter that Papyrus began laughing also. Sans was quick to released her but she didn't stop her tickle tirade. Papyrus was bending over laughing now at his brothers attempted escape from Rosetta, but was stopped when she grabbed his bony arms to hold them down. If Sans had only joined him during training, this would be a simple task for him, but Sans was much too lazy to join in. Apparently Sans wasn't TOO weak, because he was able to break his hands free and instead of escaping as he had attempted prior, he instead tried to hold her back. Rosetta was quite good at avoiding her hands being caught by Sans and continued to tickle the him, his skull looking like a blueberry. Sans now had blue tears in his eye sockets as he continued his bellowing laughter. Sans suddenly froze when her hands came in contact with his ribs, his face becoming a darker blue and he suddenly disappeared using his shortcut. She fell face first into where was was sitting, still laughing after he had vanished. She was finally able to compose herself as she stood up and fixed her messy, yet adorable curly hair and messed up clothes. She stood from the sofa and looked at Papyrus whose cheek bones were dusted with a very bright orange blush and he tried to avoided looking into her eyes. She didn't linger though, as she began walking to the kitchen and yelled loud enough so where Sans had run off to would hear her, "That's Cheating by the way! I win!!!" She smiled wide as she sat at the kitchen table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Katt had finished cooking the delicious breakfast, Sans decided to show up, appearing in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Katt had set out pancakes, sausage links, and scrambled eggs at the table. Papyrus noticed Sans refusal to meet Rosetta's eyes. He also noticed Rosetta glancing at Sans who was always looking elsewhere. He noticed a conflicted expression on Rosetta's face, as if she were in deep thought. She looked troubled by whatever she happened to be so deep in thought about. Papyrus did happen to notice Katt glancing at Rosetta as she stared at Sans off and on then to Sans who was obviously avoiding eye contact with Rosetta. A devilish grin stretched on her face. Papyrus knew this look well on Katt. She as up to no good. The awkward silence in the kitchen was broken as Katt decided to speak up. 

"So, how did you all sleep last night?" Katt asked as she popped another bite of pancake in her mouth. Papyrus didn't miss the blush that suddenly devoured Rosetta's plump freckled cheeks. She quickly began to shovel more food into her mouth in order to have a reason not to answer her sister's question. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed.

Papyrus decided to answer in her place, hoping to set her nerves at ease. "WE SLEPT VERY WELL, THANK YOU MISS KATT! HOW DID YOU SLEEP?" Her mischievous grin grew. ' _WELL THAT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD...WAS THAT THE WRONG ANSWER?_ ' Papyrus thought nervously as Katt continued to smile like the cat who caught a canary.

"I slept really good. I was worried with..."Katt glanced at Rosetta, so their eyes met.  "Rosetta sleeping on top of you guys. She's a heavy sleeper and moves a lot in her sleep. Last time we shared a bed she had wrapped herself around me like a pretzel. She's loves to snuggle. But I guess you already know that huh?" If Papyrus hadn't stopped himself, he would have scooped Rosetta up from her seat at the table into his arms at the image of her wrapping herself around him in her sleep. His strong guardsman ability didn't stop a light dust of blush to appear on his cheekbones though. At least no one seemed to notice since it was so light. Katt was definitely trying to rile them up with her words. He noticed the gleam in her eyes from her amusement at Rosetta's reaction. She is indeed a force to be reckoned with. 

"I don't do that every time. Jeez." Rosetta groaned embarrassed, puffing her cheeks out as she pouted. How much more adorableness can my soul take?! Katts' giggles brought him from his thoughts once again. "What's so funny?" Rosetta growled as she avoided looking at her.

"Nothing. You guys seem to be getting really close though...I mean, this mornings antics and then that  _rib tickling_ fun before breakfast." Sans suddenly began coughing heavily, apparently choking on his food. Papyrus thanked the stars he had already finished his food or else he would have choked as well. He looked at his brother with concern written on his face. Even if it WAS slightly amusing to watch his brother blush uncontrollably from embarrassment.  

"You ok Sans? I didn't mean to tickle your  _funny bone_." Katt quipped. Sans berry blue face was all she needed to verify 'something' in fact DID happen. Papyrus caught onto her look. "Am I missing something? Did anything happen while I was in the kitchen...Sans?" It would have been funny if she didn't sound so scary with her words. 

"REALLY MISS KATT! YOU TOO? WHEN WILL THE PUNS END?!?" Papyrus groaned, but silently wished she didn't look so terrifying. 

Sans quickly shook his head as he shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and stood from the table. "nope! thanks for the food, gotta go to work. see ya later." and with that he vanished. After breakfast, the table was cleared and dishes were washed. Katt had dressed for work and she took the car since all that Papyrus and Rosetta needed to do was a little shopping for Halloween. Papyrus was overjoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Papyrus was almost vibrating with excitement. It took everything in him not to take off at full speed to run off that energy that was built up within him. He was overjoyed at he and Rosetta's out-ting. It was like a date, at least that is what he read in his Dating Manuel. 'When two people go out together and hold hands and hug or possibly kiss, it was a date.' So far, they are out together, but they haven't held hands or hugged or k...ki...uh, the other thing. Papyrus felt his blush begin to build on his cheekbones from the thought of doing those things. He would try to not think too deeply on it and just enjoy their day out. 

Walking through town was really fun, especially with Rosetta by Papyrus' side, listening intently to everything he talked about, even if he talked about pasta.Rosetta was planning to cook that 'Ruby Tuesday' dinner tonight that she and Katt had talked about before. Papyrus was so lost in the conversation he didn't notice the store coming up ahead. Rosetta began smiling happily as she suddenly wrapped her arm through Papyrus' bony arm. He couldn't suppress the blush on his cheekbones once again, thank stars Rosetta didn't seem to notice.  ' _OH MY! IT'S NOT EXACTLY HOLDING HANDS, BUT IT'S VERY CLOSE TO COUNT! THAT MEANS WE HAVE TAKEN ANOTHER STEP AS LISTED IN MY DATING MANUEL! WHAT AM I TO_ DO?!?' Papyrus was pulled from his thoughts when he realized Rosetta was leading him to the store entrance. When they walked through the automatic glass sliding doors, the store was surprisingly very quiet for a place humans joined together to shop for goods.Papyrus smiled big at the humans who stared at him, their eyes wide. ' _WOWEE, THEY ARE ALL LOOKING AT ME! I KNEW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS SO...GREAT, BUT I NEVER REALIZED SO MANY HUMANS WOULD BE SO HAPPY AND SHOCKED TO SEE SOMEONE SUCH AS MYSELF!_ ' Papyrus thought excitedly as he and Rosetta grabbed a cart and began walking down the shopping aisles. Papyrus began humming happily as he scanned over the items on the shelves as they walked. The candy aisle was filled with Halloween styled candies and Papyrus suddenly found skeleton styled candy. Papyrus grabbed one of the large bags and returned to Rosetta who was smiling happily at him, somehow making his soul shudder happily. He showed the large back of candy in the shape of skeleton bones.

"MISS ROSETTA LOOK! HUMANS REALLY EAT SKELETON BONES!!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AMAZING BUT...NO ONE IS GOING TO TRY TO EAT ME ARE THEY?" Papyrus asked nervously as he held the candy bag. Rosetta suddenly burst into laughter. 

Between her fit of giggles she replied, "No, haha, no one is going to...to eat you Papyrus. As amazing as you DO look, those aren't real bones! That would be a  _bone-a-fied_ shame. Haha. They are just pretzels with chocolate. Skeletons happen to be very popular during Halloween." Papyrus felt his soul continue to flutter in him at her words, but had a look between horrified at my pun use and excitement. He still couldn't hold back his screech regarding that bone pun.

"MISS ROSETTA, REALLY?!? SANS HAS INFECTED YOU SO DEEPLY WITH PUNS!" He barked. Rosetta fell into even louder giggles by now. After finally composing herself, Papyrus happened to notice a crowd was beginning to form around them. He was ecstatic at how they were all interested in him...but he didn't miss the glares of others. Rosetta playfully nudged Papyrus to continue down the other aisles. She seemed to be very adamant to not sit still very long. Papyrus would've asked why if he had not noticed Rosetta continue to look behind her at the humans who continued to stair. She seemed uneasy. She was keeping a constant conversation with Papyrus, mostly getting him to talk, but he realized quickly that she was protecting him in her own ways from the humans who continued to stair or follow them around the store. They turned down another aisle, as Rosetta grabbed items as they continued to move the cart. They grabbed the remaining groceries and headed toward the check-out line. Rosetta stepped up to the cashier when it was their turn and Papyrus began to pile the groceries on the counter.  

Papyrus tried not to show he was feeling uncomfortable under some of the humans who were glaring at him. He couldn't understand what he had done to upset them so much, but he tried to keep himself busy so he had a reason to avoid looking back at them. When he finished placing the remaining groceries on the counter he looked around at all the humans who stared at him. He smiled brightly at them and some of the humans smiled back nervously, other continued to gawk at him, and others...they made sure they were obviously displeased with his presence. He was brought out of his thoughts from Rosetta clearing her throat harshly. That's when he saw why. The young man at the register who was scanning their items, was glaring at her, but he didn't miss the sideways glance thrown his way. Rosetta was glaring back at the cashier. He seemed unnerved by Rosetta's intense stare. Papyrus would have stepped in, but he was slightly nervous of her stare. She looked really mad. 

Rosetta spoke, in an almost fake happy tone, "Hello, how are you today?" The young man groaned irritably then forced a smile on his face that almost seemed painful to him. He scanned their items in silence while another human nervously bagged them.

When the young man scanned the final item, he cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice,  a hint of hatred present that Papyrus didn't miss in his tone, "That'll be 130.44." 

Papyrus realized quickly this man was not a fan of monsters, but instead of causing a commotion, Papyrus wanted to leave as soon as possible so he began to pull out the card to pay the man when Rosetta stopped him by grabbing his bony arm. Papyrus gave her a confused look as his hand hung mid air with the card held firmly in his hand. Rosetta ignored him and glared at the cashier. She finally spoke up, "Excuse me, but can you please recheck that. The amount is incorrect. I always calculate when I go shopping and came up with 65.00 before taxes. That won't equal out to that outrageous amount you gave us. Now recheck it or call over your manager." She crossed her arms and glared daggers back at the cashier who stared back at them. Papyrus' eye sockets grew when Rosetta spoke up about being over charged. She was standing up for him. He didn't doubt she would, but still, it warmed his soul. 

The young man grimaced as he began to argue back, " I don't know WHO you think you are, but the system is correct. Your math skills are what's lacking." Papyrus noticed Rosetta's face become flushed as she glared back at the man. Papyrus didn't want her to become so upset about this so he tried to calm her rage. 

"MISS ROSETTA, IT'S FINE! I DO NOT MIND." Papyrus spoke nervously. 

"No!" Rosetta's outburst seemed to shock Papyrus. She's never raised her voice like this before. "I DO mind! He's trying to cheat you!" Papyrus nervously fiddled with his card. Rosetta's expression seemed to relax as she stared at him. He could see she felt bad about raising her voice to him.  

"I'm sorry Papyrus...I'm not angry with you and shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." Rosetta smiled timidly at Papyrus until he returned a smile to her. She then turned her attention back to the angry young man who was still glaring at them, mostly at Papyrus. It hurt to have such hateful glares directed at him. He tried to act like it didn't bother him, but he wasn't sure how well he was able to show that. Rosetta spoke up again, "I just can't stand this racist bastard!" The angry young man's jaw dropped. 

"MISS ROSETTA! LANGUAGE!" Papyrus scolded. Rosetta gave him another smile at his reaction. 

"Sorry Papyrus." She retorted.

They were suddenly brought back to their situation when the young man slammed his hands down on the counter to get their attention. "You're holding up the line! Either pay the balance or get out of line! You're wasting OUR time!" He growled. Rosetta's face contorted back into a menacing scowl as she shot daggers at the young man before them. He seemed lost for words, sweat building upon his brow. Suddenly a man dressed in the stores logo walked up to their group, his tag reading Manger Charles. He seemed to be in a fowl mood as well. He was a bit older looking, a permanent frown plastered on him. 

"What's going on here?" He spoke irritably. He looked at Papyrus and a groan slipped from his lips. Papyrus felt himself flinch subconsciously by his action. 

"They are refusing to pay and are holding up the line." The young man argued. 

Rosetta raised her voice immediately at that, "THIS cashier is over charging us! He's only doing it because my friend here is a monster!" Papyrus didn't know how to react to this. He didn't want to cause trouble for the humans, especially Rosetta.

The manager glanced at the cash register and the price it showed then glared back at Rosetta. "The price is right. Either pay or get out. You're disturbing our other customers." 

"WHAT?!? You're cashier is being racist to my friend! He needs to re-scan everything and charge us correctly. I also expect an apology to my friend for his distasteful behavior." Rosetta sternly spoke, trying to suppress her rage that was seething from each word she spoke. 

The managers' eyes squinted as he scowled at her, "LEAVE!" 

She looked at the man in disbelief. "What?" She stuttered.

"I said get out of MY store! You and this...this...THING are not welcome here!" He ordered, porting to the sliding glass doors. Papyrus flinched at his words.

' _THIS...THING? I'M A...THING?_ ' Papyrus thought sadly., trying his best to hide his hurt. Papyrus watched as Rosetta balled her hands into trembling fists. She looked angry enough to throw an attack at him. Papyrus was preparing to step in when she suddenly spoke up again.

"What did YOU just say?!" She growled angrily. Papyrus felt the eyes of all the other humans on him. Usually this wouldn't bother him, but he couldn't ignore that most of the looks he was getting were angry, disgusted glares from humans who seemed to dislike or hate monsters. He subconsciously shrunk into himself. Rosetta seemed to notice which only angered her more.

"How DARE you treat my friend like this! He doesn't deserve to be treated in such a manner! He's the sweetest most gentle and kind soul anyone would EVER have the pleasure to meet! You're cashier was over charging him because HE is a monster! How dare you act so racist!" She yelled angrily. If Papyrus weren't so nervous about the situation, he would have hugged Rosetta at her kind words about him.

The manager retorted angrily, "That's right! He IS a monster! And if you're smart, you'll learn your lesson before they turn on you like the monsters they are! Now leave my store this instant! Neither of you are welcome here! Now GET OUT!" Her anger had reached its' limit and she was about to explode at the manager when Papyrus decided to step in. He snapped her out of her rage by placing one of his large hands on her shoulder. Rosetta looked into Papyrus' eye sockets as he forced a smiled...he actually had to force a smile...he felt his soul trembling from how hurt and upset he was.

He finally spoke with weak enthusiasm, ""IT'S OK MISS ROSETTA. WE CAN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE." He turned to the manager and cashier without waiting for her to respond and bowed as he added, "I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TROUBLE." With that he placed his hand on the small of Rosetta's back and guided her to the sliding glass doors, leaving their groceries behind. Neither of them spoke for a while as Papyrus continued to lead Rosetta down the sidewalk. Papyrus would not show his pain...he would not show his hurt. He can't show he was weak, not in front of Rosetta. Papyrus forced himself with everything he had in order to avoid frowning or crying. He was The Great Papyrus...He was a member of the Royal Guard...someone from his position...couldn't show his weakness. He had to be strong...for Rosetta. Papyrus was suddenly torn from his manic thoughts by Rosetta's voice, which he barely heard as it was so quiet.

"Papyrus." She spoke softly.

Papyrus pushed down his nerves and responded, "YES MISS ROSETTA?" He didn't mean for his voice to sound off slightly. Papyrus focused on walking further away from that store. He didn't even look at Rosetta when she had called him. He was afraid if he did, he might break down. Once again pulled from his thoughts as Rosetta suddenly looped her arm through his and was leading him across the street towards the park. Papyrus was thrown for a loop, not sure what she was planning. "MISS ROSETTA, WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" He spoke nervously as she continued to lead him, not allowing him to slip from her grasp. When they reached a park bench, Rosetta forcefully pushed Papyrus into a sitting position. Papyrus stared flabbergasted at her, not sure what to think from her erratic behavior. He stared down at her her, confusion written on his face as he tried to figure out the reason behind her actions. Her face had sadness etched into it. ' _SHE'S UPSET...THE PAIN AND SADNESS IN HER FACE...IS BECAUSE OF ME. IF I WEREN'T HERE, SHE WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN IN CONFLICT WITH THOSE OTHER HUMANS...I RUINED THIS WONDERFUL DAY...I WISH I COULD HAVE PUT A SMILE ON HER FACE, RATHER THAN THAT HEART BREAKING LOOK SHE'S WEARING NOW._ ' Papyrus thought painfully. It was HIS fault she was sad now. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when Rosetta suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. An orange blush dusted his cheekbones, very thankful she couldn't see what she was doing to him. After a short moment of Rosetta holding him, he finally returned the embrace, his long arms wrapping around her plush warm body. Papyrus could feel a faint tremble from her body. It hurt him to see her this upset because of him. Suddenly Papyrus began to soothingly stroke her curly brown hair and rub her back. He felt her face was warm as her cheeks brushed against his skull, as small drops of liquid landed on his shoulder. Then it occurred to him, Rosetta was crying! A broken laugh escaped her lips as Papyrus' voice came, in a softer tone for Papyrus, "IT'S OK MISS ROSETTA. PLEASE DON'T CRY. IT'S GOING TO BE OK." 

No longer able to hold back her tears, she began to sob into his shoulder and responded in a choked laugh, "I was...suppose to be...comforting you...not the other way around." Papyrus continued to hold her, slowly rocking side to side as he stroked her hair.

' _YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE APOLOGIZING._ ' Papyrus mentally responded since he didn't trust his voice right now.

"I'm sorry...Papyrus...I'm sorry they treated you...like that. You're too precious...to be treated so coldly by those people." Rosetta continued to speak through sobs. 

Papyrus paused for a moment after hearing her words. She was this upset over how HE was treated?! Not how they acted toward her? He smiled gently as he prepared to respond. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT MISS ROSETTA. NOT ALL HUMANS ARE AS ACCEPTING OF US AS YOU AND MISS KATT." Papyrus spoke in a soothing tone. He pulled her away and stared at her red, tear stained eyes and smiled kindly as he added, "THANK YOU MISS ROSETTA. YOU TRULY DO LIVE BY YOUR SOUL TRAITS. YOU ARE AMAZING." A confused expression flooded her face and Papyrus chuckled, "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER OR IT WOULD BE BEST TO SHOW YOU, BUT THAT CAN WAIT UNTIL WE RETURN HOME." Papyrus felt himself blush suddenly. He nonchalantly coughed into his hand, as his blush slightly faded. "FOR NOW, WE MUST CONTINUE OUR SHOPPING TRIP!" He stood from the bench and gently wiped the tears still trailing down her red freckled cheeks. He held his arm out to her and she intertwined theme together once again as they began to walk once again to find another store. Papyrus couldn't stop the smile that stretched on his face as his soul soared at Rosetta's touch. She truly was amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                                  1 Hour Later...

"WOWEE, WE GOT SO MUCH STUFF! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HALLOWEEN! TONIGHT WE WILL COOK A GREAT DINNER TOGETHER AND SURPRISE EVERYONE WHEN THEY RETURN!" Papyrus exclaimed happily as he happily carried most of the grocery bags. Papyrus could feel his soul beam at Rosetta's adorable laughter. He much preferred this over her crying. He and Rosetta continued in deep conversation about Halloween and cooking and decorations they will be putting up for the party. He ALMOST didn't notice her attention was somewhere else during their conversation. He glanced in the direction she was looking and noticed what she was distracted by. It was that store they were at earlier. That young man from earlier was outside smoking a cigarette. He noticed that he and Rosetta were exchanging glares at one another. Papyrus kept his eye lights in front of him, pretending not to notice. He nonchalantly inched closer to Rosetta protectively, but was unnoticed by her since her attention was elsewhere. Papyrus felt the stress leave his bones when her house came into view. When they finally reached the door, he released a sigh of relief. He didn't even realize he had been holding it in until that moment. After entering the house they placed the groceries on the island counter in the kitchen and began to separate the groceries. "OK, SO WHEN SHALL WE BEGIN DINNER PREPARATION?" Papyrus asked as they put the remaining groceries where they belonged.

"Katt won't be home until late unfortunately, maybe around ten? What time will Sans finish his job?" She questioned. Papyrus placed his hand on his chin in thought, the sound of bone scraping against bone filled the silence.

"I'M NOT SURE. WHEN HE WORKS WITH ALPHYS, HE USE TO WORK MANY DAYS IN A ROW AND RETURNED REALLY EARLY EACH MORNING." Papyrus explained. Noticing the conflicted look on her face, he added, "NOW THAT WE ARE ABOVE GROUND THOUGH, HE HAS GOTTEN BETTER. UNFORTUNATELY I'M NOT SURE WHEN HE WILL BE HOME THOUGH. MOST LIKELY IF IT IS AN IMPORTANT PROJECT THEN HE COULD BE AS LATE AS MIDNIGHT."

"Midnight? Is he really taking care of himself? Sans always looks tired. Is he working too much?" Rosetta asked nervously.

Papyrus looked surprised at her words but felt a gentle smile form on his face as he responded, "HE DOES WORK VERY HARD, EVEN IF HE PRETENDS TO BE LAZY! DON'T LET THAT FOOL YOU! BUT YES..." Papyrus has a far off look in his eye lights, remembering the many time Sans returned home very late in the mornings during their time underground when he and Alphys would work in the lab. He knew that was not the only reason why he was exhausted though. He always had trouble sleeping...always had such horrible nightmares he would wake up to, screaming and hysterical when he would wake up. He held his smile, but it had more sadness in it this time. "HE LOOKS TIRED A LOT BECAUSE OF THE...UH, TROUBLE HE HAS SLEEPING." Papyrus realized his slip up and moved past it, hopign it wasn't too obvious he was hiding something. It wasn't his place to tell her about his nightmares. 

After having set up the meat to marinade for a couple hours, Rosetta decided that they could use a break so began walking to the sofa in the front room. They sat on the sofa and she turned on the TV, deciding to put in a Dream Works movie. As the movie began to play, they got comfortable on the sofa to relax. Papyrus froze momentarily when Rosetta leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. He relaxed almost immediately at the contact. He moved his arm behind her to wrap around her shoulders. He didn't know if she would mind, but he wanted to be able to have her as close to him as possible. He loved being close to her. Rosetta grabbed a blanket and draped it over her and Papyrus' legs to keep them warm from the cold chill. Papyrus happily accepted it eve though the cold didn't bother his bones like it did to actual skin. Humans were much more easily affected by the weather than monsters, not that it didn't affect them, but it would have to be a BIG difference to actually affect them. Still, the blanket was very comfortable. This was nice. Papyrus smiled contented as her plushy warm body cuddled next to him. He felt her stir next to him before she decided to speak. 

"Hey Papyrus?" She whispered. He looked down at her waiting fro her to continue. "What did you mean when you said I live by my soul traits? You said you would explain once we got home but I forgot until now." She questioned quietly. Papyrus smiled once again. 

"AH, YES! YOU HAVE A VERY BEAUTIFUL SOUL, AND YOUR SOUL TRAITS MATCH YOU SO WELL!" He explained happily. That didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for because she gave him a confused look. "What are my soul traits?" He turned his body to face her and she sat up straight also, no longer leaning on him. He missed her touch already, but knew she was looking for a more detailed explanation so he decided to elaborate what he meant. He then pointed to her chest, his finger close enough to poke actually touch her, but avoided making contact. "YOUR SOUL TRAITS ARE WHAT MAKE UP A PERSON. IT'S HOW YOU HAVE DECIDED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE. EVERYONE IS UNIQUE. YOU HAVE TWO MAIN SOUL TRAITS." He clarified. "YOUR SOUL TRAITS ARE KINDNESS AND BRAVERY!" That seemed to have confused her even more. Papyrus noticed she was in deep thought about his explanation, as if trying to make sense of it. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IT?" He asked after a long pause. Her beautiful hazel eyes grew wide and he had her full attention now. He smiled at her reaction. She finally nodded for him to continue. "VERY WELL. HOLD STILL. THIS WILL FEEL A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT I'M GOING TO PULL YOUR SOUL OUT. BE VERY CAREFUL WITH IT. I WOULD FEEL HORRIBLE IF I CAUSED YOU TO BECOME HURT." He explained as he held his hand out in front of her. She placed her hand against her breast as he prepared to pull her soul from her body as gently as possible. Papyrus waited for her to relax once again before he continued. Finally, with a flick of his wrist, her soul popped from her chest. He was so entranced by how beautiful it was to actually see with his own eye lights, rather than from the explanation Sans had given him. He noticed all the small faded scars over her soul that seemed to make his soul stutter with grief, but not as much as when he noticed a few very dark scars, much fresher than the others. He missed the expression on her face as he was entranced by her soul in front of him. The colors orange and green swirly around one another gracefully. It was so beautiful. He was pulled from his thoughts by Rosetta's quiet voice.

"It's so pretty...and warm." She spoke, entranced by her own floating soul. A smile stretched across her face as she stared at it, cupping her hands underneath it. Papyrus watched amazed as her face showed so many emotions cross her features. Then he noticed a frown appear on her face. The closer she looked, the more she also began to notice the scars.

Papyrus read her expression and decided she wanted an explanation for them, "YOU SEE THESE CRACKS HERE AND HERE...AND HERE TOO." He pointed out. "THESE ARE WHEN THINGS HAPPENED WHERE YOU WERE PHYSICALLY OR EVEN EMOTIONALLY HURT. THEY HAVE HEALED OVER TIME AS I SEE. A SOUL IS A PRECIOUS THING AND MUST ALWAYS BE PROTECTED. THESE SCARS HAVE ALSO SCULPTED YOU INTO THE YOUNG WOMAN YOU ARE TODAY. DO NOT FEEL SAD OR EMBARRASSED ABOUT THE SCARS. BUT I WOULD FEEL VERY SAD...IF YOU GOT MORE. MOST OF THESE ARE FROM MANY MANY YEARS AGO, BUT...THERE ARE A FEW...THAT ARE NOT SO OLD." He pointed out a couple darker lines on her soul as an example. The thought of some of the scars being new hurt him. They've known each other barely over two months, but he couldn't deny the affection he felt toward her. The feeling of wanting to protect her and help her heal the scars on her soul was over powering him. He wanted to ask what caused the scars, but that seemed very personal. He was planning to ask her...later. He didn't want to push her into saying something she was not comfortable with.

"Papyrus...why are my colors green and orange?" She finally questioned, not looking away from her soul.

"THOSE COLORS STAND FOR KINDNESS AND BRAVERY." He responded. 

"But why am I bravery? I don't think I'm that brave..." She mumbled, mostly to herself. Papyrus was confused at her statement. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISS ROSETTA? YOU ARE VERY BRAVE! EARLIER AT THE STORE, HOW YOU DEFENDED NOT ONLY ME, BUT MONSTERS IN GENERAL. I WAS WORRIED YOU WOULD HURT THAT SMALL HUMAN." Papyrus clarified. That caused Rosetta to giggle which made him smile even bigger. How could she not see how brave she was? "YOU PUT OTHERS BEFORE YOURSELF AND MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS WELL. YOU TREAT EVERYONE THE SAME NO MATTER WHAT OR WHO THEY ARE. EVERYONE IS EQUAL TO YOU. THAT IS YOUR KINDNESS AND YOUR FEELING OF PROTECTING THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT, EVEN THOSE YOU BARELY KNOW, AND WILLINGNESS TO STAND FOR OTHER IS YOUR BRAVERY THAT YOU REFUSE TO BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT IF YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE RIGHT." Papyrus continued. He watched as her cheeks took on that adorable blush he loved seeing on her so much. "BUT THAT CAN ALSO BE BAD. BEING BRAVE ALSO MEANS, YOU REFUSE TO BACK DOWN NO MATTER WHAT AND SOMETIMES THAT MEANS YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN, BUT YOU STILL WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN...EVEN IF THAT MEANS YOU WILL GET HURT." Papyrus watched as she subconsciously sunk into the sofa at his words. Papyrus was worried that if something were to happen...if she were even in a conflict regarding monsters, that anything could happen. What if she were with dangerous people who would be willing to hurt her? The thought alone sent a shiver in his soul. Papyrus pushed those thoughts away as he smiled kindly at her still. After a time of explanations and her holding her own soul, he gently returned the soul back to her chest.

She looked up at him after her soul disappeared before they settled back on the sofa and continued to watch the movie, her head once again resting against his shoulder. "Thanks Papyrus." She whispered.

Papyrus became lost in the moment of staring at her form leaning against him, that he didn't even realized he started to move. He leaned down and gently placed his teeth against her head, giving her a gentle skeleton kiss. He then softly responded, "ANYTIME MISS ROSETTA." He was thankful she didn't look at him because his cheeks were lit by his bright orange blush, almost engulfing his entire skull. 

 

 


	19. Another Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, another author's note and not a chapter. I'm sorry...

Hello my little devils. It's me! I'm alive! A lot has been going on and just...I have no words of how bad I feel.

Just letting you all know I am working on the chapters to be posted. I'm not giving up on this story. I was in New York this weekend to visit with family and didn't get a chance to do anything during that time but I am working to try and get a chapter out this weekend. It might not be a super long chapter but I'll do my best. The holidays are such busy times and my husbands birthday is in two days so there is that also. It's just a lot at once.

I know it's been a while and I'm trying really hard to keep up. I love this story and really love all your comments and Kudos from all of you. Your comments give me such strength and warm my heart. I love hearing if you are enjoying my story or if there are any things that I can do to improve my work or characters or anything like that. You are all giving me such strength with all that. I'm truly blessed to have such wonderful readers.

 I'm just letting you all know what's going on so you know I'm not dead in some ditch somewhere or I just gave up on the story. Promise I'm still here. I'll do my best to get some good content out soon. 

 

I've also gone back and edited chapters 1 & 2 with any errors I might have made or cleared up some of the writing or removed or added what was needed. I hope you all have an amazing day and week and holiday coming up!


	20. Papyrus the Undefeated and Katt's Depression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Rosetta play games, and Papyrus is really good.  
> Katt has a bad day at work and reveals some of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while my darling little devils but I was doing my best to catch up. A lot is going on but I'm still writing. 
> 
> I have some ideas for future chapters and excited for you all to learn more of the characters' past.  
> Also thank you all so much for the subscriptions, Bookmarks, Kudos, and Comments! I'm so happy you are all enjoying the story. We are getting close to the 500 mark! At 500 Hits I will be doing a special chapter. I already know what it's going to be and excited for us to get there. We are so close!
> 
> I also edited chapters 3 & 4 of any errors I ran across and straightened up what I felt was needed.

I tried not to laugh...I really tried but... "HAHAHAHA!!!! Oh my stars, Paps! I...I can't believe that happened!" I spoke between my laughter. Papyrus stood before me covered from skull to toe in strawberry ice cream.

"NYEH!" Papyrus cried, orange blush barely noticeable under the pink ice cream now covering him. The blender was still running with the lid NOW placed on top even though less than half the ice cream was left in it. I still hadn't reeled in my laughter. Papyrus threw non-threatening glares my way, but there was nothing intimidating about a pink skeleton. "I DIDN'T REALIZE IT NEEDED THE LID ON IT. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING THIS CONTRAPTION. NOW I'M COVERED IN THIS STICKY SWEET DESERT!" Papyrus was dripping all over the kitchen floor. Who knew making milk shakes was such a messy business. Papyrus grabbed the dish towel hanging off the drawer handle and wiped his skull down so he could see better, then he looked at me and pointed as he said, "MISS ROSETTA, YOU GOT SOME ON YOU ALSO." 

"Huh?" I glanced over my body but everything seemed spotless. I didn't see any ice cre... "Wha..!" I jumped back after Papyrus had swept his ice cream covered hand over my cheek. He was grinning cheekily at his work. I could barely form words from the shock. "Wha...Di...Did you REALLY just do that?!" I complained as I wiped at my cheek. He couldn't stop grinning as he continued to clean his bones. 

He then looked back at me and said, with a smug grin still on his face, "I'M SORRY MISS ROSETTA." He wasn't sorry one bit! My cheeks puffed out as I pouted. 

"No you're not!" I complained, but with no bite to my words. I heard him chuckle at my words as we began to clean up the kitchen before Katt or Sans returned home. The house smelled wonderful of the dinner Papyrus and I had prepared earlier. Ruby Tuesday Dinner! Yum! Now that all the ice cream was cleaned up, and Papyrus had taken a shower so he was no longer sticky and pink. I had already made more strawberry milk shakes for desert. We put the cups in the fridge for after dinner and went into the front room. "Ok, so now that everything is prepared and cleaned," I looked at the clock on the wall, "Katt should be home by ten or so, and you said Sans has been known to get off at midnight? We still have at least two hours until Katt arrives so we have time to watch a movie if you're up for it. Or maybe we can play a game to pass the time. What do you say? It's up to you." 

Papyrus scratched at his skull in thought. "WHAT GAMES DO YOU HAVE?" Papyrus asked. 

"Hmm. We have scrabble, chess, clue, battleship...hmm, how about battleship or clue? They both require strategy and concentration to be able to win. They're technically puzzle games in a way." Papyrus lit up at that. Puzzles were his weakness. He jumped excitedly as I went to search for the games. Battleship would be fun to play first. As I returned with both clue and battleship, Papyrus was already seated on the sofa, bouncing in place on the cushion. "Alright, here we are. I think it would be fun to start with battleship first." I suggested as I pulled the game out and set it up. After explaining the rules of battleship, we both prepared out ships in their spots and began the most intense game ever.

One hour and three games of battleship later, "NOOOO!!! You sunk my ship AGAIN!!!" I cried as my last ship was now sunk. I lost every single game! I landed three hits on his ships in total from every round. Papyrus posed proudly, his scarf, somehow as per usual, was fluttering behind him. I gave up trying to figure some of these things out anymore.

"NYEH HE HE! I AM UNDEFEATED! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS JUST TOO GREAT!" He laughed happily. I hung my head low in defeat. "IT'S OKAY MISS ROSETTA. WHEN GOING AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THERE IS LITTLE CHANCE OF WINNING! NYEH HE HE!" It was hard to feel upset about my defeat. He was just too adorable when he laughed like that. I became filled with determination knowing we are about to play clue. That is MY game! I kick ass in that game!

I smiled wide as I announced, "Alright, Great Papyrus, we shall see how good you are in this next game! I'm really good at clue! Let's see if I don't win the title of champion of games!" Papyrus smiled back accepting the challenge. I quickly put away battleship and set out clue and explained the rules of the game. We each had our cards and and chose our characters. Of course I chose Miss Scarlet and Papyrus chose Professor Plum. It was an intense game. Papyrus was better than I was expecting. I tried to keep him confused by revisiting the same places. Finally, I felt I had the answer. Once it was my turn, I planned on taking the win for myself! Papyrus seemed deep in thought during his turn. He hadn't made a move or said anything. He just scratched his skull in deep thought until he seemed he's reached a decision. He faced me with a determined expression on him. He then grinned as he posed triumphantly. No...he couldn't have figured it out already...

"I HAVE FIGURED OUT WHO THE CULPRIT IS!" He announced gleefully.

"Noooo!!!" I cried feeling defeated. Papyrus laughed happily as he prepared to take the win on this game as well. 

"IT IS IN THE BILLIARD ROOM, WITH THE METAL PIPE, BY....MR. GREEN!" He proclaimed proudly posing. I was silent...

"WRONG!!!! I called out as I showed him my card with Mr. Green on it. His jaw almost detached, his mouth hung so low from the shock of being wrong. I jigged a dance of victory, then turned to him with a smug grin plastered on my face. "My turn!" I posed my in pre-victory then announced, "The TRUE culprit in this case IS, in the billiard room, with the lead pipe, BY...YOU! Professor Plum!" Papyrus gasped exaggeratedly. 

"ME?!? HOW...THIS CAN'T BE! I'M THE CULPRIT? THIS IS...I MEAN...I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Papyrus requested as he stumbled over his words at the shock of his loss. I laughed triumphantly. 

"Very well, I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's almost ten. Let's reheat the food and set the tablet. Katt should be home soon. We'll start a new game after, and if Katt and Sans show up, they can join too. The more the players, the harder the game gets." I advised as we headed to the kitchen. I couldn't help feeling so nostalgic being with Papyrus. He was so sweet and calm natured, when he's not being competitive, and so absolutely adorable. I couldn't help wishing we had more time together, just one on one moments like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                        ~~~Katt's POV~~~

 

Katt sighed as she exited the building. She felt exhausted. ' _Stars I'm tired. Why the hell were we so understaffed for? Even my own partner abandoned me during the second half of the shift. I had to take care of all the residents on my hall alone._ ' Katt silently complained. She wasn't just upset about being left behind by her partner. One of the resident on her hall were...not doing well. She loved that old man. He was so kind and funny and had amazing stories to tell and...alone...she can't remember once seeing his family visit him. Not once. He was so sad and lonely. Her first week on that hall, she met him and he was so sweet. He actually mistakened her for his niece. She wanted to correct him, but his eyes were filled with hope and excitement that his family was actually visiting him, she couldn't rip that from him. So every time she comes to his room, he happily greets his 'niece' and asks how her day has been and how the 'family' is doing. She plays the part and her reward is seeing his amazing smile, even if he has no teeth, but a wonderful smile none the less. His health isn't doing good. She knows he won't last much longer. She knows this...she's known many residents who she's cared for who have passed away. It hurts every time...but with him...it's becoming difficult to even see him laying in his bed...weak and tired. She can feel her heart already breaking. ' _It's ok...this will be fine. He'll be in a place with no more pain after this...he'll be where he'll be loved and cared for by people who matter, unlike his own pathetic and selfish family. I'll be fine._ ' She tried to brighten her own mood, but it wasn't working well. She got in Rosetta's car and started to drive home, wiping at her eyes when tears would escape from her eyes. She wasn't crying though...it was just...tired tears...yeah, tired tears. 

Finally pulling up to the house, she parked the car, turning it off. She just sat there in the darkness. It seemed the silence helped her compose herself. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She looked in the mirrors noticing her eyes were red from the tears and her cheeks were flushed also. She couldn't let Rosetta see her like this. She already worries about her too much as it is. She worries about her stressing about her job, she worries about her dealing with death often, mainly because she works at a senior citizen home, and she worries for a valid reason. Katt knows that since she's been diagnosed with depression and anxiety. She takes medicine and it helps, but she's...done things in the past when her depression got too bad. Rosetta caught her when she was in the process of cutting her wrists once. That was hard on her sister. That day she made a pinky promise to never cut herself again. Sometimes she regrets that promise, but glad she made it still. She held up her left hand, turning it over, and pulled the watch strap up to expose a faded scar rapping around her wrist. She gently ran her fingers over the faded scar. "knock knock." Katt jumped at the sudden noise, quickly putting the watch strap back in place. She stared wide eyed at the skeleton grinning at her though the window. She sighed heavily then got out of the car. "Hey Sans. Don't sneak up on me like that. I'm a killing machine. I might kick your ass next time you do that." She joked. 

Sans, with that same grin he always hears, just chuckled. "aww, c'mon. don't _knock_ it til ya try it. i've got other jokes. a skele _ton_.' Sans joked.

Katt groaned at his horrible pun use. She started walking up to the front door, "Come on you  _bone head_." She called back. She unlocked the door and they both entered. Immediately, a heavenly smell hit her. She felt herself begin to drool. "Rose, Papyrus! You made Ruby Tuesday today!" Katt called excitedly. Sans just laughed at her, but she didn't care. She only cared about the wonderful meal she was about to eat.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me on another chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'm excited for what's more to come.  
> Please leave comments to let me know what you thought of the chapter.  
> Thank you for being with me my little devils.


	21. Am I That Dense?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Katt return home and a game of Clue is played, dinner eaten and Papyrus...gets bold?!? Let's see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my sweet little devils had a wonderful Christmas, (if you celebrate it), or at least a wonderful week! 
> 
> I posted this chapter early because I was so excited about the contents and what happens!  
> I've been working on this chapter and excited to see how you all think of it. Leave comments and let me know! 
> 
> On a Side note, my Grandmother is doing so much better and walking with a walker, to her dismay, but she's doing great since the accident. I went to New York to visit Family which was wonderful and celebrated my Husbands birthday with his favorite dinner and Strawberry Milkshake for his desert, his absolute favorite! So now the new year is coming up and looking forward to my future updates and how the story is moving. Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments! I love each one I get AND we are getting so many hits, we are close to 500. I've already decided what special chapter I will be doing then, and hope you are all looking forward to it and excited to read it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                        ~~~Sans' POV~~~

 

Stars he was tired. At least it wasn't another all nighter like it use to be. Sans short cut to the girls' house. He felt a smile tug at his face just thinking about seeing Rosetta. He began walking up the driveway when he noticed that someone was sitting in Rosetta's car. He walked up causally to the car and realized it was Katt sitting in the driver seat. The car was off and she looked...a little off herself. Taking a closer look, Sans flinched when he noticed her soul was...slightly dim. Was she hurt? Sick? Something happened that was causing her soul to dim when it shouldn't. He moved a little closer, staying quiet so not to be noticed and saw her fiddling with her watch strap. He couldn't see well since the windows were tinted and it being dark outside didn't help that. He knew something was wrong, but if she were anything like her sister...she most likely wasn't going to come right out and say what was wrong. He decided to let him self be known. "knock knock." he drawled as he gently tapped the window with his bony knuckles. He saw her jump and pull at her watch strap back in place. She finally looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. He watched her reluctantly get out of the car and lock it behind her.

"Jeez Sans, give a warning next time. Don't sneak up on me like that. I'm an ass kicking machine. I might kick your ass next time you do that." She joked. 

Sans chuckled at her empty threat. "aww, c'mon. don't _knock_ it til ya try it. i've got other jokes. a skele _ton_. besides, i’ve got no ass to kick.' Sans retorted.

Katt groaned at his puns. Heh, she liked them. He could tell. She started walking up to the front door, "Come on you  _bone head_." She called back. He chuckled at her pun which made him want to make more, but he chose to hold back. He couldn't use all his good ones at once. She unlocked the door and they both entered. A heavenly smell filled the house. Katt smiled and cheered, "Rose, Papyrus! You made Ruby Tuesday Dinner today!" Sans just laughed at her over excitement. Rosetta came out of the kitchen with two plates in her arms, followed by his brother carrying two more. It made Sans begin to drool, the smell was so intoxicating. He smiled when Rosetta set the plates down she was carrying and walked up to him and Katt, that beautiful smile she always wears that brightens Sans mood no matter what. She quickly moved between Sans and Katt, and looped her arms with them both as she led them up to the dining table. 

"Smells good right? Me and Papyrus worked together on this and if I do say so myself, we did an awesome job!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Now you two have had a long day so go up stairs and take a shower then change so we can eat together and after, we'll all play a game!" Sans didn't miss the mischievous look she gave Paps as she added, "What do you say Papyrus? Ready to lose again?" Sans lost it at his brother's retort. Paps' face was dusted orange and he stomped his foot as he argued back with her.

"OF COURSE NOT! I SHALL WIN NEXT ROUND! BESIDES, YOU ONLY BEAT ME ONE TIME! I DEFEATED YOU EVERY GAME OF BATTLESHIP WE PLAYED!" Papyrus gloated. This made Sans laugh harder at Rosetta's pouty face. Her normally rosy cheeks puffed out as she pouted about her past losses. She was absolutely adorable and oh stars above he wanted to tell her how much he thought so to her...but he couldn't voice his thoughts just yet. She was so dense, he'd probably have to outright say ' _I like you_ ' for her to get it...maybe not even that would be enough. She was completely and utterly oblivious to any flirting sent her way...How could someone be THAT dense?!?

Katt broke from the group and headed upstairs to take her shower first, "I'll call first dibs!" so Sans made his way to the front room where he saw the board game, clue, set out from their previous match. Rosetta walked up to him and took a seat to his side. 

"Katt's probably gonna take a while. Would you like to play a round with us?" She asked sweetly. How could he say no to her or Paps? And so began a round of clue...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                        ~~~Katt's POV~~~

 

The hot water felt amazing running over her body. Her muscles finally relaxing and the stress of the day washing away. ' _Did Sans...see me before he made himself known? If he did, he didn't say anything about it._ ' Katt thought as she began washing her short hair. After finishing her shower, she began to dry off and put on some of her comfy clothes she brought with her into the bathroom before she started her shower, so she could relax the rest of the night. After brushing her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and headed down stairs, feeling tons better already. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the two sofa's and lazy boy chair, that Sans was currently sitting in, had been pulled around the coffee table where they were playing an intense game of clue. Rose was hiding her cards from both Sans and Papyrus, who was sitting next to her on the sofa. He was so tall, all he would have to do is glance down and he would have seen her cards, but she knows Papyrus is too good to lower himself to cheating in anything. She smiled as they silently stared at their own cards, calculating who the culprit could possibly be. She watched as Sans looked lazy as always, not even looking at his cards, just smiling at Rosetta. Could he be any more obvious? She giggled to herself which caught the attention of everyone. Papyrus turned to her and smiled happily inviting her to join them.

"MISS KATT, PLEASE JOIN US! THIS IS A VERY INTRIGUING GAME INDEED! I'M GOING TO WIN!" Papyrus proclaimed as he posed pre-victoriously. 

"In your dreams!" Rose countered as she giggled next to him.

Papyrus immediately sat back down next to Rose with a huff as he added, "YES, WE SHALL SEE THAT I AM THE VICTOR, AND YOU WILL HAVE BEEN DEFEATED YET AGAIN!" Katt giggled when Rose elbowed him playfully. She walked over to Sans who was waiting patiently for his own turn...his eye sockets were closed and he was concentrating hard...or he was sleeping...is he snoring? Katt leaned closer to him listening harder and....yup, that was a snore. He's sleeping. She chuckled and flicked his skull. His brow bone creased as he was woken from his nap. When he saw Katt standing over him, he gave her with a lazy grin.

"c'mon, give a guy a break. i'm  _bone_ tired here." He drawled. Katt shook her head as she sat on the empty sofa next to him. 

"You're always  _bone_ tired. Anyways, the shower is free. Go ahead and take your shower then we can all eat together and play another game of this if you guys want to." Katt explained.

Papyrus smiled broadly at that and Sans shrugged his shoulders responding, "sure, but let me finish this game. it'll be done this round." She looked at him in surprise at his confidence, that or he was expecting someone to claim victory. He winked at her playfully. It was finally Sans' turn and all eyes were on him when he suddenly called, "i know who the culprit is." She thought Rosetta was gonna get whiplash she turned her head so fast. 

"No way...you can't know that fast!" She exclaimed. Sans just chuckled.

"i'm a fast learner, plus with al these _clue_ s, it wasn't hard to figure out. so, are ya ready ta lose?" he asked her and she gave him a challenging stare, a grin stretching across her face at his pin. "it's in the study, with the rope, by...miss peacock." Papyrus gasped exaggeratedly, his hand covering his mouth and Rosetta searched her cards over and over, as if expecting them to change and prove him wrong...she finally sighed and dropped her cards admitting defeat. Sans chuckled and before Papyrus or Rosetta could team up against him, he disappeared and could be heard upstairs in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                        

I fell back into the sofa and sighed exaggeratedly at Sans quick escape. "How did he do that? How did he figure it out so fast? I DEMAND A REMATCH!" I yelled loudly, followed by muffled laughter from Sans. Papyrus patted my shoulder reassuringly as he began to gather the cards together and shuffled them for the next round. Once finished resetting the game back up, we hadn't realized the shower wasn't on anymore. Papyrus leaned into the sofa next to me, his arm resting on the back of it behind my head. I didn't notice Katt watching us, an amused grin on her face as Papyrus and I sat comfortably close to one another. If I had looked at Papyrus, I would have seen the content smile on his face while he stared at me. Katt didn't miss it. I finally got up and walked over to the dining table where everyone's plates had already been set out, when a sudden pop sound made me jump, seeing Sans now sitting in his seat at the table, grinning at my reaction. "Really Sans? You couldn't just walk down the stairs like everyone else?" I joked.

His grin widened as he leaned back in the chair with his arms resting behind his skull. "aww c'mon. an' miss the opportunity ta see yur hy- _s_ _tair-_ ical reaction every time i just pop in? i'm tired of being _let down_ by stairs every time i use them. such a _downer_. i'm tryin ta stay happy here." I felt laughter building up in my chest and a smile tugging at my lips. 

' _No! Those weren't funny! You will NOT laugh! Stop trying to smile! I forbid you from laughing!_ ' I tried to order myself, but the laughter wasn't going to be stopped by anyone. It suddenly burst forward, my hands on my stomach as I laughed loud a hard. Tears were pricking at my eyes as my laughter grew. "You...I can't believe you! Those were so bad! Those puns are wrong on so many _levels_!" I gasped for breath between laughing. Sans laughed at my attempted pun retort and decided to keep going.

"i guess yur right. these stair puns are getting really bad now, so i'll need to _step up to the next level_. you just need to take it _one step at a time_ , but be prepared cuz things will _escalate_ pretty quickly." Sans drawled as I laughed harder.

"No more! No more puns! These are horrible!" I cried as I tried to reel myself back in.

"yur laughing." He retorted. 

"I am, and I hate it! You caught me at a weak moment." I spoke more clearly, finally able to calm my laughter. Papyrus walked into the dining room with a purpose. He was speed walking as he stopped behindf his brother who stared back at him. 

"heya bro, what's up?" Sans drawled.

Papyrus' booming voice suddenly filled the house, "DON'T YOU, WHAT'S UP, ME! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THIS SANS?! STOP YOUR ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS PUN USE. IF IT DOESN'T STOP, YOU'LL LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! I WILL EMPTY OUR HOUSE, MISS KATT'S AND MISS ROSETTA'S HOUSE, OF ALL KETCHUP, AND THEN I'LL PUT UP POSTERS ALL AROUND TOWN IN THE STORES SO YOU CAN NOT BUY KETCHUP FROM ANY OF THEM! IS. THAT. CLEAR!?!" Sans looked mortified. He actually looked afraid, sinking in the wooden dining chair.

"c...c'mon b...bro. i was jus jokin. no need to get..." Sans was interrupted by Papyrus who put his hands on his hip bones and leaned down closer to his brother as he spoke in a softer voice, but still loud to me and Katt.

"IF THAT ENDS WITH A PUN...I SUGGEST YOU DON'T...UNLESS YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYMORE KETCHUP TO DRINK OR EAT WITH YOUR FOOD." Papyrus smirked, knowing he'd won. Sans eye sockets went dark. He was torn between the two things he loved the most. I placed a hand over my mouth to stop any giggles that threatened to escape. 

' _Ok, this has gone on long enough. I can't let Sans go through anymore._ ' I thought as I walked next to Papyrus and patted his back to get his attention. He stood tall once again and posed victoriously as if he had won the greatest battle in the world. The battle of ending all puns. He was so cute. "Hey Papyrus, I'm not trying to go against you or side with Sans on this but, you know how much Sans loves his puns, and how much he adores his ketchup. How about instead of the terms 'ever', how about just until the end of this day? Say until midnight?" Papyrus looked surprised at my suggestion, then glanced at his brother who had a hopeful look in his eye lights. He took a moment to think over the options. The house was quiet as Papyrus remained in thought about the offer. He turned and looked at me while I smiled encouragingly at him. His shoulders finally slumped and he let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"VERY WELL MISS ROSETTA." He relented, then turned to his brother and added, "YOU CAN NOT MAKE ANY PUN OF ANY KIND UNTIL THE END OF THIS DAY! IF YOU DO, NOTHING WILL PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS KETCHUP!" Sans gulped loudly. Blue beads of sweat forming on his skeletal brow.

"sure thing bro. no puns for the rest of the day. now i'm starvin. let's eat before it gets cold." Sans spoke, relieved to change the subject.  We all took our seats by our plates, except for Papyrus and I, who went into the kitchen to grab everyone's strawberry milk shakes. After passing them out we sat down and began to dig in. It was soooooooo good! Chopped steak cubes on top of mashed potatoes and covered in brown gravy with corn, and stir friend mushrooms on the side. It smelled and tasted heavenly. I tried to keep the sounds down, but it was really hard not to moan at the amazing flavor. Seems Sans is a fan also, scarfing down his portion. Katt was happily mixing all her food together, aside from the mushrooms in their own little corner. This was her favorite meal. Papyrus was happily eating his, getting mashed potatoes on one side of his face, and gravy somehow on the other side. I giggled at this, catching his attention. I motioned for him to lean down and he did. I used my napkin to wipe the food from him, a bright orange blush spread over his cheekbones. This is the closest I've ever been to their faces, without me being a flustered mess myself, so I could get a really close look at this mysterious adorable blush. I smiled at it, no longer paying attention to anyone else in the room. If I had looked around, I would have seen Katt almost choking on her food, having to slurp the milkshake down, and Sans cheekbones dusted blue, his jaw hung slack, food almost falling out of it. I pulled Papyrus' face closer, him moving into my touch, to get a better look at his blush and it suddenly got darker. His breath hitched, but unnoticed by me.

"So...pretty." I whispered as I trailed one of my fingers across his smooth cheekbones. I never realized how smooth their bones were, aside from holding Sans hand before. Papyrus always wore gloves, so I've never had a chance to touch his actual hands, but I've touched his forearms. For being made of bones, one would think they were cold and rough, but it was the opposite. They were very warm. My hand was stopped when Papyrus grabbed it, and for a moment, he held it frozen in place as if undecided what to do next. He stared into my eyes, and I couldn't force myself to look away. He finally exhaled a shuttering breath, releasing my hand, and sat up straight again, his blush not faded one bit. He avoided looking at me now. I realized what I just did and my own blush crept on my cheeks. "I'm sorry...I just...your blush is so cute, and this is the first time I've had a chance to really look at your skulls before. It's...it's really nice...warm." I coughed into my hand and avoided looking at anyone in the room. I know Katt was giving me a look. I knew she was...there was this...very familiar shiver that was going down my spine. She was probably staring holes into my body by now. Sans didn't say anything...but I could feel his eye lights on me too. ' _What was I thinking?!? Why did I do that? I probably made Papyrus...and everyone here uncomfortable for my lack of his personal space._ ' I thought nervously as I tried to focus on my food only. Wow, my plate was so interesting. The table was really quiet. Just the sound of silver wear on plates, or cups being moved on the table. I quickly finished my food and stood from the table to bring my empty plate and cup into the kitchen, my mind racing still. As I moved, I heard someone else stand from the table, but I didn't stop to see who it was. I'd rather not look at anyone with my face feeling so hot. I quickly began washing the plate and cup so I could escape into my own room. I sighed heavily to help myself relax. ' _What the hell did I think I was doing?!? I wasn't thinking, that's what! Stars I'm such an idiot!_ ' I lectured to myself as I finished washing my dishes. After finishing, I spun around to leave, only to be facing Papyrus of all people! He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I felt my heart beat pick up at the sight of him staring down at me. I felt so small under his gaze. I finally found my voice and turned my sight to the floor as I spoke, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to intrude into your space like that earlier. I really didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just...your blush...was so cute and I couldn't stop myself from...touching it. I won't do that again though, I promise!" I quickly apologized and tried to move out of the kitchen, but he didn't move out of the way. I looked up at him, his eye lights looking determined for some reason, but he didn't speak. I felt my heart race as I tried to move past him, but he stepped in my way with ease. I then tried to run around him again, but he was very agile, and refused to let me pass. If I wasn't so mortified by my prior actions, this would have felt like a fun game. We stood our grounds, staring at one another. Papyrus seemed very determined to not let me pass. I've never seen him like this. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest. I searched for an escape but he had the only exit blocked, and I couldn't get around him...that's when I realized his wide stance, and the huge gap between his legs. I made my resolve and finally dove at him, a surprising 'NYEH' escaping him at first. I quickly slid between his legs to reach my escape. I felt my heart leap as I was quickly scrambling under him to my freedom when I felt a tug on my ankles. He grab my legs and pull me back from under him, the dining room slipping from my view. ' _Damn it...I was so close._ ' I thought as I stopped fighting, my hands dragging across the tile floor. Papyrus then picked my up, which made me nervous immediately and sat me on the counter next to the sink. He stood in front of me, arms crossed over his chest and a proud grin on his face from capturing me. We stared in silence. I felt myself shrink under his stare. I was pulled from my thoughts when one of his huge hands landed on my shoulder, and the other grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him. He was so close. So very very close. I could practically feel his breath on my face. ' _WHAT THE HELL?!?_ ' I cried internally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                        ~~~Papyus’ POV~~~

 

He didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to Rosetta. He wanted to be close to look at her rosy freckled cheeks and her hazel green eyes. She was beautiful. He wanted her to know that. When she touched his face...her touch fluttering over his cheekbones, it made his soul hum happily. He almost lost control of himself and kissed her right then and there, but he was thankfully able to stop himself. He didn’t want her to stop touching his face. He was just so overwhelmed and embarrassed that he pulled away when she stared at him like that in the dining room. He continued to stare at her sitting in front of him, her fidgeting under his gaze. She was now looking down at her hands in her lap, fiddling with her fingers as she so often does when embarrassed or nervous. He wanted her to touch him again. Her skin was so soft and gentle. It sent shivers down his spine. He didn’t even realize he was moving until he grabbed her hand, making her look at him. His body moved on its’ own, him leaning down so his face was in front of her. He took her hand and held it up to his cheekbone again, and gently moved it so she was stroking his cheek. He didn’t break his gaze from her. Her face was even redder by now. He couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face, his sockets half lidded.

He finally broke the thick silence, his voice loud but quieter and smoother than normal. ”MISS ROSETTA, IT DID NOT BOTHER ME WHEN YOU TOUCHED MY FACE. I LIKED IT. YOUR SKIN IS SO...SOFT. I JUST...FELT EMBARRASSED BECAUSE...” Papyrus paused trying to find the right words. "YOU NEVER MAKE ME UNCOMFORTABLE AND HAVE NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR. YOU ARE WELCOME TO TOUCH MY FACE AT ANYTIME." He smiled kindly at her. She stared at him wide eyed, her cheeks growing darker the longer she stared at him. He couldn't help the longing feeling in his soul as it pulled for her.

“I...thank you...” she smiled shyly. Could she ever not look cute? “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable earlier...or well, embarrassed? It’s just...your blush was...was...really cute.” She admitted nervously. Papyrus chuckled as he leaned closer to her, taking both his hands and cupping her plush cheeks. They were so hot feeling. Their faces were mere inches from each other now. Papyrus could feel her breath on his teeth. He leaned in almost closing the space between them. He felt his soul thrumming heavily in his chest. Her body felt stiff and rigid, but she moved into his touch. So close...they were so close.

”Hey Rose, Paps, you guys ok? You're taking a long time to wash a couple dishes. We’re about to start a new ga...oh..." Katt stared at the sight before her, Rose sitting on the counter and Papyrus leaning down in front of her, their faces very VERY close to one another. She realized quickly she just walked in on a moment. "I’m sorry, I didn’t see anything! Continue!” Katt dashed out of the kitchen leaving them in the awkward moment. Papyrus snapped out of his daze and pulled away, her lips almost touching his teeth. He settled with giving her a skelly kiss on her forehead and staring at her beet red face afterward. He chuckled deeply amused, his own blush spreading on his cheekbones. He then cleared his throat and helped her down. 

She stood silently after she was placed on the ground, a dazed look in her eyes. He took her hand in his which snapped her back to the real world as she looked up at him. He leaned down and whispered to her, his voice very low and deep, almost reverberating through her body. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.” He gave her a wink then stood tall once again, Rosetta following behind him, more like being led since her mind seemed overloaded, her tiny hand encompassed in his own, as he led her to the front room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘ _What...just happened?!?! WHAT?!?! We...we almost...I’m soooooo confused! Maybe I misunderstood...yeah, maybe he was...just, um...um...just checking on me...? I don’t know! It seemed like he was...trying to kiss...me...but why? I'm nothing special! I'm their funny plushy human friend...right? I mean...I see them as friends...don't I? Do I see them as more than friends?_ ’ I thought frantically as I sat on the sofa, Papyrus sitting next to me, his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind my head. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest now. ' _What have I gotten myself into?_ ' I thought as Sans moved to sit on the other side of me, his arm brushing lightly against mine. I became much too aware of the physical contact from both he and Papyrus now. Have they always been this way?!? I can't be THAT dense...can I?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....Papyrus is getting BOLD! Wow...I wonder how this will affect the future? Do you think Papyrus will still be shy acting, or will he continue to be bold? How will Sans react to this? Jealousy? Angry? Become more Bold himself? So many things that can change. Let me know your thoughts.


	22. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick....

Hello my little devils. I hope you all enjoyed the New Year and all. I would’ve had a new chapter out today but I’ve been sick in bed over a week now. I have bronchitis and also caught something viral, so I’ve been in crap town... :(  
Was feeling really crappy and couldn’t concentrate with my headaches and fever and throwing up and constant rib shattering coughing.

My health is not great and I get sick easily unfortunately. I have a weak immune system, so what normal people catch that lasts a normal time, when I catch it, it can last twice as long.  
I have a medical history that keeps growing. I have lots of stomach issues since 2013 when I had to have my gallbladder removed due to the severe pain I was in. Afterward, I continued to have pain, even to this day, but medicine has helped it some. It wasn’t until the beginning of last year 2 days after my birthday was diagnosed with Diverticulitis, and was in hospital for a week. That’s a pain I’d rather not deal with again. Missed Work a month. Then sometime during late July was diagnosed with Gastritis. That pain was just as bad. They compared it to labor pains. Also on top of that I started getting bad headaches just recently in November that turned into migraines and found that I have a damaged ligament in my neck from an accident 10 years ago that causes my right shoulder to ache often. My list keeps growing...

Sorry, wasn’t trying to go into so much, but just felt like sharing. I’m so blessed to have so many wonderful readers who enjoy my story. I’m looking forward to the upcoming chapter because a lot is gonna happen soon!

Again, I’ll be posting as soon as I can, hopefully this Saturday, as long as nothing gets in the way.


	23. Authors note again...sry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little devils. I haven’t forgotten about you or my story. A lot has happened.

I was sick longer than I liked and my internet is off and can only use my phone. It’s hard to write chapters with just this but my internet will be back on. It’s been off for a while which is also y I haven’t been able to work on my chapters. :( 

But there is another reason y I’m doing an authors note...WE have FINALY reached 500 Hits!!!!!! Thank you all soooooo much! I’m so proud you have all been with me through this and as I said before I already know what I’m doing for that special! That will be the next chapter here! I hope you will all enjoy it and am excited for you all to check it out! I’m really excited!!! 

The next bonus chapter will be when we reach 1,000 Hits! Give me ideas what you would like for that special chapter!!!!

I love you all so much! Thank you again for joining me for this adventure and looking forward to all your comments and Kudos! As of right now, we are at 501 Hits, 80 Comments, 8 Bookmarks, and 45 Kudos! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!

You are all amazing! Thank you again!!!


	24. 500 HITS BONUS CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached over 500 hits! As promised, I had a bonus chapter I've been planning to write for this special chapter, and it's going to be very long, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> So the bonus chapter that was SUPPOSE to be posted for the 500 Hits chapter is......Characters' POV from previous chapters! And I've also included scenes that were not listed in certain chapters that gives you a look at some info from certain characters. There is some juicy information given out here! We learn something VERY interesting!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Hello my darling little devils! I'M ALIVE! 
> 
> I've missed you all so much! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I had a lot of issues occur along with being sick and then my internet issues. -_-  
> But I'm hoping to get back to updating normally again, but most likely, due to how difficult my migraines have been making everything for me, I might only be able to update only once a month. I don't want to make promises I can't make and this has been killing me that I haven't been updating like I've wanted to. These migraines get pretty severe. 
> 
> I wanted to update so much sooner than this and have been going stir crazy from not being able to do it. I badly wanted to update on my birthday (01/27) as a special but was unable to. :(  
> But there is A LOT of stuff here. My longest chapter yet, and ever will be....THIS TOOK FOREVER. But I'm excited for you all to see what new things will be found out in this huge chapter! Please leave comments! Your comments give me strength! I love them so much! Next update most likely won't be until april since I'm changing to doing them once a month. If I can do them more, then I will, but this is better for me to work around for work and what's been going on with me medically. But I've missed you all so much and can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! I worked really hard on it and found that, I REALLY like the inner workings of Undynes mind! lmao! hilarious! I laughed when writing her POV.

**CHAPTER 1: SANS POV** **(** Sans first sees Rosetta at the park & Rosetta attacked **)**

 

Sans watched as his brother Papyrus played a game of Frisbee with the group of young adult humans. A broad grin rested on his skull as he watched his brother happily laughing as the humans enjoyed his company. Even with the grin in place and he was the picture of relaxed, he was still alert. He couldn't risk anything happening to his brother. He didn't care about himself, but he will protect Papyrus until he dusts. He suddenly felt a weird...something in his soul.

' _w_ _hat was that?_ ' He thought surprised. He wasn't sure not to make of it. ' _i_ _t doesn't...hurt. it's more like...a pull on his soul? that doesn't make sense. maybe someone with ill intent was nearby._ ' He couldn't tell what this feeling was. It was weird. He's never felt this before. He carefully scanned the area without being obvious. He suddenly felt it was close by. ' _where is it...there!_ '

Across from him on the other side of the park, under a tree, a woman was sitting facing him. He made sure not to turn to her. If she had any ill intent, he would make sure she didn't get anywhere near Papyrus or himself. He noticed she was looking at him. He was watching her from the corner of his sockets. She would look at him then back down at the book she had. She did this a couple times. Was she trying to be unobvious that she was watching him? She sucked at that. He noticed her cheeks became flushed from whatever she was thinking about. He decided to let her know he saw her watching him. When she looked back up, he made sure her eyes met his eye lights. She froze. Her eyes became the size of saucers realizing he's noticed she was watching him. Her face grew even redder and she quickly hid her face behind her book. That actually made him chuckle. Was kinda cute, but that didn't make him any more relaxed. Doesn't matter how cute she was, he wouldn't risk his brothers life over a human he doesn't even know when they make his soul react like this. 

He thought she would have given up, but apparently, she resumed glancing up at him then back down at the book she had. What was her deal?! Why was she watching him after realizing he had seen her. He decided to ignore her and that weird feeling in his soul. If she tried anything...she was gonna  **HAVE A BAD TIME**. He stopped paying attention to her and continued to watch over his brother. It was getting a bit late. He sighed not looking forward to dragging Papyrus from the park. When he was excited, it was hard to get him to go along with him. He loved his brother, but his over excitable personality was exhausting. 

"hey paps. time to go." Sans called lazily as he stood from his spot under the shaded tree. He glanced to the woman again, but she was gone. At first he felt nervous, but he wasn't feeling that weird pull on his soul anymore. ' _heh, maybe i was just over reacting. it doesn't matter, as long as paps is safe and happy, i'm happy. i still wonder what that weird pull on my soul was, but it doesn't really matter. not like we'll see her again._ ' Sans thought as Papyrus turned to him. 

"DO WE REALLY HAVE TO LEAVE NOW? CAN'T WE STAY A LITTLE LONGER?" Papyrus spoke loudly, well spoke in his normal tone he's use to hearing. Sans chuckled and shook his skull.

"nope, sorry bro. we can come here another time, but it's gettin late." Sans drawled. Papyrus huffed, but conceded. Sans suddenly was hit with an over powering feeling of...a soul crying out for help. It was so loud he could barely hear what it was saying. He quickly began scanning the area around them. Papyrus seemed to have felt it also as he too was scanning the area around them. ' _where are you...c'mon, where are you? tell me where ya are...there!_ ' Sans contemplated when he finally pinpointed where the crying soul was. He grabbed Papyrus and shortcut to where the soul that was crying out from. They appeared by a man leaning over a woman and his soul was disgusting! The woman's soul was screaming at this point. Sans used his magic and flung the man off of her to the ground. The woman breathed heavily, coughing and holding her throat. She finally looked up and noticed him and his brother standing before her. Wait! It was that woman from earlier! Her eyes had tears in them and she looked terrified. Of course. She wasn't a monster hater...she was afraid of monsters. Why else would she look at them like that even after they saved her from who knows what that man had in mind for her. 

Before he could step away, Papyrus ran up to her and spoke, "HUMAN ARE YOU OK? MY BROTHER AND I SAW YOU IN DISTRESS AND FIGURED YOU COULD USE OUR ASSISTANCE! SINCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE, THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR HUMAN!" She smiled at Papyrus. She actually smiled...was he wrong? Was she not afraid of monsters? Sans held his normal smile in place on his skull as she watched his brother interact with the human woman. He found it quite humerus ' _heh, humerus_ ' at the height difference between her and his brother. Papyrus was taller than all humans, but this one in particular was REALLY short and bigger than the other humans Papyrus was playing with earlier. She looked kinda like she would make a comfy fluffy pillow. He actually wanted to see if she was as soft as she looked. 

"you're _right_ as always bro. i have to _hand_ it to ya, you always know how to _shake_ things up. glad we _left_ when we did." Sans spoke wearing a wide grin. Papyrus groaned irritably and glared at Sans. 

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A HAND PUN??? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANS! CAN YOU NOT BE SERIOUS AT ALL?" He yelled. Sans was gonna retort with another pun when he was cut off by...laughing? He looked at the woman as she laughed loudly at his horrible pun. Even by his standards, that pun was a stretch. Papyrus looked as if he was insulted at her laughter to Sans' pun. Sans, on the other hand, seemed quite pleased with himself.

' _heh, she has a sense of humor huh. maybe she's not so bad if she likes my bad puns._ ' Sans chuckled at his thoughts. Her laughter was cut off as she began coughed sporadically again. Sans was about to move to her side when he noticed the man on the ground was trying to slink away while their attention was not on him. ' _not getting away that easily._ ' Sans thought as he activated his magic on him again, forcing him to the ground this time. Sans voice came out as a low growl as his grin grew terrifyingly, "now that's quite rude don't ya think? leaving in the middle of a conversation? i guess it's my fault for not including you huh? _tibia_ honest, you're not worth my or my bros time, but I'm not gonna let what you did to this woman slide. you ready to **HAVE A BAD TIME**?" The man stared terrified into Sans black sockets. 

The woman made her way to Sans quickly and placed her hand on his bony arm gently as she spoke in a soft calm tone, "Hey, it's ok. He ISN'T worth it. I think he's learned his lesson..." She glanced at the trembling pathetic excuse of a man on the ground. "Maybe we COULD give him a reminder to think twice before doing something shitty like this again. How do you feel about castration?" She smirked as the mans' eyes grew even wider in complete terror.

' _heh, of course. no human could let a moment like this pass without taking advantage of it. this man might deserve it, but still. it's not like i_ care.' Sans contemplated.

"PLEASE!!! I'm sorry! I'll never come here again! I PROMISE SO PLEASE!!!" The pathetic man begged, tears falling from his eyes. Sans looked at the woman waiting for her answer. He wasn't convinced by the mans sobs. His dark soul showed no sympathy if he was not interrupted, he wouldn't have been kind to her. Sans was pulled from his thoughts by the woman's voice and was surprised what he heard her say. He wasn't sure if he heard her right at first. 

"I suppose he learned his lesson, but..." She walked up to the man, "Don't EVER come here again! I come here often enough and NEVER forget a face. I better not see you. Is that understood?" The man nodded his head vigorously.

' _what? that's it? a warning? she didn't want to call the cops? or throw a punch or two at him? she didn't want any kind of revenge? what kind of human is she? she kinda reminds me of...heh, maybe she's not so bad after all._ ' Sans contemplated, surprised at her words. 

She glared, "I didn't Hear you...I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???"

"Yes I understand! I'll never come here again!" the man begged. She smiled victoriously then looked to Sans who reluctantly released his magic hold on the man who immediately ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. The woman turned back to Sans and Papyrus and smiled warmly. 

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad someone noticed. I was worried if..." she paused, and Sans didn't miss the way her soul tremble and actually how dim her soul was. Did that man hurt her before they arrived? She cleared her throat and continued speaking, "I'm glad I had the Great Papyrus and Sans to the rescue." That actually surprised Sans that she remembered their names so easily. Usually in traumatic experiences, the mind isn't able to hold a proper thought during that moment. Papyrus's eyes sockets grew big and stars appeared in them. 

"HUMAN, YOU REMEMBERED OUR NAMES THAT QUICKLY!" Papyrus bellowed happily.

She smiled and responded, "Of course! How could I forget the names of my heroes!"

' _heh, heroes huh? paps will love that._ ' Sans thought, somewhat pleased at her words.

Papyrus suddenly scooped her into his bony arms and twirled her in the air as he cheered happily, "DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS?!? WE'RE HEROES! OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY KNEW THIS!"

Sans smile turned gently as he replied, "ya bro. you've always been the greatest hero around, but ya might wanna let the human go. she looks like she might pass out from your awesome hug." Papyrus stopped twirling her around and gently set her down, she slightly wobbled after being spun around.

She looked up at Papyrus and said, "Thank you Papyrus. You're hugs are amazing, but unfortunately humans aren't made of steel so just be a little more gentle next time."

"OF COURSE HUMAN. BY THE WAY, SINCE YOU KNOW OUR NAMES, MAY WE HAVE YOURS?" Papyrus asked in his loud voice. 

She smiled happily and reached out her right hand but stopped midway and instead reached out her left hand as she introduced herself. That didn't go unnoticed by Sans of course. "My name is Rosetta. It's a pleasure to meet you Papyrus." He shook her hand vigorously. Rosetta then moved her attention to Sans and reached out her left hand to him as well, "And it's a pleasure to meet you also Sans. Thanks again for the assistance." He just stared at Rosetta's hand without responding or even moving to take it.

His grin grew as he looked into Rosetta's eyes and said, "wish i could'a gotten here earlier so i could'a shaken your other hand. you're right handed aren't ya?" Sans watched as realization hit her.

She smiled anyways and confirmed, dropping her left hand, "Yeah, I am, but I'll be fine. Just gotta put some ice on it and It'll be good as new after a while." Papyrus gently grabbed Rosetta's right arm and looked at her now red swollen wrist. Sans internally flinched at how swollen her wrist was already. That guy did a number on her.

Papyrus' eye sockets grew as guilt flooded over his soul, "I'M SORRY HUMAN. I DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE. LET ME HELP." Papyrus gently held Rosetta's swollen wrist between his gloved hands and used his healing magic on her. Sans watched as her expression changed from curious to surprised to excited. Sans couldn't help when his smile grew more. It was kinda cute watching as her emotions played over her face. When Papyrus released her wrist, she stared at it in awe at it being healed completely. She suddenly jumped into Papyrus' arms and hugged him happily. Sans almost reacted to her sudden movements, but when he saw she was just showing appreciation he calmed down. He couldn't ignore how his soul was feeling. It was that weird pulling sensation again, and he didn't know what it meant...that made him nervous.

"Thank you Papyrus! It doesn't hurt anymore! Thank you so much!" Papyrus's face suddenly dusted orange.

Papyrus hugged Rosetta back. "NO PROBLEM HUMAN! IT WAS A SIMPLE FIX!"

"Thank you still." She replied then released him. 

 

 

 **CHAPTER 1: PAPYRUS' POV (** The annoying dog took Rosetta's book, and Papyrus helped her get it back. **)**

 

Papyrus followed after Rosetta as she chased that annoying dog who stole her book. He doesn't know what to think of his new human friend. He loves meeting new friends and was glad he and Sans arrived in time to save Rosetta from that other human. Unlike his brother, he is unable to view details of ones soul, just small things, like their soul traits. Rosetta's had an interesting mix between two main traits. It's not common to have more than one main trait. All souls have a little of each trait usually, but usually only one main trait. Rosetta's soul was quite beautiful from what he could see. Unfortunately, he's unable to see it more clearly like Sans can. There is something strange though that he's never encountered before. Papyrus' soul feels weird. He's not sure what to make of it. It's not strong, but it is noticeable. It's like a pull on his soul. He doesn't understand it yet. He'll talk to Sans later about it. He was pulled from his thoughts when he was catching up to Rosetta who had caught the dog. She was in a battle attempting to retrieve her book, but the dog seems to be a strong opponent. As he reached Rosetta, the dog gave up the fight and released her book, but Rosetta doesn't seem to have any fighting ability because she loses her balance and before Papyrus can stop, she crashed into him. Her body hit him hard, but it didn't hurt. It was actually quite soft and plushy, like a large teddy bear or pillow.

' _WOW, SHE'S SO...SOFT! LIKE A PLUSHY PILLOW!_ ' Papyrus wasn't expecting this, so he also lost his balance. Realizing they were both going to fall, he made sure to wrap his arms around Rosetta's plump form to protect her from the fall. After hitting the ground, he continued to hold her form as he took in his surroundings. He was pulled from his thoughts at Rosetta's voice. 

"Ow." She moaned in his arms. She began to move into a sitting position while still on top of him as she groaned from being thrown into him. She looked down at him, her face suddenly flushed bright red. She quickly scrambled off of him, her soul was shuddering as if afraid.

' _WHY IS SHE AFRAID? DID I DO SOMETHING TO FRIGHTEN HER?_ ' Papyrus thought worried. Once she was off of him, she began to check over his bones like she was afraid he was hurt. ' _WAIT, SHE THINKS I'M HURT? THAT'S WHY SHE WAS AFRAID?_ ' Papyrus realized. He slowly sat and smiled kindly at her. It didn't seem to ease her worries however as he still felt her soul still giving off fear and concern...for him. Rosetta then started touching his fibula and tibula bones.

"Did I hurt you? Are you ok? I'm so sorry Papyrus. I didn't mean to fall on you so hard. The dog let go and before I could get my footing, I was flung back and hit you. Are you really ok?" Rosetta spoke sporadically, her face cherry red and tears visibly forming in her eyes.

Papyrus wanted to comfort her and put her fears to rest for his safety. "OF COURSE I AM FINE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SUPER STRONG! IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO HURT ME. BUT ARE YOU OK? YOU ARE SO SOFT AND SQUISHY...YOU DIDN’T HURT YOUR SELF DID YOU?” He was more concerned about her. With a body that felt could be easily damaged at how soft it was, he was worried she possibly was hurt.

"I'm fine. Are you sure I didn't hurt you? No broken bones? No hair line fractures? No sprains? No bruises? Can skeletons get bruises?" Rosetta continued. This made Papyrus smile at her worries for him. He then noticed how close she was to him now. She was leaning over his chest, her hands currently patting over his ribs. He felt his cheek bones flush at this. She noticed his flushed skull, which in turn made her flush even darker. It was actually quite cute. Rosetta quickly moved away from him, avoiding eye contact. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean, I wasn't trying anything I swear. I just..." She spoke brokenly, her plush cheeks still holding it's red color. Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and stood up brushing off his clothes and helped Rosetta stand. 

 

 

  **CHAPTER 2: GRILLBY'S POV (** Sans and Papyrus at Grillby's before Rosetta and Katt arrive. **)**

 

Grillby was tending to customers around the bar when he heard the front doors open and noticed Sans and Papyrus entering and heading to the bar. Sans was a regular, but it was rare for Papyrus to even enter his business due to his great dislike of his greasy food. He finished with his customers then made his way back behind the bar to greet them. "Hello Sans, Papyrus. What can I get you?" Grillby spoke in his soft timber voice. Sans sat in his normal spot and Papyrus sat next to him. 

"i'll have the usual." Sans responded lazily, his normal grin in place on his skull, but Grillby could see this wasn't just a normal visit. Sans had a look in his eye lights that said this was something else. Grillby nodded, then looked to Papyrus who didn't even look at the menu. He ordered a shake. He took the menus and went to the back. He returned shortly with a bottle of ketchup and a shake. After placing their orders in front of them he picked up a glass to clean, as the norm for him. He never could just sit still doing nothing. He watched as Sans took a large gulp from the ketchup bottle, but then fiddled with the bottle in his hands lost in his thoughts. He could tell something was on his mind, but he would wait for him to bring it up first. "hey grillbs. i need a favor from ya." Sans finally spoke. This surprised Grillby.

' _Sans asking for a favor? This isn't common...having a tab is one thing, but he's never really asked me for a_ _favor._ ' Grillby contemplated at Sans request. He gave Sans his full attention to continue. 

"ya see, me and pap met a human today. her name is rosetta. we helped her out of a situation and she seems pretty cool, but..." Sans paused, thinking of how to continue. "i don't know what ta think of her. she seems normal but..." Sans seemed uncomfortable about the situation. This definitely intrigued Grillby. Sans doesn't act afraid of anything. "my soul..." Grillby's posture stiffened at that. His soul? "when she's around, my soul acts weird. it's like...it's not painful but...it's like a pull on my soul? i'm not sure. it doesn't make sense. i've never felt this before. anyways, what i'm asking is that you check her out. she's coming here soon with her sister. i just want to make sure there is nothing to worry about. maybe you could even figure out why my soul is reacting like that when she's around. i just want to make sure i'm not letting the wrong people near paps." Sans explained. Grillby nodded in acknowledgement.

 

 

 **CHAPTER 2: GRILLBY'S POV (** Rosetta and Katt enter bar **)**

  

While speaking with Sans and Papyrus, Grillby heard the front door open and watched as two women walked in. They were new to him. Could they be who Sans and Papyrus were waiting for? One of the women had long curly brown hair with fair skin dotted with freckles. The other was opposite. She had tan skin and short hair styled in a pixie cut. The interesting part was that it was two different colors. Majority of it was blue, while the shaved side was purple. ' _Well isn't that interesting. Not everyday you meet a multi-color haired human._ ' he chuckled to himself. The women were both quite short and stubby, but wow...their souls were interesting, but he didn't miss how the long haired woman's soul was slightly dim. Their souls were very unique to him. Both, he assumes they were sisters, souls had two main traits to them. He could see very clearly they both shared a main trait of kindness, while their second trait was different. He felt no ill intent from them. They seemed more in awe and filled with happiness at being here. This made him smile. He didn't miss how he suddenly felt a strange, but familiar pull on his own soul. ' _Well this is new...and yet familiar. I haven't felt this in many years. Maybe I'm wrong, but I'll have to check and make sure._ ' He thought to himself. He watched as they took in the sights of the other patrons, then the long haired woman set her sights on his little group. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as they walked up to the bar and stopped behind Sans stool.

She cleared her throat so they would notice as she said, "Hey _bone man_ , are these seats taken?"

Grillby was stunned at her words. ' _Of course...this must be Miss Rosetta. Count on Sans to find another pun lover._ ' Grillby thought slightly amused at this. 

Sans glanced behind him, a wide grin on his face, "it's about time you got here. i was getting _bonely_." He looked at her sister who stared awestruck at both Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus finally noticed their presence due to his brothers punning. 

"BROTHER I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS OR..." He stopped mid sentence when he noticed them standing behind him. Papyrus jumped ecstatically and took Rosetta's hand, shaking it with such force, her whole body actually jiggled. It was quite amusing. "HELLO HUMAN! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SORRY FOR MY BROTHERS' HORRIBLE PUN BUT I DO HOPE YOU STAY! OH, IS THIS YOUR SISTER YOU TOLD US ABOUT? SANS LOOK! SHE HAS BLUE HAIR! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" She laughed at his words.

Her sister snickered and retorted, "It's great to meet you both. My name is Katt, and I was able to turn my hair blue by eating a smurf!" This caused Grillby to pause. ' _What?!_ ' 

Papyrus also looked confused but also slightly terrified at the notion, "YOU ATE ANOTHER CREATURE TO TURN YOUR HAIR BLUE? DID YOU DEFEAT IT IN BATTLE? WAS IT STRONG? IS EATING YOU ENEMY CUSTOMARY? SANS, IS THAT HOW UNDYNE MADE HER WHOLE BODY BLUE??? DID WE HAVE SMURFS IN THE UNDERGROUND?" 

"No!" Rosetta interjected loudly while glaring at her sister who was wearing a smug grin, "She was joking...a very bad joke that is. She didn't kill OR eat anything to turn her hair blue. It's just colored hair dye." Her sister shrugged her shoulders and giggled. Grillby's flames bristled a moment. He's never met such an...interesting human before, and he's met many humans over his life span. He has been around for a long time after all.

"SO YOU DIDN'T EAT ANOTHER CREATURE TO TURN YOUR HAIR THIS AMAZING COLOR?" Papyrus spoke, his voice sounding relieved at Rosetta's explanation. Grillby watched as the sisters glared at each other playfully. He could tell they were having a silent conversation with each other. Katt finally submitted to whatever they were silently conversing about and shook her head to Papyrus who became fully relaxed again. Rosetta took a seat next to Sans and Katt sat next to her. Grillby watched Rosetta, as short as she was, attempted to climb into the bar stool. Grillby couldn't stop the smile stretching across his face at this, and Sans wasn't helping him at all. Sans shoulders were bouncing as he began quietly chuckling, trying to hold it in, at her...predicament.

She arched her eyebrows, "Really? Laughing at my misfortune of being vertically challenged? You're short too you know!." She crossed her arms after situating herself on the stool and huffed, doing a pouty face. Sans laughter bellowed loudly as he almost fell out of his seat. He wiped away an invisible tear. Grillby is impressed. Sans had told him he was worried because of the way she makes his soul feel and yet...here he is, joking and laughing with her...not just his normal laugh, but a real laugh. He hasn't heard that from him in...stars, it's been years.

"i might be short, but you're shorter than me kid. that makes you a midget." he winked.

"A MIDGET!?" Rosetta laughed as she retorted, "You keep this up and I'm gonna have a _bone_  to pick with you. And the PREFERRED term is Fun Sized!" That only made him laugh harder. Grillby felt his soul warm at the sight of this. Sans and Papyrus were special friends to Grillby. He cared about them, he looked after them when they were younger, and now, even to this day, he'll always watch over them. They both had a hard life Underground, not like life was easy for any monster, but Sans and Papyrus...well, let's just say their life was...more painful at times. Grillby shook his head to rid his mind of those dark thoughts.

"NO, NOT YOU TOO MISS ROSETTA! MY BROTHER HAS CORRUPTED YOU!" Papyrus groaned loudly. Grillby coughed quietly to avoid laughing, but everyone else burst into laughter. 

"Who knew you were such a _punny bone_ man." Rosetta joked then rested her head in her right hand, staring at Sans. "I think I'm up to par with you. I'm glad I met ya'll today. It's been _Sans_ ational!" Sans burst into another fit of laughter as Papyrus's skull hit hard into the bar with a thud. Stars, Grillby didn't know how much more he could take of this before he lost it. 

"I GIVE UP! SANS, BEFORE YOU CAN CORRUPT HER SISTER ALSO, I MUST STEP IN! MISS KATT, SHALL WE MOVE TO A MORE PROPER SETTING AWAY FROM THESE TWO PUN LOVERS!" Papyrus groaned. 

Katt laughed even harder, "Sure, why not. If we stay much longer, I'm gonna split a _spleen_  from laughing so hard at these _bone heads_!" Grillby's head whipped in her direction. She puns also? This made him want to groan, but he was too amused at her.

"NO!!! I MUST SAVE YOU FROM THIS CORRUPTION! QUICKLY MISS KATT!" Papyrus picked Katt up with one arm and carried her away to the other side of the bar. Rosetta was laughing so hard she was now crying and Sans was laying across his and Papyrus' now empty stool. He was gasping from his uncontrollable laughter. Rosetta was now wheezing from her own laughter that was abruptly cut off by heavy coughing while she held her throat. Before Grillby could even move to assist her, Sans was already at her side patting her back. Grillby noticed her soul flicker as it dimmed slightly more. If he could see it, he knew Sans also saw it. 

"you ok kid?" Sans asked calmly. Rosetta didn't respond, only nodding her head as an answer. She squeezed her eyes closed and Grillby could see the pain on her face. Papyrus and Katt had already moved to Rosetta's side at the time. Grillby moved away from the front of the bar to make a special drinkto help her. 

"SANS, LOOK WHAT YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS DID TO MISS ROSETTA!" Papyrus groaned, but his attention was set only on Rosetta, concerned etched into his expression. Grillby finished the drink, and placed the glass of purple liquid in front of her. She looked up at Grillby and he gestured to the beautiful drink. He could see surprise and awe in her expression but she still didn't speak. 

"Drink." Grillby spoke in a rough crackly voice from the fire covering his whole body. He stared at her, waiting for her to try the drink. It'll help her throat. Rosetta finally nodded and put the glass to her lips and sipped at the drink. Grillby watched proudly as her face contorted to surprised and happy at the drink.

"You ok now Rose?" Katt asked, concern still in her voice. It was weird but...Grillby...really liked the sound of her voice.

Rosetta nodded and smiled, "Ya. I laughed too hard. Guess I forgot to breath." Grillby caught that lie fast. Why would she lie about that? What's she hiding? Grillby went about his way handling the other customers in the bar, but kept finding himself thinking about both Rosetta and Katt...especially Katt...that unique blue and purple hair...her tan skin...her beautiful, interesting soul. As Grillby returned behind the bar he caught the end of the conversation they were having. They were talking about Papyrus' cooking...he almost desperately looked for a customer in need of assistance to avoid this conversation all together.  

Sans shoulders began bouncing as he was trying, poorly, to contain his laughter at Katt's exasperated reaction of Papyrus' 'passionate' cooking skills, as he added, "ya, you should definitely try his food. it's to _die_  for." Sans continued chuckling when Grillby walked up to take their empty plates when he added, "ya know paps, i don't think grillby has ever had _your_  spaghetti before. i bet once he's tried it, it'll be all he ever wants to eat."

Grillby thought he gave himself whiplash, he swung his head in Sans direction so fast, a glare forming on his fire covered face, then looked to Papyrus, whose voice filled the room with excitement, "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI???" Stars now in his sockets and such enthusiasm in his voice that caused Grillby to freeze, unable to form words. The silent snaps and crackles of his flames were all that could be heard.

' _Sans...you are so dead for this! Your tab is officially cut off, PERMANENTLY!_ ' He silently growled. He took a deep breath then in his most sincere and rough crackly voice, he said, "Thank you, but being as busy as I am taking care of the bar, I wouldn't possibly trouble you. Besides, I'm sure your friends, whose first time eating monster food today, would be very thrilled to taste your amazing cooking." Grillby didn't miss the glare Rosetta shot him. He didn't try to hold back his smile as her jaw dropped. He felt he could even hear what she was thinking. He knew she was plotting some type of revenge for him. Sans died laughing as Papyrus' attention was back on Rosetta and Katt. His smile stretching to his cheek bones and eye sockets wide with anticipation. Grillby was glad he wasn't on the receding end of that. It was difficult to say no to Papyrus when he's like that, and it looks like he's gotten even better at it. Grillby watched as different emotions played over Rosetta's face, then finally the look of surrender appeared as she caved to Papyrus.

"I'd love you try your cooking Papyrus...my sister too." Rosetta smiled as she glanced at her sister and silently apologized. Katt's shoulders fell as she smiled and agreed also. Rosetta glared at Sans who was wearing a shit eating grin. She quickly chugged the rest of her drink then jumped from the stool. She asked where the bathroom was and Sans pointed her in the correct direction to look. When she walked away, Grillby went about his customers again, but not before watching Rosetta walk to the restroom, her soul still straining. He happened to glance at Sans, who was watching her as well. What happened to her?

Grillby knows Sans asked him specifically to look out for the humans he would be meeting today...but he's seen their souls. They are not dark. But he still feels the need to watch over Rosetta because of how weak and strained her soul is...that isn't good or safe. The look Sans keeps giving her, seems he has the same thoughts. He's been giving off a protective aura since she walked through the door tonight. Grillby chuckled to himself. ' _I wonder if he even realized he's been doing that._ '

After a couple minutes, he saw Rosetta returning to the bar, soul still flickering. "Hey why're you hogging all the good...stuff...Are you drinking Ketchup?!?" She gasped surprised. Sans pulled the bottle from his mouth with a popping noise as he smiled while licking his ketchup stained teeth. Grillby didn't miss her face suddenly flush at seeing his tongue. Sans noticed her reaction and licked his teeth again so she could get a better look at his tongue. Was Sans...flirting with her?!? Actual flirting and not just his normal routine he plays. Her face completely flushed at this point. Grillby could see her mind racing with thoughts, and felt glad for once to not be able to read thoughts...especially with the way her expression was.

"hey kid, you seem to be having some trouble there? what's eatin ya?" Sans asked smugly then added, "or should i take a wild guess. seems cats' got your _tongue_. what would make rosetta blush so badly...after seeing. my. tongue." he accentuated ' _my tongue_ ' playfully. He stuck his tongue at Rosetta teasingly.

Grillby's fire bristled and he tried to stay silent but c'mon! Sans was straight up flirting with Rosetta! How much more obvious could someone be?! ' _No, no, calm down...they BOTH can't be numbskulls...oh great, now I'm punning..._ ' Grillby took a deep breath and let himself calm and keep himself busy or else he might actually STRANGLE Sans for his lame flirtatious lines. He taught him so much better than that! Rosetta was speechless. After a moment of silence, she crossed her arms and stuck her own tongue at him but winced slightly when her arms happened to brush against her breast. Grillby didn't miss her reaction, nor did Sans. He chose not to bring it up, since he doesn't know her well enough yet, but Sans also continued to be silent. Maybe he should add some healing magic to her drinks just enough to not be noticed where she would be comfortable. At least until she could be seen by a doctor...Grillby looked over at Papyrus and remembered he was also in the medical profession. Or maybe until Papyrus can look at her.'

Rosetta finally stood confidently and pointed to Sans as she declared, "I CHALLENGE you to a drinking contest! I must win back my pride!" Katt looked at her and Sans then began laughing. Papyrus became ecstatic hearing the mention of a challenge, but Sans refused to allow him to join. Sans is a protective big brother. He was nervous of allowing Papyrus to have monster alcohol. Papyrus looked upset for not participating, but eagerly sat beside his brother to cheer him on. Grillby came from the back of the bar as Rosetta waved him over. He stood towering over her, a smug grin pulling at his lips at how short she was to him. Rosetta smiled confidently as she spoke, "We would like some of your good stuff please. I've got a challenge to win!" 

Grillby looked at her curiously then to Sans who shrugged his shoulders still wearing his lazy grin as he spoke, "kid wants to challenge me to a drinking contest." Grillby glanced back at Rosetta once again, feeling somewhat impressed...amd slightly thought she was an idiot for challenging a 'monster' in a drinking contest with 'monster' alcohol. He continued to stare at her, or more like her soul to see if she could handle it, or at least not be harmed while drinking it. He finally headed to the back of the bar grabbing a bottle and pouring two shots of a clear blue liquid that illuminate the shot glasses then set the glasses in front of them. He grabbed a glass from the bar and began cleaning it with a rag while watching them.

Rosetta grinned at Sans as she grabbed her shot and lifted it towards him saying, "Prepare yourself _bone_ _man_! I've never lost a drinking contest before!" She took the drink confidently in one go, slamming the glass back on the counter, now empty of its' contents. Grillby smirked as she enjoyed the taste before...ah, there it is. Rosetta began coughing and hacking erratically. Sans busted out laughing and Grillby's couldn't hid his own chuckles, his shoulders noticeably trembling as he tried to hold back his own laughter at her reaction. He forgets how weak humans can be to his concoctions, but this one he made, has special healing qualities to it also, just not as strong. Given long enough, she should feel better...after a while. It was still funny though.

Sans winked at Rosetta, "and you've never had monster liquor." as he took his own shot and slammed the glass on the bar counter, but with no erratic coughing. He noticed the determined look in Rosetta's eyes and knew she wasn't planning on backing down. Determination or stupidity? He wasn't sure which...but he is noticing something special about her soul...Katt's too. He needs to be sure this is what he thinks it is.

 

 

 **CHAPTER 3: GRILLBY'S POV (** Rosetta & Sans Drinking **)**

 

Rosetta called loudly for another shot. Grillby amusingly poured another for both her and Sans. He watched as Rosetta slowly lifted the glass, her hands trembling, then took the shot in one go. She barely coughed this time. Grillby was impressed. Sans took his shot after her, still no reaction from him...well, no outer reaction. Grillby watched as Sans soul brightened every time he laughed or smiled at Rosetta...' _Hmm...this is interesting...he usually isn't so relaxed around strangers._ ' Grillby thought to himself. He looked at Rosetta's soul that seemed to react the same way Sans' did. Grillby glanced at Papyrus who was cheering for his brother, but he didn't miss when he would sneak glances at Rosetta also. ' _Well isn't this more interesting...Papyrus' soul seems to be...brightening also to Rosetta's soul. Could it possibly be..._ ' Grillby's thoughts were cut short when he happened to look at Katt sitting next to Rosetta. He watched intrigued with Katt as she cheered for her sister, her smile bright and cheerful, but it doesn't match the brightness of her soul. It was almost blinding it was so bright. ' _So...beautiful._ ' The flames on his head suddenly bristled at that thought. ' _Wait, what?!? Did I...really just think that?!?_ ' Grillby questioned himself. 

Grillby tried to calm his soul It was reacting strongly and he wasn't...100% sure he understood why...but he did have an idea. He had to watch them more to make sure. After pouring three more shots for Sans and Rosetta, his mind kept straying back to Katt when had nothing to do. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts again by Rosetta's drunk voice, "Hey _ho_ _t_ stuff! 'nother round pleeease!" Her face was cherry red from the alcohol. He looked at Katt who was giggling at her sisters antics and this caused his face to erupt into blue flames. He quickly tried to cover up his blunder by quickly pouring two more shots and returned to cleaning an already spotless glass, completely avoiding eye contact with Katt. It's not clean enough yet. He's sure he's missed a spot somewhere. A smug grin stretched on Rosetta's face.

Sans, cheekbones now covered in blue dust from the five shots of monster liquor already ingested, happened to notice the coloration of Grillby's fire. Sans began laughing as he said with a drunken slur, "hey grillbs, i think she got ya _hot_  undr' yur collar." If Grillby wasn't already embarrassed, he would have groaned about the pun, thankfully, Papyrus did it for him.

Papyrus' boisterous voice filled the bar in his displeasure, "BROTHER! CAN YOU NOT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PUNS WHILE YOU'RE SOBER, BUT I CAN NOT HANDLE DRUNK PUNS!" Rosetta burst into a fit of giggles, which Papyrus acted annoyed with, but his soul said different. Grillby watched as Papyrus' soul lit up at her laughter. Sans seemed pleased with himself also, again, his soul reacting to Rosetta's laughter.

Rosetta, trying to rein in her giggles, held up my sixth shot and slurred, "C'mon Papry...Papar...P.a.p.y.r.u.s." She finally said, slowly pronouncing his name, "Give 'em a _shot_! _Tibia_  honest, I find 'em _humerus_ cuz he tickles ma _funny bone_!" Rosetta broke into more laughter as Sans was barely able to stay in his seat as he was now folding over from his laughing fit. Sans never looked so...happy. Not just the fake happiness he pretends to be...not wearing a fake smile and laughing a fake laugh...no, this was a REAL smile, laughing a REAL laugh, and his soul hummed in REAL happiness. Could it be...was it possible...

"MISS ROSETTA, NOT YOU TOO! NYEH!" Papyrus cried. Even though Papyrus acted displeased as per his usual when hearing puns, his soul also hummed happily.  

Before Rosetta took her sixth shot, Katt quickly took the drink from her and placed it back on the bar. "Ok, I think that's enough for you." Katt spoke. Rosetta glared at her with a drunken glow on her face, eyes half lidded as she reached to take the shot back but the alcohol had already taken full effect. Rosetta had no strength behind her arms. She puffed out her cheeks, pouting drunkenly. "Nope, you've had enough! Don't give me that look, the answers still no!" Katt firmly spoke. Rosetta childishly blew a raspberry at Katt. She suddenly cupped her head in her hands to somehow steady herself from the dizzy spell she was experiencing.

Papyrus' voiced his displeasure with Sans also as he took his drink from him. "BROTHER, YOU ARE DONE TOO! YOU'RE DRUNK AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CARRY YOU HOME AGAIN AREN'T I?"

Rosetta drunkenly pointed at Sans and shouted in slurred words, "HA! I win! Iiii'm less druunk thn you!" She was VERY drunk at this time. Sans obviously won due to his tolerance to monster alcohol.

Sans reacted by looking at Rosetta with lidded eye sockets, smirked and added, "suuure ya did kid. tha’s why ya sist’r had ta take yur drink first. so technically, i win kiddo." Ok, maybe he was more drunk than Grillby thought. He was slurring his words also. When Katt turned away for a moment, which gave Rosetta the chance to snatch the shot glass and downed it quickly before Katt could stop her. Katt took the now empty shot glass and placed it back on the bar. Rosetta shot Sans a smug smile as she had now drank more than him. Grillby watched as Sans' eye lights stared at the shot glass, but Papyrus was too quick to take it out of his reach.

Rosetta found this quite amusing in her drunken fogged mind as she pointed to Sans victoriously and claimed, VERY childishly, “Ha! I win! I win!” Rosetta stuck her tongue out at him teasingly and giggled. Sans retorted by sticking his tongue at her. Grillby watched in amusement as Rosetta's face lit up even redder than it already was.

Katt chose this moment to step down from her stool and placed her hands on Rosetta's arm. "I think we should start heading home. Rose, come on. Let's go outside. It'll be cooler outside." Katt suggested, urging Rosetta to step down from the stool. She nodded sluggishly then held on to the bar as she slowly attempted to climbed down from her stool. Key word, attempted. She slipped and immediately fell, but before she face planted into the ground, Sans arm had already shot out looping under her breasts. She hung limp in his arm, her face technically sitting on her bunched up breasts, a sign of pain showed on her face for a brief moment. Grillby would have missed it if he weren't paying attention. It seemed to finally register in her mind that she was no longer falling. She sheepishly looked up at Sans, their faces VERY close to one another. Her face became even brighter, if that was even possible. Grillby was almost worried she was gonna start running a fever soon. He DIDN'T miss, however, how both Sans and Rosetta's souls shined at how close they were to each other. 

' _Well, well, well...would you look at that. I didn't think it was possible for...I guess I was proven wrong. Not only those two but..._ ' Grillby looked at Papyrus whose eye lights stared at Rosetta, his own soul shining brightly. ' _three...well...no wonder Sans didn't understand...this sort of thing hasn't been around in a long time, and when it was, it was still rare to find back then...heh, looks like I know why their souls reacted like that with her...maybe...because I’ve experienced this before...maybe that’s why I can sense it...and they can’t_ yet...' Grillby felt his soul grow heavy a moment at the memories of the past, but quickly shook them away. Grillby chanced a glance at Katt who was watching the spectacle unfold in front of her. 'But not just them though.  _Seems myself also. I never...thought it would ever happen to me...again._ ' Grillby contemplated, then was brought back to the current situation before his thoughts could bring him too far into the darkness of his memories by Rosetta's meek voice. 

”I’m...sorry...” She whispered, pain noticeable in her voice. Grillby noticed as Sans' smile fell a little, obviously noticing the pain in her voice, but he looked at her gently and lowered her so her feet landed on the wooden bar floor. Rosetta took a step back and almost lost her balance again. Katt was at her side within seconds.

“woah there kid, ya alright there? maybe ya had a lil too much?“ Sans drawled in a joking manner, but worry could be heard in his tone. She glared at Sans grinning cheekily, then looked at Katt at her side.

As Katt began to lead her away, she turned to the bar, while swaying in place, and waved to Grillby, "I hate ta leave ya in such a _heated_  moment, but you made me a _hot_  mess. I'll be comin back again,  so save ma seat!" Really?! Punning while drunk? Sans sure found a good one. Grillby chuckled. Katt tried to drag Rosetta to the door,but she refused to budge, assuming she wasn't done saying what she wanted to say. Rosetta looked at Sans as she pouted childishly while crossing my arms, "Annnd I'm maaad at you!"

"What's wrong with you? You're done drinking, so don't even try to pout your way for another glass." Katt scolded her but amusement was heard in her tone.

Rosetta shook her head and glanced at Sans who looked surprised at her outburst, "Iiii'm NOT a kid...Ya keep callin me kid. This don' looook like a kidsss body." She pointed to her obviously large chest. Grillby noticed, amusingly he might add, as Papyrus' face dusted bright orange and spit out his water he was currently drinking. Sans face dusted even darker blue, as he quickly took the shot Papyrus had taken from him moments ago and shot it back to calm his nerves. Grillby almost laughed out loud at this, but was able to hold it in. Katt face palmed herself, now red in the face in embarrassment at her sister's drunken uproar, and quickly began to forcefully mover her to the door with more force this time.

"Come on, we're leaving." She urged then called out to Papyrus and Sans, "I'm so sorry guys! She's drunk so don't listen to her! She'll be embarrassed in the morning! I'll make sure of it!" Rosetta swayed beside Katt as they walked out the door. Papyrus picked up his brother and walked after them, after paying the bill. Grillby waved them off as he chuckled to himself at what he had just witnessed. 

' _Well, this will be very interesting indeed. Who knew...especially with how long it has even been brought up. Most monsters believe it to be just stories now a-days...but apparently, it's true. I, myself, have seen it during my days before the war, but it's been...stars, it's been years and years since I've come across this...and even to myself...well..._ ' Grillby felt his soul shudder at a memory from long ago. He shook his head. ' _Who knew Sans and Papyrus would meet their soulmate above ground, and they both have the same soulmate too...not to mention...apparently, Katt is...my...heh, this will be a fascinating turn of events. I think I might keeps this information for myself for the time being...and see how those three boneheads do together. Maybe their souls will speak loud enough to project how they feel for one another...obviously, Sans and Papyrus both are somewhat smitten with Rosetta. Let's see if they can win her over._ '

 

 

 **CHAPTER 6: PAPYRUS' POV (** Looking at Rosetta's Bruised Body **)**

 

Papyrus couldn't stand to see the pain and terror in Rosetta's eyes. She looked...there were no words to explain how this made him feel to see her this way. "MISS ROSETTA..." Papyrus finally spoke. Her face flushed bright red as tears began to well up in her eyes. Her arms began to wrap around her body. Papyrus noticed Rosetta's body trembling slightly. She was starting to have a panic attack. Papyrus saw the signs as her breath began to quicken. He cautiously stepped toward Rosetta but stopped when she flinched, sinking low into herself and back away further from him.

"Please...Papyrus..." Rosetta whimpered then finally looked at him, a pained look on her face. "Please don't tell her...She can't...just...I don't want to her to see me like this." Papyrus felt so...so weak. He's never felt weak before. He, The Great Papyrus, has never faced an obstacle that was too much for him. But that look on Rosetta's face...recognition was immediate for Papyrus. It was as if he were staring at Sans after he had one of his nightmares. ' _NO!_ ' he scolded himself. He had to stay focused. Rosetta was right here in front of him. She needed him right now, in his professional form. In his profession, he's dealt with patients who had similar symptoms. Papyrus recognized anxiety and depression immediately. Papyrus was pulled from his thoughts by his brothers' voice. 

"kid..." Sans spoke softly, but seeming unable to say more as he looked at Rosetta's trembling form. Papyrus' body acted before he knew what he was doing, his arms wrapping around Rosetta's bare skin in a protective hug. Papyrus felt her jump at his touch, but he refused to release her. Rosetta's body had stiffened at the contact, but after a moment of Papyrus holding her, the trembling slowly stopped. He felt Rosetta's body begin to relax in his hold, then he felt her arms slip around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He felt something wet soak through his shirt to his bones, realizing she was crying. 

"Please Papyrus." Rosetta mumbled into his shirt. Papyrus pulled away from with a smile on his face, hoping he hid his worried expression. 

"DON'T CRY MISS ROSETTA. IT'S OK. YOUR SISTER WON'T THINK BAD OF YOU. SHE LOVES YOU. WHY DON'T YOU WANT HER TO KNOW?" Papyrus asked. She should know that...Katt loved Rosetta. Papyrus watched as emotions played over Rosetta's face. She was in deep thought on something that seemed to be...upsetting her more. Before Papyrus could speak, his brother beat him to it. Rosetta jumped when Sans appeared by her side once again out of no where. 

"hey kid, is there a reason you don't want her to know?" Sans asked as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Her eyes grew wide at his question and both Sans and Papyrus knew that he was touching on a difficult subject. "listen kid, this wasn't your or her fault. She'll understand, but you gotta tell her...or i will." He threatened. Papyrus wanted to stop Sans, knowing how close to a break down Rosetta was, but he wanted to know why also. Her head suddenly swung in Sans direction with absolute fear written in her expression.

"NO!" Rosetta retorted, almost yelling. Sans jumped at her sudden outburst. Rosetta looked to the ground again as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "She can't know. I love her very much and...well...she is already stressed with work and school and...other things. I can't throw this on her. She would...most likely blame herself even if it wasn't her fault. She's very protective of me even though she's the younger sister. If she saw this..." Rosetta gestured to her bruised body, "It might be too much. I don't want to push her over the edge with something that can easily heal on its' own...or..." She glanced to Papyrus and added, "Or maybe...with some magic...if you're able to. I hate asking for something like that because you've already helped me before and I don't want to seem like I'm using you. I know we have only known each other barely over a day, but I care about you guys. Both of you. I guess that's why I didn't want to burden you guys with this either. I don't want either of you to worry. But...if I could avoid hurting my sister...can you help me Papyrus?"

Papyrus was so happy Rosetta asked for his help, but he also felt torn between him telling Katt what happened or keeping it a secret as Rosetta requested. He finally sighed as he smiled and nodded, "VERY WELL MISS ROSETTA. I WILL DO MY BEST. YOU SEE YOUR BRUISING IS VERY DARK AND YOU CAN SEE HERE AND HERE" he pointed towards parts of Rosetta's neck and her breast where the bruising was much darker, "THESE ARE DEEP BRUISES. HE COULD HAVE DAMAGED YOUR THROAT. AT LEAST GRILLBY GAVE YOU THE MAGIC DRINK THAT HELPED SOOTH YOUR THROAT SOME BUT NOT ENOUGH TO HEAL THE BRUISING. BUT...DOWN HERE...I CAN EASILY SEE THE FINGER PRINTS...OF SOMEONE WHO GRABBED YOU VERY HARD. THE FACT THAT SOMEONE WAS SO ROUGH WITH YOU CAUSING ALL THESE BLOOD VESSELS TO BURST...WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Papyrus felt sick to his non-existent stomach. Why...he couldn't explain...was he afraid to find out how she was hurt or who did it...or was he more upset with himself that he didn't happen to be around to protect her. He watched as Rosetta fought with herself about what to say, then seemed confident enough to speak. Papyrus leaned forward in anticipation.

Rosetta nodded her head as she responded, "You remember at the park where you guys saved me from that creep?"

Papyrus felt his bone marrow run cold...Sans didn't make a noise either, but Papyrus noticed his sockets were void of any light. Papyrus couldn't seem to form words at first. It dawned on him and it was so clear...he WAS around when it happened...but he COULDN'T protect Rosetta...he didn't even know she was this badly hurt until long after that encounter. He finally finds his voice and forces himself to speak, "THAT HUMAN?!? HE DID THIS TO YOU? BUT...I THOUGHT...WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS??? I'M SO SORRY MISS ROSETTA. I WISH I HAD NOTICED EARLIER WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM DOING ANY DAMAGE TO YOU." Papyrus felt as if his soul would shatter at this revelation...he couldn't protect her...he didn't protect her. He was weak. He didn't even realize she was hurt and he was suppose to be a nurse for Asgore's sake! He's a horrible friend...why...did that hurt so much?  

"don't beat yourself up bro. it wasn't your fault. if we had noticed earlier, we would have stepped in but we didn't." Sans looked to Rosetta with an unreadable expression, one Papyrus has never seen, but didn't have to ask what it meant. He could feel Sans' fury rolling off his bones in waves as he asked, "has this happened before?" This seemed to be the correct question, because Rosetta froze in place. She avoided looking Sans in the eye lights, but he wasn't going to accept a silent answer. Papyrus could see Sans...and himself also, they both needed to hear her answer them. Sans gently grabbed Rosetta's chin with his bony fingers and turned her head to face him. She didn't even try to fight him.

"I...yeah..." Rosetta softly mumbled but added quickly, "But never to this extent! It's never...been this bad. I usually can avoid the whole thing...but sometimes...I can't get out of the situation." Papyrus couldn't stop himself as he gently moved his huge bony hand to Rosetta's back and began rubbing her back gently. If he could help it, this will NEVER happen to her again. She would NEVER have to put in another situation like that again, NOT if he has anything to do about it. Sans finally released Rosetta's chin and stroked her hair in a soothing motion. 

"listen kid, next time you're in a situation like that again, just call me or paps. we'll be there in an instant." Sans explained rubbing the back of his skull nervously, his eye lights unable to meet Rosetta's eyes as a light blue dust crossed his cheek bones as he added, "we care about ya too. we don't want you to have to feel you have to hide that kind of stuff from us...or your sister." Papyrus watched as that same, if still not a little sad, smile stretched on Rosetta's face at Sans' words. Papyrus' soul hummed in response. Papyrus guided Rosetta to her bed, having her sit down as he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and neck as the green magic began enveloping her bruised skin. Papyrus concentrated only on healing Rosetta. He had to be able to do at least this...NO! He couldn't continue to put himself down like this! He will be strong and protect Rosetta from this day forward. No one will touch HIS human again as long as he is around. Papyrus was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he finished healing her neck already. He pulled his hands away and watched as Rosetta stared in the mirror to show the bruise was barely noticeable now.

She smiled gleefully and looked at Papyrus who was looking down at her chest, trying very hard to only concentrate on the bruises and not...how soft her skin looks...or how her cleavage was very noticeable since she was only wearing a bra, or that ONLY her bra was stopping Papyrus from seeing the rest of her chest...' _NYHE!?!?_ ' Orange blush dusted on his cheek bones at his thoughts. ' _CONCENTRATE! YOU ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO NOT LET SUCH...SUCH...PERVERSE THOUGHTS CLOUD YOUR SKULL!_ ' Papyrus scolded himself as he stared at the bruise crawling from under Rosetta's bra. He cleared his non existent throat as he spoke nervously, "I...HAVE TO TOUCH THE AREAS THAT HAVE TO BE HEALED. UM...I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A PRIVATE AREA, BUT WILL YOU ALLOW ME TO...TOUCH YOU THERE TO HEAL YOU?" Rosetta's face suddenly flushed even brighter red as she nodded slowly, avoiding his eye lights in embarrassment. 

Sans sat beside Rosetta on the bed as comfort, but avoided looking at her shirtless body as he rubbed her back, "it's gonna be ok kid. paps is the best nurse around. he'll fix you right up." His cheek bones dusted by a very dark blue. Papyrus' soul swelled with pride at Sans' words. Rosetta nodded again and closed her eyes to prepare for Papyrus to heal her once again. Papyrus felt his skull heating up more. He could do this...he was just healing her...there was nothing romantic about it...nothing sexual about it...He slowly reached out and cupped his huge hand around Rosetta's large warm breast, completely engulfing it. Her skin was...amazingly soft, though he had never doubted it wouldn't be. ' _WAIT! No, concentrate you numb skull!_ ' Papyrus watched as Sans continued to rub Rosetta's back and took her hand in his other as a way to keep her calm. Papyrus was gentle, but tried to heal her as fast as possible. His soul was doing flips while he touched her and didn't know how much longer he would last...his self control was usually very strong...but right now...with Rosetta...he felt his self control was barely hanging by a thread. He felt her warmth burning into his phalanges. It was nice. ' _STOP IT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING THIS!_ ' Finally feeling relief rush over him as Rosetta's bruise-less skin, the green magic finally faded from his hands. Rosetta opened her eyes and saw that no bruise could be seen creeping from under her bra. She looked amazed. She carefully dragged her fingers over her bare skin to find no pain. She looked at Papyrus whose face was now a bright orange as he looked back at Rosetta and smiled once again. ' _S_ _HE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL...AND SHE HAS_ FRECKLES...' Papyrus' eye lights happened to glance down at her cleavage before looking back at her face again. ' _EVERYWHERE...NYEH!!!_ '

 

 

 **CHAPTER 7: SANS POV (** Confronting Rosetta about not telling Katt the truth **)**

 

Sans watched from his peripheral as Rosetta sat at the table. Sans glanced her way so she could see he was looking at her as he spoke, "hey...so, how'd it go? she didn't go ballistic after telling her did she?"

Rosetta glanced back at him and said, "She took it well. She's not mad. I was more worried about her wanting to kill you guys for being in the room with me and my shirt halfway off my body...EVEN if it might have been my fault for dragging you both there..." Sans stared at Rosetta long and hard...more like, he stared at her soul trembling as she told...her lie...she just flat out lied to him...and it wasn't even a good lie at that.

His eye sockets narrowed as he said, "ya didn't tell her did you..." It wasn't a question...it was a statement. He could see Rosetta came to the same conclusion. She knew he caught her in her lie. She still forced a smile but he frowned, refusing to let her get out of this with her adorable quirky smile...' _what?_ ' He was brought from his thoughts before he could dwell on what his mind thought, when she sighed and her head hung low. He sighed annoyed and laid his skull in his hands. He hated seeing her upset, but damn it, if she wasn't the most stubborn, bullheaded, irritable, most...most beautiful and amazing creature he's ever....wait... where was he going with this?   

"I just...couldn't." Rosetta whispered as she glanced into the kitchen. Sans noticed she was uncomfortable with the conversation and was quick to catch on when she tried to change the subject to lighten the mood, "Sans, what are you and Paps doing today? I know Paps has work, but I don't think you told me what you do." 

Sans sighed as he answered, "i'm just a lazy _bones_. don't really work much. on occasion i work in the lab with alhpys." 

Sans could see Rosetta was in deep thought over what he said. "Wait, isn't Alphys the name of the Royal Monster Scientist?" Sans smiled and nodded his head. She was piecing together the name. He figured as much. It was absolutely adorable to watch the emotions flash over her face. Rosetta's eyes grew wide in her excitement as she asked, "YOU'RE A SCIENTIST TOO???" He laughed at her sudden Epiphany.

' _soooooo cuuuuuteeee!!!!!!!_ ' he silently thought. Stars, he hoped Rosetta couldn't see his thoughts. She would think he was a complete nerd...even if he was..."ya got that right kid. told ya i'm a lazy _bones_ , but i do have my other talents." Sans joked. 

"True. Adding scientist to you amazing ability to sleep anywhere in any position is a talent in its self, but gotta admit, being a scientist is really cool! What stuff do you work on?" Rosetta asked intrigued.

' _someone finally understands my talent of being able to sleep anywhere. heh, not just anyone can do that...it's hard work. heh._ ' he thought amused with her words. Sans smiled as he responded, "just a little bit of this and that. mostly boring stuff. what about you? i heard from Pap that you write books. he's a  _book-a-vore_ so he was excited when he told me you write. what kind of stories do you write?" Sans noticed how Rosetta suddenly became embarrassed causing her cheeks to flush brightly. ' _damn...how cute can one get?_ '

Rosetta smiled as she explained, "I write different genres but my favorite is...well, horror actually." If Sans were eating or drinking, he probably would have choked on it....horror? Her? That doesn't match her at all. She's way too happy and sweet and bubbly for that. Sans must have made a face because Rosetta tried to hold back a giggle. "I know, weird. Truthfully, my favorite genre in ANYTHING is horror! I love scary movies and stories and pictures and haunted houses and Halloween!" Sans couldn't hide his smile from Rosetta's energetic excitement as she explained her liking toward horror, no matter how weird it might seem from a person like her. This is something he's gonna have to see for himself. Bet she's a big chicken when it comes to scary movies. heh.

"ya, i never would've pegged you as a horror fan, but i guess you can't judge a book by its cover. so you write, love horror, and an artist? that's quite a combination there." Sans laughed. Sans noticed Rosetta's expression after mentioning her art. "ya, when we were at the park and that mutt took you book, i was waiting by you bag when you art book fell out and i happened to look through it." Sans explained with a knowing look in his eye lights. "i especially enjoyed that portrait of yours truly."

Rosetta's adorable freckled plush cheeks lit up like a red traffic light. Sans couldn't contain his glee. His ever growing grin still in place to hide his happiness. Rosetta did something even more cute when she hid her face in her hands causing Sans to laugh at how absolutely adorable it all was. Papyrus and Katt walked up to the table with plates of spaghetti in their hands and apparently saved Rosetta from further embarrassment. Sans tried not to snicker at her semi relieved expression.

 

 

  **CHAPTER 11: PAPYRUS' POV (** Putting away Groceries after shopping **)**

 

 "MISS ROSETTA, WHAT IS A RUBY TUESDAY DINNER?" Papyrus asked curiously as everyone, EXCEPT SANS!!! helped put away groceries. 

Katt giggled as she answered for Rosetta, "The Ruby Tuesday dinner is one of the best meals ever! It's soooo good! I remember for my birthday when I was a kid, mom and dad brought us to a place called Ruby Tuesday's and it was AMAZING! Me and Rosetta got the same meal of cut up beef on top of mashed potatoes and brown gravy, with corn and mushrooms on the side! It was soooo good! I can't wait to cook it!" This meal sounded amazing the way she explained it. And Papyrus didn't miss how Rosetta practically drooled over the image. It must be something amazing! He must learn to make this Ruby Tuesday Dinner!

Katt was kicked out of her day dream by Sans chuckles as he responded lazily, "mmm sounds _bone_ licking good." 

Papyrus immediately groaned in irritation, "SANS! DON'T RUIN THIS WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!"

Sans shrugged with a lazy grin still plastered on his face, "sorry paps, but  _corn_ you glad i didn't make any food puns? i should  _starch_ coming up with new material."

"SANS!!!!!" Papyrus screeched loudly. Rosetta, to Papyrus' dismay, busted out laughing unable to compose herself any longer. Even if it was the most beautiful sound in the world....WHY!!!! WHY MUST IT BE BECAUSE OF PUNS!!!!!! Sans' tirade of food puns continued. 

"Sans, what  _hash_ come over you? You know how much Papyrus hates your bad puns...besides I  _yam_ this close to punishing you if you keep telling bad puns  _bud_. You should learn from the master and become a _chip_ off the old block!" Rosetta joked.

....' _NYEH!!!!_ ' His normal white skull now red with bubbling irritation. He stomped his foot and marched towards the front room as he yelled over his shoulder, "I GIVE UP! CALL ME WHEN YOU ARE NO LONGER DOING THOSE INCESSANT PUNS! I WILL BE OUTSIDE!" Sans and Rosetta were now on the floor laughing so hard they were now crying.

 

 

 **CHAPTER 11: PAPYRUS' POV (** Sans asks Papyrus for the dating book while Rosetta and Katt are getting ready. **)**

  

Papyrus was jogging around the front yard while he tried to cool off after the tirade of those horrible puns. He was pulled from his concentration by Sans voice, "hey paps, rosetta and katt are getting ready then we're all headin to grillby's." Sans called as Papyrus continued to jog in place. He stopped jogging to look at Sans standing in the doorway. Papyrus walked up to the doorway next to Sans as he peered into the house. 

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR BROTHER! NOW WHEN WE GO THERE, DON'T EAT ALL THAT GREASY FOOD! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR LAZY BONES!" Papyrus scolded. Sans smiled and shrugged his shoulders per usual to get him riled up. Papyrus noticed Sans glance back in the house to see if the girls were coming down yet, but when there was no sign of them he looked back at him and asked, "hey paps..." Papyrus looked down at him curiously.

"YES SANS? WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus asked, waiting for him to continue. Sans looked to the ground nervously, blue beads of sweat began to form on his skull. This surprised Papyrus. Sans...was sweating! ' _IS HE SICK?!? MAYBE WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING? MAYBE HE HAS BAD NEWS TO TELL HIM! WHAT COULD IT BE!!!! WHATEVER IT IS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE IT!!!! UNLESS....GASP!!! WHAT IF HE TELLS ME I'M NO LONGER HIS FAVORITE COOL BABY BROTHER ANYMORE?!? WAIT, HE'S HIS ONLY COOL FAVORITE BABY BROTHER, SO THAT COULDN'T BE IT....NYEH HEH! HMMM...SO WHAT COULD IT BE? GASP!!!! DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE CANCELLING MY FAVORITE, AND ALL OF MONSTER KIND, EXCEPT FOR SANS, FAVORITE SHOW OF ALL TIME, MTT!!!!!! NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WOULD HAVE HEARD SOMETHING ON SOCIAL MEDIA...I'M TOO POPULAR WITH TOO MANY HUMANS AND MONSTERS TO HAVE LET THAT KIND OF INFORMATION SLIP BY ME. WHAT IF...DOUBLE GASP!!! WHAT IF FOR SOME REASON SPAGHETTI IS NOW OUTLAWED AND NO LONGER ABLE TO BE SOLD OR MADE ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD!!!! I...I...WON'T EVER BE ABLE...TO TASTE IT AGAIN? NYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_ ' 

"do ya...do ya have that datin book with ya?" .....OH.....Papyrus' eye lights grew into stars as he beamed down at his brother, also feeling relieved he was not going to lose his precious spaghetti, his favorite TV show, or his spot as favorite cool baby brother.

"OF COURSE BROTHER! HERE YOU GO!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly as he took the book from his back pocket where he always carried it in case of emergencies. He never knew when it would come in handy. "ARE YOU WISHING TO LEARN THE ART OF DATING? IS THERE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO USE THESE TECHNIQUES ON???" Papyrus stared at his brother with hopeful stars in his sockets. His brother was actually interested in someone, or so Papyrus believed from the blue blush on Sans' cheek bones.

"nah, not really. just curious is all." Sans replied in a bored tone. Papyrus didn't believe him one bit. He knew his brother very well. 

He put his bony hands on his hip bones and said loudly, "BROTHER YOU ARE LYING TO ME! NOT ONCE IN YOUR LIFE HAVE YOU EVER DONE ANY KIND OF TRAINING OR WISHED TO LEARN ABOUT THESE THINGS...WHY ELSE WOULD YOU EVEN ATTEMPT IT UNLESS THERE IS SOMEONE YOU WISH TO TRY THIS ON!" Papyrus stared at his brother as he shifted nervously under his gaze, when Papyrus heard Rosetta's voice coming from inside. He and Sans peaked their skulls in from the front door watching as she walked down the stairs dressed in a blue v-neck that cut very short in the front showing her...Papyrus felt himself gulp even though he had no throat. He quickly forced his eye lights to look over the rest of her outfit. Her blue blouse was long sleeved and she wore red dress pants that hugged her hips and backside just right...' _NO! STOP THINKING SUCH LEWD THOUGHTS. SHE LOOKS VERY NICE...YES...THE OUTFIT ACCENTUATES HER BODY PERFECTLY...EACH BOUNTIFUL CURVE ON HER._ ' a purr almost escaped Papyrus' teeth if he had not stopped himself in time. ' _WHAT AM I THINKING?!? IT'S NOT THAT TIME OF THE YEAR YET!!! WHY AM I THINKING SUCH...SUCH THOUGHTS..._' He shook his skull to collect his thoughts once more and stared at Rosetta again. Her thick, dark curly hair was pulled up in a bun and a few stray ringlets curled at the back. He then noticed she was wearing a pair of...Papyrus felt blush spread over his cheek bones.

She was wearing SKELETON EARRINGS!!! ' _MI...MISS ROSETTA LOOKS ABSOLUTELY...WOW...WHAT'S THE WORD...AMAZING! THERE TRULY ARE NO WORDS TO EXPRESS HOW WONDERFUL SHE LOOKS! I WISH SHE WOULD FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE WITH HER BODY THOUGH...'_ Papyrus thought to himself sadly as he stared in wonderment at Rosetta. A thought crossed his mind that made him blush more. _'I WONDER HOW SHE WOULD LOOK IN A SKIRT AND SHORT SLEEVE SHIRT? OR MAYBE....A LIGHT FLOWY SUMMER_ DRESS...' Imagining Rosetta in a sleeveless summer dress walking happily outside, no fear or anxiety tugging at her soul made Papyrus' soul thrum. Remembering the conversation he had with Katt that night about how Rosetta was self conscious of her size and weight and how stressed she got over that. How she was afraid she would hurt either Papyrus and Sans if they were to hold her or is she were to sit on their lap or fall on them or bump into them. This bothered Papyrus greatly...WHO did this to her?!? Who had made her become so...timid like this? This made his magic burn...Papyrus was...was...what was this feeling exactly...he was angry! He was actually angry! Whoever hurt her, he will heal that! He will keep her safe! He will protect her! He...cares about Rosetta...a lot. She was...amazing...and funny, even if she DOES find Sans horrible puns slightly humerous...' _NYEH!!!! THAT WAS NOT A PUN!!!!!_ ' She's smart, and pretty, and...Papyrus' eye lights became lost in her hazel green eyes as he spoke aloud, "BEAUTIFUL..." Papyrus froze realizing he DID INDEED say that out loud! Instead of back peddling, he decided to push forward to avoid an awkward silence. "MISS ROSETTA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!" 

 

 

 **CHAPTER 11: SANS' POV (** The Gang enter Grillby's **)**  

  

They made it to Grillby's and walked into the bar, getting few looks from the patrons. The dogs at the table waved as their group walked in, then returned to their card game. Grillby noticed as Sans waved lazily with the others, walking up to the bar and sat in their normal spot. Sans watched as Katt moved to the far end and climbed onto her stool and Papyrus sat next to her smiling brightly. He then turned his attention to Rosetta who stepped up to her stool and was preparing to climb into it as per usual. ' _heh, short stack._ ' Sans was contemplating about the dating book in his pocket. He really liked Rosetta. He...fuck it, here goes nothin. He reached out his bony hands and gently placed them at her soft waist and lifted her with ease onto her seat. He didn't miss how her body stiffened as she was lifted in the air momentarily. Sans was worried he over stepped his bounds, but when she looked at him, her face cherry red, he couldn't help but give her a cheeky grin. She was so adorable, and then she even puffed out her plushy cheeks and pouted at him! ' _Stars! What is she doing to his soul!!!_ ' She quickly turned away from him and faced the bar. He chuckled and moved to the stool next to her.

"hey kid you ok? ya lookin kinda flushed." Sans teased. He couldn't help it. She was so adorable when she was flustered. Her cheeks were still quite flushed causing another chuckle to rumble from him. Grillby finally walked up to their group. "hey grillbs, i'll have the usual." He looked to everyone else for our orders. 

"I'll have the same, minus the ketchup drink." Rosetta giggled at Sans fake hurt reaction. "I'll take a mixed drink though. Hmm...how bout you surprise me! Something fruity, a little tangy, but not overly sweet and you can choose the liqueur to mix in it." Rosetta smiled smug as Grillby shook his blazing head, a smile creasing in his flames. 

"Haven't learned your lesson yet?" Grillby spoke in his proper tone. Rosetta just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! Can't learn a lesson unless I experience all the different kinds of alcohol." She laughed. Grillby went to Papyrus next who only ordered a milk shake. When he reached Katt, Sans noticed he stared at her for a long quiet moment before he asked for her order as well.

' _heh, that guy is so smitten, it almost sickening. does he even know?_ ' Sans thought amused. Sans turned his attention to around the bar at the other patrons. It was slowly filling up with customers. It was gonna be a busy night tonight. He looked over to Rosetta again, trying not to be too obvious he was looking over her shoulder at who she was texting. ' _ah, she's texting her sister...seems she's getting a pep talk from big sister, heh._ ' Sans watched the back and forth between the sisters as they would glance at each other after each text was sent. Watching Rosetta send the last text ordering her sister to talk to Grillby or she'll never know how he feels, Sans decided he wanted to join the conversation. Rosetta jumped slightly when Sans nudged her arm with his bony elbow. She looked at him and he gestured to Katt and the phone.

Rosetta smiled and whispered so only he would hear her, "Just giving her some friendly advice. If she needs alone time because she might be nervous talking to him in front of us, we might move to a booth instead...you know, so she can talk more freely." Sans smiled back in response. She really looked out for her little sister like he looked out for Papyrus. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the front door that drew Sans' attention, when a monster burst through. He relaxed some when he noticed it was just Undyne. She seemed to noticed them at the bar, and walked their way. Sans noticed Rosetta looked a little nervous of the new monster, but also curious. Sans watched amused as she walked up behind Papyrus before wrapping her arms around his bony neck and pulled him from his stool, surprising him in the process. What he WASN'T expecting, was Rosetta jumping from her stool before Sans had a chance to stop her. Rosetta stood before the huge fish woman, which looked more like a giant staring at an ant to Sans.  

"Let him go this instant!" Rosetta ordered loudly. Undyne stopped laughing and stared down at Rosetta, her one eye scanning over her physique and height. She happened to glance at Sans who gave her an actual glare that seemed to surprise her, but she didn't react otherwise. She released Papyrus and turned her attention back to Rosetta. 

"Well aren't you a ballsy punk..." Undyne spoke in a drawl, showing off her shark like teeth to intimidate Rosetta. It was pissing Sans off more than anything. Undyne stood tall, towering over her with a shit eating grin, "So punk, ya got my attention...what ya gonna do?"

 

 

 **CHAPTER 12: UNDYNES POV**   **(** Undyne vs Rosetta **)**

 

Undyne stared down at the small round human, fear evident in her eyes, but she also refused to budge. ' _Brave little punk, isn't she?_ ' She was actually impressed this tiny human she could easily squash under her boot was standing up to her, to protect another monster...Papyrus, of all monsters at that. And the glare Sans gave her...she felt her smile stretch wider slightly. She felt his magic begin to rise the moment this human moved in front of her. It was interesting to see Sans, the laziest bag of bones she's ever met, become so protective of another human, other than with the kid. Even with them though, there was still never this much...protectiveness? Possessiveness? What is this? Sans being possessive over a human...so strongly that she can feel it in his magic. She felt she wanted to see how far she could push him. This could be fun to mess with the ole bag of bones. She suddenly burst into a loud hardy laughter. This seemed to shock the small human at the sudden outburst. ' _She's a jumpy human, but she still hasn't run away._ ' 

Undyne leaned down closer to the human, still towering over her intimidatingly, "Punk, I don't know if yur as brave as yur pretendin to be, or if yur just an idiot to stand up ta me. Hell, either way, this is gonna be fun. Anyone who is ballsy enough ta stand up ta me is worth a challenge!" Undyne stood straight once again and pointed at the human as she yelled, "I challenge ya!" The human was frozen in bewilderment. Undyne watched Sans from her peripheral. He was glaring daggers at her. She really was getting under his skin, heh! Undyne focused backed on the human, but hey eye became fixated on Papyrus who stood behind the human. He stood behind her...protectively...no...possessively??? What is this??? Undyne's smile grew larger as she watched the human thinking over the situation she was in, then finally looked behind her to see Papyrus standing with his bony arms crossed over his chest and a big grin on his face, a protective aura of magic rising from him also. She then looked to Sans who now had...a lazy smile, but also his guard was up as if ready to jump in the way if Undyne tried anything. This was becoming more and more interesting by the second.

She small human finally remembered how to speak and asked, "Papyrus...do you know this woman?" 

Papyrus confidently strolled up next to her and laughed loudly while standing in a pose, "NYEH HE! OF COURSE! THIS IS UNDYNE!!! SHE WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE TRAINED ME HERSELF AND WE OFTEN COMPETE TO KEEP UP OUR SKILLS UP TO PAR!" He looked at Undyne with such pride it made her own soul swell. Realization suddenly flew across the humans face. 

"Wait! Papyrus, is this the same Undyne you told us about before? You thought she ate smurfs to turn her skin blue like Katts hair?" The human asked excitedly, a huge smile now plastered on her face. Wait...smurf? 

"What the hell's a smurf?" Undyne asked roughly, narrowing her eye at her. ' _Is it code for something? Is it an insulting name for monsters? What the hell does it mean?!?_ ' A burst of laughter broke Undyne's stare from the small human. She looked at the bar and noticed another small human with weird colored hair, tears threatening to escape her eyes, she was laughing so hard. She didn't realize there was another one here. Undyne noticed the small human before her was now slowly losing the battle of not laughing. ' _What the hell is so funny?!?_ ' Undyne thought irritated.  

"A smurf...hahaha, a smurf is a small blue creature who, if you eat them, will turn your hair or skin blue." The other small human at the bar explained between her laughter. Undyne's eye grew as her mouth gaped open, then it formed back into her terrifying smile. " _This human is bad ass!_ '

"Holy hell! Damn, that's bad ass!" Undyne cackled, then asked in an amused tone. "The name's Undyne! Who the hell are you two?" 

The small priorly timid human smiled cheekily as she held out her hand and introduced, "My name's Rosetta. This is my sister Katt, the smurf eater." Her sister, Katt, jumped down from her stool and walked up to Undyne and held out her hand as well. Undyne clamped their hands and stared in silence, their smiles large. Undyne bellowed loudly as she stood straight once again. She grabbed Papyrus around the neck bone once again as she continued to laugh. 

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus wined as he flailed in her grasp. This made Undyne laugh louder. She finally released her grip on the nerd as she sat next to Sans. 

"So, what've you punks been up to?" Undyne asked as she made herself comfortable in her seat, her head resting in her hand. 

"jus the usual." Sans replied in a bored tone, no longer sounding on edge.

She gave him an irritated glance. "Wasn' talking to ya, ya bone bag!" 

Sans responded while grinning, " _water_ ya wanna know? i _fish_ you would give me a hint." Undyne's face contorted into rage very quickly. 

"I'M GONNA KILL YA, YA BONE BAG! GIVE ME A REASON! ANY REASON TO SPEAR YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Undyne howled angrily, slamming her fist into the bar. ' _This stupid bag of bones is pissing me off!!! He's lucky I like his brother so much or else I'd turn him into dust!_ '

Undyne was puled from her thoughts by Rosetta's voice, "What about that challenge? You haven't chickened out now have you?" Undyne's face lit up, a competitive glint in her eye.

' _Me? Chicken out?!? Hell No! I was the captain of the royal guard! I'm not afraid of anything!_ ' "Hell ya! It's about time! What's tha challenge? I'll let ya choose!" Undyne boasted, smiling her huge sharp smile. Grillby came from the kitchen carrying the plates of food with him, setting them in front of us. He left once again to bring our drinks. 

Rosetta smiled as she glanced back at Undyne, "Fine! I challenge you to a drinkin contest! First one to pass out, throw up, or submit defeat is the loser!" 

Undyne's smile grew even larger as she replied in a lower tone, "Oh yur on!" Undyne felt her competitive nature taking over at Rosetta's challenge. ' _You just made a BIG mistake human! I won't lose to you!_ ' And that's how the night started.

They had agreed to start the competition after everyone finished eating, so Undyne chose that time to study the new humans. Katt was interesting, but seemed to be happy to stay in her own territory. She gave off an aura of protectiveness and acceptance of those in her territory. It made Undyne feel proud and a sense of comradery from the aura coming from her, as if she were a member from the Royal Guard! Undyne could see she had a unique personality and didn't care if she stood out, the obvious was with her hair, being two different uncommon colors for humans and also very short compared to most human females. She had a funny sense of humor that probably seemed off to others, but Undyne thought she was hilarious. Katt also had her guard up, whether it was on purpose or subconsciously. Undyne didn't miss when Katt's eyes would flitter over to Rosetta every now and again in a protective manner. Was she the older or younger sister...Undyne wasn't sure yet. She was slightly stand-offish too, but still welcoming with the bone heads apparently since she knew them. She seemed like the type to be happy to be around those she knew and that's it...well, that, and she seemed perfectly happy to sit in her corner and watch Grillby work and talk to him when he stopped by her, rather than join the competition. If she knew any better, she swore Katt had a thing for Grillby. Undyne felt another smile pull at her lips. Stars she wished Alphys was here! 

Undyne then turned her attention to Rosetta who was similar, if not almost opposite her sister. She had long dark brown curl hair with no additional colors added as far as she could see. Hell, even their skin tones were different where Katt had tan skin, Rosetta had light fair skin dotted with freckles. Rosetta had this weird aura of happiness of acceptance that surrounded her. It makes it difficult to want to dislike her. She's automatically drawn to her in a way of wanting to be friends and wanting to protect her also to the point of wanting to smash someones face in if they looked at her wrong...what the hell...I mean...anyway. This aura is rare to have, but also very damaging to the holder. She's too trusting. She smiles and laughs so openly but Undyne could feel something more hidden but couldn't tell what it was...yet. Grillby brought Rosetta her meal and she began munching on the burger. Undyne's observation of Rosetta halted when her sight landed on Sans who was just...staring at her...as she ate...' _Who does that?!? That's just creepy dude!!!_ ' Undyne thought exasperated. Since she was sitting close to him, she was about to jab him in the ribs, but was interrupted when a happy moan escaped from Rosetta's lips as she ate the burger, euphoria shown on her face. Undyne just froze, staring at her. She noticed that Papyrus, who was sitting beside Rosetta, suddenly snapped his attention down at her also, an orange hue on his cheek bones....' _HE'S BLUSHING?!?!?_ ' Rosetta swallowed her food and finally looked at them, more accurately, at Sans even though Undyne was sitting next to him, and she just stared at him. She seemed confused. Undyne looked down at Sans and noticed a blue hue covering his cheek bones also...' _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!! BOTH OF THEM?!?!_ ' Undyne thought exasperated.

Rosetta finally spoke, "Sans...you ok?" Undyne watched amused as Sans suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in, causing the blue blush to spread more over his skull. He quickly turned to his own burger and began shoving huge bites into his mouth. Undyne covered her mouth to avoid to boisterous laughter that wanted to escape her. He even began to sweat, making Undyne want to laugh even harder at his discomfort. ' _Good! Let him suffer! He deserves it for all his horrible fish puns he's ever used on me!!!_ ' Undyne silently cheered. Undyne noticed when Rosetta put her attention back to her meal that Sans finally relaxed, releasing a sigh. She so badly wanted to laugh in his face, but restrained herself. Undyne looked at Papyrus who, so painfully obviously kept looking at Rosetta, when he thought no one was looking....she saw...every time! She stopped counting after he ' _snuck_ ' six glances. 

Undyne finally perked up when everyone finished up eating. ' _It's about Time!!! Now for the Competition!_ ' Grillby came by and started to pick up everyone's dishes and Rosetta prepared to request for drinks, but Grillby was already ahead of her. He held up his fire covered hand to silence her, before pulling out a bottle from below the bar.

She giggled, "You know me so well already! I haven't had this one yet! Can't wait to try it!" He pulled out a couple shot glasses and looked at their group. "Who's drinking?" Rosetta asked.

"Hell ya! It's about time! I'm drinking! I'm not going to lose this challenge!" Undyne called loudly. Papyrus immediately perked up at challenge. 

"I WISH TO PARTAKE IN THIS CHALLENGE AS WELL!" Papyrus bellowed excitedly, Undyne not missing him stealing glances at Rosetta.

At first Undyne was confused because Papyrus always declined when drinks were ever brought up as a topic, but he seems so exci....' _oh...ooooohhhh...He wants to impress Rosetta! Awwwww!!!!! I gotta help out the nerd!_ ' Rosetta looked to Sans who seemed concerned about his brother drinking. ' _Why the hell are they so worried?!? Paps is a full grown skeleton! If he wants to drink, he can drink! Sans should stop treating him like a baby bones! Rosetta won't see him as an adult if Sans continues to treat him like that. Don't sink my ship before it 's set sail yet!_ ' Undyne growled to herself, her otaku self making itself known. She was gonna put a stop to this right now.

"hey paps, 'm tellin ya, yur not gonna like this stuff. ya really shouldn' drink it." Sans insisted in a lazy tone.

This only fueled Papyrus to join in the challenge even more. ' _Good for you Paps! Don't back down!_ ' 

"NO BROTHER! I WISH TO JOIN! I'M NOT A BABY BONES! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!" Papyrus retorted back to his brother. Sans was unhappy about his choice but didn't push him further. He looked to Undyne who had a smug grin on her face. He glared at her.

"C'mon ya bag o' bones! Let 'em try it! At least one shot!" Undyne insisted, still smiling smugly. Sans sighed heavily as he finally nodded, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. Papyrus jumped excitedly in place as he moved next to Undyne, leaving Katt at the end of the bar away from their group now. "Are ya drinkin ya lazy bones?" Undyne added to Sans, giving him a challenging glare.

Sans shrugged his shoulders as he replied lazily, but Undyne felt the rise of his magic as if silently saying he accepted her personal challenge. "sure. let's _sea_ what ya got." Undyne gave the smirking skeleton an unamused glare. 

Grillby set out the shots and before he could pour the drinks Rosetta cut him off saying, "Hey _hot stuff_ , why don't ya leave this bottle with us? We can serve ourselves. I know you've got a lot of customers today. We won't make a mess." At first he stared at her confused. He finally sighed, his flames crackling softly as he set the drink down on the bar. "Thanks!" Rosetta replied with a wink and he quickly walked to the end of the bar grabbing a glass and began to clean with with a rag. Undyne watched their exchange confused at first, then noticed as he slowly moved to where Katt was sitting on her own. She watched as Rosetta quickly sent a text on her phone, a beep coming from Katts phone. Whatever she sent her, Katts cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Rosetta smiled cheekily. When she looked back to their group, Undyne caught her attention, then gave her a sharp toothed smile and a thumbs up. She so shipped them! So much shipping!!! Where is Alphys when it's most important!?!

 

 

 **CHAPTER 12: GRILLBY'S POV (**  Grillby and Katt Talk **)**

 

As Sans and the others began their drinking game, and technically fired Grillby as bartender for them at the moment, at least until their bottle ran out, he moved to other end of the bar. Grillby noticed that no one was in need of him at the moment, so he nonchalantly moved closer to where Katt happened to be sitting at the bar. He'd rather avoid the loud barrage of drunk questions and flirtations from Sans, Rosetta, and Undyne...maybe that's partially the reason he chose to stand there. The other reason is that a lady should not sit alone in a bar...yes...exactly... ... ... ' _I'm not oblivious...I'm not. I know I feel something for Miss Katt. Maybe a lot. She does come in quite often during her lunch breaks from her job. We talk a lot during those times...well, she talks and I listen mostly, but it's so mesmerizing to hear her voice I don't want to interrupt her._ _I'm not a complete moron like Sans and sweet innocent Papyrus who don't even recognize that they have feelings for Rosetta...at least in the beginning. I'm sure by now they've figured i out. If not, they're all idiots. For myself...I'm just waiting...for the right moment. Yes, exactly. Everything must be planned out perfectly._ ' Grillby paused in his thoughts, his hand stopped cleaning the cup. ' _I am not afraid...who said I was afraid..._ ' Grillby sighed annoyed with himself. ' _I'm actually arguing with myself...This isn't so difficult...just say something to her...anything..._ ' Grillby was pulled from his thoughts when Katt cleared her throat nervously.

Grillby took a deep breath and walked up to her, glass and rag still in his hands. He watched as she froze when reached her. Apparently she had planned to say something but her mind has gone blank. Her mouth opened but no words came out. It was actually quite cute. When it seemed she was going to keep floundering, Grillby was going to break the silence, but Katt seemed to find her voice, "Uh..the food..." Grillby waited for her to continue, but she didn't say anything else. It took quite a lot to not start chuckling at how adorable this was. He even tilted his head as in asking her to continue. She sat silently a few moments more before she finally added, "The food you selected. It was really good. You really know what I like." Grillby stared in silence, caught off guard by her words, then smiled and nodded his head in gratitude. He watched in amusement as her cheeks flushed. "So...how busy has it been lately? I've noticed that every time I come, more and more people are visiting. It's becoming more popular. I'm not surprised, your food is amazing, and Rosetta always talks about how good your drinks are." Katt smiled. The sudden compliment and confidence in her voice caught him off guard. He felt the flames on his face grow hotter and most likely changing hues with his luck. At Katt's giggles, his fears were confirmed...he just wanted to go back underground now thank you very much...But still, he very much liked the compliment from her.

"Thank you Miss Katt." Grillby spoke with a crackle in his voice. His flames danced around him as she smiled brightly. Grillby hummed happily at her smile, "Are you not joining the competition?" 

Katt glanced at the group as they cheered and were going over what game they would be playing. "Nah, plus at least one of us needs to be sober when we walk home. As you've seen, Rose doesn't hold her alcohol well once she's had a ton. And the others...I don't know about Undyne since this is the first we've met her, but Sans was pretty drunk last time too. And I'm really worried about Papyrus. I hope the poor dear doesn't get sick." Grillby very much liked that answer. She was very responsible and caring. That made his soul swell with pride. This feeling...he could get use to this. It's been so long since he's felt his soul hum so happily like this. Grillby coughed into his hand to hide the slight blue hue of fire that spread over his cheeks. It's been so long...since he's felt this way...the warmth and acceptance...of a soulmate. But is he willing to do this again...after what happened all those years ago. Is it worth the possible pain he would endure...if they died...could he handle losing...' _No! Stop thinking about this!_ ' Grillby felt his soul hammering in him and he had to calm himself. Old memories trying to resurface. He wasn't ready to face them yet...not yet. 

"Do you think you'll be free then?" Katt's voice suddenly pulled Grillby back. He snapped his eye lights at her and stared in surprise as she waited anxiously...

' _Oh...She was talking to me. I didn't hear a thing she said._ ' Grillby cursed himself.

Katt must have realized he was spacing out because she asked again, more anxiously this time, to Grillby's dismay, "I was...uh, wondering if you would be interested in...in coming to our Ha...Halloween Party." She stuttered. Grillby paused. 

"Halloween...Party?" Grillby repeated.

Katt smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah. Me and Rosetta are throwing a Halloween Party this year and inviting some friends. Obviously Sans and Papyrus are coming, and with the way Undyne and Rose and bonding, I'm sure she's going to get an invite too. It's not going to be big, just a few friends." She pauses a moment, and Grillby watches as she nervously chews on her bottom lip. "I know you would love it if you came." He watched as her cheeks grew darker with blush. Her soul was calling to him but trembling at the same time that he would decline. He...wanted to go. He wanted to see her smile...hear her soul sing happily. So he smiled and nodded. Her whole aura brightened and the smile that graced her face shown brighter than even the sun. His soul was doing flips. Dear stars above...what is she doing to him? Is his soul even ready for this? Looking at her smile again melted his fears away. ' _Maybe...I can try._ '

 

 

 **CHAPTER 13: UNDYNES POV (** Undyne and Rosetta talk **)**

 

Undyne continued to partake in the drinks as Rosetta not wanting to be left behind. She watched as Rosetta took her seventh shot. She looked like she wasn't even counting anymore, or just lost count of how many she's had up til now. Light weight. She finally looked at Undyne as she herself matched Rosetta's shot. "So Undyne, while we're taking this break until Papyrus fulfills his dare, I'm curious about you." Rosetta spoke grinning.

Undyne was surprised to hear that, then returned her grin, "What ya wanna know punk?"

Rosetta really was interested in Undyne it seemed as she asked, "What kind of work do you do? You don't seem to fit the description of a nurse or doctor like Papyrus, truthfully that would be terrifying in its' own." Undyne watched as she shuddered at the mere thought, causing another fit of laughter from herself.  

"Nah, I'm not into that. I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, no not like the one when we were in the Underground, but similar. I protect the King still and any function he happens to be attending. I'm on the front lines to stop any stupid humans from trying anything and keeping other monsters in line." Undyne explained, feeling pride swell in her. "Papyrus use to be a part of the guard also until he left to assist with the hospital. His healing magic has helped him a lot in that and I'm glad he's..." she glanced to Papyrus who was now looking at the greasy meal Grillby brought out to him. She turned back to Rosetta and lowered her voice so Papyrus wouldn't hear her...this would break his soul if he heard her say this, "I'm glad he's in a safer environment too. Less chance of something bad happening to him." Not that he couldn't handle himself of course...it's just. She glanced back at him as he took a slow agonizing bite of his hamburger. He's too soft for that kind of life...and she would feel personally responsible if he were to ever get hurt or...or worse...she shook the thought from her head.

Undyne felt relieved when Rosetta changed the subject, "So, outside of work, what do you do? Like, what are your interests or whatever."

She teasingly scoffed as she responded, "On my off days, I'm usually with my girlfriend watching anime or reading manga together." Thinking about Alphys put a relaxed grin on her face. 

Rosetta's eyes sparkled at that and was unable to control the volume of her words, "YOU WATCH ANIME?!? REALLY? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE?" She suddenly shrunk back in her seat as she blushed at Undyne's shocked look from the outburst.

Undyne laughed as she responded, "Hell ya, I love it! My girlfriend has a ton at her house. She's a big fan of Kissy Kissy Mew Mew Cutie. It's so cute watching her argue that Kissy Kissy Mew Mew Cutie 2 is the worst thing ever made, though I do agree with her, it's still funny to watch her reactions when I mention it." Thinking of the time she teased Alphys that one night on the sofa while watching anime made her grin and blush. She was absolutely adorable pouting like a child because Undyne insisted Kissy Kissy Mew Mew Cutie 2 was worth giving it a chance to redeem itself as greatest anime ever. Alphys never looked so mad. It was so cute!

"Who's the lucky girl?" Rosetta asked cheekily. 

She smiled nervously as she responded, "Uh...Alphys. She's really awesome." ' _The greatest in the world._ ' she added in her mind.

Undyne watched as Rosetta sat contemplating over something when she paused a moment then her eyes grew wide. "You mean Alphys the Scientist??? She's your girlfriend?" Undyne laughed at Rosetta's sudden epiphany.  

"Yup, the one and only!" She retorted, pride heard clearly in her voice. ' _Even the punk's heard of her. Of course she has! Alphys is the best! She's smart and amazing and cute! My soulmate is the best!_ ' Undyne boasted in her mind.

Undyne pulled out her phone and showed Rosetta a picture of her and Alphys. They were both smiling happily, Aphlys wrapped in Undynes arms. "You two are perfect together! I've seen her picture online and in the newspaper a lot lately. Something about her working on a breakthrough or something. She’s won a lot of awards over the years.” Rosetta explained.

' _Of course we are! We were made for each other after all! Soulmates to the end!_ ' Undyne nodded her head proudly, "Yup! She's really smart and amazing with electronics. She actually made this phone for me. Changed it up where it has a few special additions yur normal human phone won't have." She noticed Rosetta's intrigued look of hope in her eyes. Undyne stuck her tongue out at her and added, "But you'll never get to see them!" Rosetta pouted while playing with her empty shot glass. That only made Undyne laugh harder. "Tough luck punk!"

 

 

 **CHATER 13: UNDYNE'S POV (** Drunk Rosetta is a Forward Rosetta **)**

 

Undyne was happily drinking and enjoying the game and watching how each player was being affected. Undyne was mainly watching Rosetta...she was VERY drunk...she wondered if she knew she was drunk. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Papyrus' voice, “I...I’M SORRY UNDYNE”

Undyne look at Papyrus upon hearing her name. He looked visibly shaken. “Hey...Paps, ya ok? Why are ya s...” but was cut mid sentence by Papyrus' loud voice.

”I...UNDYNE, I...I FISH THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY!” He bellowed painfully. ... What...? WHAT?!?

The hustle and bustle of the bar ceased completely. Undyne knew her expression was probably indescribable. She wanted to say something, but she just couldn't find her voice no matter how many time she opened and closed her mouth. ' _Did...he just..._ '  

”NYE!!!!! BROTHER HOW COULD YOU!!!” Papyrus cried loudly, both his hands holding his skull as if it truly caused him pain. Sans was laughing so hard, he was blue in the skull...maybe that was the alcohol finally taking affect on him. Either way, drunk or not, he was gonna pay for this! He hit his hand on the bar over and over again unable to control himself. Papyrus’ skull was dusted almost completely orange by now. 

“i...i’m so...proud of ya...paps...” Sans spoke between laughs, blue tears threatening to escape his sockets. He continued his bellowing laughter, almost falling off his stool. 

Undyne felt her hands close into fist tighter and tighter. ' _Don't dust him, don't dust him, don't dust him!_ ' Undyne repeated in her head to keep herself from spearing Sans right here and now. Undyne was ripped from her thoughts when she saw Rosetta begin to fall from her seat. She moved her hand to Rosetta's back to steady her. Undyne smiled down at Rosetta. She doesn't know what caused her to give that kind of smile to her...maybe it was the aura that Rosetta constantly gave off.

“What ya doin punk? Yur gonna fall if yur not careful.” Undyne spoke teasingly. Rosetta responded by sticking out my tongue at her. Undyne chuckled at that. She helped Rosetta reach the floor and felt her relax at being on solid ground. Then without a word, Rosetta stood up straight and began to walk but apparently gravity had other plans as she suddenly went down again. Undyne was about to reach for her, but Papyrus beat her to it. She watched the interaction between the two, just to see if there really was something there or not. She could tell Rosetta was pretty drunk, her eyes half lidded. Papyrus helped her stand back up. Papyrus was blushing the whole time...boy he has it bad for her. Undyne REALLY hopes Rosetta likes Papyrus too...but she won't force it either. You can't force someone to love you.

“MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU OK?” Papyrus asked, an orange blush dusted on his face from before. Rosetta nodded without saying a word. “ARE...ARE YOU DRUNK???” She shook her head smiling.

' _She is so very VERY drunk! She knows it too! She has to by now!_ ' Undyne thought to herself at Rosetta's actions. Rosetta then moved quickly, placing both her hands on either side of Papyrus' skull, jolting him in surprise. She stared into his eye lights, their faces very close with one another, almost looking like they were moving closer together...oh my. ' _Is she gonna..are they going to...OH MY STARS!!!! ALPHYS!!! THE SHIP IS SAILING! THE SHIP IS...._ ' 

“Papyrus...it’s not the _fin_ of the world.” Rosetta spoke, a small grin forming. ' _......what......?_ '

”WHAT...” Papyrus spoke, narrowing his sockets at her, “DID YOU JUST...”

” _Water_ the reason, we understand. Ya _fish_ all the puns would jus stop.” Rosetta giggled slightly slurring her words. Papyrus was now scowling. Undyne stared in disbelief... ' _Y...you...REALLY?!?_ ' Undyne mentally screamed.

He suddenly spoke in a low baritone voice, “MISS ROSETTA...YOU TRAITOR...” he scowl turned sad. 

Her grin fell and she actually looked apologetic. “I’m sorry Papyrus. I’m jus a bit tipsy n thought that would make ya smile.”

Undyne watched as Rosetta pulled Papyrus' skull towards herself and stood on her toes, giving him a kiss...' _A KISS!!! She kissed him!!! She actually kissed him!!!! THE SHIP IS STILL AFLOAT!!!_ ' It was just a kiss on the cheek bone, but still a kiss as far as Undyne saw. When Rosetta pulled away, Papyrus' skull was lit up like a stop light. His eye lights pin pricks. Once Rosetta's hands no longer held his skull, he quickly covered his face as a “NYE!” escaped him. Undyne slapped Rosetta's back in congratulations, causing her to fall flat on the floor. “Ha! I didn’ know ya was such a forward punk! Ha ha ha!” She was so happy for the punk and her nerd! Now...for the other nerd. She happened to peer at Sans who...was staring at his empty shot glass...his skull covered in his blue blush. She could feel his jealousy from where she stood. The nerd. heh. He must have heard her thoughts because he glanced her way and she made sure he saw the shit eating grin plastered on her face. As Rosetta had already gotten back up and at her stool, Undyne picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and put her on the stool.

She drunkenly poured herself another shot and took it in one go, then turned to Sans and said, "And now...it's my turn." Rosetta tried to smile devilishly at Sans...it looked more dorky than anything. "I wonder who I'm gonna pick. How about...Sans? Truth or Dare? Oh that's right, you only have truth to choose don't you?" He stared lazily at her, blue dusted over his cheek bones. The alcohol must be affecting him more. This made Undyne smile as a plan began formulating in her head...now to see if there was anything with these two or not. “What to ask, what to ask. Hmm...Ah, I’ve got one!” Rosetta's grin stretched as she continued, “Have you...ever been or ever yourself, kissed anyone...romantically, that is?” Sans skull immediately lit up dark blue. His eye sockets wide and eye lights as small as pin pricks. He was speechless as he stared at Rosetta. Rosetta laughed loudly at his reaction. 

“w...where did that come from???” Sans asked, stumbling over his words. ' _What do you mean where did it come from?!? Just answer the stupid question!_ ' Undyne growled in her mind.

“It’s just a question. A simple yes or no question.” Rosetta cooed. ' _Exactly! It's a simple question! Jeeze, it's not like she asked you to kiss her or something!!!! yet...heheheh_ ' Undyne thought maniacally. 

“uh...” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, "why ya...so interested? don' tell me, heh, ya want to kiss me too?" he joked throwing a wink her way. ' _What! Why the hell are you dancing around the stupid question when you could just answer it!?!? She didn't ask you to kiss her, she asked if you ever kissed or have ever been.....wait a minute...don't tell me..._ '  

Rosetta blushed even darker, but quickly recovered, shaking her embarrassed thoughts away and decided to play Sans game it seemed. Undyne watched as a flirty grin stretching on Rosetta's face, "Why, ya offering? I'm down for a skelly kiss." Undyne almost barked out a laugh at Rosetta's sudden frozen state. She must have just heard what she said, but until she said it. Sans almost fell out of his stool once again at the whiplash. Rosetta recovered from her sudden freeze up and laughed at Sans' reaction, then winked at him and repeated the question from before, "So...have you, or have you not been or yourself kissed another romantically?"

Sans hid his face in his folded arms on the bar as he responded in a muffled tone, “n...no.” Undyne just stared at Sans' blushing form...' _You gotta be kidding me!!! Neither of the bone boys have been kissed before?!?_ '  

“Really?” Rostta spoke surprised. 

“uh, ya.” He whispered, almost too quiet to be heard.

Undyne watched amused as Rosetta's face began to burn brightly with blush. She was definitely thinking about something embarrassing about the bone boys. heh.

”Hey, ya ok punk? Yur face is all red? The alcohol gettin to ya already? Ha ha ha! Ya light weight!” Undyne laughed, face slightly red affected by the alcohol, but no where near Rosetta's level. Light weight!

“Heh, maybe...but it doesn’t mean anything! I’m still gonna be standing when you fall!” Undyne ALMOST was pulled into that, but she could tell Rosetta was trying to get her off track here. That wasn't going to happen. Nope, not today! Ships deserved to be built!

“Alcohol huh...interesting." Katt spoke while eyeing her sister. Rosetta glared at Katt as they exchanged silent words, then Katt spoke up, "So...whose turn is it now? I wanna join this round." She added, smirking. Rosetta quickly faced forward in her seat, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She fiddled with her empty shot glass, lost in thought when Undyne suddenly threw her muscular arm over Rosetta's shoulders.

"So ya punk! It's my turn! Truth or dare, and hurry up about it!" Undyne excitedly spoke. She was gonna see how this played out. Rosetta pulled away from her and rubbed her ears. 

"Damn Undyne! Do you even HAVE an inside voice???" She groaned. Undyne just laughed louder, a devilish grin stretching over her face. ' _I've gotch now...no matter what ya choose, I win! Choose dare and I'll dare ya to kiss Sans, the whimp might actually run away though...choose truth and I'll have ya spill yur guts...please choose truth. But like I said, it's gonna be fun which ever she chooses._ ' Undyne thinks as her grin grows more twisted.

Rosetta thought for a moment, then cleared her throat as she smiled innocently, "Ok, truth." ' _YES!!!!!!!_ ' Undynes grin stretched until it hurt, her sharp teeth all shown with how wide her smile was. 

"Ok punk...ya asked for it. Truthfully, I kinda figured ya were gonna choose that. Lucky me." She chuckled.

Undyne could see the panicked look in Rosetta's eyes of wanting to change her answer. NOPE! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Undyne laughed as she replied, "Why were ya blushin' after asking Sans his truth?" 

Rosetta's eyes grew large and her mouth hung open. A look of absolute terror was visible on her face. Undyne caught Sans slowly inching toward Rosetta out of curiosity of her answer also. "I...I uh...I wasn't..." Rosetta tried to lie, but Undyne wasn't going to have that. Apparently Papyrus felt the same way because he beat her to it. 

"MISS ROSETTA, YOU WERE BLUSHING! YOU'RE BLUSHING RIGHT NOW! YOUR FACE IS SO RED!" He spoke loudly, a pang of jealousy could be heard.

"No, but...it was just....my face was....THE ALCOHOL! That's right, the alcohol is makin my face flushed!" Rosetta quickly lied. 

Undyne leaned close to Rosetta as she whispered low, "I thought ya said ya gotta tell that truth in this game...why ya lyin to us, huh punk?" A shit eating grin plastered on her face. Rosetta shut my mouth with a snap. It took everything...EVERYTHING in Undyne NOT to bust out laughing at Rosetta's blushing face. She TOTALLY wants to BONE the skeletons!!!! ' _... wait... ok, that's disgusting...no no no, don't think about it, don't think about it, oh stars, oh gods, no, it's stuck in my head, GHAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!_ ' Undyne mentally cringed.

Rosetta quickly moved away from Undyne and came face to face with Sans. This was a quick wake up call from Undyne's mental break down. She watched as her inner otaku screeched at the scene before her. Their faces mere inches apart. Sans had been leaning in close to listen to them when Rosetta chose to move away suddenly and he didn't have a chance to react. She has no complaints. If only Alphys were here...' _BABY WHERE ARE YA!!!! YOU'RE MISSING SOOOOO MUUUUCH!_ ' Undyne, apparently along with Katt, Papyrus and Grillby, watched the scene unfold before them. Both the idiots kept blushing darker as if their heads were going to explode. They suddenly jumped back from one another as if they had been burned, even though they never touched. Rosetta had moved too fast because she almost fell off her stool, if it weren't for Sans who grabbed her hand to stop her decent. Her pulled Rosetta back up to help her sit up straight, but the idiot pulled too hard, and Undyne watched with a wide smirk on her face as Rosetta was pulled up right but she kept going and fell against Sans' ' _...oh my stars....OH MY STARS!!!!! THEY KISSED!!! THEY KISSSED!!! A REALL KISS!!! SHE HAS KISSED TWO SKELETONS IN ONE NIGHT!!!_ ' Undyne looked at Sans for his reactions and Sans....Sans was...Undyne tilted her head...he wasn't moving...was Sans broken? ' _The poor guy's fried._ ' Undyne chuckled. Sans sat frozen on his stool, his bony hands holding Rosetta's shoulders, his teeth against her lips. 'HOW LONG DOES HE PLAN TO KEEP KISSING HER?!?' Undyne growled embarrassed. Rosetta finally sat back, and stared into his sockets, his eye lights no longer there. He suddenly vanished leaving everyone staring at the now empty stool. ' _HAHAHAHAHA THE LOSER ACTUALLY RAN!!!! BHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_ ' Rosetta touched her lips as if not sure she believed it just happened. One of the patrons in the bar, a drunk rabbit gasped, bringing Rosetta from her own thoughts. Her body suddenly stiffened. She slowly turned around to see Undyne, Katt, Papyrus, Grillby...Hell, EVERYONE in the bar...staring at her. She went into panic mode as her face flushed even brighter. "I...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" Rosetta tried to explain. 

'The hell it isn't! Don't sink my ships before they set sail!!!' Undyne war-cried in her head.

 

  

  **CHAPTER 14: ALPHYS' POV (** Arriving at Grillby's to pick up Undyne **)**

 

Alphys looked at her saw Grillby's up ahead as she was driving. She pulled into the lot and parked her car before stepped out, and began walking toward the bar nervously. The parking lot was pretty full, but slowly patrons were making their way to their vehicles. She even noticed someone on the side of Grillby's, but didn't stay to see who. She hated crowds. She hated being around large groups. But her girlfriend was the Captain of the Royal Guard, and very popular with other monsters, so she had to get use to being around so many at once...didn't mean it made it easier for her anxiety, but anything for Undyne. She walked in the building and immediately heard her girlfriends boisterous, and very drunk voice. Of course she was drunk. Alphys sighed, but walked up to the group Undyne was with. There was only Undyne and Papyrus and...a human...Alphys felt herself become nervous, but excited. She loved being around humans, but still couldn't help becoming nervous around new faces. She looked for Sans but he was no where to be seen. That was weird, seeing as Papyrus was here. She thought Papyrus hated Grillby's greasy food. She was even surprised to watch as Papyrus took a shot of monster alcohol as if he were drinking juice.

"U..Undyne." Alphys stuttered. Undyne suddenly spun in her seat to stare at her. The smile Undyne gave Alphys made her soul flutter. 

"Alph!!!! Baby!!! You're here!!!!!" Undyne drunkenly shouted. Alphys chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

"A..are you r..ready to g..go?" Alphys asked. Undyne cackled drunkenly then picked Alphys up and spun her around happily. 

"Are you kidding me?!? No way!!! You've missed sooooooo much! The ships are sailing!!! The ships are sailing!!!" Undyne began to sing off-tune.

' _The...ships are sailing? What does that..._ ' but before Alphys could finish her thought, Undyne set her back on the ground and slouched her whole form over her. 

"Stars yur comfy babe." Undyne spoke sweetly. This immediately caused a blush to rise on Alphys' yellow scaled cheeks. 

"ALPHYS, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET MY NEW FRIEND, MISS KATT!" Papyrus introduced the human who was sitting with them. She turned to stare at Alphys, looking over her form, then smiled kindly. Alphys was immediately drawn to her hair. It was so unique looking with two different colors and matched her well against her slightly tan skin.

"Nice to meet you Alphys, my name is Katt." Katt reached her hand out. Alphys nervously accepted her hand and shook it. 

'I..it's nice to me..meet you t..too." Alphys stuttered anxiously. 

"ALPHYS, DID YOU HAPPEN TO SEE MY LAZY BONES BROTHER OUTSIDE ON YOUR WAY IN?" Papyrus suddenly asked. Alphys thought on that but didn't remember seeing Sans outside. She shook her head apologetically.

"S..sorry Pa..Papyrus. I didn't see h..him." Alphys responded. Papyrus deflated some, but quickly bounced back as he smiled brightly. 

"THAT'S OK ALPHYS. I'M SURE HE'S SOMEWHERE OUT THERE. MISS ROSETTA HAS ALSO YET TO RETURN. MAYBE SANS IS APOLOGIZING TO HER FOR KI..KI..." Alphys noted how brightly Papyrus' skull was now and was unable to finish his sentence...hmm. Katt giggled at Papyrus' blushing skull.

"Rosetta is my sister. You'll like her. She's funny and apparently her and Undyne formed some kind of...kinship though threats and drinking." Katt giggled. Alphys thought about those she saw outside and remembered seeing someone beside Grillby's. 

"Yo..you know, I di..did see someo..one by the bui..building. Maybe it's yo..your sister. Do y..you want t..to check?" Alphys suggested smiling, a thought in the back of her mind. They all walked out of the bar after saying goodbye to Grillby, Alphys NOT missing the looks Katt was giving Grillby...and him returning them when SHE wasn't looking. ' _So THAT'S the ship that's sailing?!? That's what Undyne was so excited about...now I can see what she was going on about._ ' Alphys thought to herself.

As they walked to the edge of the building, Alphys could smell the scent of cigarette smoke. She wrinkled her snout. She didn't care for the scent. When she turned the corner she saw Sans and a woman leaning against the wall of Grillby’s. This must be Rosetta. They were leaning against the wall, side by side...very close to one another..VERY close! And not just that! Sans was actually SMILING!!!! No, not his fake smile or the smile he wears around his friends...no, this was different. Was it just her or...stars above...she couldn't believe what she was sensing. Alphys’ eyes grew wide at this. 

‘ _Well well. Isn’t this interesting._ ’ Alphys contemplated to herself, a twisted smile formed on her face. 

Alphys knew the others were next to her, also watching the scene in front of her. She coughed to get their attention. Their heads snapped in their direction almost causing Alphys to giggle. They looked as if caught stealing monster candy from a jar. 

"A..Are we inter..rupting any..thing?" Alphys stuttered amused. 

 

 

 **CHAPTER 15: Alphys’ POV (** Shipping!!!! **)**

 

 Alphys stared at Sans as he and Rosetta moved from the wall and walked up to their group. Rosetta spoke first, her tone sheepish, "Hey guys. You're already done drinking? What time is it? Who won?" Katt was glaring at the other human then pointed to Papyrus who posed triumphantly. Sans and Rosetta seemed flabbergasted at this news. It didn't take Alphys long to connect the dots. Because Papyrus has such a large magic reserves, it most likely dissipated the magic alcohol to where it had no effect on him. Alphys was pulled from her thoughts by Katt's voice, but she didn't sound happy. 

"By the way...what. is. that?" Katt asked accentuating each word, pointing to Rosetta's hand. She looked at her hand and suddenly remembered her cigarette. She attempted to still hide it behind her in shame. Alphys jumped at Papyrus' loud voice...but it seemed less loud than usual and more stern. She looked up to see Papyrus' sockets grew as he sniffed the air. 

"MISS...MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU...SMOKING?!" He stared at Rosetta as if he were scolding a child for being in the wrong. She refused to look him in the eye lights. Alphys watched as Papyrus huffed and stomped toward Rosetta. She backed away nervously until he was before her, towering over her short stature. He suddenly reached for Rosetta's hand, pulling her arm out to reveal the cigarette from behind her back. He plucked it from her, dropped it on the ground, putting it out with his boot. He turned his attention back at Rosetta, still holding her arm above her head, "MISS ROSETTA, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW BAD SMOKING IS FOR THE HUMAN BODY?"

Alphys was quite stunned at how Papyrus was acting with her. But what is that...wait. She can feel something...She looked closer. Her eye grew even wider. ' _No way._ ' She looked at Sans who was staring at Rosetta then back the Papyrus who was scolding her. Their souls...' _Oh my stars! I can't believe it!_ '

Papyrus paused a moment staring at Rosetta's bare hands as he held her wrist. "YOU'RE FREEZING! DID YOU NOT FEEL COLD?" He gently released her wrist, Rosetta letting it drop to her side. Papyrus then reached out and touched Rosetta's rosy cheeks and his sockets changed to looking sad. He suddenly stood up and removed his scarf from around his neck then attempted to wrap it around Rosetta. "HERE, THIS SHOULD HELP WARM YOU UP. I UNDERSTAND HUMANS ARE AFFECTED BY COLD AND HOT TEMPERATURES. I WOULD HATE TO SEE YOU FALL ILL." Alphys felt her smile stretch more as she noticed Rosetta's flushed cheeks grow slightly darker, but if she wasn't looking, she wouldn't have noticed. Papyrus then cupped one of his hands up to his mouth and breathed into it, then reached down and...oh my stars, she watched excitedly as Papyrus grabbed Rosetta's hand. He smiled kindly at me as he added, "THIS SHOULD HELP WARM YOU UP A LITTLE, RIGHT?" Rosetta nodded slowly, looking nervous but excited. Alphys thought she was going to explode!

'This is just like a scene from an anime!!!! Oh my stars!!!' Alphys feared she might get a nose bleed. Scratch that! She's GOING to get a nose bleed! Alphys stared awestruck as Sans moved to stand beside Rosetta and surprised her by grabbing her hand and shoved it in his pocket of his jacket. Rosetta stared at him, stunned by his action also. Alphys stared as Sans's cheek bones flushed a dark blue.

Sans refused to meet Rosetta's stare, but just nonchalantly said, "i keep forgettin' how ya humans are affected by the weather. this is a little better though...right?" Rosetta nodded again, her eyes still wide with surprise.

' _It...it's...IT'S A REVERSE HAREM!!!! OH MY STARS! OH MY STARS!!!! These are the ships!!!! These are the ships Undyne was talking about!!!._ ' Alphys had to take deep breaths to calm her beating soul. Her otaku side was coming out. She couldn't believe the gold mine she found here. And better yet, she could feel it more clearly now. That's why it felt so...familiar, and yet different. ' _They's soulmates! All three of them!_ ' Alphys took one more deep breath to calm herself then coughed into her hand to get their attention, reminding them they are not alone. She smiled at them, mainly Rosetta, trying to keep a twisted grin from forming. This was too perfect! She wasn't going to let this kind of chance slip away from her. Her eyes slowly moved over Papyrus, to Rosetta, then to Sans, and repeated the action. They skeletons still holding her hands and on top of that, she was also wearing Papyrus' scarf, even if it did almost swallowed her up from how huge it was. She felt her grin grew little by little. Alphys finally reached out her clawed hand and spoke.

"H-Hello, m-my name is Al-Alphys. Undyne keeps ta-talking about yo-you." Rosetta smiled and accepted her clawed hand.

"My name's Rosetta. Nice to meet you Alphys. Undyne's told me so much about you also. I'm glad to have another fangirl around. Anime for life!" Rosetta responded gleefully, holding a thumbs up to her. Alphys blushed red as Undyne giggled drunkenly, a goofy smile on her face. 

Alphys felt giddy at this new info. Another anime fan! Maybe she would be interested in watching anime together or...or...maybe read manga together...Alphys wanted to get to know Rosetta more, especially if both Sans and Papyrus were interested in her...and maybe because she would possibly get to study soulmates..or more accurately, multiple soulmates to one. She couldn't contain her excitement. "Really? You like anime too? Have you watched Kissy Kissy Mew Mew Cutie yet? It's awesome!" Alphys spoke excitedly, not once stuttering.

Rosetta smiled happily as she responded, "No, I haven't seen it yet. Me and Katt should have an anime night. It's been a long time since we binged on some good anime. You and Undyne should come over and we can make it an anime binge night. Have some snacks and good drinks. What do you say?" Alphys' eyes sparkled with excitement. 

' _An anime night? I can't believe it!_ ' Alphys thought excitedly. She knew if Undyne wasn't so inebriated, she would be jumping with excitement also. "Yes! That would be great!" She looked at Undyne who continued to lean over her as a crutch then looked back at Rosetta, "Well, I wi..wish we had more ti..time to talk, b..but I have t..to get U..Undyne home."

Alphys smiled at Rosetta then began to practically drag, Undyne to her car parked close by. After sitting Undyne in the passenger seat and buckling her in she got into the drivers seat. She pulled out of the parking space and stopped next to everyone before she left. She didn't say anything, just stared at them, mainly Rosetta, Papyrus, and Sans...her Reverse Harem OTP. Katt and Grillby...that'll be for antoher time, BUT she's not going to let ANY ship sink on her watch! She felt her otaku side coming out as a familiar gleam appeared in her eyes. A smile stretched across her snout as she whispered "I ship it." then drove off giggling. 

 

 

 **CHAPTER 15: PAPYRUS' POV (**  Walking back from the bar **)**

 

 

"You're the _coolest_ skeleton around!" Papyrus felt his cheek bones warm up as Rosetta smiled at him. He wished she would always smile at him like that. It was breathtaking. He stood to his feet, and began to walk forward, unable to hide the huge smile on his skull.

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M _COOL_?" Papyrus asked joyfully. 'MISS ROSETTA...THINKS I'M COOL! NYEH HEH!  

"The _coolest_." She giggled. Papyrs' soul flipped and danced at her laughter.  

"ya, no one's _cooler_ than you bro." Sans added. Papyrus felt even more bashful now. Even his lazy bones brother thought he was cool, but of course, Sans always said he was cool!

Katt chimed in also, boosting Papyrus' ego en more, "You're the definition of _cool_ Paps."His face beamed with pride.

"NYEH HE HE! OF COURSE I AM! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE..." Papyrus froze as the sudden realization struck him. ' _TH...THEY WOULDN'T...IT'S COLD OUTSIDE...THEY WERE JUST CHILLING OUTSIDE...NOW I'M COOL, COOLER, AND THE COOLEST?!? NYEH!!! HOW COULD THEY!!!_ ' Papyrus realized after pondering their words. "DID YOU...ALL MAKE A PUN?!?! ALL OF YOU!?" He waived his arms in outrage. Of all the things! Why must they be puns?!? They broke into laughter as Papyrus scolded them. He pinched the bridge of his nasal cavity as he groaned, “I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW IMMATURE YOU ARE ALL ACTING! SANS IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU BOTH!” He walked up to them, their bodies just laying out on the cold ground, trembling as their laughter had yet to die down. Even with how irritating puns were...he couldn't deny...how absolutely beautiful Rosetta's voice was when she laughed so freely. But they must be taught a lesson! He suddenly picked Rosetta up startling her into silence. He placed her on his right hip and felt as she wrapped her legs securely to avoid falling, and he slipped his arm around her soft warm waist. ' _WOW! SHE'S...LIKE A HEATING PILLOW! SHE'S SO WARM!!!_ ' Papyrus thought to himself, and had to hold himself back from snuggling her warm body against his.... 'NYEH! NO, SNAP OUT OF IT!' He proceeded to pick up Katt next, placing her on his back, her arms wrapped securely around his neck, and finally scooped his brother under his other arm and began walking, hauling all three with him. ' _WOW...THIS IS SO WARM!!! KATT IS LIKE A PILLOW FOR MY BACK AND ROSETTA IS LIKE A PILLOW FOR MY FRONT! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T FEEL COLD AS STRONGLY AS HUMANS OR OTHER MONSTERS, THIS STILL FEELS REALLY COMFORTING AND NICE._ ' 

While walking, Papyrus began to notice the death grip Rosetta had on his shirt. Her hands were holding fist fulls, and her knuckles were turning white. He felt her trembling slightly, almost barely noticeable, but enough for him to feel. Rosetta surprised Papyrus when she rested her head on his collar bone, her eyes were closed tight. He could see she was nervous and fighting against her panic. This made him proud, but he wanted her to know he was there for her. He wanted to help her over come these issues with him by her side. When he felt her legs begin to curl closer to her body he decided to do something. He turned to face her, even though she couldn't see him since she had her eyes closed and her head was laying against him. He wanted to do something to show her she wasn't alone...that he cared. That would snap her out of this possible panic attack...he felt his soul hum in wanting to be near Rosetta even more, even though he was holding her, he could feel her breath against his shirt...his body suddenly moved without him knowing and he kissed the top of her head, her soft sweet smelling hair was cushioned against his teeth. She suddenly looked up, her face flushed brightly. She was so adorable looking like that.

“YOU'RE NOT HEAVY. AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, I QUITE ENJOY CARRYING YOU." He spoke in a softer tone than he was use to using. "BETTER?" She nodded slowly and hid her face in the scarf he wrapped around her neck earlier. This made Papyrus want to kiss her again! She was so cute when she was embarrassed! 

 

 

   

 **CHAPTER 20: PAPYRUS' POV (** Papyrus and Rosetta Make Milk Shakes and Play Board Games! **)**

 

Papyrus stood in the kitchen, frozen. His bones were cold and...ugh, sticky. And Rosetta was...was..."HAHAHAHA!!!! Oh my stars, Paps! I...I can't believe that happened!" Rosetta spoke between her laughter. Papyrus stood before her, covered from skull to toe in strawberry ice cream.

"NYEH!" Papyrus cried, orange blush barely noticeable under the pink ice cream now covering him. This was so VERY embarrassing!!! The blender was still running with the lid NOW placed on top, BUT if he was told BEFORE HAND, that it was suppose to be on before turning on the machine, this wouldn't have happened. Now look at him! What was worse...Rosetta STILL hadn't stopped laughing. Papyrus threw non-threatening glares her way, but he couldn't stay angry with her, not when he could hear her beautiful laughter ringing out like that. Still....that didn't make it any less embarrassing. "I DIDN'T REALIZE IT NEEDED THE LID ON IT. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME USING THIS CONTRAPTION. NOW I'M COVERED IN THIS STICKY SWEET DESERT!" Papyrus was dripping all over the kitchen floor. Papyrus grabbed the dish towel hanging off the drawer handle and wiped his skull down so he could see better, then he looked at Rosetta, not even a drop on her...well, he should fix that, and pointed as he said, "MISS ROSETTA, YOU GOT SOME ON YOU ALSO." 

"Huh?" Rosetta looked over her body but didn't find any on her....because there wasn't any...yet. "Wha..!" Rosetta jumped back after Papyrus had skillfully swept his ice cream covered hand over her warm plushy cheek. He was grinning cheekily at his work. Rosetta was apparently speechless at his skillful actions. "Wha...Di...Did you REALLY just do that?!" Rosetta complained as she wiped at her cheek. Papyrus couldn't stop grinning as he continued to clean his bones. 

He then looked back at her and said, with a smug grin still on his face, "I'M SORRY MISS ROSETTA." He wasn't sorry one bit! It was sweet victory! ' _...NYEH!!! PUN NOT INTENDED!!!_' Papyrus grinned as her cheeks puffed out in a pout. 

"No you're not!" Rosetta complained, but with no bite to her words. Papyrus chuckle as they began to clean up the kitchen before Katt or Sans returned home. The house smelled wonderful of the dinner Papyrus and Rosetta had prepared earlier. Ruby Tuesday Dinner! He was ecstatic he got to cook this amazing dinner that Rosetta herself apparently loved! Once the kitchen was cleaned up Papyrus made his way upstairs to take a shower. He couldn't stand feeling sticky and being pink. Who even heard of a pink skeleton?!? In the shower, Papyrus would dwell on the current night. They made dinner together, desert was a mess, but they could make that again, but they still had time left before the others would return. He wanted to spend more time with Rosetta. Get to know her better. Know her likes and dislikes. He wants her to know him! He felt himself start to blush. He quickly began to scrub his bones until he was cleaned. After wa;ling back down stairs, in clean clothes, because the Great Papyrus is ALWAYS prepared, he noticed Rosetta had already prepared more Milk Shakes. He helped her place them in the fridge for after dinner and they bother walked into the front room. 

"Ok, so now that everything is prepared and cleaned," Rosetta looked at the clock on the wall, "Katt should be home by ten or so, and you said Sans has been known to get off at midnight? We still have at least two hours until Katt arrives so we have time to watch a movie if you're up for it. Or maybe we can play a game to pass the time. What do you say? It's up to you." 

' _M..MOVIES....JU...JUST THE TWO OF US?!? HERE, IN HER HOME, NO ONE ELSE..._ 'Papyrus tries not to show his over excitement and starts scratching his skull as if in thought. "WHAT GAMES DO YOU HAVE?" Papyrus asked, happy his voice didn't waver. 

"Hmm. We have scrabble, chess, clue, battleship...hmm, how about battleship or clue? They both require strategy and concentration to be able to win. They're technically puzzle games in a way." Papyrus lit up at that. Puzzles were his weakness, and he couldn't help the happy thrum of his soul that Rosetta had suggested this just for him. He jumped excitedly as she went to search for the games. Papyrus made sure to have the coffee table cleared and ready by time Rosetta had returned with the two games. He was already seated on the sofa, bouncing in place on the cushion. "Alright, here we are. I think it would be fun to start with battleship first." Rosetta suggested as she pulled the game out and set it up. After explaining the rules of battleship, they set out their ships in their spots and began the most intense game ever.

One hour and three games of battleship later, "NOOOO!!! You sunk my ship AGAIN!!!" Rosetta cried as her last ship was now sunk. Papyrus grinned smug as Rosetta had lost every single game. She landed exactly three hits on his ships in total from every round. Papyrus posed proudly, his scarf fluttering behind him.

"NYEH HE HE! I AM UNDEFEATED! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS JUST TOO GREAT!" He laughed happily. Rosetta hung her head low in defeat. "IT'S OKAY MISS ROSETTA. WHEN GOING AGAINST THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THERE IS LITTLE CHANCE OF WINNING! NYEH HE HE!" Papyrus noticed a gleam in her eyes as her posture changed to someone who had confidence. This got Papyrus' attention immediately. She was up to something...

She smiled wide as she announced, "Alright, Great Papyrus, we shall see how good you are in this next game! I'm really good at clue! Let's see if I don't win the title of champion of games!" Papyrus smiled back accepting the challenge. He NEVER backs down from a challenge! He will NEVER be defeated! He is the Great Papyrus after all! Who could be greater? Rosetta quickly put away battleship and set out clue and explained the rules of the game. She passed out the cards and they chose their characters. Of course The Great Papyrus had to choose someone who was great, and who else, but a Professor! Rosetta chose a character in a red dress called Miss Scarlet. It was an interesting game. Papyrus has never played this kind of game before, but he was figuring it out quite fast. Papyrus noticed more than once, when Rosetta would go back to the same place or mention the same person, or the same weapon more than once. She was very good at trying to deter others from finding out the culprit...too bad she was up against, The Great Papyrus!

It was Papyrus' turn, but he was in deep thought. He believed he had figured out the culprit, but he wanted to be sure so he was just rechecking his cards and replaying what had been said over the game. He finally reached a decision. Papyrus faced Rosetta with a determined expression. He then grinned as he posed triumphantly. "I HAVE FIGURED OUT WHO THE CULPRIT IS!" He announced gleefully.

"Noooo!!!" Rosetta cried dramatically. Papyrus laughed as he prepared to take the win on this game as well. 

"IT IS IN THE BILLIARD ROOM, WITH THE METAL PIPE, BY....MR. GREEN!" He proclaimed proudly posing. Rosetta was silent...Of course she was! She was astonished by his skills and couldn't believe he figured it out so quickly!

"WRONG!!!!' Rosetta called out excitedly as she showed him her card with Mr. Green on it. His jaw almost detached, his mouth hung so low from the shock of being wrong.

' _N...NO...IT CAN'T BE....I, TH...THE GREAT PAPYRUS...CAN NOT BE WRONG! I CHECKED! I DOUBLE CHECKED! I TRIPLE CHECKED!!! HOW COULD I HAVE MADE SUCH A...._ ' Papyrus remembered Rosetta's tactic of reusing multiple characters or places or weapons to try and confuse him...and apparently it worked.

He watched as she bounced and danced in her seat next to him, a smug grin plastered on her face. "My turn!" Rosetta posed in her pre-victory stance, then announced, "The TRUE culprit in this case IS, in the billiard room, with the lead pipe, BY...YOU! Professor Plum!" Papyrus gasped exaggeratedly as Rosetta pointed at him. 

"ME?!? HOW...THIS CAN'T BE! I'M THE CULPRIT? THIS IS...I MEAN...I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Papyrus requested as he stumbled over his words at the shock of his loss. Papyrus was flabbergasted. He can't remember the last time he lost a match, unless it was to Undyne, OR if Sans EVER took anything seriously. It felt....nice. Rosetta laughed triumphantly. 

"Very well, I shall give you a chance to redeem yourself." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's almost ten. Let's reheat the food and set the tablet. Katt should be home soon. We'll start a new game after, and if Katt and Sans show up, they can join too. The more the players, the harder the game gets." Rosetta advised as they headed to the kitchen. Papyrus couldn't help but wish time would slow down...just a little more time with Rosetta would be nice. He made a decision to make sure and have more moments like this in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are pushing for 1,000 Hits now for the next bonus chapter and I'm taking requests! I LOVE requests!!!! Please, anything you want, and I'll choose from my favorites for the next bonus chapter....the others that aren't chosen, I might put in the story along the way because I might just love the ideas themselves! lol. Give me suggestions! I love it! I've already had one so far. Had a request for a snow day, unless I do it before then. ;) Let me know your suggestions! I love getting all your wonderful comments! They give me such strength and fill me with DETERMINATION!
> 
> Let me know what you all thought of this chapter in the comments! There was some information given that wasn't mentioned in the chapters before, either from someone's POV or from scenes that were not shown before!!!! Let's see if you can connect some of the dots... ;)


	25. Papyrus The Innocent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since that night and Rosetta is at the end of her ropes with the guys! How much longer can she hold out on their flirting and forwardness...are they flirting...she doesn't know! This day just started off crappy and of course why not add waking up with bloody cramps to the mix! Being a woman sucks! Well, hopefully the guys don't come around, she's rather not get moody around them. Huh? A knock at the door? Who could that be? ...WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BOTH HERE?!?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I was dealing with my own sickness of my migraines and stomach issues, alone with just not being happy with how it was coming out until now. Had to do a lot of editing. But I hope you all enjoy.   
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter and died laughing while writing it! Hope I make ya'll laugh as much as I made myself while proof reading it!
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL INNUENDOS, MENTION PERIOD, PERIOD BLOOD, CRAMPS, SEVERE LANGUAGE USE...A LOT OF IT.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                            **Three Weeks Later (** _Halloween in 1 Week_ **)**

 

It's been three weeks since that...night. It's been...interesting to say the least but...but...' _Why the hell are Sans and Papyrus doing this?!?_   _What the hell was up with that night?!? Papyrus almost...almost..._ ' I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks remembering how close Papyrus came to...ki...ki...kissing me that night! My face decided to turn into a tomato, it flushed so red. Great. And Sans?!? He's become more...affectionate also. More, physical. Touching my arm, brushing past me, sitting close to me, LEANING OVER MY SHOULDER TO SEE WHAT I'M COOKING!!!!! This wouldn't have bothered me before...ok, maybe a little, but I didn't pay as much attention as I am now! Now I'm VERY attentive of how...physical both Sans and Papyrus are...have become...have always been...? I don't know! I'm going crazy over this! I don't know how much more I can take! This has been the hardest three weeks of my life! Whenever Papyrus wasn't working in the hospital and Sans wasn't working in the lab, they would be here or we would all go out to Grillby's or out to the park. We even started to do some decorating in the house for Halloween since it's so close. New table clothes on the tables, store bought pumpkins and white candles with red candle wax dripped over it to look like blood. Just last week Papyrus and Sans had come over to help put creepy crawlies around the house. Mostly Papyrus. I felt a smile form on my lips at remembering as I finished taping a trail of spiders in the hallway then finding Sans sleeping on the sofa and decided to tape a trail of spiders climbing his skull. It would have been funnier if he didn't jump scare me when I was putting the last spider near his eye socket and it opened suddenly but was completely void of light. Yeah...that was embarrassing when I fell on my ass and Sans couldn't stop laughing. I felt more blush spread to my ears. Stars, why do I get embarrassed so easily. 

I sighed heavily inside my blanket burrito. ' _I don't want to get uuuuuup._ ' I mentally groaned. I felt sluggish and grumpy and sore and my stomach hurt. I reached out of my comfort burrito and grabbed my phone from the night stand. 8:18 a.m. ' _Uuugh, I don't want to get up. I feel crappy. I just want to sleep the whole day away._ ' Right on que, my phone dinged with a message from Katt. 

 **Katt:** Get up. Breakfast is ready. I have class soon and then have a double after, so won't be coming home until after 8 in the morning. I left ingredients for dinner tonight.

' _Damn, her job is ruthless. But I don't wanna get uuuup!_ ' I groaned mentally again. As if hearing me, I received another message.

 **Katt:** Now. Or else.

' _Ooooh a threat._ ' I mentally mocked, but thought nervously knowing how Katt usually follows through with her threats. One time she snuck in my room after I ignored her threat and dumped an entire bucket of ice on top of me, then had another buck of fucking ice!!! How did she carry both up, I still have no idea, but I don't take her threats lightly. That's just one thing she did to me! The others...I shuddered, they left me scarred. ' _Damn it._ ' "I'm getting up!" I yelled loud enough so she could hear me from my room.

I threw the blankets off myself and felt the cool air immediately against my skin. Goose bumps crawled up my arms and legs and and my stomach was really hurting...shit! That's why I'm feeling so shitty! I crawled out of bed and glared angrily at the large red stain. Well, guess better now than next week during Halloween. I shrugged, but still pissed that I had to deal with it. I grabbed a new change of clothes and immediately made my way to the bathroom to shower. I hated it when I was on my period. I wasn't like most women at least. I didn't turn into a bitch...most times. I do get a little easily irritated, but I still had control of my anger emotions for the most part. On the rare occasions, I do lose my temper sometimes, but I try my hardest not too. It's not someone else's fault I'm on my period. I was more sappy during this time and tired acting and rarely dealt with cramps...apparently this was not one of those times! Damn it that hurts! I kicked a random pile of dirty clothes and watches them scatter across my floor as my rage built. ' _FUCK CRAMPS! FUCK PERIODS! FUCK BEING A WOMAN! FUCK BEING PISSED OFF! FUCK THIS FUCKING DAY AND THESE FUCKING PISSED OFF FUCKING EMOTIONS I'M FUCKING DEALING WITH!!!!_ _FUCK!!!!!!!!!_ ' I stood in the middle of my now destroyed room where I had thrown clean and dirty clothes around in my rage and kicked the stuffed animals around that fell from my bed. ' _Ok...maybe my emotions are not under much control today....damn it._ ' I never was one to deal with pain well. I always seemed to curse more when I was in pain. I sighed irritably as I felt another waive of slight pain from my stomach. This was gonna be a long day.

After my very hot and soothing shower, a tampon, and some Midol for these fuckin cramps...Stars I've got a fuckin bad mouth...mind today...damn it. I walked past my room and chanced a glance inside, only to quickly close the door so I could pretend I didn't just see how wrecked my room was. ' _I'll clean it later._ ' I walked down the stairs and met Katt in the kitchen as she was sipping on a cup of coffee. 

"You done throwing a temper tantrum yet?" She asked smugly. That only pissed me off more, but I knew it wasn't me that was pissed off, no, it was...this damn monthly torture given so graciously from mother nature her self! I felt myself wound up tight. I knew I was ready to go off at the drop of a hat, and these fuckin painful cramps weren't helping at all. I took a slow deep breath then exhaled, feeling my nerves slightly calm. 

"I'm fine." I grumbled as I grabbed a plate and put some sausage links and scrambled eggs and toast on it. I sat at the table and poured myself some orange juice to sip on. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker, unless it was highly needed. 

"What's got you so grumpy?" Katt asked with a tone in her voice. It immediately irked me and I had to repress the rage that wanted to rip from inside of me. 

"Nuthin." I grumbled, trying to ignore to her glare she was giving me. She was in a bad mood this morning too. 

"Let me guess, mother nature left you a gift too huh?" She asked humorlessly. I actually chuckled at that. No wonder she sounded ready to fight. Katt was AWFUL during her periods. That was one thing I hated to deal with. Since I rarely dealt with cramps, I was usually still happy and bubbly, if not a little tired acting...Katt though...to be blunt...she became a demon! Her cramps could get so bad and she would be ready to fight someone over speaking too loudly or being too happy or stars above, if you happen to say anything to her. Thank the stars I knew her weakness and the cure to those bad moods! I chuckled to myself at the thought of going out to buy her a king size chocolate candy bar and seeing her mood improve immensely. Anything chocolate or sugary sweetness will save lives during this week of hell. I made sure to mentally add that to my shopping list. 

"You too, I guess." I retorted, less bitter sounding now. She nodded. The tense atmosphere seemed to lessen at this and we calmed more as we ate. "So, you have a double today after class? Will you be able to get any sleep? You look like you barely slept last night." I deducted as I took a bite of a link sausage.

Katt snorted humorlessly, "Yeah, I'll be able to take a nap for about an hour or so. My lab class ends at eleven and I don't have work until two, so I'll be taking a nap in car before work. Done it before." Katt shrugged as she sipped more of her coffee Feel like I didn't sleep at all but I didn't wake up at all last night. Had a weird dream. Guess that probably kept my mind awake and that's why I feel so tired." She explained.

"A weird dream? Like a nightmare?" I asked curiously. Katt wasn't known to have nightmares usually. It was rare. She shook her head, but still seemed uncertain.

"It was just...weird? I don't know how to explain it." When she noticed my expectant look, she sighed and explained more. "It didn't make much sense really. I think I was lost or something. Everything was dark. I couldn't see the sky or the ground or anyone else for that matter. I was alone...I think. I could hear something, but I don't know what it was. It was like a noise...or maybe whispers...I just couldn't hear them well. I don't know, it was just weird." Katt shrugged after explaining. I turned back to my plate. 

"That is weird, heh. I don't know what it means either. Doesn't make much sense." I shrugged. She shrugged back and continued eating her food.

After eating, she grabbed her books for her lab class today and took the keys to my car since she would be gone until tomorrow. "Drive safe and text me when you get to work and during your lunch and breaks." I reminded. She just nodded, gave me a side hug, then walked out the door. I closed it after watching her pull out of the drive way. I sighed heavily, slowly rubbing my stomach to rid it of the slight pain, already feeling done with this day. I want something sweet to eat. I looked at my phone. 9:05. Damn it's tool early. Figuring that having to do the chores now rather than wait until the last minute, I grabbed my treat for later, gummy life savers and put the whole bag in the freezer so they would be cold and hard when I finished the chores...don't judge me. It's really good! I walked around the house and began gathering dirty clothes and dishes and garbage and putting them where they belonged. After starting a load of laundry and now washing dishes I think about my own room...that's sooooo much work I really don't feel like doing...but I gotta get the blood out of those sheets. I hung my head low, feeling the cramps having gone away since this morning, as I finished washing the remaining dishes and dried my hands. Guess better now than never huh. As I headed to the stairs, my attention was brought to the front door by knocking.

' _Who is here at this time of the morning? I don't think we had any deliveries today._ ' I thought to myself as I unlocked and opened the door. ' _Shit_.'

"MISS ROSETTA! GOOD MORNING! HOW ARE...YOU...TODAY?" Papyrus bellowed from my door step with Sans by his side, finishing his statement sounding uncertain. Sans grinned lazily and waived at me. I stood there, staring at them, internally freaking out.

' _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!!!! What the hell did I do?!?!? I'm being punished for something aren't I?!? Out of all the days of the week, they had to come today?!?! The one day I'm more miserable acting than a cat taking a bath?!?_ ' I jolted from my internal freak out when Sans waived his hand in front of my face. 

"uh, earth to rosetta...ya there?" Sans asked.

"Huh, oh, uh, ya. Sorry about that. I was so surprised to see you guys and It's so early for me I don't think my brain is fully awake yet. I think that was me crashing just now." I giggled, praying they couldn't see how I was feeling today. When I realized they continued to stare at me with an expression I couldn't fully interpret, I stepped aside and invited them in. "Katt's at work and won't be back until morning. I'm just cleaning right now and plan to be lazy the rest of the day. You guys are welcome to join me if you want." I offered. 

Sans smiled again and Papyrus beamed excitedly as they walked in the house. I began walking ahead of them to the stairs, deciding I should just get to my room now rather than put it off and not do it at all. I hadn't noticed that the guys had stopped dead in their tracks shortly after entering the doorway. If I had paid ANY attention at all, I would have noticed their void eye sockets and the magic beaded sweat on their skulls and blush on their cheek bones. I walked into my room and grumbled at the mess. I quickly threw the stuffed animals into my closet and the clean clothes on my dresser, AFTER folding them of course, and then finally threw all the dirty clothes onto my bed sheets. I rolled them like a burrito and threw the whole thing into the basket and began carrying it out of my room. Feeling my stomach cramp again in pain, it actually caused a groan to escape my lips. Why is this so painful? Why am I even having cramps?!? It's not fair! Why can't I go on like I usually do, period and no cramps...I only get them once in a blue moon...unless this is a blue moon. I sighed as the pain subsided and began to carry the basket out of my room and down the stairs. When I was halfway down, I noticed both Sans and Papyrus STILL standing just inside the doorway as if frozen in place. They looked...odd?

When I reached the bottom steps I called out to them, seeming to startle them from whatever thoughts had taken hold of them. "Uh, Sans? Papyrus? You guys ok?" Their eye lights returned, but they had magic beaded sweat on their skulls and...blush? Were they sick?

Papyrus smiled happily, but seeming to be slightly forced, "NYEH HE! SORRY ABOUT THAT MISS ROSETTA. I, ER, GOT LOST IN THOUGHT. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE?" Papyrus walked up to me to try and take the basket, but the last thing I needed was for him to see the blood stain on my blankets and know I was on my period! That's too much embarrassment to deal with!

"I-It's ok, I've got it." I smiled and I pulled the basket from him reach, but Papyrus doesn't know how to accept...'no' as an answer. I tried to walk away from him to go to the laundry room as quickly as I could, but was surprised when Papyrus' arms appeared on both sides of me, and latched onto the basket. I was now trapped between Papyrus and the basket.

If that wasn't bad enough, I felt his skull near my head as he spoke softly, his warm breath against my neck and shoulder causing goosebumps to rise on my skin causing me to feel dizzy at how hot my face had become and...was he purring??? "Non-sense. Allow me to assist you." 

' _Holy Shit!!!_ ' My face was so red from this sudden close encounter feeling his hot breath against me...and his smooth as silk voice rumbling near my ear made my skin tingle with...' _WAIT!!! NO, BAD ROSETTA! BAD GIRL! CONTROL YOURSELF!!! This is NOT turning me on...WHY THE HELL DID MY THOUGHTS GO THERE?!?_ ' During my mental break down, I heard him chuckle and he easily pulled the basket from my grip and stood straight up, easily towering over me. Damn him for being so fuckin tall...I must have made a face, because he smiled victoriously as he began to walk to the laundry room. I was staring after Papyrus, my mouth agape, unable to even form words of what I could retort back with. ' _What the HELL was that?!?_ ' I thought exasperated. I rubbed my arms, hoping to make the goosebumps go away and tried to will the blush to go away...it wasn't working.

"what's got you up so tight today?" Came Sans's low...was his voice lower today? baritone voice next to me. I jumped at the sudden noise, but didn't get to move far, when a bony arm wrapped lazily over my shoulders.

' _Shit, what's going on here?!? Why the hell are they so...touchy today? I mean, more than usual! And I swear, Sans made his voice deeper or something! Damn it, now I'm blushing again!!! Quick, change the subject!_ ' I thought nervously.

"Nothing. Just...ya know...nothin really" I responded a little too quickly, my voice squeaking from nerves. ' _...really...REALLY??? Oh c'mon, I couldn't think to say anything other than that? Practically ANYTHING would have been more believable than nothing..._ ' Sans leaned closer to me and...is he...smelling my hair? Que my blush darkening. I tried to pull away to save from further embarrassment, but Sans grip on my should became tight and he pulled me in front of him so I was looking into his eye lights, then he leaned forward and...smelled me AGAIN!!! Before I could voice my question, Sans spoke first, in a very serious and quiet tone.

"where are ya hurt?" ....what? I was not expecting that kind of question.

"No where...." I responded cautiously. Why would he ask that? He didn't look happy with my answer. Did he think I was lying? 

"then can ya tell me why i smell blood on ya?" he deadpanned. 

' _Blood...he smells blood on..._ ' My thoughts halted immediately after repeating his words in my mind. ' _HE CAN SMELL...THAT?!? Oh my stars, just end me right now!!! This is so embarrassing!_ ' I mentally cried. Before I could explain, our attention was brought to the laundry room where Papyrus had released a strangled gasp of horror, before rushing out of the room, heading straight for me. Before I could ask what was wrong, he had picked me up from Sans' grasp and marched over to the dining table, setting me on it as he began looking over my body. Sans was there immediately next to me also.

"MISS ROSETTA, WHERE ARE YOU HURT? I SAW THE BLOOD IN YOUR BEDDING!" Papyrus spoke frantically. Sans' eye lights disappeared at Papyrus' words.

' _Stars please just end me..._ ' I thought exasperated. Sans was diligently looking over my body. I quickly held my hands up in a placating manner to calm them down. "Guys, guys, it's ok! I'm ok. I'm not hurt. I'm just...it's that time for the month for me...so it's natural for women to...bleed like that..." I felt my face grow hotter as I could only imagine how red my cheeks were at this time. Sans still seemed confused, but also horrified at the thought of me...bleeding. HELL, he freakin smelled my blood!!! Papyrus however was contemplating my words when it seemed realization struck him...why is he blushing now?!? This is already embarrassing enough, I can't handle blushing skeletons! Stars, I just wanted this day to be over...I've had enough embarrassment to last me a life time and I felt like crap still. Why hadn't the Midol worked yet? Fuck these damn cramps! I'm never making fun of Katt over her cramps ever again! She deals with these all the time, this is just...a rare moment for me.

"I...I SEE. IF I'M CORRECT...MISS ROSETTA, ARE YOU POSSIBLY...MENSTRUATING?" Papyrus asked, a slight blush still dusting his cheek bones. The whole while, I'm feeling mortified.

' _WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT ANYMORE?!? JUST SAY IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH! OR MOTHER NATURES CRUEL JOKE FOR WOMEN! OR A PERIOD! MENSTRUATING IS JUST...CRINGEY._ ' I silently freaked out. "Y-yes...but, just call it...a period or...or anything else...just don't call it...THAT. It's embarrassing enough as it is." I squeaked, hiding my face in my hands.

Papyrus stared at me, orange blush still dusted over his cheekbones as he finally spoke in a professional tone, "DO NOT BE EMBARRASSED MISS ROSETTA. IT IS A NATURAL THING TO OCCUR FOR WOMEN." 

"Papyruuuuus, stooooooop! This is sooooo embarrassing!" I wined while I kept my face in my hands.

Papyrus chuckled as he picked me up again and held me for a moment then spoke softly, "Are you hurting? I know from research that...periods can have cramps with them and they can be painful." He was so sweet.

I shook my head then wrapped my arms around his neck and responded back, "No...well, yes. But just a little bit. I don't get them often so I'm not use to dealing with them. I'm just a big baby when it comes to pain." He hugged me again, then set me back on the floor. At least I wasn't sitting on the table anymore. Papyrus smiled gently at me then walked back to the laundry room. I tried to convince him I could do my laundry myself, but he wouldn't accept 'no'. He actually LOCKED me out of my own laundry room! I sighed in defeat and decided to finish up what cleaning was left. Sans...well, Sans followed me EVERYWHERE! No matter what room I went to, cleaning up, he followed me like a lost puppy. The other weird thing was...Sans actually HELPED me clean...a little, but he still did more than he ever does. It was really weird. I could feel his eye lights on me too, like he was staring holes in my body. This was intense. 

Finally, I found refuge in the restroom. No skeletons here! I quickly took out my phone, noticing it was 10:45 and began to text Katt. She should be out of lab class by now. 

 **Rose:** Katt!!!!!!!!! I need you!!!!!!!!!! Sans and Papyrus are here!  

 **Katt:** Rose!!!!!! STOP YELLING! Jeez, what's wrong?

 **Rose:** I'm freaking out here! I feel crappy, I'm mentally cursing everything in existence, and Sans and Papyrus came by as a surprise visit and are acting...weird...

 **Katt:** Take more Midol. Take a hot bath, that might make you feel better too. And acting weird how?

 **Rose:** Weird like...REALLY touchy feely...more than usual! And Sans...is following me around like some lost puppy and...he's the weirdest acting one!

 **Katt:** Awwww, puppy Sans. :3 How is Sans acting weird? Other than giving you...puppy dog eyes? ;3

' _Really Katt?!? In my needy cry of help?!?_ ' I mentally cried.

 **Rose:** Really?!? I'm asking you for help in advice and you're teasing me?!? and weird like...they have blush on their skulls, and earlier they were sweating like they were nervous but then Papyrus...well, he's being...quite forward...

The thought of when he trapped me between him and the basket and spoke in such a deep sexy voice...' _What the hell am I thinking?!? Damn being on this period! It makes me think weird thoughts and feel...so fuckin horny!!!! Damn, I have such a dirty mouth....mind....both of those things sound really bad and that's not what I even meant! I need to stop cursing, but these cramps are pissing me off._ ' I felt myself blush realizing I just argued with myself. 

 **Katt:** Papyrus?!?What did Papyrus do? Such a sweet innocent cinnamon bun like him? I can't see him doing anything bad. 3:] And that does sound weird sweating and blushing like that.

 **Rose:** Yeah, well that's not the worst part! They figured out I was on my period...don't ask, I'd rather not relive that embarrassing moment. Papyrus is using his medical terms of....menstruating...

 **Katt:** (shudders) ok that's a cringy word...

 **Rose:** And apparently...THEY CAN SMELL ME BEING ON MY PERIOD!!!! Sans kept SMELLING me then asked if I was hurt! He can smell that I'm...bleeding.

 **Katt:** Welp, I'm not coming home until morning. Might spend the night or the whole week at a friends...lol, don't want the guys...(shudders) smelling me.....

 **Rose:** Traitor!!! What about support?

 **Katt:** Moral support works just as good. I'm taking a nap before work, but I'll text you later. ;) Have fun with you boys. I bet they're making their voices deep and sexy for you, hehe

 **Rose:** HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!? Stop making fun of me brat!

 **Katt:** lol, it's very obvious, you're just not confident. but I know when you're on your period... hehe, you get REALLY horny and flirty! lmao!!! The guys'll love it! hahaha maybe they'll give ya a bone! Just play safe!

I quickly swung the bathroom door open to storm out only to have a skeleton to fall into the bathroom instead...not just any skeleton. "Sans...What are you doing...here?" I asked as I stared at the wide socket skeleton staring up at me. He apparently forgot how to speak as he continued to stare at me with void sockets and was now beginning to sweat. A nervous chuckle left his mouth as he scrambled to stand. 

"uh...heh, heya pal...uh, i was just, uh, checkin on ya. you were gone a long time so i was just makin sure you were ok..." Sans nervously spoke as he rocked on the heels of his feet, his hands in his hoodie pockets, and completely avoiding eye contact. As the silence grew, more and more sweat began to build on his skull when he finally perked up and quickly said as he speed walked out of the room, "is that paps i hear? i think lunch is done, let's see what he made." And with that, he was gone, walking away faster than I've ever seen him before. Did he forget he could teleport? I held back a snicker at the ridiculousness of his abnormal actions, shrugging off why he was possibly trying to listen in on any conversation I might have been having in the bathroom. As I walked into the hallway, my phone dinged again. I looked down at my phone to see another text from Katt. I glared at my phone tempted to ignore it, but decided against it. Maybe she actually had some good advice...boy was I wrong. 

 **Katt:** You said, they could SMELL you being on your period? That means they have a very VERY heightened sense of smell right...? Does that mean...they can ALSO smell pheromones?!? IF YOU GET HORNY THEY WILL SMELL YOU!!!!!!! Have fun! Hehehehe!!!! 

My face suddenly turned into a cherry from the sudden rise of blush. My mind was blank and the only sound I heard was my heart in my ears as I thought over this...that...and the loud bang that rang out in the hallway. Papyrus's loud voice filled the silence that was followed by sudden rushed steps.

"MISS ROSETTA, WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Papyrus rushed into the hallway to see me standing just outside the bathroom doorway, face bright red. He had a confused look on his face. Sans walked from behind Papyrus and looked at me with a curious expression also. 

"uh, kid, you ok there? what was that noise?" Sans asked curiously as he looked around the room to find the source. 

I grumbled trying to push away my embarrassment of the prior conversation with Katt, "I dropped my phone." Sans looked around for my phone when Papyrus spoke up, picking my phone from the floor from the far wall across the room. 

"YOU DROPPED YOU PHONE...ALL THE WAY FROM OVER THERE? HOW DID IT END UP OVER HERE? AND WHY IS THERE A DENT IN THE WALL?" Papyrus asked suspiciously as he narrowed his sockets at me. I shrugged my shoulders avoiding answering him. 

"Gravity suddenly changed and my phone fell into the wall." I responded flatly. Sans actually snorted at that, Papyrus giving him an irritated glare, before giving me a deadpanned look. I shrugged again and stuck my tongue out at him childishly making him huff, but he was still smiling. He walked up, and held my phone out to me, but as I reached for it, my fingers barely grazing it, Papyrus's hand closed around mine. I looked up, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. He looked straight into my eyes, his sockets half lidded as he bent down to meet my height. He suddenly leaned forward getting so very VERY close to my face. I was frozen. ' _Holy shit...why is he...is he gonna...ki...kiss me...holy shit!!! what do I do?!?_ ' I thought frantically. I closed my eyes tight waiting for the contact, but it didn't come...instead, I felt him nuzzle? against my hair and...*sniff sniff* ... ' _Did he just SNIFF me?!?_ ' My heart rate picked up, it was beating so loud I knew he would be able to hear it with how loud it was in my own ears. When I heard him chuckle deep in his chest, my body shuddered. ' _Holy shit that's hot. No! Bad Rosetta! Stop thinking that! This is Papyrus! Sweet...Innocent...?_ '

"You smell divine." He spoke in a soft velvety tone into my ear causing me to tremble.

 ' _Holy shit! Totally NOT innocent!!!!_ ' I internally screamed as my heart pounded against my chest.

He chuckled again as he stood up straight and smiled so 'innocently' and spoke in his normal tone again. "COME, LET'S GO MISS ROSETTA. SANS AND I HAVE PREPARED SOMETHING FOR YOU IN THE OTHER ROOM." Papyrus announced as he began to lead me out of the hallway, Sans following close behind us. My mind is still swirling over what the hell just occurred back there. I didn't even realize Papyrus had actually given me my phone until I felt it vibrate in my hand. I looked down at it seeing a notification for one of the fanfiction stories I was reading being updated. I brushed it aside for later, only to have all the color drain from my face. My text messages were STILL opened! My messages from KATT were STILL opened...for ALL to see...not just all...but PAPYRUS!!! My head snapped up so fast I almost got whiplash as I looked behind me at Papyrus. He smiled back at me so kindly, so innocently as he normally does...but...there was something else there. 

' _Please tell me he didn't read this...maybe he didn't...ya...maybe he..._ ' My thoughts were cut short when Papyrus winked at me, a knowing look on his face, and a grin in place that seemed to stretch as my fears began to become real. He then bent down to whisper something.

"You should put that away. You wouldn't want anyone...seeing something they shouldn't, now would you?" Papyrus spoke in such a freakin sexy tone.

' _How the hell did he do that?!? More importantly...HE DID READ IT!!!_ ' I screamed in my mind as my face darkened like a cherry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around and reading my story. I love reading your comments and always excited to get ideas for future bonus chapters. Remember I'm still tkaing requests for the 1,000 Hits Bonus chapter. ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	26. Pheromones = Horny Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus made a nest for Rosetta and trying to make her feel relaxed and calm and not needing to be stressed about anything. They knew that they could prove that they were good date mates for her if they could take care of her....  
> of course, Sans doesn't help with keeping her stressed by teasing her unknowingly, and apparently, flustered her beyond coherent thoughts. Maybe he could calm her down before Papyrus found out...well that didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been away, but was so excited about this chapter! Took me a long time to get it ready. I was just not happy with the chapter no matter what I did, but finally, I feel satisfied with it! 
> 
> Warning: Severe Language, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sexual Teasing for my Smutty little devils! 
> 
> Sry, no lines crossed today.

Somehow, during my mental meltdown of embarrassment at Papyrus' actions, I was led to the front room and was shocked to see the sofas pushed together to form a V facing the TV and a shit-ton of pillows and blankets in the middle of it like a fort...well, pillow nest kinda came to mind actually. ‘ _ When the hell did they do all this? _ ’I thought to myself as I contemplated jumping face first into the comfy mound. I felt my cheeks warmup with blush at the mere thought of their intentions to make me feel better...and it was working like a charm. Even the stabbing pain in my stomach wasn’t as bad looking at my future bed. It looked so soft. And that smell? I sniffed the air and recognized it as cucumber melon. I noticed one of my favorite scented candles burning and filling the air with that calming scent I enjoy so much. "Wow...you guys...made this? For me?" I asked feeling overwhelming happiness at their gestures. Papyrus laughed while continuing to lead me to the...what the hell, I'm calling it  _ my  _ pillow nest.

 

"NYEH HE, OF COURSE WE DID! SANS IS BEST AT FINDING THE SOFTEST MATERIALS. THAT, ALONG WITH MY GUIDANCE, WE MADE THE PERFECT NEST!" Papyrus gloated happily, ' _Ha! knew it was a nest!_ ' finally sitting me in the middle of the huge pile of pillows and blankets. The immediate relief I felt when the soft materials touched my skin was pure bliss! I laid back and moved my arms and legs as if I were trying to create a snow angel... a blanket angel? Whatever it was, I made sure to become as comfortable as possible. Papyrus turned away, chuckling at my antics, and headed to the kitchen where a wonderful smell was coming from. I reluctantly got up from the insanely soft pillow nest and moved to follow Papyrus. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, not even turning to look at me and said, “NUH-UH. I CAN HANDLE THINGS IN HERE. YOU GO SIT BACK DOWN.” I was about to argue back that I could help him in the kitchen, but any attempt was immediately stopped when he turned his head slightly, enough to give me a side glance and...that was _not_ a good look…his voice dropped into a low purr, “If You Choose To Disobey Me…I Might Have To Punish You.” A shiver ran up my spine. I've never moved so fast in my life, practically ran back to the nest. I turned back to the kitchen, but Papyrus was already gone. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. ‘ _What the hell is he doing to me?_ ’ I promptly dropped into the nest.

 

Sans chuckled underneath me...'Wait, what?!?' I turned around to come face to skull with Sans...whom lap I was now sitting on. ' _How the hell did he do that?!?_ ' I thought flabbergasted. I tried to move from his lap, but before I can even move, two bony arms wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his ribs, even through his jacket, pushing into my back. "W-what are you doing? How did you - EEP!" Sans began nuzzling into my back at the base of my neck, causing my body to stiffen up and slightly arch, unable to stop the squeaks that escaped my lips at the sensation of him nuzzling one of my most sensitive areas. My heart was beating so hard, I was afraid Sans might hear it with him being pressed so close to me, and my breath had picked up, my body temperature slowly rising. I clenched my teeth hard, trying my damnedest to _NOT_ let a moan escape, not matter how fuckin good this felt! I felt him....pawing? at my stomach with his bony hands which felt....pffft....I adjusted a couple times, trying to avoid outright laughing. ' _Damn it! Is Sans doing this shit on purpose?!? First, making me horny as hell, now tickling me?!?_ ' He then groaned as he hugged me closer to him, don't know how that was even possible, and began _FUCKIN NUZZLING_ my neck again! This caused another squeak to escape me, this one louder. That seemed to give him pause in his actions at hearing my squeaks. I sat as still as a statue on his lap, silently trying to gather myself into coherent thinking. I could feel the burn of my blush covering my cheeks to my ears, all the way down to the base of my neck. ' _Holy hell, I hope he doesn't notice this! Shit, I gotta get back to my room or the bathroom, somewhere! I need...to take care of myself before they notice._ ' I tried not to let myself fluster more, but damn, this was so fuckin hot! I felt Sans move slightly under me then...*sniff sniff* ' _What the hell is he..._ ' A thought suddenly hit me like a car crash in that instant! 

 

**_They have a very VERY heightened sense of smell right...? Does that mean...they can ALSO smell pheromones?!? IF YOU GET HORNY THEY WILL SMELL YOU!_ **

 

Sans suddenly began purring, the vibrations rolling over my body. If this keeps up, I’m gonna... ' _ FUCKIN NOPE!!! _ ' I struggled to get free once I could think clearly...clear enough at least, but he growled at my actions which caused me to freeze as he pulled me back into his lap…’ _ Did he just… _ ’ I thought stunned. "Did you just growl at me?" I finally voiced with a tone. Sans was silent as I felt him become still. He either didn't hear me, which is most  _ unlikely _ to be true, or he's completely ignoring me, which sound more accurate. I tried to move when he didn't respond, but his grip on me tightened, his fingers digging into my stomach. A whimper escapes me. That actually hurt. He loosened his grip at that and began to coo at me.

 

" 'm sorry rosetta." Sans cooed. Well, I wasn't expecting that! I don't think he's ever called me my full first name before...not to my knowledge at least. I was pulled from my thoughts when Sans began to nuzzle into my hair. It was kinda cute… if I wasn't so horny, I could enjoy this. Speaking of that...I felt a familiar felt tingling sensation run through my body.

 

"Sans… let me up." I requested. 

 

Sans moved his skull down my head, closer to my ears as he mumbled, "mmmm whyyyy. 'm comfy..." I felt his skull move lower, resting in the crook of my neck. My breath hitched at the sudden contact. His touch alone felt like it was setting the area on fire. I squeezed my thighs together in hopes of fighting the feeling that was pooling within me. ‘ _ Don’t lose it! Don’t lose it! Keep it together Rosetta! _ ’ I begged myself.

 

"P-please S-sans. I have to go to the bath- EEP!" I stuttered out, until Sans began to nuzzle into the crook of my neck. This sent my nerves all over my body aflame to his touch. My hands clenched tightly to his femurs to ground myself, but it wasn't working. My eyes were shut tight, my body was rigid, as I tried, and failed miserably to control my mind...Stars, how did he know where my sensitive spots are?!? He continued to nuzzle me, suddenly causing me to arch my back. ‘ _ Holy shit! _ ’

 

"but you smell so sweet." Sans drawled at he suddenly...dragged something...cool, but also warmed up the length of my neck, that had a fizzle affect against my skin. I was losing myself in my own haze.

 

My back arched and I couldn't contain the moan that ripped out of my throat. "S-SAAAANS!!!!!” I practically cried while moaning. Sans froze. “P-pleeeease...I-if you keep d-doing that....I-I won’t...be able to...c-control myself...” I spoke with great difficulty. At first, he seemed to be off-line, because he wasn't moving at all, which I was thankful for, but my horny side was pissed off! His skull was still nestled into the crook of my neck, but was frozen like a statue, not even breathing. My body was so hot, and my mind was still whirling from what he had done moments ago. I felt myself losing the battle, and I was sooooo fuckin horny! I needed friction! I needed something! I rubbed my thighs together and whined because I wasn't getting the contact my body was wanting. I finally grew agitated and slowly reached my hand toward the waist of my pants, my fingers brushing against it before I pulled at the elastic band and slowly slid my hand down my pants. My breathing had picked up, and my heart beat was erratic. I needed this! I was jolted from my thoughts when my arm was snagged by a bony hand. I looked down to see it was Sans'. I glanced to my shoulder and met Sans' hazy eye lights. I whined when I still had yet to be touched, squirming in his lap, suddenly rubbing against a bulge from his shorts. ‘ _ What the hell is...oh...OOOH! Skeletons get those?!? Well, guess they’re called  _ **_boners_ ** _ for a reason _ .’ I almost chuckled at my own hazy, punny thoughts but was cut off when he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and closed his eye sockets tightly. He looked like he was...holding back. That sobered me up real quick.

 

Finally able to take in my surroundings after the hazy fog began to lift from my mind, my face flushed bright red at what we were doing...almost did! I quickly pulled my hand from my pants, and tried to stand, but Sans didn’t relinquish his hold on me. In fact, he hadn’t release my arm yet. I felt so embarrassed and mortified about the sounds I made and how I acted in front of him. How was I gonna face Sans again?!? I sat, rigid in his lap, but we both stayed silent. It was getting pretty intense with how quiet it was. I didn’t even hear the sound of pans clanging around in the kitchen from Papyrus cook...ing...’ _Stars above, DID HE HEAR THAT?!?_ ’ I thought mortified. I tried again, with more vigor, to scramble out of Sans’ lap. But he kept pulling me back. What do I do? What do I say? I didn’t mean to act like that with Sans...even IF _he_ was the one who started it. Now that I think about it, WHY would he even do that? Katt’s words replayed in my mind again.

 

**_They have a very VERY heightened sense of smell right...? Does that mean...they can ALSO smell pheromones?!? IF YOU GET HORNY THEY WILL SMELL YOU!_ **

 

My eyes widened with a possible realization. ‘ _ If they can smell me....are they...getting horny off MY pheromones?!? _ ’ My heart sank. ‘ _ This is my fault...Sans must...think he scared me...or that he forced me...he didn’t. We didn’t do anything. Does he think I’m trying to run away from him? Is that why he won’t let me go? _ ’ I felt a weight  settle in my chest. ‘ _ Good going Rose...no! I have to explain it to him! _ ’ With resolve in my mindset, I turned in Sans’ lap, but he held me in place to avoid me facing him. That made me feel worse.  _ ‘Fine. I’ll just say it like this.’ _ I continued to face forward in his lap as I took a slow breath then leaned back against his chest and began to speak. “I’m sorry.” Sans suddenly jolted at hearing my voice. “I, uh, being on my period...I uh, get kinda....horny....easily....all the time...so yeeeah…. I should have explained. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you guys could...um...smell...my pheromones.” Great talk Rose...you should definitely take up public speaking... Sans hasn’t moved since I first started talking, so I continued. “I’m not mad at you...or afraid of you. If those thoughts went into that skull of yours, get them out now you  _ bone head _ .” I felt his body suddenly sag, as if relieved to hear my words and a light chuckle that didn’t carry much mirth. So he was worried about that. With his grip on me now slack, I turned in his hold to finally face him. His skull was dusted blue, but I also noticed...blue tears gathered at the corners of his sockets?  _ ‘I MADE HIM CRY?!?’ _ “Sans, don’t cry, I’m sorry!” I panicked. I wasn’t sure what else to do, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. “I would never be afraid of you.  _ Tibia _ honest.” I pulled away to look into his eye lights. “I’m more afraid of losing either you or Papyrus.”

 

Sans chuckled, but a small sob escaped at the same time. His tears fell freely as he pulled me to him, burying his face into my shoulder. I held him in a comforting hug, and pet his skull gently. His whole frame shook lightly as he silently sobbed, but refused to make a sound. I held him until his bones stopped rattling. After another ten minutes, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Papyrus finally came out from the kitchen. I released Sans, wiping away any stray tears on his cheekbones, then turned to face Papyrus who was holding a bucket of...”OH MY STARS, is that frozen yogurt?!?” I blurted out excitedly. I froze up, realizing I said that out loud. Sans began chuckling, then full blown laughing at my reaction. This brought a smile to my face also. I loved hearing his laugh. His  _ real _ laugh. 

 

Papyrus was just as amused, laughing his adorable Nyeh hehe’s, though his orange tinted blush didn't go unnoticed by me. I chose not to bring it up. I’d rather not hear his end of what he heard from in the kitchen. I don’t think I could handle dying of embarrassment twice in a row. The rest of the day consisted of movies and snacks and relaxing in the most comfortable pillow nest ever!!! I’ve gotta figure out how they made this so damn comfy. Papyrus sat behind us, putting Sans on his lap, who chose to lay across him to have a better sleeping position...and me...somehow, I was sat on top of Sans’ stomach...er ribs...? I wasn’t sure, but it felt soft like a stomach. When I tried to ask, Sans just winked and did jazz hands as he said ‘maaagic’....that was annoying. I tried protesting saying I can sit beside them or in front of them, but they wouldn’t have it. I finally had to be blunt with them.

 

“Listen, I’m not light! I'm really heavy and I don’t want to crush y’all under me. What if I break your ribs Sans? Or-or what if I’m so heavy, my weight pushes against you Sans, breaking or cracking your femurs Papyrus?” Their response? They just stared at me, still not allowing me to get up, then began laughing! _ Laughing!  _ “I’m being SERIOUS! What if I hurt you! I’m...I’m too heavy.” I began fidgeting slightly, finding my hands very interesting to look at. I hadn’t even realized that my legs had curled up to my body, as is my defense when stressed or overly anxious. Both Sans and Papyrus noticed though. If I had chosen to look up, I would have seen their silent conversation. Sans began to stretch, which jostled me, since I was technically sitting on his...stomach....area? He then began to sit up, which I took as my que to get off him. I barely lifted my butt off him when he wrapped an arm around my waist and stood up with me in his hold. ‘ _ What the hell is he- _ ‘ He then PICKED me up,throwing me over his shoulder, and headed to the kitchen. I was so taken back, I had no words. What was going on? 

 

“hey paps, I’m getting a drink, ya want one?” Sans called in his normal lazy tone, my body kinda sling over his shoulder at the moment like a sack of potatoes. The bad thing about this position? My breasts were literally in my face! And Sans’ hand was  _ pretty _ close to my ass. That could be...just a mistake...maybe. Why the hell am I blushing?!? I hid my red face in his back...well, actually, my breasts were there, so I guess I was motor boating myself? Stars, this day couldn’t get worse! My long curly hair danced side to side with the motion of Sans’ steps. I focused on playing with a few stray curls, hoping to diffuse my blush.

 

“A JUICE PLEASE BROTHER.” Papyrus responded nonchalantly from the front room, as if his brother carrying a human like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder was a normal thing. Sans moved with ease with my weight on his shoulder. He used his magic to get two cups from the shelf, then opened the fridge and took out a bottle of ketchup for himself, then poured two glasses of mango juice. After putting the juice away, he nonchalantly walked back into the front room, bottle of ketchup in one hand, me over his left shoulder, and blue magic holding the two glasses of juice. After sending the glasses to Papyrus, Sans made his way back to his spot on Papyrus’ lap and laid back down, placing me back on his....stomach again. I sighed in defeat, trying to get comfortable again but moving as little as possible. I didn’t want to put more pressure on him than I already was. Sans noticed my weight shift and sighed as he spoke up.

 

“yur not heavy to us. ya won’ hurt us. ya don’t have the intent to.” Sans explained as he sipped from his...drink. He rested his right hand on my knee and smiled happily. I then felt Papyrus’ long arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He rested his head on top of mine as he sighed contented. This really was nice. We must have fallen asleep like that, because when morning came, it was...interesting.

 

“What The Hell Is Going On Here?” Called a very loud, very angry sounding...that sounded like Katt. My sleep fogged mind Realized. She sounds pissed! My eyes shot open at the outburst to see, yup, Katt was home. She was standing in the doorway, work clothes wrinkled and some stains here and there. Also noticeable were the bags under her eyes. She was sleep deprived pissed. Not a good combo for her. But why was she so mad sounding? I looked around. Ok, the room was a bit messy, but she knew we would clean it up. 

 

I finally met her eyes, and she was staring dead at me...why was she staring at me like, “Eep!” I squeaked at the feeling of bone touching skin...on my stomach...under my shirt...shit. I looked down to see, Papyrus’ arms were tangled around me. One hand had somehow gotten under my shirt and was touching my stomach...the other hand...thankfully was over the shirt...not so thankfully...was grasping my left breast...as if hearing my thoughts, he gently kneaded at my breast and hummed, a dorky smile on his face. His skull was nestled into the crook of my neck. Sans grumbled beneath me. I forgot I was sitting on him. I looked down and...holy mother of...I am so dead...Sans had decided to cuddle my right leg, well, more so my thigh. Both his arms wrapped around it, and one hand was on my inner thigh... _ very _ close to my womanhood. This does not look good.

 

I slowly look up at Katt, my heart rate picking up. “Katt...this is not at all what it looks like...” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It isn’t? Oh, silly me for assuming the worst.” She joked, a sharp smile etched onto her lips...but it was anything but happy. She took a single, threatening step forward, closing our front door behind her. “Well, that’s explanation enough. I mean, why would I doubt your words...over my. Own. EYES!” She growled.  _ THAT _ woke up both Sans and Papyrus.

 

As if sensing the impending danger upon us, both Sans and Papyrus jolted awake. Their grips on me tightening. My face turned into a cherry. “G-g-guys!” I squeaked. They looked at me and both their skulls turned the color of their magic. Sans had tightened his grip on my thigh, painfully so, and yet, it was slightly arousing with where he was touching me. Papyrus, had squeezed my breast! A cough brought their attention to the front door and BOTH their Eyelights snuffed out. There, stood Katt, glaring them down. She. Was. Pissed, and they  _ knew _ why. 

 

“What the hell are you doing to my sister?!? When she said you were taking care of her, this WAS NOT what came to my mind!” She growled. I threw my hands up to calm her down, but before I could get a word in, Katt took a threatening step forward. ALL hell broke loose! Sans, panicked, and teleported from under me. I dropped into Papyrus’ lap, but was quickly picked up in his arms as he jumped to his feet. 

 

“N-NOW MISS KATT! THIS IS A C-COMPLETELY INNOCENT MISUNDERSTANDING! I’M SURE WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE CIVILIZED-NYEH!“ Papyrus tried to say, but was cut off when Katt lunging at us. He took off like a rocket, jumping over the sofas and ran upstairs to my room, me held tightly in his arms. 

 

“Get back here with my sister!” She yelped after us. We could hear her running up the stairs as papyrus opened my bedroom door and ran inside. 

 

Before closing the door , he called back, “NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!” Then slammed the door, locking it. 

 

Katt reached my bedroom door, banging and kicking the door as she roared, “I AM Calm!”

 

“YOU DON’T SOUND CALM TO ME!” Papyrus retorted, nervousness heard in his voice. Suddenly, everything went silent. We waited, listened, but nothing. We were almost tempted to think she gave up and left. We. We’re. Wrong…

 

Her voice came from the other side of the door, our only form of protection. Her voice was soft and smooth, and yet, it was terrifying sounding. “Papyrus. You can hear me right? I’m calm now. I’m good. Now, be good and open the door for me.” The door knob jiggled gently, but I never felt more threatened. 

 

Papyrus stared at the door knob, his eyes pin pricks. He had beads of magic sweat building up on his skull. “I-I DON’T TRUST YOU. C-COULD YOU GO AWAY?” Papyrus asked, stuttering. It became silent again. Then a low chuckle could be heard.

 

“Ha hah. That’s cute Papyrus. You think I’ll just leave? After hurting my feelings like that? How could you not. Trust. Me.” She’s silent again, but only for a moment. “Rose. Open the door for your little sister, hmm. I’m not mad. I’m just...over protective. You know how I can be. So just, open the door and we can talk, calmly and  _ peacefully _ .” A chill ran up my spine. She’s  _ totally _ not calm! She’s so pissed, she’s not showing her anger. Red flags went off in my head saying ‘DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!’ 

 

“Sorry Katt, but I  _ know _ you’re still pissed. I’m worried for Paps’ safety.” I retorted. The door was assaulted by erratic banging once again.  I was terrified the door wouldn’t hold her back long. I swear i can hear it cracking as it shook with her banging. 

 

“OPEN THIS DOOR! You Can’t Hide In There Forever!” She growled menacingly. ‘ _ You wanna bet? _ ’ I thought, but knew better than to add fuel to the raging fire outside my bedroom door. A final kick to the door and we finally heard her stomps moving away from us. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Papyrus collapses onto my bed, me still held in his arms. He looked down at me, giving me a weak smile. He sighed in relief.

 

“Miss Katt Is Quite Terrifying.” He whispered. I giggled at that. 

 

“She can be. Give her an hour or so, she’ll call down.” ‘ _ Or pass out from exhaustion. _ ’ I mentall added. A thought hit me when I realized someone was missing. “Where’s Sans?” Papyrus chuckled.

 

“He’ll Be Fine. He Might Not Be As Great As Myself, But He Is Amazing At his Dodging Skills, And Has The Ability To Not Be Found When He Doesn’t Want To Be.” I giggled at that, seeing a knowing look in his Eyelights, he’s had experience in that. 

 

“I guess you’re right. I’m just worried if Katt finds him, she won’t show mercy.” I grinned as I shimmied out of his arms and sat on his lap instead. I leaned back and rested my head against his chest. Adrenalin must have kicked in when Katt went ballistic because I felt drained. My eyelids already feeling heavy. I sighed happily as I shifted on his lap. ‘ _Why didn’t I realize how comfy Papyrus was before._ ’ His arms slowly wrapped around my waist as he rested his chin on my head. ‘ _Damn his tallness._ ’ I rested my hands over his own, and traced my fingers over his boney appendages. They were so smooth feeling. Papyrus shifted beneath me, but didn’t make a sound. I finally took one of his hands in my own to examine it. He happily allowed it, leaning down and resting his skull on my shoulder to watch. I slowly traced my fingers over the bones, and examined each of his long fingers. I turned his hand over and examined that side. I was mesmerized by this, that, or my sleepy hazed brain stopped working. I then placed my hand beside his and stared in awe at the size difference. His hand could easily swallow mine. Papyrus moved to take my hand this time, and examined mine as I did his. He pressed into my hand and traced my short fingers. 

 

“ _ You’re So Tiny _ .” He whispered, but the vibrations of his voice next to my ear sent pleasant shivers up my body. I felt myself blush at how close he was now. He cleared his throat nervously and added. “Compared To Me That Is. You Tiny Compared To Me.” A smile broke out on my face. 

 

‘ _ Damn, Papyrus was really handsome. I’ve thought that for a while now, but...I also have to remember...they are acting like this because of MY pheromones. He wouldn’t be this way if it weren’t for that. But...is it selfish of me to wish that? _ ’ I felt my chest tightens. ‘ _ Would he hate me if...if I… _ ’ my thoughts were cut short when Papyrus released my hand and brought his up to my face. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my face enough so I could see him. My eyes grew wide and blushed anew. ‘ _ Stars, I wish he liked me more than a friend. _ ’ I thought, when he suddenly leaned forward and his teeth met my lips, so gently. My eyes almost bugged out. ‘ _ He...he’s… _ ’ I cut my thoughts short, and kissed him back. 

 

**CRASH!**

 

“THERE YOU ARE SANS! GET YOUR COCCYX BACK HERE!” Came Katts loud boisterous voice. Welp, Sans wasn’t as good at hiding as Papyrus thought. 

 

We broke our kiss, staring at each other in shock from the sound. Both our faces flushed bright red and orange. Sans appeared suddenly in front of us, making us jolt in surprise. Sans looked panicked, blue beads of sweat decorated his skull and he huffed from being out of breath. “shit, huff, yur sister is crazy. i can’, huff, can’ believe she almost, huff, caught me.”

 

After two and a half hours, and the house completely was silent, we chanced a step outside.  _ Wrong Move _ . Katt was  _ CAMPED  _ outside my bedroom door! Long story short, she waited for us to exit, before attacking...more like glomping us.  We had to  _ all _ go down stairs and sit on the sofas to listen to an hour and a half of speech about proper etiquette. During the speech, poor Sans was fidgeting so bad and avoiding eye contact from everyone. His blueberry colored skull was bright as a neon light. Papyrus looked like he was ready to cry. His orange dusted skull and the wringing of his gloves were enough to know how embarrassed he was of his action. Katt then turned his fiery gaze toward me. I shrunk in my seat and hunched my shoulders up. I looked down at my lap and played with my fingers. My face was burning red. I can’t remember the last time I was scolded so bad. Katts always been motherly to me though, especially after our parents passed away four years ago. 

 

Afterward, Katt went to bed and slept the rest of the day. We, well, Papyrus cleaned up down stairs while I was not allowed to help. He insisted he could do it himself. Sans and I sat on the sofa next to each other and started a movie. The rest of the week was about the same. Sans and Papyrus came by every day and helped around the house or snuggled with me, or helped prepare meals. It was really nice. Katt was pretty grumpy most of the time. He cramps were usually pretty bad. She would join in with the movies. Sans even went shopping for us to get everything from Midol to chocolate. I hated this period so much. I hate to bleed, but I know there no way to avoid it. I just really hate the cramps. I rarely ever get them, but these cramps hurt so bad sometimes, it brought tears to my eyes. It seemed Midol didn’t help much at all. I spent the majority of the week lounging in hot baths. That was also the  _ only _ place the guys didn’t follow me in...that doesn’t mean they didn’t  _ try _ , but it was the only place that I didn’t hurt as much. When I wasn’t in the bath, Papyrus would often cuddle close to me, if Sans were already there, and would use healing magic on my stomach, hoping to lessen the pain. It helped a little. 

 

Then finally, FINALLY, the miserable 5 days were over! No more period! I could jump for joy just for  _ THAT _ alone! Not just that, but our Halloween party was in two days! I couldn’t wait. I crawled out of bed, but was forced to stop when pain shot through my stomach. It was pretty intense to the point it knocked the breath out of me. I nearly buckled under the intense pain. I held my stomach and sat back on my bed to avoid falling to the ground. I thought my cramps were done! My period is finished. ‘ _ Shit, this hurts! Maybe they are just lingering cramps? _ ’ I bit my bottom lip to keep from sobbing at how painful this was. I had to stay like that for twenty minutes before it subsided to a dull pain. I wiped my eyes of the tears that escaped them, then took slow breaths to calm down and finally stood up. 

 

“Rose, The guys are here!” Katt called from down stairs. I quickly dressed myself and ran to the bathroom to wash my face and clean myself up the rest of the way. I finally made it down stairs and met both Sans and Papyrus waiting in the front room. I smiled brightly to them, excited to see them again. Papyrus was holding a large full black bag. He grinned happily.

 

“ARE YOU READY TO FINISH DECORATING TODAY?” He asked. 

 

“Absolutely! Then we can start on some treats that can be refrigerated til the party.” I responded. 

 

Sans chuckled his deep baritone sound and add, “sounds good ta me. i’ll be official taste tester.” He grinned as I tried to hold back my laughter. This was gonna be awesome, and I couldn’t wait for Halloween! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I’m at a loss for words. Papyrus is sexy as hell! Damn, Sans too! I was not expecting them to turn out QUITE like that...but hell, I’m lovin’ it! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember, I’m doing a bonus chapter st 1,000 hits, so make sure to list what you would like that chapter to be! ^_~ til next time.


End file.
